


Реквием

by Eliza_chan



Series: Демоны, рыцари, повстанцы и литРПГ [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Aristocracy, Childhood Friends, Curses, Demon Oikawa Tooru, Drama & Romance, Dubious Morality, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, Goddesses, King Oikawa Tooru, Knight Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Magic and Science, Minor Character Death, Murder, Politics, Rebellion, Slow Burn, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 91,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_chan/pseuds/Eliza_chan
Summary: В детстве Хаджиме прокляли — теперь он связан на всю жизнь магическими узами с принцем демонов, которые не дают приближаться другим людям близко к ним.Вынужденные чувства, проверенные временем, постепенное сближение и политические интриги в условиях, когда каждый может убить тебя одним словом.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Nishinoya Yuu/Shimizu Kiyoko, Shimizu Kiyoko & Yachi Hitoka
Series: Демоны, рыцари, повстанцы и литРПГ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Знакомство

**Author's Note:**

> Беттингом этой работы занимается великолепная niukkasanainen (https://ficbook.net/authors/2826082)  
Спасибо ей огромное.

_И звон кадильный, и следы_  
_Куда-то в никуда._  
_И прямо мне в глаза глядит_  
_И скорой гибелью грозит_  
_Огромная звезда._

  
1939 г.

  
***

  
У Иваизуми счастливая до безобразия семья: отец был успешным купцом, сбывающим абсолютно любой товар, редко возвращающийся домой, но зато всегда с кучей подарков и тёплым взглядом; мать была обычной, ухаживала за домом, садом и ради прокорма выращивала овощи на собственном огороде. Смотря, как некоторые мальчишки в деревне крали кусок хлеба с прилавка, пачкаясь в грязи, падая, ранясь, вставая и убегая, Иваизуми справедливо решил, что они, пожалуй, хорошо жили.   
Возможно, даже слишком хорошо.

Удивительно, как Хаджиме понял это в десять лет, когда его кутали в тёплую одежду, а родители не поняли это, смотря прямо в злобные глаза односельчан.

Иваизуми никогда не прятался за маминой юбкой — ни в пять, ни в десять, — поэтому видел мир таким, какой он есть. Мальчик и не боялся выходить на улицу поздней ночью, смотреть на звёзды и гладить оленей по голове. Его любили животные.

— Ива-чан, подожди!

И всякая мелкая живность в том числе.

Хаджиме обернулся и хмуро уставился на Ойкаву, который споткнулся о еле выступающий корень дерева и теперь слишком обиженно смотрел на свою коленку. Будто это она виновата, что он такой растяпа.

С этим лохматым недоразумением они встретились тогда, когда Король демонов приезжал к ним с делегацией (или чем-то таким, мальчик ещё не разбирался). Насколько он знал, у них была война, ещё до его рождения, и эти территории отошли под власть Короля демонов. Народ был недоволен, но Иваизуми не понимал, что было не так: небо голубое, солнце ясное, ночью звёзды яркие, торговля его отца так вообще процветала.

Этот парень потерялся в лесу, ходил кругами и плакал, зовя маму. Хаджиме подумал, что это достаточно забавно, но какая-то рыцарская гордость не позволила оставить его там: он спрыгнул с дерева, молча взял за руку (где-то в голове отметилось, что мальчик отлично и даже богато одет) и вывел на дорогу к своей деревне.

Семья Иваизуми жила между городом и деревней, на поляне, полной цветов.

Ойкава тогда посмотрел так растеряно, напугано, утёр сопли рукавом и спросил:  
— А как тебя з-зовут?

Хаджиме тогда долго не думал, прежде чем ответить; маленькие существа с большими глазами, как щенята или котята, всегда вызывали в нём некую симпатию:  
— Иваизуми Хаджиме, — он приподнял бровь, напирая на мальчика своим авторитетом, ожидая, пока тот захлопнет рот, который открыл уже, чтобы задать очередной вопрос. — Тебе надо идти по этой дороге, тогда ты выйдешь в город или взрослых найдёшь, твои родители же остановились где-то недалеко?

— Ивайзуми, Иваидзуме, Иваедзуми… Да ну… — бормотал мальчик, зарываясь рукой, которой только что вытирал сопли, в волосы на макушке. — Будешь Ива-чан! — воскликнул он, а когда посмотрел на Хаджиме, его глаза загорелись изнутри. Иваизуми до сих пор не мог сказать, был ли это магический огонь или просто детская радость, но тогда его этот огонь напугал не меньше, чем следующие слова: — А меня Ойкава Тоору! Ты такой крутой! Давай завтра на ярмарке встретимся? У меня здесь совершенно нет друзей, а родители не отпускают одного, достали уже!

Иваизуми остолбенел.  
Как прилежный ученик, он знал, что сейчас ими правит чета демонов Ойкава. Он слушал иногда мамины сказки о том, как придёт добрый рыцарь и свергнет злобных демонов, но не то чтобы она их так часто рассказывала, скорее папа хвалил нынешнюю «экономическую ситуацию», точно, так он говорил, а мама поддакивала.  
Но неужели вот это недоразумение с большими мокрыми глазами и пухлыми щеками могло быть наследником престола?

Похвалят ли его родители, если он заведёт с ним дружбу? Или отругают? А как отреагируют мальчишки в деревне? Можно ли было вообще им рассказать? Испепелит ли его Ойкава, если он откажется?

— Что, не хочешь?  
— А, не! — он вновь взглянул на него, пытаясь рассмотреть рога или что-то вроде вертикального зрачка, но в темноте было плохо видно, даже в свете луны, — просто неожиданно. Где, вообще, твои родители? Как ты остался один в лесу?  
— Я это… — Ойкава воровато оглянулся по сторонам; никаких посторонних звуков или лучей света не было, было даже слишком тихо и спокойно, но именно эта подозрительная ситуация усмирила нервы мальчика: — обещай, что не расскажешь? — Иваизуми серьёзно кивнул, и Ойкава, упершись взглядом в испачканные и обшарпанные новенькие ботиночки, продолжил. — Я с телепортацией накосячил сильно. Думал всего лишь, что из комнаты, в которой меня заперли, выйду. А тут вон как! Сразу в лес перебросился. Наверное, чистый воздух виноват, тут силы больше.

Иваизуми проследил взглядом от центра леса до далёкой резиденции в центре города; километров двадцать точно есть. Ничего себе, накосячил.

Ойкава обиженно насупился, показушно отвернувшись в сторону.

— Ты ведь всё равно придёшь, даже если я откажусь, да? — Иваизуми прищурился, всматриваясь в чужое лицо.  
— Ну да, так интересно же! Я никогда в подобных местах не был. С компанией веселее, — Тоору пожал плечами, всматриваясь в редкие огни деревни.  
— И что, родители не наругают?  
— Наругают, — согласно кивнул Ойкава, — вот только когда ещё-то подобное делать?

Всё-таки глаза у Ойкавы именно горели, горели магическим огнём, горели азартом, горели изнутри, показывая, какое сильное пламя было внутри маленького тела. Именно этот огонь решил дальнейшую судьбу Иваизуми:

— Хорошо, тогда встретимся возле деревни в полдень. Или в лесу? Если ты телепортируешься.

Ойкава сомнительно посмотрел на замок, прикусил нижнюю губу и прищурился, словно мог высмотреть, как сильно его родители были злы на него сквозь всё расстояние.

— В лесу, один раз точку выхода нашёл, я её запомнил. Мне бы теперь в дом попасть, эх, — Ойкава говорил это так просто, в то же время со стеснением, рассматривая пыль под ногами. — А ты силой не поделишься, пожалуйста? Мне так проще сосредоточиться будет!

Папа называл подобное состояние «охренение». Мама говорила, что это шок.

Иваизуми знал, сколько сил требуется величайшим магам-людям, чтобы установить хотя бы одну точку телепортации и запомнить её; иногда на это уходило несколько столетий (Иваизуми был прилежным учеником, да). Он также знал, что в нём не было никакой магии: их магичка в деревне просмотрела его на источник ещё во младенчестве и сказала, что ничего магического он сделать не сможет, поэтому Иваизуми грезил о том, чтобы стать рыцарем — спасать королевство от злого дракона, побеждать злых магов простой силой.

— Тут же чистый воздух, силы больше, нет? — с сомнением Хаджиме покосился на требовательно протянутую ладонь.  
— Да у тебя же такая яркая искра внутри, жалко, что ли?!  
— Да на, на, только не ори! Мне нельзя быть так поздно не дома! — Иваизуми с остервенением схватил протянутую ладонь и дёрнул руку посильнее, чувствуя, как горят уши.  
— Спасибо, что вывел из леса, — прошептал Ойкава перед тем, как запеть, чёрт возьми, запеть заклинание и раствориться в голубом свете со странным хлопком.

В оправдание Ойкавы стоило сказать, что после подобного держания за руки Иваизуми ощущал себя крайне уставшим и невыспавшимся, будто разом все силы из ног и рук забрали, а голова опустела.  
Он вернулся домой, залез по дереву в свою комнату, окно которой было открыто, и заснул сразу же, как голова коснулась подушки.

И вот сейчас он смотрел на настоящего демона, который, судя по всему, второй раз в жизни был в лесу и хотел зацепиться за каждую корягу. Хаджиме абсолютно не понимал, что ощущал по этому поводу, но это было довольно забавно. Несмотря на все рассказы в деревне, на него всё же влияли именно родители, больше, чем кучка задирак, которыми он мог иногда управлять с помощью грубой силы (никто из них не любил лазить в лесу так, как это любил он).

При свете дня Ойкава казался ещё меньше, с молочно-шоколадными глазами и волосами, доверчивым взглядом, всё же пухлыми щеками и широким лбом. Он был бы идеальным примером ангелочка, если бы постоянно не ныл — иногда Иваизуми видел, как женщины называли подобных детей «ангелочек мой», несмотря на ужасный ор, крик и один выпирающий зуб, так что это можно было простить. Но на руках Ойкавы были мозоли: на среднем пальце — сразу несколько, а его левую руку украшали едва заметные шрамы, что делало его более «демоническим», если подобное можно сказать про такого ребёнка.

— А где ты живёшь?  
— А где твои родители?  
— Почему ты гулял так поздно ночью?  
— Тебе нравится лес?

Иваизуми хотелось ударить его, потому что после потери собственных мифических сил, о которых не знал, хотелось немного покемарить. К примеру, сутки. Или двое.

Иваизуми остановился перед самой границей леса, облокачиваясь на дерево, ветки которого его бы скрывали, и встал в серьёзную позу:  
— Давай-ка проясним, — начал он говорить, и Ойкава, точно золотая монета, засиял от его голоса, — мы не друзья. Я просто не хочу, чтобы мою деревню сожгли гневные демоны-родители или нечто в этом роде, когда их сын потеряется.

Ойкава поджал нижнюю губу и выдал очень остроумную вещь:  
— Я думал, ты не узнал. Ну, знаешь, ты не убежал от меня с криками и всякое такое, поэтому я решил, что не всё так плохо и можно будет поговорить…

Это было откровенное нытьё, чего Иваизуми выдержать не мог:  
— Только не говори, что собираешься обратно в замок, когда уже подошёл сюда.

Ойкава словно только сейчас заметил, что за этими зелёными ветками, которые прятали их от мира, жили настоящие люди. Из деревни несло выпечкой, элем, пивом и запахом жжённого пороха. Где-то близко слышались выстрелы из ружья и звон тетивы — наверняка разные стрелки соревнуются в меткости за очередной глупый приз, вроде кренделя, — а чуть дальше, в самом центре, царствовал смех. Он растекался с главной площади во все уголки деревни, куда мог дотянуться, оживлял её, будто кровь, которую гонят по жилам карусели и танцы. Там было много улыбок, и Иваизуми соврал, что не хотел подобное увидеть; в последнее время деревня редко радовала подобными развлечениями, но близкое присутствие их Короля заставило нацепить гримасы на лица и веселиться (пусть и так напыщенно).

— Конечно, я не собирался уходить! — Ойкава встрепенулся, как воробей, услышав приближение поступи кошки. — Просто… ну, ладно, не обращай внимания.

Иваизуми отодвинул ветки, давая Тоору пройти вперёд, чтобы увидеть подобное собственными глазами, а не просто услышать и почувствовать. Это надо было пропустить сквозь себя, чтобы понять, куда именно ты идёшь и что тебе здесь нужно.

Иваизуми заметил, что был выше на полголовы, когда смог рассмотреть всё над макушкой с колыхающейся прядью. На лице Ойкавы была настоящая восторженная радость, которую испытывают ещё совсем малыши, увидев первый раз свой торт на день рождения, причём неважно, как тот выглядит. Хаджиме понимал Тоору и не собирался его даже подначивать — знал, что такое же лицо было у самого, когда смотрел на высокие стены города.

— В общем, ярмарка будет длиться три дня, поэтому можно будет всё обойти, так что не надо бросаться от одного к другому. Ты взял с собой деньги?

Ойкава яростно закивал, сжимая руки в кулачки и чуть ли не прыгая на месте от эмоций — в большей степени от нетерпения. Он хотел обойти абсолютно всё прямо сейчас, при этом распробовать каждое развлечение, просмаковать его, потому что во дворце навряд ли будет что-то вроде «вылови яблоко ртом и получи соломенную куклу». Ему никогда не дадут подобную куклу в руки и никто не даст ему половить яблоки ртом — всё это просто ниже его статуса.

Ойкава попросил у мамы немного денег, сказав, что вчера нашёл в городе друга и они собираются на ярмарку, и мама лишь с пониманием на него посмотрела, погладила по голове и отсыпала в заколдованный мешочек немного золотых, серебряных и бронзовых монет. Никакой воришка не смог бы украсть его, зато каждое развлечение будет перепробовано!

Тоору досталось от отца, который был категорически против того, чтобы принц демонов выходил за пределы своих комнат в то время, когда его родители осматривают свои человеческие владения. Мама под влиянием мужа укоризненно посмотрела, но всё равно не смогла сдержать улыбки: такие успехи в магии телепортации, коммуникация с людьми, отсутствие травм и случайных поджогов из-за всплеска силы её радовали.

Ойкава выпросил самую простую одежду, которую мог бы носить, и по сравнению со вчерашней (хорошо, что Ива-чан плохо видит в темноте, как и все люди) это действительно были старые тряпки. Хотя белая рубашка с защитными рунами демонов и серые штанишки из шкуры не очень-то редкого животного всё равно могли привлечь внимание, поэтому Тоору решил испачкаться как можно больше. Ну, все же дети в деревне грязные?

И вот сейчас он смотрел на Ива-чана, его спасителя, который даже в ободранной рубашке и шортах выглядел как настоящий рыцарь. Его спина была всегда прямой, и это нравилось Ойкаве, а одежда чистой. Какой бы поношенной она не была, но всё же Иваизуми не хотел походить на свинью.

Никто не обратил внимания на выходящих из леса мальчишек, но они продолжали стоять там, не зная, куда рвануть.

— Ива-чан, а что, вообще, тут есть? — дрожащим голосом спросил Ойкава, поворачиваясь лицом к своему новому другу. Ему приходилось задирать голову, чтобы посмотреть в немного безразличные глаза Ива-чана, и это несколько подбешивало. Он вырастет и станет больше Ива-чана!

Иваизуми хмыкнул, достал листик из волос и тихо сказал:  
— Дурокава, точно, Дурокава.  
— Эй!

Хаджиме взял указательный палец в рот, заметив на нём выступающую кровь, и сказал:  
— Давай просто пойдём по кругу, — он махнул рукой, привлекая к себе внимание, и смело пошагал. — Мы можем сначала обойти периметр, а потом углубиться. Только не наедайся сильно сразу же.

— Я не совсем дурак! — Ойкава снова надулся и обиженно фыркнул, рукой потянувшись к кошелю. Он ещё не совсем понимал, сколько стоило тратить на еду, развлечения и прочее, но понимал, что потратить два золотых только на еду для них двоих было бы подозрительно, а в деревне в принципе не мог кто-то держать столько денег. Всё же, мама дала ему слишком много. Наверное, это на все дни? — Слушай, Ива-чан, а тебе сколько лет? — Ойкава подбежал и схватился за совсем не протянутую руку, чтобы не потеряться, мастерки игнорируя дёрганье Иваизуми при этом жесте.

Ну, дёргаться было действительно глупо. Не потянет же Ойкава из него силы просто так?

— Мне уже десять, — просто, констатируя факт, — а в четырнадцать я пойду на военную службу. Папа обещал к моим одиннадцати найти мне учителя по фехтованию, так что у меня есть все шансы быть не просто солдатом, а стать рыцарем.

Ойкава снова фыркнул, не говоря по этому поводу ни слова, потому что увидел именно то, что он хотел — «Вылови яблоко из бочки».

— Туда хочу! — он потянул за руку Иваизуми, который мог лишь побежать за Ойкавой, в котором была действительно демоническая сила. Тоору бросил один медяк умилившейся женщине (настолько, что она дала табуретку, дабы мальчику было удобно окунать лицо в глубокую бочку), именно медяк, потому что так написано на вывеске. Облизал губы, поднял чёлку и опустился с открытым ртом на яблоко, ничуть не смутившись, что чёлка намокнет. За отведённую половину минуты он выловил шесть яблок, что было явно слишком много.

Так Иваиузми узнал, что у Ойкавы есть вполне острые клыки. Интересно, он бы смог отгрызть ему руку?

— Как-то слишком просто, — демонёнок как будто обиделся на задание, рассматривая яблоки, которые теперь оказались в его руках. — Что теперь с ними делать?

Иваизуми взял одно, протёр о рукав и откусил с хрустом, пережевал и сказал:  
— Могу помочь только с двумя.  
— А мне одного хватит…  
— Зачем тогда столько ловил?

Ойкава уставился на своего спутника, как на дурака:  
— Но конкурс же в этом! А раз я побил рекорд, я стал самым лучшим!

На лице Иваизуми так и был написан диагноз: «идиот», но вслух ничего не сказал, припоминая свой довольно скудный завтрак. Отец ещё не вернулся из путешествия, хотя должен был сделать это вчера, а на их огороде произошёл маленький апокалипсис: половина растений заболела и умерла, так и не дав плоды, которые уже намечались. Пожалуй, Хаджиме мог помочь бы с тремя яблоками.

— А почему ты хочешь стать рыцарем? — между делом спросил Тоору, озираясь по сторонам в поисках нового развлечения. Что ж, уличные танцы с определённо красивыми, но габаритными тётями его не прельщали, а пабы, которые выстроились в один ряд, тоже не особо трогали за душу.

— Хочу защитить. Мать, отца, королевство. Будут хорошие деньги, — Иваизуми пожал плечами, выбрасывая огрызок и беря ещё одно яблоко. Теперь их стало четыре; Ойкава мог держать три яблока в одной руке и четвёртое грызть.

Ойкава видел рыцарей. Он не знал ни одного, кто бы действительно защищал их королевство, зато у всех них воняло изо рта, были гнилые зубы, масляные улыбки и жирные руки от мяса, кости которого они бросали прямо на сено, расстеленное по каменному полу дворца. Они иногда сражались в турнирах, один раз краем уха было слышно, что рыцарь пожертвовал собой ради жизни господина и вельможа успешно спасся, но едва ли такое могло быть в реальности. Ойкава сильно сомневался, что о такой жизни действительно мечтал его друг, и спросил:  
— Вам не хватает денег?

Это был наивный и глупый вопрос, но Иваизуми закатил глаза так, будто это его действительно бесило:  
— Нет. Просто мне это нравится. Приносить пользу мечом.  
— Но ты же не умеешь, раз у тебя нет учителя для фехтования, — Ойкава склонил голову набок, смутно представляя, каково это — первый раз держать меч в руке.

Он не помнил подобного, в самом-то деле.

— Кое-что я уже умею, — Иваизуми самодовольно улыбнулся, вспоминая знаменательные моменты в своей жизни.  
— А почему ты не хочешь стать магом? Это явно веселее.  
— Ты, вообще, первый, кто утверждает, что у меня есть магия внутри, — Хаджиме недовольно нахмурился, увидев личный шатёр их магички, самодельная вывеска которой обещала предсказать судьбу, — поэтому я никогда не рассматривал подобное.  
— Рыцарь, владеющий магией… — Ойкава по-новому взглянул на друга, решая, что попросит маму забрать его с собой. Такой магический дар окажется полезным в замке, он знал, да и королева беспокоилась, что у сына нет друзей. А Ива-чан первый, кто не убежал от него с криками на улице, узнав правду, и кто лживо не улыбался, пытаясь «вылизать зад», как говорил папа.

— Мои родители пусть и успешные купцы, но явно не потянут подобное… — Иваизуми даже не удивился, когда его потянули за руку к шатру с предсказаниями.  
— Ты встретил принца, — Ойкава фыркнул, протискиваясь сквозь толпу и таща за собой совсем не упирающегося Иваизуми, — поэтому пользуйся, пока можешь, — в голосе звучала насмешка, несвойственная детям, но такая подходящая для демонов.

Иваизуми раздражённо выдернул руку, отмечая, что это было больно.  
Ойкава покосился на человеческого мальчика, который практически оскорбил его; но тот не убегал, поэтому Тоору мог лишь закатить глаза. Что в этом такого, в самом-то деле?

— Эй, я хочу предсказание! — Ойкава подпрыгнул повыше, когда магичка разливалась соловьём перед огромной толпой, внушая скорейший апокалипсис и засуху.  
«Как пессимистично», — подумал демонёнок, кладя вместо одного серебряного два, тем самым сразу же привлекая к себе внимание.

Женщина тут же разулыбалась, обращая внимание на того, кто меньше её. Кудри на голове напоминали маленьких скрюченных в муках змеек с побледневшими когда-то коричневыми чешуйками, а сеть морщинок на лице намекала (как и немного кривые зубы, губы, накрашенные яркой помадой), что потенциал у этой магички и впрямь малый. Ойкава всмотрелся внимательнее и понял — искра была такой тухлой и блёклой, что не дотягивала даже до таланта обычной целительницы. Навряд ли эта не очень приятная женщина действительно могла предсказать судьбу, но Ойкаве было интересно, кто пускал дымок в этот шар и как предметы двигались по столу без помощи реальной магии.

Мальчик неудобно вытянул руку, которая слишком сильно прогнулась в локте в неестественную сторону, но стоически терпел, пока гадалка ощупывала его линию жизни и разума на ладошке, и пинал стол в надежде, что кто-нибудь в нём ойкнет хотя бы.

— Какая сложная судьба, — пробормотала она, накручивая несколько прядей на палец, — мне надо обратиться к шару!

Оставшиеся люди вокруг загомонили, а Ойкава согласно закивал, вставая на колени на стул, и уставился на шар, в котором подсвеченный дымок начал кружить. Было еле слышное то ли шипение, то ли вой ветра — в накрытом скатертью столе явно была спрятана какая-то машина, подающая сквозь маленькое отверстие дым и подсвечивающая это всё.

— Ох, так я не ошиблась… ждут тебя узы, узы магические, такие, которые не разорвать. Но будут они неподвластны тебе, ты умрёшь в муках, разрывающих твоё тело, — прошипела она на ухо, а затем отстранилась, громко объявляя: — Это личное предсказание, нельзя никому его слышать!

Иваизуми ощутил, как по спине мурашки прошлись; он заозирался по сторонам, выискивая какую-то мифическую угрозу, но не находил ничего, что могло бы его так задеть за живое, а потом уставился на Ойкаву, который смотрел на магичку неотрывным взглядом и похолодел, ощущая новую волну чего-то дурного. Он буквально видел, как глаза Ойкавы горели в этот момент пугающим огнём, но не мог пошевелиться. А когда Тоору повернулся, то лишь улыбнулся натянуто, пытаясь спрятать обиженную мину. В глазах не было никакого огня.

— Ты аккуратней с этой тётей, ладно, Ива-чан? А то мало ли что может случиться, — Ойкава как-то натянуто, возможно, чуть самодовольно или предвкушающе, улыбнулся и потянул друга за руку глубже, в середину ярмарки, где пели и танцевали.

— Что ты с ней сделал? — Иваизуми нахмурился и выхватил последнее свободное яблоко из рук Ойкавы, надкусывая.

Он помнил, как мама была огорчена из-за того, что в Иваизуми не было магического дара абсолютно. Это значило, что он не мог пользоваться магическими светильниками и прочим, к тому же не мог помогать в огороде, а с папой ездить было опасно. Мама была дружна с растениями, а отец обладал чем-то вроде скрытности — их дары были слабыми, но помогающими в обычной жизни. На самом деле, в отсутствии дара не было чего-то сверхъестественного, большая часть жителей страны им не обладала, но вот чтобы родители оба были с искрами, а ребёнок без — действительно необычно. А потом папа привёз охраняющие амулеты из демонической столицы, что привлекло к ним много-много покупателей и странные, завистливые взгляды магички.

— Я надеюсь, ты не проклял её или нечто в этом роде, — продолжил мальчик, кидая взгляды в разные стороны и стараясь уцепиться хоть за что-то.  
— Просто она странная и пыталась мне угрожать. Когда я расскажу об этом маме, она обязательно разозлится, — Ойкава взглянул вверх, рассматривая облака, так похожие на козий пух с редкими серыми шерстинками, — а когда она злится, то сжигает. Много чего. Завтра я снова сюда приду, но подходить больше к этой гадалке не буду!

Иваизуми сглотнул, отодвинул яблоко ото рта и стал рассматривать его. Люди не просто так же боятся демонов, так? Что-то когда-то было страшно, люди это запомнили и стали передавать из уст в уста. А история имеет свойство повторяться, как говорил его учитель. Не сожжёт ли королева за своего сына всю деревню? Безопасно ли вообще вот так гулять с настоящим принцем? Королевская чета только лишь несколько раз выходила с ним на балкон, показывая народу, но тщательно оберегала сына ото всех. Ради безопасности или ещё чего-то, кто знает. Возможно, — Иваизуми кинул быстрый взгляд на Ойкаву, который беззаботно пялился на небо, — хотели дать ему нечто подобное.

В их деревне не было много демонов — можно сказать, их не было вообще, — поскольку эти территории считались чем-то вроде человеческой колонии, а другая раса, о которой местные старательно распускали ужасающие слухи, не спешила интегрироваться. Нельзя было сказать, презирали ли демоны людей или просто не хотели иметь ничего общего. Между тёмными территориями и их землями проходила какая-то чёткая граница, которую редко кто пересекал.  
Убивали ли демоны? Были ли демоны демонами из сказок, обращающими в порок?

— Хочешь половить рыбок? — Иваизуми кивнул головой в сторону большого бочонка с речными рыбками, которых надо было ловить маленьким бумажным совком. Глаза Ойкавы загорелись в этот раз совсем добрым огнём, и он утащил вновь несопротивляющегося Иваизуми ловить рыбок. Хаджиме не был удивлён, увидев, что половину всех рыб из бочки выиграл Ойкава и сейчас нёс в своём ведёрке, делая вид, что превозмогает себя. На это было противно смотреть, поэтому мальчик дёрнул ведёрко и забрал в руки; не хватало ещё, чтобы его так унижали.

— Ива-чан, а ты сам чего-нибудь хочешь? — Ойкава дотронулся до своего заколдованного кошеля, решая, что одному веселиться — это как-то по-свински, да и надо отблагодарить. Иваизуми посмотрел оскорблённо, отворачиваясь и ища взглядом другое развлечение.  
— Чтобы ты оставил рыбок в покое.  
— Но это ты их несёшь.  
— Дурокава, в бочке, чтобы в бочке оставил. Кто себе, вообще, речных рыбок забирает, а? — Хаджиме показалось, что его мышцы лица свело: правая бровь изогнулась так сильно, что одним концом могла залезть под линию волос, а вторым - прямо в глаз. Ойкава хихикнул и отвернулся, складывая руки за спиной в замок и озираясь по сторонам.

В итоге, когда были попробованы яблоки в карамели, персики в сахаре, вяленая рыба (Серьёзно? Зачем она тебе? После хреновых сладких персиков!) и настоящий глинтвейн, пусть на улице не было жарко, они выпустили практически всех рыбок в речку.

— Пусть одна останется. Я заморожу её время и мы будем всегда вместе, — Ойкава счастливо улыбнулся, рассматривая серебряный блеск чешуи в свете солнца.

Хаджиме скорчил гримасу, уверенный, что лучше не мучить животное, мозг которого меньше, чем его собственная фаланга пальца, но промолчал.  
А мало ли что.

— Почему ты так рано уходишь? Ко… твои родители волнуются? — Иваизуми сидел на корточках на песке с палкой в руках, пытаясь нарисовать нечто похожее на огонь. Получалось что-то смутно похожее, но лучше стереть ногой, пока Ойкава не увидел.

Тоору снова заозирался по сторонам, проверяя, следит ли кто за ними, и это снова показалось Иваизуми отвратительным. Действительно ли за ними вели слежку? Отпустили бы принца одного в деревню, пусть и близкую к городу? Или этот мальчишка просто так отвратительно играет и гримасничает? (а можно его ударить по затылку за это? не получит ли он ещё один укол?)

— Не расскажешь? — с надеждой спросил Ойкава. Иваизуми посмотрел на него сверху вниз, мысленно ставя себя гораздо выше, потому что «да кому я вообще могу подобное рассказать, не издевайся надо мной». — Ох, ну, меня отпускала только мама, а папе мы ничего не сказали, поэтому надо вернуться до того, как папа вернётся со встречи с местным наместником.

Заговоры против главы семейства?  
Иваизуми не знал, как на подобное реагировать.  
На самом деле, никто и не предполагает, что король с королевой живые существа и могли бы быть действительно семьёй. В представлении обычных людей они не едят, чтобы насытиться, не спят, не гуляют, не мучаются от несварения и не ходят в туалет, не отдыхают и не веселятся.  
Хаджиме тоже относился к этому большинству.

Но он уже просто ничему не удивлялся. Немного устал.

— Значит, обратно в лес?  
— Завтра я могу на часа два пораньше и на столько же подольше, так что мы даже сможем потанцевать или посмотреть театральное представление!

Ойкава светился счастьем и (спасибо, боги!) смотрел под ноги, что привело к отсутствию падений. Даже несмотря на свечение, тишина всегда была чем-то слишком неловким для Иваизуми, поэтому он стал рассказывать, какой след оставило какое животное, как называлось то или иное растение с полезными свойствами, а потом легенды насчёт матери-природы, которые так любила рассказывать ему мама. Ойкава слушал и не перебивал, и в какой-то момент Иваизуми заметил, что они ходят вокруг их места встречи-прощания кругами — это стало смущать ещё больше, чем раньше.

— Ладно, всё, это слишком странно! — Ойкава остановился, резко задышав. — Теперь я чувствую себя обязанным! — он притопнул ногой так сильно, что несчастная белка, сидевшая на ветке большого дерева рядом, подпрыгнула от испуга и убежала куда подальше, выбросив орешек на землю.

Иваизуми чуть пожал плечами, как бы говоря, что они оба делали это.  
— Тут осталась пара шагов, так что давай просто дойдём.  
— Тогда завтра я научу тебя немного пользоваться магией! — Ойкава всплеснул руками, словно не слушая, что ему говорили, и наконец посмотрел прямо в глаза Иваизуми. — Наверняка тебе пригодится магический огонь, раз ты любишь гулять по лесу, и пара защитных заклятий.

Хаджиме нахмурился. Раньше он слышал, что демонические заклятья очень отличаются от человеческих, поэтому их школы магий слишком несовместимы, чтобы делиться опытом или совершать обмен студентами. Да и сам Ойкава, пусть мог создать портал, был явно недоучкой, так что доверия не вызывал. С другой стороны, его же наверняка обучали лучшие учителя королевства…

— Бу! — Ойкава вскрикнул и сделал страшные глаза, словно по своему желанию добавляя в карию радужку побольше светящегося золота. Иваизуми отшатнулся, теряя равновесие, но не упал, стукнувшись спиной о дерево. — Слишком много думаешь, Ива-чан. Честно, это будут самые безопасные заклятья!

Иваизуми отчего-то не поверил.

Они попрощались ровно на том месте, где встретились. Ойкава снова взял его за руку, в этот раз не вызывая такого приступа счастья в качестве смертельной усталости, и даже довольно улыбнулся на прощанье, махая рукой. Когда воздух словно хлопнул и свечение погасло, Иваизуми зло уставился на ту самую белку, зыркнув из-под чёлки так, что та только и могла снова убежать.

Хаджиме почесал в затылке, думая, что ему делать. Папа должен был вот-вот вернуться, а беспокоить маму не хотелось (где-то внутри он понимал, что о происходящем ему вообще нельзя никому говорить, тем более маме), поэтому он снова пошёл шататься на ярмарку. Ничего весёлого там не обнаружилось — всё же его основным развлечением сегодня было наблюдение за Ойкавой, — зато его достали местные мальчишки, спрашивая, кто с ним сегодня гулял.

Иваизуми слышал краем уха от учителя, что движение повстанцев в их землях всё ещё живо и очень даже активно, поэтому надолго королевская чета здесь не остановится. Папа с мамой говорили, что в повстанцы идут люди, которые не хотят работать, а хотят лёгких денег, поэтому решили, что легче всего свергнуть нынешнюю власть. Хаджиме также слышал другое, от чужих родителей, от проезжающих купцов, что Король демонов вечно мечтает захватить мир, поэтому все его так ненавидят.

Хаджиме задумчиво мазал ложкой по каше, а мама смотрела на него внимательно-внимательно, как умела только она, при этом нарезая овощи и следя за супом, чтобы не вытек.  
— Ты чего не кушаешь?  
— Не хочется.

А Хаджиме не виноват, он просто яблок наелся.

Мама посмотрела на него ещё внимательнее, улыбнулась нежно-нежно, потрепав по голове, и отпустила на волю, пусть её сын и наедался до отвала после своих прогулок.

— Только долго не гуляй! — крикнула она вдогонку.  
Мальчик кивнул, выбегая из дома. Дом не был маленький или некрасивый: его стены обвивали розы, совсем не колючие, а белые камни напоминали свет огня. Вот только тесно было. Ночевал Иваизуми в лесу, но показавшись маме перед сном. Та покачала головой осудительно, понимая, что её сын всё равно сбежит, но отпустила. Лес маленький совсем, опасных животных отродясь не было.

Хаджиме ждал отца. Тот всегда был такой большой, правильный, всемогущий, решающий любую проблему одним словом, поэтому его авторитет был непоколебим. Уж ему-то можно было рассказать произошедшее, как на него смотрел принц демонов, как сильно тянул за руку, как хотел снова встретиться. Это сбивало с толку обычного мальчика — мало ли, что там в голове у демонов, — как и клыки, как и огонь, как и магия. Хаджиме предпочёл бы вообще не иметь с магией ничего общего, пусть даже его родители обладали крупицами, он хотел взять меч в руки. Хотел быть достойным рыцарем.

Спать в лесу крайне неудобно, а птицы и мелкое зверьё словно насмехались над ним, постоянно теребя лапками и не давая заснуть.  
Папа так и не приехал.

Ойкава телепортировался радостный и счастливый, с огромной улыбкой на лице и гостинцами от мамы в виде каких-то конфет. Хаджиме послушно конфеты сжевал и даже пригласил в гости под просящий взгляд, где мама, понятно хмыкнув и попав под обаяние Дурокавы, накормила обоих мальчиков и выпнула гулять.

На второй день они смотрели представление о том, как герой собирает команду из воина, мага, лучника и рыцаря, а потом ведёт их свергать злого демона и разрушать чёрную башню, которая даёт злу магию. Ведь магия — априори добро. Актёры переигрывали, дрались палочками и кидали конфетти, но народу нравилось. Иваизуми в какой-то момент заслушался финальной речью поверженного короля, за что на него обиделся Ойкава. Один считал, что это очень мужественно и требует смелости, а второй, что представление глупое и такого в реальности хватает.

— Ты просто не понимаешь! — зашипел Ойкава, проходясь взглядом по полке с книгами заклинаний в лавке. — Даже рабство, даже захват новых земель всегда обоснован экономически. Есть работа, которую никогда не будет выполнять ни один человек, есть так же торговля с соседними странами, есть недостаток ресурсов…  
— Есть народ, который страдает от рабства и последствий магических вспышек! — прервал Иваизуми, сверкнув глазами и упираясь лбом в лоб Ойкавы, даже не смотря на книги. Учиться он любил, но все нужные материалы приносили его два учителя, из возраста сказок он вышел, а что ещё смотреть?

Ойкава фыркнул, сверкнул не хуже самого Иваизуми глазами и скрестил руки на груди, протягивая опешившему торговцу целую серебряную монету за две книги по магии низкого бытового класса.

— Ты просто ничего не понимаешь! Ты не знаешь ситуацию в стране, и если сделать так, то будет только хуже!  
— Это ты не понимаешь, ты не видишь народ! Всем надоело, что их могут забрать в рабство за неуплату налогов! Надоело нанимать работников ради убиения магических тварей, которые образуются в результате всплесков!  
— Но никто не будет выполнять такую работу, которую выполняют рабы! К тому же устранение тварей тоже работа. И вообще, дай пройти! — Ойкава толкнул посильнее Иваизуми плечом, пытаясь протиснуться в проход.  
— Нет, ты дай пройти! — у Хаджиме было две свободных руки, которые он использовал с умом, отталкиваясь ими от демона.  
— Нет, я первый выйду!  
— Нет, я!

Когда в конце они вытолкали друг друга на улицу, раздался мощный хлопок. Прохожие заозирались по сторонам, ища источник взрыва или выстрела, не находили его, но сбились в несколько групп, обсуждая «какой ужасный звук, мой маленький не может успокоиться вот уже несколько минут, всё плачет!» и «это явно был магический хлопок, я чувствую, надо вызвать магичку, чтобы она всё проверила».

Иваизуми тряхнул головой, которая так сильно звенела, наполненная будто металлом, и начал искать взглядом Ойкаву, который каким-то чудом оказался от него аж в паре метров, всё такой же злой, растрёпанный, но тоже сидящий на заднице и потирающий голову.

Они подошли друг к другу, посмотрели злобно и разошлись в разные стороны, не желая больше встречаться.

А потом была боль. Была адская боль, Иваизуми кричал, кричал так сильно и рыдал, как ни в коем случае не должны делать рыцари, но затем было блаженное забвение, в котором он, кажется, тоже ощущал боль. Но только через толщу воды, через заглушение, через такой барьер, который охранял его разум.

Он ещё долго будет помнить ту картину, которую увидел первой после позорного обморока — небо без единого облака и заплаканное лицо Ойкавы с красными, полностью красными глазами, искусанные до крови губы, которые шептали, что родители убьют, и сопля, тянущаяся прямо к лицу Иваизуми.

Ойкава пытался что-то объяснить, тыкал пальцем на запястье, наверное, кричал, но Иваизуми было просто больно — остатки той противной боли или удара головой, но всё равно тошно, неприятно, отвратительно было внутри. Голова звенела, сердце стучало как заведённое, а руки била нервная дрожь. Вокруг лес, обычно полный всякой мелкой живностью, вмиг опустел, давая больше пространства.

— Мама меня убьёт. Отец убьёт. Они же просто… они убьют обоих нас, понимаешь? Они не должны знать. Никогда. Ни за что. Мы сможем жить, обещаю, я буду телепортироваться каждый день, всё будет хорошо, должно быть хорошо…  
— Что случилось? — наконец спросил Хаджиме хриплым голосом, разъединяя руки Ойкавы на коленях и пытаясь заглянуть в лицо. Ойкава бледный был, как поганка, и заплаканный весь, поэтому «Всё хреново» звучало в голове заранее как приговор.  
— Нас прокляли.  
— Чем именно?  
— Узами, — Тоору отвернулся, всматриваясь в одинокий листик на ветке, — ты ведь знаешь, что такое узы?

Хаджиме отрицательно покачал головой, убирая наконец свои руки от чужих, но ему стало так тоскливо, что он не выдержал и сел рядом, прислонившись своим боком к Тоору.  
Это было так правильно, что пугало.

— Магические узы приравниваются к вечному браку, — протараторил Ойкава, приобретая нездоровый румянец. — Будет очень больно, Ива-чан.

Иваизуми совсем не понял. Сейчас он чувствовал невероятную свободу и чувство полёта, будто он смог забраться на самое высокое дерево в лесу и увидеть восход. Прямо, как когда мама танцевала с папой — пара лёгких движений, пара па — чувство такое в груди разрывалось на мелкие частицы.  
Такое было весьма правильным. Такое не может быть неправильным.

— Сначала будет больно ко всем прикасаться, находиться отдельно, но через пару месяцев проходит. Наши тела будут подстраиваться друг под друга и, скорее всего, ты так же получишь некоторую часть моей магической силы, но… Будет больно. Очень больно.

Иваизуми вдруг подумалось, что, раз брать в жёны себе кого-то действительно так больно, то он никогда не женится. От демона хоть бонус перепадёт в виде магической силы, а от обычной девчонки что будет?

— Подожди, нет! Брак не может быть вечным, любое заклинание обратно, я это проходил, — Иваизуми уверенно кивнул, притираясь ещё поближе и отчаянно краснея от своих собственных поступков. — Кроме смертельных, конечно. Кто-то должен уметь разрывать узы.

Ойкава, втянув обратно в себя сопли, ибо негоже принцам реветь всего лишь из-за брака, стал думать. Плакать хотелось всё больше и больше.

— Только тот, кто наложил заклинание. Ну вот кто желал тебе зла? Ты же таким страшным выглядишь, наверняка кто-то хотел тебя убить! — Ойкава всплеснул руками и снова зашмыгал носом, упираясь взглядом куда угодно, только не на… жениха.

Иваизуми вскипел, насильно отцепляя свою руку от тёплого бока и вставая на ноги, для вида упирая руки в бока:  
— Собачий бред! Это ты тут на ярмарке практически всех разорил, вот тебе и кто-то хочет отомстить.  
— Чушь! Я не могу никому не нравится! Наверняка ты с кем-то из местных мальчишек подрался, потому что они глупые, вот они и наняли колдуна, чтобы тебе отомстить!  
— Ты просто невыносимый засранец! Дерьмокава!  
— Не смей коверкать королевскую фамилию!  
— Не смей обзывать местных жителей!

Их глаза блестели одним демоническим огнём, разделённым на двоих с помощью уз, а браслеты-метки на запястьях, которые не были удостоены внимания, пульсировали и светились в такт сердцебиению, предупреждая об опасности. Но, боги, это же дети. Зачем им внимать словам, когда можно отвернуться друг от друга, топнуть ногой, оскалиться и разойтись в разные стороны?

Тоору обиженно прикусил нижнюю губу, последний раз шмыгнул носом и приготовился отчитываться перед родителями. Сегодня ночью будет больно, но он ни за что и никогда не скажет им, с кем его прокляли вместе. Лучше уж страдать и перетерпеть всю боль мира, чем снова прикоснуться к этому невежде. Ведь правду Тоору сказал, правду! Те, кто проклинают детей, настоящие монстры! А эта глупая малышня пялилась на них, открыв рты, потому что нет ума в их головах. На правду обижаются только глупые люди.

Тоору считал, что Ива-чан умный. И добрый. И смелый. И обязательно-обязательно станет настоящим рыцарем, будет потом служить в его личной гвардии. Видимо, где-то он ошибся в своих расчётах.

Почесав возле только прорастающего рога и отряхнув старые штанишки, Ойкава спросил птиц, где дорога к замку, с лёгкостью на неё вышел и телепортировался прямо в свою комнату.


	2. Становление

_Эта женщина больна,_  
_Эта женщина одна._  
_Муж в могиле, сын в тюрьме,_  
_Помолитесь обо мне._  
1938 г.

  
***

  
Она не считала, что была отличной королевой — их брак был исключительно политическим, необходимым из-за стечения обстоятельств: сложная демографическая ситуация среди всех демонов и её голубая кровь вынудили стать сначала невестой, затем женой королю, — но она уважала мужа так, как может быть в подобных семьях. Уважала как демона и как предводителя. Они были хорошими друзьями, и то, что в итоге она смогла родить практически здорового наследника, а не только наследницу, укрепило их связь. Король уважал её как женщину и не гнушался иногда учить чему-то новому, позволял появляться на различных советах.

Вот только Тоору, их маленькое чудо, оказался больным. Больным силой.

Первый приступ он пережил уже в девять лет — только-только научился говорить «мама», — и каждую судорогу его маленького тела она ощутила сама, потому что была матерью. Но она также была королевой, поэтому ни одна служанка, ни один ворон за окном не увидели страдания их принца. Королева лишь послала короткую зашифрованную записку мужу, сидящему среди министров и решающему дела с человеческой землёй.

Ей буквально пришлось стать лучшим магом королевства. Оказалось, что тело их мальчика банально не могло выдержать весь напор магии изнутри и разрушалось. Тоору стал аномально быстро расти и за пятнадцать лет стал выглядеть как настоящий десятилетний человеческий ребёнок. Она устанавливала накопители магии в каждом углу, обучала новым затратным ненужным заклинаниям и ликвидировала последствия выбросов из-за эмоций; они укрепляли его тело как могли: тренировки, фехтование, рукопашный бой, зелья; разрешали делать то, что ни одна семья не разрешит своему ребёнку — играть с магией, чтобы она не задерживалась в его теле.

Но спустя несколько ужасных лет судорог и сломанных костей, мокрых от крови подушек и вибрирующего воздуха в комнате Тоору научился телепортироваться.  
Их ад закончился.

Муж перестал бояться, когда родной сын дёргал его за полы мантии, старшая дочь наконец вернулась в замок — их королевские и родительские муки закончились, их сын мог выходить за пределы своих покоев и разговаривать с другими живыми существами. Король и королева могли показать, что они сильная королевская семья, способная продолжить династию.

А то, что принц телепортировался на потолок и не мог слезть — так это сущая радость по сравнению с прошлым.

Раньше приходилось его прятать, скрывать, словно их сын какой-то прокажённый. Но теперь это было настоящим благословением — магия не убила их мальчика, значит, ему суждено стать величайшим магом. Конечно, ему придётся связать себя магическими узами когда-нибудь в будущем, дабы облегчить магический резерв и свободнее им управлять, но всё это не сравнится с тем, как талантливо их Тоору умудрялся добиваться того, чего хотел. Королевская чета была довольна их сыном.

В последнее время Тоору стал жаловаться на головные боли, и она как мать боялась, что остановка роста не значила остановку развития силы. В последний раз, когда учитель (которого уже нет) сломал ему обе руки, Тоору лишь поморщился — у него был довольно высокий болевой порог не только из-за расы, но и из-за магии. А она была матерью. Она вновь боялась.

Её страх отображался в неотогнутом мизинце, когда она подносила чашку отвара к губам, и немного неровно лежащем камне в ложбинке грудей.

Тоору вчера вернулся немного обиженным и снова болезненным, но не из-за магии, а из-за каких-то переживаний. Эти переживания её беспокоили тоже — только самоубийца или враг королевской семьи заставит принца переживать. Её сын научился держать маску на лице, а то, что он не смог сдержать её при матери, говорило о многом.

Она посмотрела на мужа — такого же статного, сильного магически, в отглаженной мантии и с полированными рогами. Скользнула взглядом по чуть мятому рукаву рубахи и неловко поправленной пряди возле уха; да, он тоже волновался. В этом районе есть люди, настроенные против их правления, и где-то они организовали нечто вроде базы сопротивления, поэтому они задержались здесь надолго.

Если их сына действительно что-то сумело побеспокоить в первую же поездку, то это было довольно опасно для всех них.

С утра он телепортировался куда подальше, и она смогла отследить прокол во времени и пространстве недалеко, где-то в лесу, не доходя до человеческого посёлка, в котором снова ярмарка проводится. Тоору наверняка стало лучше посреди настоящей природы с настоящими магическими силовыми линиями.

Их мальчик был уже таким самостоятельным.

Королева взглянула на дверь, окно, пол и четыре стены, и возле её рта раздался хлопок — звуки стихли.

— Обожаю твои бесшумные заклинания, — с ноткой теплоты произнёс король, откладывая очередную важную бумажку чуть дальше, чем можно было бы.  
— Фактически они всё ещё создают звуки, но спасибо, дорогой, — она улыбнулась, поставив чашку, — я буду стараться избавиться полностью от резкого сдвига воздуха.

Он легко засмеялся, взяв чашку жены в руки и допивая в один глоток её напиток, чтобы она смогла выдать своими жестами настоящие эмоции.

— Ты уже нашёл жену для То-чана? — выдала она сразу же, легко кладя ладони на свои колени, словно будучи примерной ученицей. Король поперхнулся воздухом. — Он снова стал жаловаться на головные боли, это беспокоит нас обоих. Легче всего женить его сейчас, перекидывая излишки на девочку, а магия в этом возрасте работает всё же не так, как после достижения половой зрелости.

Он внимательно всмотрелся в черты лица своей жены своими золотыми глазами, пытаясь найти в холодном взгляде хоть каплю стыда.

— Дорогая, иногда я поражаюсь твоему холоду.  
— Это не холод, мой Король. Это скрытое беспокойство.  
— Была ли ты счастлива, когда тебя выдали замуж? — в лоб спросил король, закидывая одну ногу на другую и сцепляя руки в замок. Внутри что-то перевернулось, причём бесшумно, незаметно. Но она умела чувствовать его колдовство.  
— Это была большая честь для меня, — обтекаемо ответила королева, жалея, что чашки в руках нет.

Король с хитрецой улыбнулся, вновь поправляя надоедливую прядь — у Тоору точно так же лежали волосы, и он так же поправлял прядь за ухо или даже неподобающе дул под неё, не желая поднимать рук.  
Это растапливало сердце.

— А для меня это было большой горечью. Как и для тебя, — его голос был по-прежнему немного задорный, но то, как он говорил о смерти их супругов… вот чему надо поражаться.  
— Но сейчас мы сидим, и наш ребёнок страдает.  
— А с нелюбимым партнёром он будет страдать всю жизнь.  
— Без помолвки он может и умереть. Я не хочу снова запирать его в комнате и собирать излишки магии в кристаллы, — она вздёрнула подбородок и на долю секунды поджала губу клыками.  
— В любом случае, сейчас действительно рано об этом говорить. Вспомни, сколько ему на самом деле лет. Мы не знаем, как его магия снова сможет повлиять на его тело, а у остальных девочек его возраста либо нет навыка ходить на горшок, либо даже волос.

Королева не выдержала и засмеялась, прикрывая рот ладошкой, а потом и вовсе расслабилась, взглянув на чашку и вновь обнаруживая там напиток.

— Я говорю лишь про помолвку. Желательно тайную, чтобы мы могли в любой момент разорвать её. Я не хочу лишать его права выбора, как и ты, но ты прекрасно понимаешь, какие обязательства на нём лежат. В своё время он сможет выбрать из подходящих претенденток, возможно, даже человеческих для укрепления связи между оккупированными землями и нашими. Но пока что… — она покачала головой, отпивая успокаивающий напиток, — лучше куда-то слить магию.

— Я всегда говорил, что нам надо больше детей, — король встал со своего кресла и подошёл к жене, обнимая сзади. — Тогда не пришлось бы так мучиться…  
— Не тебе их рожать, ненасытник, и не тебе их вынашивать несколько лет, — она фыркнула и оттолкнула мужа от себя, почёсывая кожу головы возле рога, куда только что выдохнул король.

Она выпрямила спину и немного прогнулась, оголяя шею в ожидании, однако:  
— Среди людей? О чём ты?

Королева недовольно выдохнула и даже позволила себе закатить глаза — баваан ши ему в постель, а не нового наследника.

— Он всего лишь сходил на ярмарку, и ему там понравилось, к тому же с кем-то подружился. Он уже успел намекнуть, что хочет забрать кое-кого с собой. Вроде вложения на будущее. Так тонко, что я час гадала, почему он спросил про конфликт людей и демонов, — она снова недовольно вздохнула, поправляя камушек на цепочке, опоясанный защитными рунами. — Так что, если ему комфортнее в человеческом обществе, почему бы не использовать это?

— Но здесь рядом собираются бунтовщики, — она спиной ощутила, как её король нахмурился. — Если бы они увидели его рога?

— На нашем сыне столько заклятий защитных, сколько на нас нет, ещё и экспериментирует с плетениями. В людном месте с ним никто ничего не сделает. Ему скоро двадцать пять, он умный мальчик. Гораздо важнее его социализация сейчас. К тому же с ним были стражники, естественно. Ты же знаешь, — она с лёгкой злой дёрганностью взяла чашку в руки, — что лучше Кьёко никто не маскируется, а Ячи отличная целительница и стрелок.

— Важнее его жизнь. Если не будет жизни, то и социализировать будет нечего, дорогая, — едко подметил король, подходя к двери. Нужный свиток моментально со стола влетел прямо в руку. — Пока никакой свадьбы. И никакой социализации с угрозой для жизни. В замке и так полно демонов, общения по горло.

Хлопнула дверь.  
Королева нахмурилась.  
Ойкава — упрямый баран. И ближайшие пять лет у них точно не будет детей.

Она величественно поднялась со стула, вспоминая, что её родовая фамилия всё так же «Ойкава», что она не имела права опускаться до таких мыслей о муже, но ничего с собой поделать не могла. Вышла из комнаты и пошла искать Кьёко с Ячи, чтобы они отправились на место прокола пространства сына.

Леди всегда должна сохранять лицо — так учила её мать, — потому что так гораздо сложнее обмануть леди и заставить прогнуться. Потому что настоящие леди управляли мужьями. Она с горем осознавала, что не могла управлять своим мужем, не имела над ним власти, но он позволял думать, что их брак равноправен. Вот только в вопросе безопасности детей королева была главной.

Ячи и Кьёко не смогли определить прокол.  
Нет, достаточно долго поколдовав над магическими частицами в комнате, они смогли дать такой ответ, который и сама королева знала: где-то в лесу, который тут рядышком.

— За такое безобразие отламывают рога с кровью, — прошептала королева, прикрыв своё недовольное выражение лица веером. Она знала, где её сын вышел в пространстве, лишь потому, что была матерью, но ей были нужны точные координаты, дабы не натолкнуться на повстанцев.

Ячи была миленькой девочкой, ужасно неловкой и упорной в своих действиях — её кровь не голубая и даже не лиловая, волосы выдавали южные земли, но она всё равно была в свите. Потому что заслуживала. Не своими большими глазками и редкой формой маленьких рожек, идеально помогающих в целительстве, а навыками. Королевская семья ко всем равно относится.

Как бы не оказалось, что зря.

— Он не перенёсся своей силой, простите нас, Королева, — Кьёко поклонилась так низко, что её чернявые волосы практически касались сапог.

Ойкава не знала, что делать. Она знала, что сейчас с её сыном было всё в порядке, но то, что он снова стал болеть, несколько усложнило дело. Если на него навесили такое проклятье или артефакт, из-за которого вновь начались приступы или который насильно переносил в пространстве, ещё и куда-то в лес, где одни бандиты да повстанцы, готовые в любой момент зарезать ребёнка из-за расы… Она впервые позволяла себе подобное беспокойство за последний десяток лет.

Дожидаясь мужа с совета, она решила лично рассказать про неведомую силу переноса — да, Тоору мог просто вытянуть из воздуха силы и расщепить себя, но это было так опасно. Им нельзя было поднимать тревогу, потому что мальчик всё ещё мог вернуться, и подобное наложило бы огромный след на их репутацию. Подолы юбки шелестели по каменному полу, даже когда она стояла на месте; кажется, так шелестела тревога.

Король вышел из зала удовлетворённый: они приняли решение прямо сегодня же наведаться в проблемные деревеньки, а группа зачистки быстро обезвредит повстанцев. Королева прикрыла глаза и потянулась небольшой ниточкой от запястья по венам, к своим рогам, и передала мысленный образ мужу. Тот быстро кивнул, не оборачиваясь.

Она всё ещё не могла успокоиться.

***

  
_Семнадцать месяцев кричу,_  
_Зову тебя домой,_  
_Кидалась в ноги палачу,_  
_Ты сын и ужас мой._  
_Все перепуталось навек,_  
_И мне не разобрать_  
_Теперь, кто зверь, кто человек,_  
_И долго ль казни ждать._  
1939г.

Очень больно.

Боль была раздирающей и всеобъемлющей, в каждой клеточке тела, проникающей до костей — она сводила с ума, пронизывая сам разум и саму душу. Он не знал, как прилипла рубаха к спине — от пота, от слёз или от крови? — или, может, это вовсе простыня. Он чем-то захлёбывался, но был без понятия, чем — слюнями, слезами, соплями? — а перед глазами плясали ядовитые яркие вспышки на фоне бесконечной бездны. Всё тело — и тяжёлое, и лёгкое, и горело, и леденело, — оно комок намотанных нервов на заточенное лезвие.

Боль была сильнее того ужаса, заставляющего проблёвываться воздухом и желать нечто иное, без чего было невозможно жить.

А потом всё прекратилось.  
И это настолько резко, что оглушало беззвучием — больше не было боли, не было осипшего крика, было ничего. Чтобы почувствовать на себе чужое тело, Иваизуми понадобилась тысяча ударов сердца.

— Боги, как же хорошо, — простонал Ойкава, откатываясь в сторону на траву, но максимально близко, оставляя одну ногу на чужом животе.

Иваизуми был абсолютно согласен и даже «за» объятья в любом виде, если от них уходила эта дикая боль. Хаджиме не был уверен, что сможет говорить, — пробовал прохрипеть, но всё же окончательно сорвал голос, — однако взгляда хватило. Кажется, за счёт магии этот Дерьмокава гораздо лучше переносил боль (или за счёт расы), пусть синяки под глазами и понурый уставший взгляд присутствовали.

— Я же говорил, что будет больно, — от противного самодовольства в голосе Иваизуми даже не смог поморщиться, лишь закатил глаза; он не мог поверить, что проведёт всю свою жизнь с тем, что мог позволить себе фразу «я же говорил». — Так будет первые пару месяцев, пока связь до конца не установится. И будет невозможно прикоснуться к другим и долго далеко друг от друга быть. Мама говорила, что первые месяцы они с отцом были заперты в комнате. Ой, — он встрепенулся, приподнимая голову через силу, — подлечить горло? А, ладно, подлечу.

Через пару секунд и облегчающую судорогу мятного вкуса в горле Иваизуми недовольно произнёс, устраиваясь поудобнее:  
— Мне учиться вообще-то надо. В фехтовании никак без контакта. И мама… как я её по утрам обнимать буду? А ещё я не хочу с тобой всю жизнь провести, ты противный.

Ойкава отстранённо посмеялся, улёгся на плечо, пробормотал нечто вроде: «Это твои проблемы» и заснул, сопя в чужую шею.

Под ветками деревьев света луны видно не было, как и звёзд. Земля не холодила спину — наоборот, кажется, вокруг них был кокон тепла, который грел всё вокруг.  
Когда Ойкава откатился, Иваизуми почувствовал пепел под рукой.

Они сидели в лесу до рассвета, и Хаджиме надеялся, что мать не решила заглянуть к нему в комнату вечером или нечто вроде этого, а если заглянула, то не проверила, точно ли там под одеялом не подушки.

Его родители были связаны браком в церкви, и тогда у них даже хватило денег на волшебного художника, который смог бы запечатлеть красивую арку и мамино горящее под солнцем жёлтое платье (а ещё там был плачущий папа, но отец всегда подобное отрицал). Хаджиме не понимал, что такое узы, почему они могут сработать на тех, кому ещё даже четырнадцати нет, тем более они же оба мальчики! Всё это казалось бредом.

Только боль была настоящая, как и сорванный голос, как и судороги. Он не хотел вновь нечто подобное.

Ойкава смог проснуться, лишь когда белка уронила на него орех — у самого Иваизуми рука почему-то совершенно не поднималась. Внутри была такая тяжесть и усталость, а ещё опустошение, но при этом они словно были боком, где-то не там, где должны были быть, и это странно.

— Хэй, давай, вставай.  
— Ива-чан, сейчас ещё даже не занятия по экономике, отойди… А! — он подскочил, когда Иваизуми действительно стал отодвигаться. — Не отодвигайся, — мальчик протёр глаза грязным кулаком, а затем недовольно вздохнул.

Интересно, что делают сейчас король с королевой? Ищут ли своего сына? Или для Дерьмокавы нормально, когда его нет целыми днями без предупреждения?

— Слушай, а тебя королева с королём не ищут?  
— Не знаю. Возможно? — Ойкава наклонил голову набок и сдул постоянно мешающую прядь вбок. — Вроде не должны беспокоиться. Ярмарка, я говорил, что и сегодня пойду на человеческий праздник посмотреть. А ты?  
— Тоже не знаю. Уже должен был вернуться отец, а они с мамой в такие моменты не обращают на меня внимание. Знаешь, долгая разлука, все дела.

Они на секунду замолчали, отходя от атмосферы сна. Было так странно ощущать правильно прикосновения к чужому человеку, точнее даже демону, и при этом такое облегчение накатывало, поэтому сопротивляться было невозможно.

— Нам надо найти того, кто проклял нас, — уверенно произнёс Хаджиме, сжимая в кулаке пепел от травы.  
— Ива-чан?  
— Мы не сможем постоянно быть вместе, и связь будет пыткой, по твоим же словам. Мне надо учиться, да и тебе тоже надо. К тому же ты принц. Тебе наверняка найдут подходящую невесту, так всегда бывает. Я не хочу, чтобы снова было больно.

Ойкава закрыл глаза и положил подбородок на колени, разом как-то сжавшись.

— Для того, чтобы отследить след, нужен врождённый Дар. Я так не могу. Мама может, Кьёко-сан и Ячи-чи могут, папа может, а я нет. Видишь мои волосы? — он дёрнул себя за каштановую прядь, — чем светлее волосы, тем южнее земли. Чем южнее земли, тем меньше голубой крови. Чем меньше голубой крови, тем меньше Даров. Ну, есть исключения, конечно. Мама говорит, что виновата генетика. Мол, мне это ещё сложно изучать.

Иваизуми почувствовал тянущую боль внутри, ниже сердца, отдающуюся где-то в позвоночнике, будто хотелось разломаться пополам. Он чувствовал, знал, что хотели его вопроса:  
— Но?..

— Я же не глухой. У демонов вообще длинный язык.  
— Ага, я заметил.  
— Жестоко! — воскликнул Тоору, — и совсем не в атмосферу. Так или иначе, мы не можем обратиться к моим родителям или к девочкам. Слишком большой риск. Надо будет обратиться к кому-то, кому можно верить, но кто при этом не выдаст нас моим родителям.  
— Таких людей не существует, — покачал головой Иваизуми; никто в здравом уме не пойдёт против королевской семьи.  
— Но демоны скорее всего есть. В столице у меня осталась пара друзей, один из них наверняка сможет.

Хаджиме сильно сомневался в подобном плане, как, видимо, и сам Тоору. Они синхронно посмотрели на правые запястья, где теперь красовался небольшой, практически невидимый ободок золотых искр, складывающийся в имя. Иероглифы, которыми пользовались древние демоны, весело сливались в единое «_ОйкаваОйкаваОйкава_», и они оба были рады, что там не оказалось нечто вроде «Дерьмокавы». Серебряная письменность людей единым «_Ива-чанИва-чанИва-чан_» на всё запястье запиналась возле косточки на очередном дефисе, будто образуя пробел в надписи. 

— Ну, кхм-кхм, — Ойкава прочистил горло, пододвигаясь поближе к Иваизуми, — мне, наверное, надо объяснить тебе немного больше про узы, — он немного торжественно вздохнул и начал говорить. — В магическом мире узы равняются браку. Маги редко когда веруют в единого бога, как люди, и поклоняются пантеону других богов, но тоже не все. Наука с магией не очень в ладах с религией. Однако считается, что заклятье уз является подарком богини битвы, так как оно сближает сердца. Чувствуешь эмоции, знаешь, всё ли в порядке; в общем, души находят гармонию для них, а магический потенциал приходит к равновесию и увеличивается, даже можно сказать, что половина сил каждого сливается и распределяется равномерно. Подобные браки очень выгодны и их всегда заключают.

— Не, стой, замолчи, — Иваизуми нахмурился и резко прервал Ойкаву, — брак не должен иметь ничего общего с какими-то битвами и магическим резервом! Брак заключается, потому что люди хотят этого и любят друг друга, потому что хотят детей и жить вместе.

Ойкава как-то странно улыбнулся и потянул:  
— Ой, Боги, как это ми-и-ило. Давно я не слышал чего-то подобного.

— Демон.

Иваизуми, пожалуй, теперь знал, куда давить, чтобы посильнее задеть, и поэтому он сделал это. Возможно, это было глупостью и детским желанием отомстить, но никто не смел осуждать такие союзы, как у его матери с отцом; они были куда более настоящие, чем все эти магические заклинания.

— Ну да, демон, — Ойкава пожал плечами, насильно отодвигаясь от своего «суженого». — И мне бы насильно подобрали невесту лет через десять, потому что мой магический резерв слишком большой. Зато моя раса более развита, и у меня больше возможностей, чем у тебя.  
— Правда? Зато я не страдаю расизмом, Дерь-мо-ка-ва.  
— А я не страдаю неприемлемостью других точек зрения, кроме своей. Это и называется не быть идиотом.

Иваизуми захлопнул рот и простонал, копируя отца, когда тот был слишком недовольным и сильно уставшим. Взрослые всегда так делали, чтобы показать ничтожность людей, на которых направлена эта эмоция.

— Это будет сложно, — в итоге вымолвил он.  
— Ага, — вздохнул Ойкава.

Повисла неловкая пауза.

Они прикасались друг к другу настолько, насколько это было возможно в ситуации, когда их не видели — руки переплетены, ноги тоже, щека тёрлась о шею. Это вгоняло в странную тоску, которая не отпускала, ведь лишь через несколько часов они не смогут так прикасаться друг к другу.

— Давай я тебе немного магии объясню, наверное, — Ойкава недовольно приподнялся и сел, отряхивая штаны от пепла. — Будет полезнее, чем просто молчать.

Иваизуми закатил глаза, всё ещё слабо веря в наличие магического потенциала у себя, но потянулся вслед за теплом Тоору, тоже садясь.

— Вообще, прежде всего знай, что на приёмах и в общественных местах колдовать нельзя. Все следят за звуком, потому что есть опасность убийства. Каждое заклинание в той или иной мере создаёт хлопок возле губ из-за резкого движения воздуха или что-то такое, это сложно, — Ойкава отмахнулся, мечась взглядом по траве, — и неважно. Магия разная по структуре, стихийная там, некромантия, но в основе лишь наука. Ты просто заставляешь двигаться атомы так, как тебе надо для нужного эффекта. А эффект помогают вызвать заклинания. И чем меньше звук хлопка возле губ, тем сильнее маг. Смотри.

Ойкава протянул руку рядом со своим тёплым местом, и из земли тут же потянулся росток, превращаясь в стебель, обретая голубой бутон и раскрываясь синим цветком. Кажется, такие выращивали в королевском саду.

— Я могу не произносить заклинания, а так умеют не многие!

Тоору улыбнулся ожидающе, а Хаджиме сделал то, что от него ожидали:  
— Ну, молодец.

Демонёнок засиял, словно начищенный медяк, и глупо хихикнул.

— Давай, теперь ты.

Иваизуми в сомнении выгнул бровь, но пересел поближе к первому цветку и неуверенно вытянул руку, сильно зажмуриваясь. Затем покраснел, ощущая себя глупой девчонкой, ведущейся на сказки о принцах, и спросил:  
— Эй, нет. А что шептать-то?  
— Да попробуй так.

Пожалуй, такой эмоциональный спектр раздражения Иваизуми ещё никогда не испытывал. Впрочем, он всё равно снова зажмурился и про себя стал приговаривать: «Цветочек, вырасти, зацвети, ну пожалуйста» про себя, слабо веря в результат, но не оправдать ожиданий Дурокавы сейчас выглядело каким-то преступлением. Иваизуми представил, как какие-то атомы шевелились в ростке (что такое атомы, он в душе не понимал, но шевелятся же), заставляя того расти.

— О! У тебя получилось!  
— Э? Правда, что ли? — Хаджиме распахнул глаза пошире и не веря уставился на цветочек, чуть более зелёный в стебле, менее голубой, без синих прожилок, но такой же красивый и королевский. Он потыкал в растение пальцем — один лепесток тут же начал отваливаться.

Ойкава грустно вздохнул и посмотрел на солнце, которое уже начало всходить (время возле этого леса имело какой-то свой странный ход).  
— Магии надо немного времени, чтобы укрепиться. Это ведь магия жизни, с такой не шутят. Вот огонь или лёд, это просто, — его цветок сначала загорелся, затем тут же заледенел, покрывшись инеем, — а взращивать с нуля, даже без семени… Я же говорил, что у тебя дар!

Иваизуми шмыгнул и вытер несуществующие сопли, пробормотав:  
— Это узы, ничего я сам не умею.  
— Как хочешь, — Ойкава поднял руки в защитном жесте. — Только, конечно, это было долго. Незачем мучиться настолько сильно. И нам, наверное, — ещё один взгляд на солнце, — пора расходиться. После истощения источника магии будет не так больно, я постараюсь ещё в обед появиться. Будем магичить! — он хихикнул, ожидая такой же реакции от своего друга, но тот только молча встал и стал чистить штаны от травяного пепла.

— Магия опасна, — пробормотал он. — Я буду рыцарем.

Ойкава промолчал, недовольно поджав нижнюю губу. Зато искры вверх летели красивые, вот. А земля здесь теперь всегда будет тёплой.

Когда он вернулся домой, мать пообещала запереть его десятью щитами и поставить парочку барьеров. Потому что сын глупый, неразумный, и вообще единственный-любимый-идиот. Рядом с лесом, где он провёл ночь, провели операцию по устранению мятежников, и волшебный огонь мог задеть и их. Нельзя было так рисковать.

— Боги, почему мой сын настолько непослушен! — в конце концов не сдержалась королева и вылетела из покоев так, будто была фейри, а не демоницей на каблуках.

Тоору всхлипнул и полез под кровать, чтобы забрать оттуда блестящую штучку. Конечно, истощение не грозило, но он сильно потратился на Ива-чана, поэтому выкачивать из него энергию — глупо.

Прошептав пару заклятий, он расколол кристалл на несколько мелких и уже довольно улыбнулся. Сделал браслет для Хаджиме. Надо же прикрывать узы, иначе кто-нибудь рано или поздно увидит, если будет знать, куда смотреть и под каким углом. И ему самому нужен.

Именно поэтому король, увидев увлечённого сына со спины, лишь покачал головой. Тоору редко кто мог развлечь из-за несносного характера, который сформировался в следствие изоляции и откровенной избалованности, а также знания своей силы. Он оставил сына в покое.

— Что он там делает? — королева прикрыла губы веером, прячась в тени коридора. Она всегда старалась выглядеть перед мужем достойно, но иногда это выходило слишком комично, примерно как сейчас. Ведь кричала же, ведь кусала губы, ведь щурила глаза.

— Подарок, — загадочно ответил он, обнял жену за талию и повёл в покои.

Тоору не составило никакого труда ускользнуть от Кьёко в незнакомом ей замке, но ради приличия он не скинул следилки Ячи с рубахи — те всего лишь передавали параметры его здоровья. Он был весел, бодр, боль его практически не доставала; видимо, Хаджиме по ту сторону был так увлечён чем-то, что не обращал ни на что внимание. Конечно же, Ива-чан обязательно поделится этим со своим другом!

Солнце давно было в зените, птицы и мелкая живность активно лезли под ноги, чтобы понюхать и запомнить нового частого гостя, а деревья ластились к разрушающей ауре демона, желая, чтобы тот их не трогал. Отличный день. Отличный ветер, ласковые солнечные лучи, не пробивающиеся сквозь деревья. Запах травы и земли.

Лучшее время, чтобы встретиться с другом!

Только Ива-чан не пришёл на место встречи.  
В руке был красивый кожаный браслет, прошитый мелкими кристаллами с магией. В них она переливалась, вихрилась, выражая своё желание свободы в мелких красных и голубых искрах. Ойкава держал браслет и не понимал, что сделал не так.

Где-то внутри было очень больно.


	3. Втирание в доверие

_Показать бы тебе, насмешнице_  
_И любимице всех друзей,_  
_Царскосельской веселой грешнице,_  
_Что случится с жизнью твоей._  
1938 г.

  
***

  
Хаджиме завывал от боли рядом с отцом. У отца теперь вместо правой стороны лица — ужасный шрам от магического огня, постоянно кровоточащий, трескающийся и не покрывающийся рубцами толком. Хаджиме завывал от боли душевной, от боли за отца, за их семью; от боли, когда хватался за отцовскую руку и не отдёргивал, потому что на ладошках такие же шрамы, как у отца на лице, проявлялись.

Отец попал под облаву каких-то мятежников специального отряда короля, всего лишь проезжая по наезженной тропе. Он никого не трогал. Никого не предавал. Всегда отзывался хорошо о политической ситуации сейчас. Но его захватил магический огонь ни за что, как и остатки товара.

У их семьи было множество завистников, так мама сказала. Пусть они жили на отшибе, но это лишь потому, что вся земля в округе принадлежала им, досталась в наследство от прабабки. Теперь эту землю придётся возделывать, потому что с таким лицом будет невозможно иметь дела с покупателями.

В этом виновата стража короля. В этом виноват король, внезапно решивший обезопасить свои рога и беспокоившийся за сына. В этом виноват чёртов Дерьмокава, который вызвал это беспокойство. Если бы не он, не было бы никаких уз, не было бы никаких облав на мятежников, не было бы короля, не было бы ожога на папином лице.

Сукин сын.

— Ну чего ты, дитё? — отец вырвал руку и потрепал его по голове. — Мои руки-ноги на месте, говорить я могу, видеть одним глазом тоже. Я же не помираю.

Наверное, Иваизуми вёл себя отвратительно, когда посмотрел на шрамы отца и заревел. Наверняка папе было больно, когда слёзы впитывались в повязку. Но папа просто прижимал его к себе и гладил по голове, приговаривая, что наверняка вылечится, стоит лишь пригласить какого-нибудь столичного мага-демона.

Хаджиме слабо верил.

А потом вспомнил ночь. И цветы рядом с выжженной землёй.

У него самого не получится, но если привести этого всесильного демонёнка, которому даже шептать толком не нужно, то он точно уж сможет вылечить отца... да и связаны они, он не посмеет отказать своему другу.

Точно не посмеет.

Магия была непостижимой и всесильной, Хаджиме боялся её пуще огня, но она была лишь инструментом, это он понимал. Сама магия по себе — просто сила, и важен лишь тот, кто управляет этой самой магией. Важны намерения существа, точно так же, как у меча или серпа, как у воды и огня. 

Ойкаве где-то недалеко было очень плохо. Хаджиме злорадно послал остатки своих чувств, чтобы дурак знал, каково Иваизуми сейчас.

— А что это у тебя на запястье? — папа вмиг окончательно превратился в строгого отца, поднимая запястье сына вверх и поднося к солнечному свету.

Хаджиме попытался вырваться из стальной хватки, но даже сама попытка казалась теперь глупой. Казалось, отец не мог рассмотреть одним глазом, что именно было написано, но в том, что отец пытался прочесть надпись, сын не сомневался.

В конце, когда ему позволили, Хаджиме выдернул руку и попытался не смотреть обижено.  
— Просто проклятье подцепил, знакомый сказал, что скоро развеется.   
— Проклятье? — переспросил отец, присаживаясь вновь на кровать. Он строго посмотрел на своего отпрыска, достаточно ожидающе, и Хаджиме в итоге выдал:  
— Демоническое. Но, честно, оно совсем безвредное. Подожди здесь! Я кое-кого приведу, возможно, он сможет помочь.

И выбежал за дверь.  
Уже по пути на поляну у кромки леса, Хаджиме осознал, что отец просто пытался сбить его с толку и перевести тему, что ему действительно удалось.

Посреди деревьев Иваизуми увидел красную нить, тянувшуюся от его запястья. Она была прозрачной, и сквозь неё проходила трава (а также собственная рука), но у него уже не было сил удивляться подобному, потому что на том конце ощущался Дерьмокава каким-то странным теплом и грустью. Он просто пошёл за нитью, чуть не врезаясь несколько раз прямо в деревья, ведь нить не считала их за физическое препятствие.

Ойкава сидел в другом месте. Он играл с магией, предпочитая замораживать и зажигать траву, и так по нескольку раз, пока травинка не рассыпалась в пыль, не выдерживая таких резких переходов. 

Иваизуми подёргал за нить, точнее лишь хотел это сделать, как Ойкава тут же обернулся и взвизгнул от неожиданности, подскакивая на месте.  
Наверное, он ждал здесь несколько часов.

— Ива-чан! — взвизгнул Тоору, улыбаясь, и тут же заревел.

Минут двадцать ушло, чтобы успокоить Ойкаву и понять, почему тот тыкал в него дорогущим браслетом. Когда демонёнок перестал втягивать в себя сопли и давиться слезами, Хаджиме наконец понял, что это был подарок, который поможет скрыть метку. 

Мама воспитывала сына правильно. Она внушала, что добро должно оплачиваться добром, и Ойкава был всего лишь таким же ребёнком, как сам Иваизуми, поэтому злиться на него было глупо. Только мальчик всё равно злился, ничего не мог с этим сделать. Теперь злость была немного тихой, подавленной, затравленной в самые дальние уголки.

— Я сам тебе другой сделаю, — твёрдо сказал Хаджиме, рассматривая своё еле заметное имя на чужом запястье. Ойкава сразу просиял.

Они так и не расцепили руки.

— Почему тебе больно? — внезапно спросил Ойкава, высматривая раны или ссадины на своём новом лучшем друге. 

Только тогда Хаджиме рассказал всё о зачистке, отце, шраме и возможных последствиях для них. Ойкава не перебивал, кивал головой, совсем как взрослый, и слушал связь между ними, прощупывал, узнавал больше граней эмоций. Трава вокруг была мокрая, холодная, ветерок приятный и тёплый, а солнце ласкало шею. Больно было изнутри. И Ойкава постепенно понял почему.

Вот только было одно «но» — очень важное, до невозможности убийственное, которое нельзя было скрывать.

Ива-чан постоянно крутил новый браслет на запястье, в голове уходя в мысли об отце и о том, поймёт ли он, что Ойкава как-то связан с этой меткой. Знал ли папа вообще о метке, смог ли её рассмотреть или уже забыл?

— Магический огонь не трогает невиновных, Ива-чан, иначе бы его не использовали при больших зачистках. Он обжигает ровно настолько, насколько виновен преступник в проступке, — заученно и со странной жалостью во взгляде проговорил Ойкава, приближая свою руку к руке Иваизуми. — Я могу вылечить твоего отца. Ты сам можешь это сделать. Так даже лучше, магия родственников больше любит.

Хаджиме встрепенулся, зло сощурился и практически выплюнул, как делали это торговцы на площади, когда оскорбляли их товар.  
— Мой отец не такой, — слишком оскорблёно, прикрывая неуверенность в том, о чём говорил.

Ойкава внутренним чутьём понял, что пора было уже замолчать, но всё равно добавил, поднимаясь на ноги:  
— Я говорю то, что знаю.

Надпись на запястье запульсировала раскалённым железом, словно готовая вот-вот порваться. Иваизуми уже снова был готов плакать, не зная, что делать дальше, потому что было слишком больно отовсюду: от Ойкавы, от папы, от синяка на коленке, от всей жизни.

— Ты не поможешь, — констатировал Хаджиме.  
— Помогу, пойдём.

Искреннее недоумение, а затем радость на лице человеческого мальчика стоили этого.

Что ж, сам Тоору был готов занести этот день в какой-то особый список вещей «которые больше никогда не повторит наследный принц», ведь даже мама говорила, что нельзя просто так помогать всем подряд. И вообще оставлять след королевской магии на телах людей, о политических убеждениях которых ты ничего не знаешь. А сейчас он пытался взять за руку Ива-чана и шёл лечить его отца, который точно торговал с повстанцами, чтобы завоевать доверие своего жениха.

Ойкава скривился внутри, но снаружи продолжал успокаивающе улыбаться, поглаживая тыльную сторону ладони Хаджиме большим пальцем, используя лёгкое заклятье успокоения. 

Их дом не был слишком большим, но отстроен добротно, в деревне Ойкава таких не видел. Пусть здесь немного пахло сыростью, деревом и дымом, но было уютно. Маленькие волшебные фотографии, на которые не каждый мог раскошелиться, иллюстрировали прямо на стенах всю жизнь Ива-чана, но тот даже смущаться не думал. Тоору бы точно растерялся.

Скрип половиц и фотографии — всё, на что успел обратить своё внимание Ойкава, прежде чем Иваизуми втолкнул его в практически стерильную (насколько подобное возможно в маломагических условиях) комнату.

Тоору определённо находил плюсы в том, что никто из простого народа толком не видел его лица. Вот и сейчас — мужчина с тёмной кожей сидел и пялился на демонёнка, не понимая, кого сын привёл в дом и зачем. Его кожа была на несколько тонов темнее, чем кожа Хаджиме — явно южанин, что только здесь делал? — разрез глаз немного узкий, подбородок волевой, плечи широкие. При этом он умудрялся создать атмосферу резкости и напряжённости, словно вылавливал все твои грехи из воздуха.

А потом он посмотрел на браслет на руке сына.

Его глаза расширились в ужасе, и Ойкава, толком не церемонясь, захлопнул заклинанием дверь, которая слишком сильно прошлась ручкой по пояснице Ива-чана. А затем, не сдерживая себя, тут же поставил несколько заглушек. Даже хлопки магии не заглушал.

— Отродье! Ты связал себя с моим сыном! Как ты посмел, в этом возрасте! Люди не рабы демонам, я ведь верил, что ваш род!..

Тоору сжался, вертя головой в разные стороны и ища, за что можно было бы спрятаться. Его взгляд хаотично метался от одного единственного стула к окну, и он не знал, что сейчас можно было бы сделать. Он не мог навредить этому человеку, но этот человек вполне мог навредить ему, и тогда уже его родители навредят всему этому городу, отнимут только нашедшегося друга... Нет, нет-нет.

Тоору отступил на один шаг назад, потом на второй, третий и, ощутив спиной Ива-чана и вцепившись в его руку, заревел.

— Отец! — наконец воскликнул Хаджиме, в ответ стискивая руку Ойкавы и отодвигая его себе за спину. — Он должен был тебя вылечить, а ты кричишь на него! Никто нас не связывал! Тебе должно быть стыдно! — подобрал слова мальчик, топнув ножкой и нахмурив брови. Он ощущал, как Ойкава боялся, но не отца, а чего-то, что может быть после него. И Хаджиме подумал, что это что-то может быть опасное, вроде всплеска магии или событий. 

Отец, не веря собственным глазам, раскрыл широко рот, останавливая поток брани и наконец обращая внимание на кровоточащую вновь рану на лице. Он поморщился, словно от зубной боли, и приказал:  
— Немедленно расскажи мне всё.

Сцепленные руки мальчиков слишком всё выставляли напоказ, как и слишком мерцающая надпись демонёнка, который постоянно пытался прикрыть её ладонью. 

— Я не буду его лечить, — Тоору втянул сопли и прохрипел фразу, отворачиваясь. — Он страшный. И вообще на твоего отца не похож.  
— Не смей оскорблять моего отца! — Хаджиме вновь притопнул ногой, будто это правда имело какой-то эффект на всех сумасшедших вокруг. — А ты, — он повернулся к отцу и показал на него пальцем, покачивая из стороны в сторону, — не оскорбляй Дурокаву!   
— Ива-чан! 

Старший Иваизуми вмиг посчитал это милым, настолько, чтобы позволить себе измученную улыбку. Отвратительную, вымученную, болезненную, но улыбку. Половину лица покрыли струпья, и кожу нещадно жгло, а его сына за руку держал чёртов демон, маленький, сопливый, но демон.

Хаджиме потолкал Ойкаву ногой, чтобы тот уже наконец додумался до какого-то нормального заклинания, которое им бы помогло, потому что сейчас это было бы как нельзя кстати. Тоору, широко раскрыв глаза и протерев слёзы на щеках, кивнул и шепнул заклинание. Раздался еле слышимый хлопок, и отец на кровати замер. Такой же серьёзный, но уже не такой страшный.

— Это же не опасно? — на всякий случай спросил Хаджиме, тыкая в отца пальцем. Так и хотелось сделать что-то, вроде завязать розовый бантик на голове, но он был слишком ответственный для такого поступка, определённо.  
— Нет. Я не буду его лечить, — упрямо повторил демон. Секунду подумал, а потом скрестил руки на груди и тоже топнул ножкой. — Он меня обзывал. И мой род. И всё королевство. 

Иваизуми несчастно вздохнул, закатил глаза и решил снова разразиться тирадой о неправильном воспитании, но потом захлопнул рот. Этим ничего не добиться. С Дурокавой надо было действовать по-другому, более тактично и как с отсталым. Хаджиме кивнул сам себе и заговорил:  
— Это потому что папа волнуется за меня. Он увидел на мне демоническое проклятье, а потом я привёл тебя сюда. Ведь когда твои мама или папа волнуются за тебя после того, как ты сделаешь что-то опасное, они тоже обзывают всех вокруг? Наверняка вашим слугам достаётся или что-то вроде такого.

Ойкава затих, задумавшись. Как-то раз он телепортировался на одно из самых высоких деревьев, а бывшая няня спустя полчаса так и не смогла заставить его слезть оттуда и пнула от досады дерево. С тех пор никто её не видел. Да и мама слишком жестка с Ячи иногда, особенно после его небольших царапин на ладошках от ветра или земли.

— Вот видишь, — словно прочитав мысли, Хаджиме кивнул и упрямо посмотрел на Ойкаву, — все мы немного грубы, когда дело касается близких. Пожалуйста, Тоору, вылечи отца.

Ойкава упрямо поджал нижнюю губу и отвёл взгляд, по-прежнему не желая лечить кого-то настолько грубого, но, зацепившись взглядом за молитвенный жест Хаджиме — соединённые кончики пальцев, указывающие в небо, — сдался.  
— Держи меня за руку, — лишь сказал он, начав шептать нужные слова.

Ойкава, как и все демоны, не любил юг. Кровь там не такая голубая, кожа светлая, волосы светлые, магия тонкая и нематериальная. А вот люди оттуда наоборот — темнее, жёстче, резче и глупее. И магии поддаются сложнее. Что уж говорить об ожогах магического огня, которые требовали целого специально разработанного заклятья из трёх предложений, из которых каждое слово хотело разрезать слово моментально и донести этот звук до всех в округе. 

Тоору даже направил ладонь на обожжённое лицо, наблюдая, как струпья постепенно отваливались, показывая новую розовую кожу, которая так же быстро уплотнялась и темнела. Ячи видела бы — точно гордилась.

Ива-чан за спиной не дышал, кажется, от восхищения, и Ойкава позволил себе горделивый выдох на слове, потому что он это заслужил.  
Они стояли так минут пятнадцать, шепча каждое слово и толком не дыша. Магические раны действительно тяжело сводились, тем более без подручных средств, тем более от такого сильного заклинания, тем более когда рядом стоял тот, кто требовал взгляда. Тоору хорошо опустошил свой резерв, теперь матери незачем было волноваться. Боги, даже телепортация так не изматывала.

Ойкава стоял, тяжело дыша и приложив вторую руку к сердцу, ощущая, как ненормально быстро оно стучало, словно в ритме бежавшего обычного человека, и как сердце рядом стучало так же быстро, выражая искреннее восхищение его способностями.

— Это было невероятно, — прошептал Иваизуми, поудобнее перехватив вспотевшую ладошку. А потом поддался порыву и обнял своего теперь точно друга. За такое было положено жизнь отдать. — Немного страшно, но, правда, невероятно. Ты крут.  
— Ну наконец ты оценил меня по достоинству, — Ойкава фыркнул, облокотившись спиной на Иваизуми. — Теперь не будешь перечить моим словам, Ива-чан?  
— Если ты крут, это не значит, что ты перестал быть Дурокавой.

Тоору практически смог смириться с этим. Ещё пару раз услышит, и смысл совсем сотрётся, останется только кличка, по-своему даже милая. Он практически ждал этого с нетерпением — чтобы Ива-чан повторил это настолько много раз.

Потеревшись напоследок затылком о подбородок, Ойкава насильно отстранился и расцепил руки на груди, замечая, как пальцы Ива-чана цеплялись за его одежду. Он успокаивающе их перехватил и отстранил от себя, поясняя всё вслух:   
— Тебе надо привести свою маму и рассказать ей.

Хаджиме хмыкнул и недоверчиво уставился на еле высовывающиеся из каштановых волос рога, невольно потянувшись свободной рукой к ним.

— Их нельзя трогать! — тут же воскликнул Ойкава, подавляя в себе страх. — Это будущие проводники магии, их нельзя никому трогать.  
— Не больно надо было, — Ива-чан фыркнул с каким-то скрытым отвращением, показывая своё превосходство, и вышел из комнаты, тут же побежав со всех ног на улицу, разыскивать маму.

Ойкава устало вздохнул и посмотрел ещё раз на мужчину. Он был виновен в том, что совершил, и такой малый участок кожи на лице — небольшая плата за все грехи, но это так же был отец его Ива-чана.

Заклинания убеждения никогда особо не давались Тоору. Они не меняли частицы мира местами, не приводили в движение или замедляли, а через уши подчиняли человека. Они были сложные, липкие, по-своему отвратительные, потому что их могли достигнуть либо люди с врождённым даром, либо высшие мастера, ведь взрывы в воздухе действительно мешают услышать команды мага.

Ойкава прикрыл глаза и зашептал. Никаких звуков в этой комнате больше не было.   
Довольно улыбнулся, щёлкнул пальцами и тут же выбежал из комнаты, накладывая лёгкую иллюзию на свою голову, чтобы не были так видны рога. В голове отца Ива-чана было много всякого мусора: проложенные маршруты, счета за телеги, торговые связи. Но там отчётливо везде был образ Хаджиме — принести побольше прибыли, чтобы накормить его, чтобы накопить на учителя, чтобы сделать приятное, поговорить вот с тем торговцем деревянными изделиями.  
По крайней мере, теперь Тоору не так сильно жалел о содеянном. А то, что он чётче определил какую-то направленную цель, никому не повредит.

Казалось, дом буквально дышал скрипом. Каждая дощечка под ногами издавала тихий стон при каждом шаге, и это казалось чем-то живительным. Цветы на окнах цвели вовсю, и это были обычные ромашки и полевые сорняки, но даже они здесь дышали этими звуками. Фотографии на стенах показывали счастливую свадьбу, первые шаги Ива-чана, его первый взмах мечом, улыбку его матери. Они двигались и жили, тоже дышали. 

Этот дом был каким-то лёгким и живым — всё это слишком непривычно для Ойкавы.

Мама Ива-чана была северянкой. Светлые волосы, белая кожа, талант в растительной магии, но слабый — такая типичная женщина севера. Если бы не цепкий взгляд и широкая улыбка, которая не была свойственна женскому полу в принципе. Королева всегда желала скрыть свою улыбку веером, а когда не скрывала, то это был всегда прежде всего нежный взгляд и не показывающиеся зубы. А здесь... Хаджиме точно так же улыбался.

Чуть позже их всех накормили, Ойкаву отблагодарили как следует, затискав практически до смерти и показывая детские фотографии его друга, который тоже уставился на них, будто видя в первый раз.  
— Раньше они не двигались, — пояснил он, вновь и вновь наблюдая, как его родители целовали друг друга перед богами.

Из камина пахло хвоей, а Хаджиме рядом был такой тёплый, что не хотелось никуда уходить. 

— Хаджиме всегда хотел стать рыцарем, как только понял, что у него нет толком магии, — вновь запричитала мать, перелистывая одну фотографию за другой, а потом наклонилась к самому уху Ойкавы, прошептав: — он немного её боится, но, думаю, всегда хотел освоить, чтобы победить свой страх.

Ойкава засмеялся. Как это так — Ива-чан чего-то боится? Бред!  
Ощутив толчок ногой, тут же заткнулся, пытаясь сдержать смех внутри.

— В любом случае, я уже присмотрел тебе учителя. Так что, возможно, можно будет приступить к тренировкам чуть раньше, — сказал вновь обретший лицо южанин, тепло улыбаясь сыну, который был уже слишком сонный, чтобы бурно отреагировать на новость.  
— Спасибо большое, пап.

— Это же так здорово, — засветился Ойкава, толкая рукой в бок Иваизуми, чуть ли не спихивая с нагретого кресла. — Почему ты не радуешься? Радуйся! 

Женщина засмеялась и попыталась ответить за сына:  
— Это же такая большая ответственность, Ой-чан. Он хочет оправдать наши ожидания.  
— Но это же его мечта! — справедливо возмутился Тоору, взмахивая руками. — У тебя впереди столько всего.  
— Он прав, сынок, — мужчина подошёл и попытался обнять сына, но тот неуклюже уклонился и вздрогнул, когда задел отца плечом. Тот нахмурился и ничего не ответил. — Это стоило бы отметить. Раньше этот учитель был при дворе Шираторизавы, но то, что он оказался мне должен по старому делу, просто верх удачи. Тебе благоволит сама судьба.

Хаджиме будто проснулся и по-новому взглянул на мир и на разворачивающуюся картину перед глазами: его родители показывали старые фотографии принцу демонов и убеждали всех, что надо радоваться началу тренировок. Нет, конечно, он безумно рад. Вот только если единственное прикосновение даже к папе — вспышка боли, то что говорить про тренировку? Неужели Ойкава не понимает этого?

Спрятав своё мерцающее запястье под лежащую рядом подушку, он спросил:  
— Разве наше королевство с ними не воевало?

Мама фыркнула от смеха:  
— Они воевали с демонами, а не с людьми. Всё будет в порядке, не волнуйся.

Наконец мальчиков отправили наверх играть после долгих бесед, каждые полчаса которых сводились к вопросам об Ойкаве, его семье, и его умелому переводу этих тем в другое русло. 

— Зато ты научишься отлично уклоняться, — пожал плечами Ойкава, не видя проблемы. — Ты же мужчина. Ты не должен бояться боли.  
— Я её не боюсь, — как само собой разумеющееся сказал Ива-чан, спрыгивая с окна на ветку дерева, а потом спускаясь на землю. Ойкава фыркнул «Позёрщик» и просто спрыгнул, приземлившись на одно колено и неудобно подвернув ногу. Нет, он не будет плакать.

Пусть его голос звучал немного жалко, когда они продолжили пробираться через ветви к точке прокола пространства; нога немного ныла, а коленка саднила.  
— Тогда я не понимаю, в чём проблема. То есть, я всё ещё буду приходить к тебе ночью, а утром ты будешь заниматься.

Иваизуми притих, неслышно ступая по земле и ведя Ойкаву за собой. Это была напрягающая тишина, как и ночной холод, внезапно появившийся посреди знойного дня, и отсутствие птиц.  
— Наверное, всё в порядке, — наконец сказал он, переступая через корягу. 

Тоору подозрительно прищурился, закутком сознания восхищаясь, насколько его друг хорошо знал лес. Что в порядке? Почему наверное? Где подвох?

— Мы найдём ту, кто наложила на нас заклятье. Всё будет в порядке, — добавил Ойкава, наблюдая, как спина и плечи Ива-чана расслаблялись. Что же, всё понятно. В любом случае, надо найти того, кто это сделал.   
Ойкава ни за что теперь не даст себя разлучить с Иваизуми.

— Ты же не навредил моим родителям, да? — на всякий ужасный случай спросил Иваизуми, ступая на привычное место.  
— Просто немного подкорректировал память твоему отцу, ничего страшного, — тут же ответил Ойкава, запинаясь об очередной корень дерева, но удерживая равновесие.  
— Это хорошо.

Они попрощались на обычном месте, крепко обнявшись.   
Дома Тоору тут же нырнул в постель перед тем, как папа делал свой якобы тайный обход, и высунул запястье, оставляя сверкать надпись в переливе от цветных кристаллов. Мать до сих пор думала, что он боялся спать в темноте, потому что лет десять назад во время грозы он прыгнул на потолок и не смог с него спуститься. С того времени на потолке, отделанном золотом, красовались вырезанные вручную звёзды из магических кристаллов.   
Вырезать их с мамой было весело, и Тоору не хотел их снимать.

— Вот как, — прошептал король, поглаживая большим пальцем небольшой перерыв между тире и «чан» на запястье сына, а затем проверяя пульс. — Ну ты и засранец.

Ойкава счастливо улыбнулся и потёрся лицом о подушку, скрывая улыбку и смех. Отец так редко выражался в его присутствии, что хотелось возмущённо воскликнуть «Папа!» и засмеяться вслух.

Во время следующей встречи Ива-чан жаловался, что родители говорили только о нём, Дуракаве, и всё спрашивали, кем он хочет стать. Ойкава пожал плечами и сказал «магом».

Ещё через ночь приехал учитель, и Ойкава радовался, потому что если бы не он, то отец Хаджиме ещё бы долго думал над предложением. Пусть учитель был из Шариторизавы, он был отличным. Не зря же Ушивака стал таким заносчивым.

Через неделю Иваизуми сдерживал слёзы, ведь касаться других было так больно, а его хотели учить рукопашному бою. Учитель подумал, что у мальчика боязнь прикосновений, и теперь пытался каждый раз задеть рукой или сделать подсечку, показывая, что в этом нет ничего опасного. Зато он отлично научился уворачиваться.

Через пару месяцев Хаджиме притащил браслет — глупо сделанный, немного неказистый, с защитной руной южан и парой кристаллов. У Ойкавы внутри разлилось тепло, заставляя Хаджиме смущаться, и от этого демон заплакал, размазывая слёзы по браслету. 

Через три месяца Ива-чан позорно прятал синяки на руках, потому что с более тяжёлым мечом не мог справиться, и Ойкава его лечил, тихо нашёптывая что-то очень дурацкое. И Ива-чан стал различать магический язык, да. 

Через год Хаджиме заметил, что Ойкава вырос, а тот лишь самодовольно ухмыльнулся, зная, что в итоге перерастёт друга. Где-то в это же время он нашёл ту бабку, которая навесила на них проклятье.  
— Ты не понимаешь! — возмущённо шипел он тогда, отбрасывая руки Иваизуми. — Кто-то заказал не только меня, но и тебя ей, и это был спонтанный заказ. Нам надо рыть дальше и глубже. Эта Сова может, когда хочет, но у него нет никакого стимула рыскать дальше.   
— Да-да, — раздражённо закатил глаза Хаджиме, скрестив руки на груди. — Кто-то очень умный, который придумал этот план буквально в один день и решил осуществить, знающий твои слабости. Уже холодает, пошли в дом.

Для Ойкавы это стало делом принципа, для Хаджиме — причиной насторожиться и узреть нечто ненормальное в лучшем друге, зарывая это глубоко в себе. 

Они приходили друг к другу каждую ночь, даже когда болезненность прикосновений к чужим людям пропала, а Иваизуми стал иногда ездить в столицу с учителем. Это было всегда ночью и всегда без свидетелей. Рос Хаджиме, рос и Тоору, которого вновь спрятали в замке и не выпускали.

— Мне наконец подбирают рыцаря, Ива-чан, — потянул гласные Ойкава, в такт к голосу протягивая листовку. — Пора бы уже.  
Хаджиме твёрдо кивнул.

Следующий раз они встретились перед тысячной толпой зрителей в столице на главной арене, где выбирали нового рыцаря в личную гвардию короля.


	4. Выборы

_Безумие крылом уже _  
_Души накрыло половину, _  
_И поит огненным вином _  
_И манит в черную долину. _  
1940

  
***

  


В темноте блеснул нож, и Ойкава тут же зашептал заклинание, чтобы скрыть любое присутствие — запах, свет, звук, — поэтому был горд собой, ведь никакого свиста не прозвучало в воздухе.

Главной проблемой Ива-чана являлось то, что он был такой доблестный и правильный. Он верил в них, верил в себя, верил в их неправильные узы, толком не смотря вокруг. Но Тоору был другим. Он мог здраво оценивать ситуацию и имел право пытаться обезопасить их будущее. Он считал себя правым. Этот же мальчишка, который имел куда больший потенциал в магии, умел улучшать своё тело до невероятной выносливости, выше демонической. Ойкава помнил его (То-чана сложно забыть с этими щенячьими глазами, умоляющей интонацией и бесящей аурой), постоянно приходил к Хаджиме и просил его подучить, ведь наставник не был достаточно компетентен. 

Он довольно сладко спал, подпихнул сгиб локтя левой руки под подушку, даже не морщась от горящей лучинки. Как это мило, о боги, бояться темноты с таким большим внутренним источником света. У человеческих северян совсем нет чуйки — даже ведь не шевельнулся. Кажется, даже улыбнулся?

Ойкава улыбнулся в ответ, поднося нож к правому запястью.

Личный страж нужен из-за физической причины, не из-за магической. Страж нужен там, где магия бессильна, ведь с ней могли справиться и сам Тоору, и его отец. Они были практически лучшими на континенте. Физическая сила или проворность нужны для случаев, когда действуют антимагические барьеры или аномальные зоны. 

Магия Тобио каждый раз стреляла оглушающим хлопком на всю улицу, будя родителей Иваизуми. Но когда мальчишка хотел, то мог быть абсолютно бесшумным — Ива-чан практически гордился своим протеже, даже взял с собой. Ойкава же боялся. Боялся, что он заявится на место Ива-чана, что выкинет нечто ненормальное, вставая вровень с самим Ойкавой. Если он примет неверную сторону? Или захочет пробраться выше, чем уготовила ему судьба (ведь он мог)? Это было неправильно.

Сейчас он мог его обезвредить. Под покровом ночи, среди таких же мелких вояк, которые собрались в один лагерь на лужайке, чтобы выбрать лучшего среди сброда. Он стал бы навсегда прикрывать силу.

Этот лучший — Иваизуми Хаджиме. И Ойкава Тоору не потерпит реальных претендентов на это место (тем более на своё).

Он на пару секунд заставил застыть во времени тело мальчика. Кровь остановлена, все остальные функции тоже. Тоору поднёс самый конец ножа к запястью, боясь, что не сможет точно всё сделать с помощью магии. Нож — это так топорно и по-человечески, что демон практически не верил в вес в собственной руке. Вздохнул и надавил.

Разрезать сухожилия — та ещё задача, он задел вену, в которой была остановленная временем кровь. Тобио не ощущал боли, его кровь не выливалась из вен, у него будет минимум, который необходим для неучастия в этом глупом соревновании — это было очень гуманно. Ойкава удовлетворённо кивнул, превращая пальцы в огонь и поднося их к ране, освещая работу. Это была хорошая операция. Затем он вновь соединил вены, соединил повреждённую мышечную ткань, вытащил то малое количество инфекции из кожи, соединил верхний покров.

Отлично.  
Никто не поймёт, что не так с Тобио. Ни крови, ни синяков, порезанные сухожилия внутри без других признаков повреждения — даже маг не сразу сообразит, что не в порядке. Точнее, никто не сообразит. Мальчишка, как и все северяне, склонен к магии жизни, поэкспериментирует на себе, уберёт боль, может, что ещё срастит, но, конечно же, неправильно. Этого будет достаточно.

Ойкава снова криво улыбнулся, затушил лучинку — этому человеку давно пора учиться спать в темноте и не тратить нужные в походах предметы, — и вышел из палатки, задёрнув полог. Ему ни капли не было жаль.

Среди глупых вояк посреди ночи было так легко красться, что Тоору расстроился — как эти идиоты вообще смогли подать заявку на этот турнир, если были так глупы. Но в то же время он улавливал внутри себя некоторые отголоски радости, видя человеческие лица в свете костра. Он также поймал взглядом два слишком длинных уха, что немало удивило, ведь эльфы, хоть и близки к границе, всё же нечастые гости.

Удивительно, как воины находили общий язык. Никакой дискриминации, никакого лукизма, никакого расизма. Исключительно разговоры о самых лучших проститутках столицы, красотах города, у кого член больше да почему они сражаются у чёрта на телеге.

Ойкава прислонился к одной из палаток, пряча в тени лицо, и смотрел, впитывал. Конечно, это была идиллия, наведённая куполом отца. Но разве нельзя было помечать о таком же утопическом обществе вне его? Тем более магия подавляла только самые резкие и большие всплески агрессии, так что можно было заявлять, что они были на правильном пути.

Наверняка Ива-чан в палатке стоял спиной ко входу, шепчась со своим верным мечом, который в детстве причинял столько боли своему владельцу. Этот заговор приносил реальные плоды в виде защиты, но Ойкава никому не скажет. И уж лучше заговор меча, чем постоянное бурчание по поводу рабов у некоторых воинов-демонов.

Ойкава хмыкнул — те были одеты, обуты, сидели рядом и даже иногда смеялись. Да, подносили еду; да, терпели шлепки по заднице. Но разве они были настолько угнетёнными? Нет, определённо.

Тоору очень хотел увидеть Хаджиме, при этом не имея возможности даже сделать шаг к этой палатке. Узы приняли обещание увидеться на арене в новом статусе как клятву, теперь не пуская двух парней слишком близко друг к другу. При этом возвращалась детская боль, когда заклятие брака только вступило в силу и скручивало без физического контакта. Эта боль пульсировала из груди, из сердца, немного треская рёбра ударными волнами.

Отец знал. Ойкава увидел это сразу на следующий день после приобретения браслета. До браслета он ничего не знал, но только увидев дешёвый лоскут кожи, обделанный с душой и частичкой магии, сразу же понял. И сын понял по одному взгляду, пойманному на запястье. Он до последнего надеялся, что «засранец» относится к его пропажам ночью, он надеялся целых несколько месяцев, игнорируя все знаки до этого ради собственного спокойствия.

Но теперь это было хорошо. Тоору мог указать на Ива-чана в самом конце, чтобы показать, что его... жизненный партнёр много стоил, и сказать: «Я выбираю его, потому что он мой, а я его». Пусть мать ничего не знала, они об этом позаботились, но теперь, когда Кагеяма выведен из рядов возможных победителей, эта картина стала практически их будущей реальностью.

— Хэй, малец, ты чего там застыл? Сомневаюсь, что такой смазливенький не дорос, чтобы обсуждать местных шлюх! — один из демонов-воинов внезапно поднял чашу эля в его сторону, подзывая к себе. Все возле небольшого сборища засвистели и заулюлюкали, тут же освобождая место. Ойкава чертыхнулся про себя, нацепил приличную для такой компании улыбку и слишком большим шагом пошёл к костру.

Конечно, разрешалось участвовать всем, но в предпочтениях короля ясно было сказано «очень молодой», поэтому этот лагерь буквально мельтешил малолетками от двенадцати лет. И чем моложе внешний возраст, тем, считалось, больше шанс получить себе столь почётную должность.

Ойкаве на вид лет пятнадцать, а рога до сих пор из волос не торчали.

— Куда мне забирать победы у таких мужей, как вы? — он самоиронично улыбнулся, незаметным жестом стряхивая землю с бревна, и сел. Воины рядом засмеялись совсем похабным смехом, и Тоору в который раз отметил, насколько его Ива-чан отличался от остальных подобных людей. Пусть он не был рыцарем, но он никогда не уподоблялся до подобных сборищ с друзьями, он был предводителем более развивающих мероприятий, ему не нужны были похождения по борделям.

Ойкава хотел бы надеяться, что лидерские качества Иваизуми и достаточно высокое культурное образование были его заслугами, но это не так. Наверное, это было к лучшему.  
В такие моменты он как никогда осознавал, что не ошибся с выбором. И никогда не ошибётся.

— Не смущай мажка, не видишь, что ли, он уже занят, — эльф по другую сторону пламени хмыкнул и поднял кружку. — За женатых магов! Чтобы нам больше доставалось!

Ойкава пожал плечами, мол, что тут поделать, и мысленно заставил дорогущий плащ длинноухого подпалиться. Ненатуральная ткань у сына леса, как не стыдно. Такая, к сожалению, только плавилась, но не испортить настроение подобной выходкой зазнавшемуся мечнику было бы преступлением. 

Сидящий рядом с Ойкавой вояка не поднял кружку, а лишь задумчиво в неё посмотрел. Тоору мысленно фыркнул, глядя на дурацкую причёску, которую только ободок и сдерживал — неудобно и непрактично, а обеляющая краска ещё и хорошо огонь поедала.

— Эх, ребят, обесценились сейчас узы. Всё только о магии и говорите, будто ни на что другое они не пригодны, — мужчина с печалью в голосе выпил кружку до дна. Кто-то сидящий напротив саркастично хмыкнул, и, судя по звуку, шлёпнул по заднице раба.

Так, Тоору не мог быть мелочным и мстительным «мажком», как его окрестил подпаленный длинноухий, поэтому он никак не стал реагировать на это. Точно. Это не его дело.

— С помощью уз можно освободить от рабства, — словно в никуда подметил Ойкава, глядя на огонь. Плазма по своей сути, она завораживала его. Если в детстве он мог баловаться с сутью всего живого, то останавливая процессы до замерзания, то испепеляя, то сейчас лёд вызывал лютую неприязнь. Его руки всё чаще стали замерзать и оказываться в цепких ладонях Иваизуми (последнее было вполне хорошей компенсацией), поэтому огонь стал самой привлекательной простой магией из всех возможных.

Мужчины рядом засмеялись, чуть ли не обливаясь вновь подлитым в кружки элем. 

— Паренёк, боги, сколько тебе лет? Будто не знаешь, что нелегальная работорговля процветает в столице демонов. И кто-то спешит освободить их? — эльф дёрнул проходящего рядом человека за подол рубахи, и тот упал к ногам на грязную закопчённую землю, недовольно поджимая губы и скрипя зубами. Ойкава присмотрелся повнимательнее; ну точно, искра, причём такая сильная, практически такая же, как у Хаджиме. — Никто не спешит освобождать их, потому что безвольные люди никому в супруги... даром не сдались.

Нелегальная работорговля — три раза ха. Если бы эта отрасль не приносила столько прибыли, они бы давно от неё избавились, но слишком непросто изничтожить целую кость в руке. Вот только маги не могли стать рабами, не такие сильные.

Мальчишка ещё наверняка своего дара не знает. 

Эльф отпустил его, но рыжий раб лишь отошёл в сторону, упрямо продолжая пялиться на обидчика. Рыжие — нонсенс, исключения из правил, ошибка природы и магии. Наделённые большим талантом, как правило, или магией, они рождались и на севере, и на юге, и везде нелюбимые. 

— Надо быть осторожнее в своих жестах, — весело предупредил Ойкава, замечая боковым зрением осматривающий взгляд романтичного вояки.

— Укай-сан? — кто-то потормошил вояку за плечо, и тот отвёл взгляд от рыжего, будто говоря «всё в порядке».

Теперь уже Ойкава не удержался от подозрительного прищура, просматривая практически каждого на предмет искры внутри. У эльфа, как и ожидалось, была самая яркая, но у человека рядом тоже был порядочный свет.

Подул холодный ветер, зашелестев травой и пеплом. Метку под браслетом закололо недовольством, практически раздражённостью — взгляд Иваизуми упирался в лопатки, но поворачиваться в ответ было нельзя.

— Куда уж осторожнее? — эльф пожал плечами и слишком самодовольно взъерошил белобрысые волосы на затылке. — Моего лучшего друга забрали в рабы за неуплату долга родителей, хотя он был магом. Тут, мальчик, каким местом к тебе жизнь повернётся, так и жить будешь.   
— Что, помышляешь убить наследника в отместку всему демонскому роду? Говорят, там ещё старшенькая с такими формами... — кто-то рядом подхватил смех, и вот вновь все они смеялись вокруг костра под так себе пойло.

Ойкава обнял колени, ощущая изнутри, как Иваизуми подкрадывался ближе, услышав разговор. Это дарило странное чувство защищённости, в котором, по сути, демон не нуждался, но которое отлично грело, гораздо лучше костра и всякого эля.

— Может, втёрся бы в доверие, а потом попросил бы освободить друга, — фыркнул эльф, уже не так весело глядя в кружку.  
— А что бы вы делали дальше? — внезапно спросил Ойкава, подаваясь чуть вперёд, практически в огонь. — Ну вот освободят вашего друга, а как же остальные рабы, которые тоже незаконно схвачены? Или вам на них плевать? Вас ведь вновь могут схватить, несмотря на магию, ведь, как вы сказали, работорговля расцвела здесь пышным цветом.

Эльф прищурился — этот прищур был слишком злой и подозрительный, который проникал сквозь защитный огонь, — прикусил губу клыком и сказал:  
— У меня есть среди демонов друг. Мы бы спрятались. Мы умеем прятаться.

Тоору ухмыльнулся, глядя на неуместный жест эльфа возле переносицы и недовольное цыканье.

— Друга легко поймать, только если он не в личной свите принца. Ваш план — полное дерьмо, честно говоря. Принц может оказаться каким угодно, вдруг он любитель трахнуть несколько рабов за ночь, а потом их разодрать на кусочки и кинуть церберам? И наденьте, наконец, очки, всем здесь плевать, кто как выглядит. 

Эльф молча поднялся, поставил кружку на своё место и с очень странным звуком раздражения пошёл в свою палатку.

— Зря ты так, парень. Этот Тсукишима довольно порядочный эльф, просто слишком много выпил, — сказал рядом сидящий Укай, неодобрительно, словно личный учитель, смотря Ойкаве в глаза. Ойкаву давно подобное не пробирало, но говорить он этого не стал. Лишь безразлично отвернулся.

— Вот как вы планируете победить? Наверняка кто-то из вас будет жульничать, даже те, кому это в принципе не нужно, — Тоору ни к кому не обратился лично, но все разом переглянулись, будто ощущая за собой какую-то невероятную вину.

— Возьму на себя роль противного эльфа и скажу, что абсолютно каждый собирается там жульничать, иначе не выиграть. Слишком лакомый кусочек подобное место, — мужчина ласково сжал под рубахой магические амулеты на крови, наверняка сделанные близким и любимым человеком.

Скоро все они наденут доспехи и будут звякать противным железом, но пока они могли позволить себе пачкать брюки и сминать ткань рукавов. 

Общая бойня, а потом жребий и бои один на один, в финале — объединение в команды по трое. И из оставшихся трёх нужно будет выбрать того-самого, который достоин защищать жизнь наследника.  
Как глупо полагать, что будут проверять лишь физическую подготовку.

— Я не буду жульничать, — внезапно сказал Укай рядом, опрокидывая кружку на землю, — какой в этом смысл, если в итоге не смогу защитить принца?

Наверное, если бы Ойкава нуждался в жизненном наставнике, он бы смог оставить при себе Укая. Тот был честным и добрым, а также моралистом, что в последнее время очень приветствовалось. Но этот мужчина был нужен в другом месте, и у Тоору уже был небольшой план, как всё обставить в свою пользу.

— Принцу нужен не только друг, но и товарищ. Именно поэтому возраст так занижен. Вы же не думаете, что будут проверять лишь физические навыки? — несколько человек внезапно закивали; их теням вдруг внезапно будто отрезало головы. — Да и маги тоже не нужны, ведь принц очень сильный маг.  
— Но у него не тёмные волосы!  
— Ошибка генетики. Да и кто-нибудь его видел вживую? Нет. Значит, это тоже могут быть слухи. В любом случае, факт очевиден — среди нас точно есть какие-то люди, которые сидят и проверяют на те качества, которые нельзя проявить в бою. 

Парень, взявший на себя роль эльфа, внезапно спросил, пряча амулеты в сумку:  
— И на какие же?

Ойкава на секунду призадумался. Это мероприятие было данью традициям и способом представить Иваизуми родителям — не более этого. Однако проверяющие маги действительно ходили (все они были доверенными лицами принца) и подсаживались в компании, выясняли настрой вояк и их взгляды на нынешнюю ситуацию. Демон с горечью осознал, что он до сих пор не мог сосредоточиться на одной цели — только и смог, что отвратить от себя эльфа и узнать, что все жульничают. Будто это и так не было очевидно.

Он ведь сам сжульничал.

— Доблесть. Честь. Расизм, — все на него уставились в неверии, но он лишь мог пожать плечами, — ибо Аобаджосай многонациональная страна, пусть и считается страной демонов. Терпимость. Уровень культуры. Душа. Магическая искра, слишком яркая не нужна.  
— Эка, так ты пролетаешь, пацан. Сам же маг магом!  
— Так я и не собирался участвовать, — Ойкава улыбнулся, склонил голову и пригладил топорщащиеся от натурального тепла волосы, показывая рога. Один из воинов присвистнул, рассматривая искры вокруг самых кончиков. — В любом случае, удачи вам всем! — он взмахнул ладонью в прощальном жесте, а затем резко наклонился, сверкнув глазами, к уху Укая: — А вам бы посоветовал взять под опеку чернявого северного мальчика и выкупить рыженького, из вас хороший учитель, а они ещё пригодятся, — он так же резко отпрянул назад и сразу же отступил на два шага, опасаясь инстинктивных поступков воина. — Но это просто совет, конечно же.

Через три палатки он дёрнул одного из демонов-смотрителей и приказал ему подстроить незаметно пару встреч того воина со странной причёской и двух мальчиков. Кагеяме будет нужна забота после турнира, а сильному магу грех пропадать в рабстве.

Взгляд Иваизуми с лопаток так и не исчез, но Тоору твёрдо решил не поворачиваться, даже когда получил смятым пергаментом в затылок.  
«Ты ведь знаешь, что ты самый сильный маг? Ты гораздо лучше всех остальных.»

Тоору счастливо улыбнулся, и, точно копируя сестру в лучшие годы юности, приложил записку к груди, посылая по их связи тепло и преданность. В ответ получил лишь напускное раздражение, но глубже — заботу.

Он губами зашептал заклинание, выводя ферменты для чернил из ближайшего куста с ягодой, потом подул на записку и оставил на земле, придавив камнем.

Наверняка Ива-чан потом обидится, скажет, что не нужны ему никакие предупреждения, и вообще, он сам победит всех, но не предупредить об опасности амулетов — грех. Воздушный, барьер, укрепляющий, огненный. Довольно опасно, если сталкиваться один на один.

Следующий день будет знаменательным. 

***

Он увидел его на арене. Среди юношей, девушек, демонов и людей. Иваизуми отличался своей подготовкой, слишком лёгкой экипировкой и цепким взглядом. Он знал, с чем ему придётся столкнуться на первом побоище, и хотел просто спрятаться подальше от магии и общей резни, не ввязываясь в потасовку среди «первых». Это было разумно, и Ойкава был рад, что Иваизуми решил сделать именно так.

Трибуны Колизея были небольшие, но каменные, с рунами от магического вмешательства и даже физическим барьером. Толпа вокруг собралась гораздо дальше сидячих мест; казалось, демоны были готовы просто послушать, как сражались за место личного гвардейца наследника. За славу, деньги и почёт. 

По настоянию матери Тоору не показывал своего лица, продолжая дальше наводить интригу на окружающих.   
— Все слишком поразятся твоему возрасту. Рост ещё можно простить, но не внешние данные. Ты слишком быстро вырос, дорогой. Нам не нужны скандалы, — говорила она, натягивая капюшон магической мантии практически на нос. Отец рядом смеялся. — Это для твоей безопасности, — добавляла мама, и тогда не выдерживал уже сын, позволяя себе смех. 

Он сидел справа от матери, которая не подпустила к себе никаких слуг, но приближённые Тоору не могли пропустить это событие. Куроо сзади стоял, весело ухмыляясь, пока Сугавара пытался придать лицу выражение неземной доброты. Их лица-то не скрывали капюшоны-артефакты, и это был их первый официальный выход в свет как приближённых наследника.

— И как? Присмотрел уже своего? — Куроо наклонился, тут же сдувая надоедливую чёрную прядь прямо в глаз принцу. Ойкава прошептал короткое заклинание, и причёска на голове надоедливого кошака стала каменной. Чтобы точно не растрепалась. — Эй, да ладно тебе, не будь стервой.

Ойкава обиженно склонил голову, наблюдая, как воины выстраивались в линию. Кагеяма тоже был здесь, держал меч в левой руке, постоянно смотря на правое опухшее запястье. Внезапно обзор загородили кошачьи глаза Куроо, который был в шаге от того, чтобы улететь на арену к воинам или остаться с каменной головой на век. Игнорируя друга всеми силами (серьёзно, Тоору кожей ощущал, что этому пройдохе от него нужно что-то очень важное), принц обратился к матери:  
— Там есть больной ребёнок. Его надо исключить, — он на секунду замолк, давая королеве осознать беспокойство сына, и только потом его обосновал: — Он будет прекрасным магом, а не воином.

Королева прошлась взглядом по всем присутствующим, тут же заметила Тобио и подозвала слугу. Люди на трибунах зашевелились, ощутив неладное; тут же стало тяжело дышать от духоты.

Погода стояла относительно прекрасная для столицы — солнце светило, облаков не было, подувал лёгкий прохладный ветерок. Вот только из-за большой толпы даже на открытой местности рядом с лесом было достаточно душно, что вызывало раздражение и нетерпение у народа.

Королева махнула рукой, подзывая одного из слуг, и, прикрыв рот красным веером, прошептала приказ.

За несколько минут были осмотрены абсолютно все воины, и четверых, включая Кагеяму, пришлось исключить из рядов бойцов. Иваизуми тут же в упор посмотрел в королевскую ложу, ни капли не стесняясь, и послал волну негодования с помощью уз. Рука тут же противно зачесалась, призывая объясниться, и кожа под браслетом болезненно вспотела.

— Есть кто-то, кто тебе приглянулся, дорогой? — вновь спросила королева, заглядывая под капюшон прямо в глаза. — Мы доверяем твоему мнению.  
— На самом деле твоя мать рада, что ты тут же не закатил истерику по поводу всей этой идеи, — прошептал рядом король, даже не поворачивая головы. — Ты же знаешь, как она ненавидит, когда ты излишне эмоционален. 

Тоору обиженно фыркнул и вздёрнул подбородок, на что мать немного нервно рассмеялась:  
— Это вовсе не так. Он просто посчитал, что сможет потом давить на меня своим послушанием. Ты ведь уже год никуда не сбегаешь, — обратилась она к сыну, который уже шептал очередное заклинание по отвлечению внимания. Куроо сзади слишком сильно смеялся.  
— Я уже практически выбрал, — просто ответил принц, рассматривая оружие каждого. — У нас есть какие-то барьеры против яда?  
— Ох, вот оно как, — ответила королева, поправляя складки на штанах.

Сегодня был особенный день, но в этой местности она не могла позволить себе пышные платья, к тому же сын должен был отличаться от всей королевской ложи. Пришлось сцепить зубы и надеть штаны, с чем она достаточно быстро примирилась, глядя, как муж надевал вопреки привычкам очень простой наряд.   
Зато сына разодели по всем традициям, рога украсили вязью рун, а на руках красовались фамильные драгоценности.

Первый выход в свет. Первый показ силы. Олицетворение нового поколения, которое одевается не так, которое носит украшения не так, которое говорит не так. Обещание перемен к лучшему.

— Барьер есть, но только против смертельных, — подсказал сзади Сугавара, сканируя взглядом вслед за принцем оружия всех.

Тоору удовлетворённо кивнул, указывая пальцем на несколько мужчин сразу. Один из них пил вместе с ним вчера, и его амулеты слишком виднелись на шее. 

— Суга, давай ты. Сверкни первым, тебе ведь даются речи, — дал отмашку Тоору, и королева довольно улыбнулась.

Тайное влияние становилось явным во благо всего королевства. Так было приятно, что через другую сотню лет ей не надо будет думать, как скрыть свою заботу о сыне и дочери, а лишь лежать в кровати, пить чай и требовать от детей внуков. Возможно, можно будет заняться дворцовыми интригами и разоблачать всякие грязные тайны. Эх, мечты-мечты.

— Мама, спрячь улыбку, — беззлобно поддел Тоору, и она чуть не улыбнулась ещё шире. Вот тот час, когда сын говорит ей скрыть собственные эмоции. Королева покачала головой и спрятала улыбку за веером.

— Итак, мы рады приветствовать вас здесь, в Колизее, где один из счастливчиков станет избранным для нашего принца и удостоится чести защищать его жизнь! — начал Сугавара вдохновлёно, выходя из тени занавеса королевского ложа. Повсюду слышались вздохи и радостные кличи, но более внимательные и сидящие к ложе ближе, вздыхали вовсе не из-за начала турнира. "Белые волосы", "Слабый демон", "Южанин" и "Полукровка" звучали на трибунах, передавались дальше и дальше, доходя до народа вне этого буйного представления.

Сугавара Коуши всегда улыбался так, что вводил иногда этим в ступор самого Ойкаву. Несмотря на слова, несмотря на сплетни, несмотря на красные глаза и белые волосы — он имел свой статус за внимательность и выдержку, которые всегда использовал вовремя.

— Королевская семья была обеспокоена видом некоторых воинов, ведь никто не хочет видеть нечестный бой. В связи с этим некоторые бойцы были удалены из-за своего здоровья. Мы рады, что они решили сражаться, и окажем им всю медицинскую поддержку, на которую способны. Однако первое испытание уже было, — демон театрально покачал головой и прикрыл глаза, словно не веря, что это произошло на самом деле. — И не все его прошли. Честность! — он театрально возвёл руку к небу, призвав тем самым к тишине. — Мы, демоны, часто пренебрегаем этим словом, но умные демоны знают, когда нужно быть честным. Особенно если дело касается нашей горячо любимой королевской семьи. Кому будет лучше, если вы солжёте? Ведь в реальных боевых условиях в итоге вы провалитесь без своих амулетов, заговоров и поддержки с трибун. Воины, которые не прошли первое испытание, оказались нечестны перед нами и королевской семьёй, и за это будут наказаны. Ведь врать правящей династии - это преступление.

Ойкава удовлетворённо окинул взглядом заметно поредевшую толпу, но с удивлением обнаружил противного эльфа в рядах стоящих. Приподнял бровь и повернулся к Куроо лицом, требуя объяснений.

Тот лишь пожал плечами, поправил свой красный плащ, одёрнул ворот рубахи в цвет своим волосам и произнёс с немного нервной улыбкой:  
— Хитрость мы ценим гораздо больше, не так ли?

Тоору закатил глаза и приглушённо процедил сквозь зубы:  
— Предатель. И знаешь ведь, что он не пройдёт дальше, но всё равно притащил, — Ойкава старался не смотреть на Куроо, но получалось плохо. Этот кошачий демон всегда был себе на уме, и то, что он снизошёл до помощи такому надменному эльфу, немного выводило из себя, однако в то же время заставляло задумываться. — Почему?  
— Мой будущий протеже. Ты просто не видел его в деле, — надменно сказал в ответ Куроо.

По отмашке Суги бой начался.

Лязг мечей, кинжалов, ржавой стали и первоклассных металлов, запах пота — всё это мгновенно наполнило арену. На самом деле, с тех безопасных мест, где они сидели, мало что было видно.

— Почему мы вообще сидим здесь? — спросил Тоору у родителей, но ему лишь утешающе улыбнулись. Ведь смотреть на бои с близкого расстояния было не безопасно, да и вообще плебейское дело.  
— Они сплелись в кучу тел, но нам ведь нужны лишь победители. Ничего страшного. Учись выжидать, сын, — снизошёл до ответа король. — И будь уверен в своём решении.

Тоору так и видел, как отцу хотелось выпить чашку крепкого чая, оттопырив мизинчик, но он быстро прогнал эту картину из головы.

— Тогда передай Куроо, что я с ним больше не разговариваю. И что я не буду давать разрешение на освобождение одного-единственного раба.

Король вопросительно посмотрел на друга сына, но тот лишь возвёл глаза к потолку.

— Можете передать вашему сыну, что, если он будет припоминать каждую шутку в свою сторону в течение десятилетий, то только и будет, что обижаться.

— Мальчики, не ссорьтесь, — Суга подошёл к ним и легко потрепал Куроо по голове, тут же рассеивая заклинание принца. — Куроо, Ой-чан прав, мы не можем делать исключений для каждого знакомого.

— Отец, передай Куроо, что ему давно пора смотреть шире.  
— Куроо-кун, тебе давно пора смотреть шире.  
— Боги, какой балаган ты каждый раз устраиваешь, дорогой, — королева покачала головой, когда к ней внезапно прилетел кусок клинка прямо на колени, не сумев разрубить кожаные брюки. Она мысленно порадовалась отсутствию платья (ведь на них никто не накладывал заклинания защиты) и укоризненно посмотрела на сына. — Лучше бы заклинание барьера обновил, раз заняться нечем.  
— Да, мама.

Королева с безразличным лицом подняла окровавленный кусок стали и кинула обратно в середину арены прицельным броском. Толпа загудела ещё больше, обсуждая смертоносность королевы.

Барьер сверкнул голубым на свету и исчез для глаз.

— Что ты имеешь в виду под своими фразами? — Куроо облокотился на кресло, добавляя парочку спецэффектов для пущей зрелищности. Поднялся столб пыли, скрывая половину воинов, и лязг оружия увеличился вдвое.  
— Если твой Тсукишима так хочет освободить своего друга раньше всех, то пусть использует узы, — лишь ответил Ойкава.

Лицо Сугавары, казалось, осветилось лучами солнца.  
— Я не верю тебе, — прошептал он, сжимая плечо Куроо и наклоняясь ближе к принцу. — Скажи, что не шутишь.  
— А Бокуто будет их связывать, ага. Я бы посмотрел на эту свадьбу, — Тоору хмыкнул, возвращая своё внимание к арене.

— Не зазнавайся, сын, ты всё ещё не коронован, — проворчал нынешний король под общий беззлобный смех, заглушённый куполом от всех остальных.

Внезапно запястье прошибло болью, и Ойкава практически дёрнулся — Иваизуми на арене ранили, несильно, но ощутимо. Кажется, осколком в ногу. И это его Ива-чан, который уклонялся от абсолютно всех атак?

Одним взмахом принц рассеял дым и стал внимательно всматриваться в толпу. Некоторые уже полегли, другие не могли встать, третьи лежали, думая, что так останется меньше травм. Хаджиме стоял чуть поодаль, отбивая редкие удары, и сжимал правую ногу, тут же вытаскивая осколок.

Тот самый, который бросила мать в середину. Судя по всему, кто-то в толпе решил перебрасывать его, пока наконец лезвие не попадёт очередному воину в голову, сразив наповал. Ойкава покачал головой — он так и думал, что сначала лучше было провести беседу со всеми претендентами, отсеяв большую часть, и лишь потом устраивать бои один на один и трое на трое. Но всем так хотелось встряски, что они решили устроить зрелище.

— Воняет кровью, — недовольно сказал он. — Они могут друг друга там просто перерезать. Из чего потом выбирать?

Взгляд Сугавары тут же устремился в центр арены, пересчитывая, сколько воинов дотянет, сколько нужно уносить уже сейчас, а каких надо было просто гнать взашей.  
— Ваше величество? — спросил Коуши короля, но тот с лёгкой улыбкой на лице кивнул, разрешая прекращение первого испытания.

Внезапно все воины замерли на месте.

— Итак, второе испытание прошли все те, кто сейчас стоит на своих собственных двух ногах! Проигравшим будет оказана немедленная медицинская помощь! Через час начнётся третье испытание, сетку боёв выведут над ареной через полчаса. Всем спасибо, вы были отважными воинами!

В этой речи не было запала первой, и Ойкава с недовольством отметил, как Суга рассматривал Иваизуми.  
— Оказать ему помощь? — спросил он шёпотом, но принц отмахнулся. Конечно, так легко. Рана свежая, одна единственная, Ива-чан справится сам. Никто не должен прикасаться к нему. — Он хорош.

Если бы не страх заражения крови, которое Иваизуми уже не мог подлечить сам, то Ойкава бы продолжал сидеть до того момента, пока матери не надоест эта бессмысленная потасовка. Но осколок был грязный, и Ива-чан был упрямым ослом, так и не признающим магию. В своё время Ойкава еле-еле впихнул в него основы лечебной магии из анализирующих и поисковых заклинаний с восстанавливающими. 

— Просто смотри, — прошептал Тоору, ощущая, как рана за секунду затягивается, вытягивая все полезные элементы из тел других.

— Ты уже выбрал окончательно, — немного обижено прошептала королева, рассматривая мальчишку.  
— Главное, чтобы было за что, — поддакнул король.

Куроо сзади вновь затравленно засмеялся, и Тоору практически покраснел (практически — не в счёт), тут же послав волну обожания по узам, проводя пальцем под браслетом. Это было почти великолепно, он уверен. Потом можно было залезть в воспоминания Ива-чана и разобрать некоторые мелкие ошибки, но получить лишь одну рану в этом побоище достойно восхищения.

— Кстати, а где девочки? — внезапно встрепенулся Куроо, не находя обожаемую Ячи возле выхода.  
— Смотрят бой с близкого расстояния, профессиональный интерес, — ответил Суга. — Простите, король и королева, но мы ведь так и не обсудили поощрительные призы. Наша казна, насколько мне известно...  
— На вашу фантазию, мальчики, — отмахнулась королева, — желательно что-нибудь неожиданное и интересное.

Сугавара мило улыбнулся, чуть склонив голову, и Тоору зашептал:  
— Сахарок, не ожидал я от тебя подобного.  
— Даже сахар может растаять, — поучительно поддел Куроо, за что тут же получил выбивающий воздух удар в бок.

— Ох, молодость, — вздохнула королева с такой же вежливой улыбкой, какая у неё была всё время на лице, но её глаза блестели, выдавая веселье. — Всё бы вам веселье да в постель кого затащить.  
— Эй, мама! — сын обиженно отвернулся от матери, не принимая её слов.

Над куполом показался огромный лист, высвечивающий очерёдность бойцов. Ива-чан шёл чуть ли не последний как самый здоровый, попадал в бой с несколькими проходными воинами с непримечательной внешностью, в конце не сталкиваясь ни с кем по-настоящему сильным. Какая прелесть.

Скучные бои текли один за другим, иногда давая возможность подметить странные приёмы иностранных школ (использовать скрип металла как оглушение — довольно круто), но в основном была скука. Когда прошёл десятый короткий бой, единственное, чего хотел принц на самом деле — это спать.

Тсукишима в самом деле оказался довольно хорошим бойцом, и Ойкава в который раз напомнил себе, что нужно отодвигать расовые стереотипы куда подальше. Куроо так и светился гордостью (известная гибкость и изворотливость, уход от атак с прогибом спины, использование пыли — это то, что выдавало кошачью школу), будто хотел похвалить эльфа прямо из королевской ложи. 

Иваизуми легко прошёл два боя, заканчивая их меньше, чем за минуту. Это было красиво и даже изящно, если бы не та сила, с которой каждый раз бил Ива-чан. Он не оставлял ни малейшего шанса, не любил играть и не ставил во что-либо зрелищность боя. Иногда топорно, он мог просто ломать оружие двумя ударами или ударить кулаком в грудную клетку, сломав пару рёбер.

Куроо восхищённо присвистнул на предпоследнем бое.  
— Его учителем был Танджи Вашиджо. Ушиваке не стоило выбрасывать его из страны, если он думал, что уже всему научился, — полушёпотом ответил он, пытаясь несколькими лёгкими барьерами скрыть звук от матери.

Бои продолжались, пока в таблице не осталось шесть целых изображений воинов. Остальные были перечёркнуты красными линиями.

— Мне уже надоело здесь сидеть, время близится к закату. Зачем помпезность? — спросила королева, вновь прикрывая рот веером, практически кривясь от духоты.  
— Помни, ради чего мы тут собрались на самом деле, — тут же холодно отозвался король. Женщина даже бровью не повела, продолжая всматриваться в закат.

Некий Даичи Савамура объяснял будущий план нападения, постоянно спрашивая что-то у Ива-чана и, как ни странно, Тсукишимы. Ойкава понятливо вздохнул, глядя на военную стрижку, неровный загар от солнца и широкие плечи. На другой стороне собралась компания из менее удачливых, но тем не менее дошедших до финала соперников, которые не представляли интерес. Они не обсуждали план атаки и вообще не говорили друг с другом, не признавая возможность скооперироваться и атаковать вместе. Больше было похоже, что они пытались отдышаться и не упасть.

— Сугуру не так плох, на самом деле, как кажется, — внезапно прокомментировал Куроо, смотря на змеиного парня. Никто вокруг не изменился в лице, понимая, что как бы этот парень не был связан с Тетсуро, ему ничего не перепадёт в итоге.

— Иногда мне кажется, что у тебя есть знакомые с разных концов света, — как-то умилительно проговорил Суга, на что Куроо по-кошачьи фыркнул.  
— Потому что так и есть.

— Пора заканчивать, — утвердительно сказал Тоору. Сугавара с просьбой разрешить взглянул на короля; тот немного нахмурился, но кивнул.  
— По крайней мере, он из тех, кто поможет тебе избежать лишних проблем и не завраться, — произнёс король с бесстрастным лицом, и заострённые кончики ушей Ойкавы чуть-чуть покраснели.

— Что же, вот и подошёл к концу этот трудный выбор. Королевская семья благодарит всех тех, кто сегодня рисковал жизнью в попытках доказать свою силу! Хочется отметить, что никто не умер, — по трибунам прокатился слабый смех. Сугавара тоже улыбнулся, набирая в грудь воздуха. — Мы решили наградить тех, кто был ближе всего к почётному месту, но по тем или иным причинам не прошёл дальше. Даичи Савамура! Выйди вперёд.

Человек озирался по сторонам, и Иваизуми его подтолкнул в спину, чтобы тот наконец сделал пару шагов ближе к королевскому ложе. 

Твёрдый подбородок, развитая мускулатура и действительно тихая искра, способная лишь на мелкие заклинания. Ойкава мысленно одобрил выбор. Это поможет укорениться мысли, что Аобаджосай не дискриминирует людей, а также подарит надежду, что можно пробиться с самых низов.

— Ты назначаешься... — Коуши на секунду замолк, выдерживая незначительную трагическую паузу.   
— Капитан нового подразделения личной гвардии, — прошептал рядом Тетсуро, заговорщически улыбаясь.  
— Капитаном нового подразделения королевской гвардии! — крикнул Сугавара, и толпа зааплодировала. Стоящий рядом демон приподнял вопросительно бровь, но Коуши лишь смущённо улыбнулся.

— Мы увидели вашу хитрость, честность, силу и ум, а также возможность работать в команде или подчиняться, что может спасти вам жизнь, — вступил Куроо, и ближе сидящие вне ложи демоны стали напряжённо шептаться. Знавшие этого демона как сына давно почившего казначея, дворцовые демоны толком не знали, почему он до сих пор жил в замке. — Тсукишима Кей. Ты назначаешься моим помощником. Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет.

Лицо в этот раз трезвого эльфа скривилось в отвращении, и Тоору, смотря на него теперь гораздо ближе, чем до этого, понял, что из него мог получиться толк, если бы не дырки в защите, на которую тот ставил слишком многое.

И тут поднялся король, беря первый раз слово себе. Шум затих, и все на трибунах и даже за ними благоговейно замерли, ожидая финального решения. Казалось, горячий воздух задрожал в ожидании финальных слов.

— Сегодня мы увидели множество достойных сынов нашей страны. Однако лучшим был только один. Он был выбран благодаря своей чести, своему уму и всей технике. Конечно, мы отметили всех, кто был достоин. Для кого-то этот день стал новым путём в жизнь, и мы рады, что смогли предоставить эту возможность. Однако мой сын... ваш принц сделал свой выбор.

Тоору ухмыльнулся, развеивая иллюзию рядом с родителями, и королева обречённо простонала нечто про непослушных детей и потакающих королей.

Он чувствовал сердцем, как Хаджиме в предвкушении дрожал, как жаждал наконец прикоснуться к лучшему другу, как устал и как хотел вдохнуть свежего воздуха. Как он уверенно стоял на земле и ожидал этого прыжка из-за спины, покрепче сжимая свой меч. Узы не дадут причинить им друг другу вред, но они могут помочь обменяться опытом.

Над головой Иваизуми Хаджиме появилась надпись на древнем магическом языке, крутясь вокруг своей оси и пропуская сквозь себя лучи, окрашивая в лиственный цвет.  
«_Winner_» — гласила она.

Ойкава прицельно в спину кинул только что отнятое у Киёко копьё, которое тут же было отбито. У Иваизуми была счастливая улыбка от уха до уха (возможно, она стала такой сумасшедшей лишь тогда, когда он увидел Дурокаву совсем близко), а по связи передавались волны обожания и счастья, отражаясь и приумножаясь каждую секунду.

Толпа взревела, увидев первый раз так близко принца. Тот же громогласно произнёс:  
— Я выбираю тебя!


	5. Начало настоящей светской жизни

— Так, значит, ты тот самый Иваизуми, — Куроо ухмыльнулся, вытянул указательный палец и попытался ткнуть в смуглую щёку, но попал лишь в воздух. Моргнув, демон прищурился и попытался найти хоть какой-нибудь намёк в бесстрастном лице, какого такого человек внезапно решил уклониться. Потом ткнул воздух ещё раз. И ещё. И ещё, ещё, ещё, в итоге добившись стальной хватке на своём роге.

— Не трогай меня, — Иваизуми попытался донести мысль предельно чётко.  
— Ты мне нравишься! — воскликнул Куроо.

Это будет сложно.

Иваизуми усвоил за неделю, что ближайшее окружение Ойкавы — это просто нечто ужасное, невоспитанное, хитрожопое в своей массе и бестактное. Над ним пытались шутить, его пытались вывести из себя, доставали кучей вопросов, влезали в зону комфорта, даже напоить хотели. Иваизуми изо всех сил отнекивался, отмалчивался, отворачивался и давал сдачи в пределах разумного. Этих людей он пока не знал, их прикосновения били мелкими разрядами тока, чего уже давно не было с мамой или папой. 

— Тебе повезло, что Бокуто снова исчез в депрессии, а Акааши ушёл его искать. Иначе тут было бы гораздо больше шума, — предупредил Суга, и Иваизуми снова не очень вежливо увернулся от хлопка по плечу.

Проходила неделя, вторая, третья, месяц. Хаджиме уже два раза послал половину жалованья родителям, один раз предотвратил отравление и спас задницу Дурокавы от неудачного эксперимента с исчезающим заклинанием (не уверен, так читай формулу вслух!), но разряды не проходили. Они оставались такими же сильными, разве что некоторые спали до неприятной судороги и лёгкой тошноты.

Иваизуми ненавидел сам себя, когда мялся весь полдень, пытаясь завязать об этом разговор. В комнате Тоору темно, и вырезанные обычными ножницами звёзды светились на потолке, как и более свежие рисунки странных космических существ. Ойкаве здесь и именно так лучше думалось, а Иваизуми привык к ужасному бардаку и темноте, выучив за месяц заклинание кошачьих глаз.

— Ну давай, говори! — Ойкава не выдержал и бросил оборудование на стол со всего размаху, совершенно непрофессионально и безответственно. — Я же чувствую, как по связи тянет.

Иваизуми думал, что можно всё списать на окружение, что оно новое, обстановка непривычная, да вообще всё такое незнакомое. Поэтому они поменялись ролями, точно. Но у него достаточно мужества, чтобы признавать свои слабости, поэтому Хаджиме взял и без стеснения сказал:  
— Бьёт из-за уз до сих пор, хотя должно было пройти.

Ойкава отнёсся к этому серьёзно, не стал высмеивать или насмехаться (это не тот случай). Он думал об этом в течение всего времени, пока собирал оборудование обратно и вынимал магические кристаллы из проводников, которые нагревали зелья.

Они сели посреди комнаты, поджав ноги под себя, в полном молчании.

— Я, в принципе, понимаю, о чём ты. От Куроо тоже бьёт, да?

Иваизуми сморщился, вспоминая кошачью морду, и кивнул. Неприятный тип, наглый и вечно выскакивающий из ниоткуда. Его делом чести стало ткнуть Иваизуми в щёку, и, боги, какой это детсад.

— Скорее всего, это потому, что они все не из нашего королевства, хотя отговорка так себе. Меня тоже всё ещё потряхивает от любых прикосновений, кроме родственников, но я уже перестал замечать, — у Ойкавы лицо беспокойное, и, о чёрт, кажется, только что зародилась теория о том, что все вокруг враги. — Боги, Ива-чан, нет, я не буду всех подряд подозревать. Но тебе по-прежнему больно, да? Не просто дискомфортно, а именно больно.

Иваизуми на секунду закрыл глаза, вспомнил последнее случайное столкновение плечом с Куроо, вслух с неприятием признавая:  
— Да.

Ойкава снова замолчал, прикусил нижнюю губу клыком, сложил руки в молитвенном жесте и задумался.

Иваизуми не был более восприимчив к связи, наоборот, он раньше смог прикасаться к родителям, чем сам Тоору. Он раньше смог быть в толпе посреди ярмарки или рынка, разговаривать с дружелюбными людьми и не бояться настоящей боли. Всё это только закалило Иваизуми и сделало более вертким воином.

— У меня есть версия про генетическое неприятие, которая имеет право на жизнь. Но, скорее всего, это потому, что все они не местные, — Ойкава с важным видом поднял один палец вверх, — и разбегутся каждый по своим мелким княжествам и государствам, как только начнётся настоящая война. То есть мы действительно друзья, мы росли вместе, но свою территорию они будут защищать несмотря ни на что. От них есть... — Тоору на секунду замолчал и отвёл взгляд в сторону, — некая опасность.

Иваизуми сидел и думал, что ввязался он во всё это дерьмо только из-за этой ведьмы, и если бы не она, ему бы не пришлось защищать просящую проблем задницу этого демона двадцать четыре часа в сутки.

— Разве королевство демонов делится на княжества? Тогда бы никакие повстанцы не понадобились, чтобы разрушить страну, — Иваизуми фыркнул, выбрасывая из головы ненужные мысли.  
— В теории, конечно, нет... И даже неофициально всё очень сложно. Однако есть территории, где обитают определённые виды демонов, вроде Куроо и Суги. Где-то котам интересней, где-то воронам. Они, кстати, природные противники, — Ойкава хмыкнул. — Мне надо тебе дать карту всего этого. За пределы королевства это всё не выходит, и мы стараемся сохранять это дело в тайне, потому что... мы-то сами ни к какому определённому виду не относимся.

На следующий урок истории и политологии Иваизуми взял с собой подаренный блокнот и уголёк, чтобы записывать лекции. Приглашённый учитель даже бровью не повёл, зато Дурокава хотел каждый раз под столом зажать родную ладонь в свою или дотронуться до вязи своего имени под браслетом, пролезая пальцем и оттягивая плотную рубаху. К концу недели один рукав был полностью растянут.

Как оказалось, чета Ойкава не находилась в бедственном положении из-за своей крови и врождённых природных талантов. Всегда чёрные волосы, белоснежная кожа, голубая кровь — это отличало их от других демонов, готовых породниться с другим видом или даже человеком, лишь бы оставаться в подавляющем количестве. И никогда не рождалось больше талантов, чем в их семье. Тоору пытался объяснить, что всё это обусловлено генетикой, отсутствием кровосмешения, благоприятными условиями жизни и прочим, но Хаджиме твёрдо решил для себя, что они просто семейка монстров.

А потом ему попались на глаза Маттсун с Маки, и жизнь, кажется, стала налаживаться. И даже если ему иногда казалось, что все в этом замке собрались, чтобы веселиться, он понимал, что это далеко не так. Маттсун был вторым сыном главы военного совета, Маки же был сыном какого-то генерала, который имел кучу наград за войны тысячелетней давности. Ойкава буквально заставил это их выучить, говоря, что они действительно те, от кого не будет больно.

Бить током прекратило через месяц. Первый раз они разыграли Дуракаву через ещё полтора месяца, спрятавшись вместе в кустах в саду, как малолетние придурки. 

— Итак, Иваизуми, прошло полгода, — Маттсун приобнял его с одной стороны.  
— Да-да, Иваизуми, готов к встрече с королевской семьёй в полном составе? — Маки привалился с другой.

Они оба, определённо, наслаждались тем фактом, что были одними из немногих, кто свободно прикасался к новому рыцарю. Засранцы.

— Мы же уже виделись, причём не раз. Чего страшного? — Иваизуми пожал плечами и поправил меч на перевязи, негромко лязгнув.  
— Сестра!  
— Величайшая сестра!  
— Сестра Тоору, которая успела нагулять сына, — Маттсун ухмыльнулся и спрятал руки в карманы штанов, убирая конечности от Иваизуми (он был искренне убеждён, что чем раньше это сделает, тем лучше будет всем вокруг).  
— Как думаешь, справишься? — Маки потыкал Иваизуми в бок, пытаясь пересчитать все человеческие рёбра.

Иногда выходки этих двух переходили грань, но личный телохранитель принца напоминал себе каждый день, что они демоны, границы у них другие, и даже если была возможность посадить их наконец в темницу и не выпускать до окончания времён за нечаянно сломанные кости каждый день, не стоило подобное делать с единственными преданными людьми. Даже если Иваизуми был уверен, что ему специально ломали каждый день рёбра, чтобы проверить, когда он сорвётся.

— Уверен, она хотя бы будет держать руки при себе, в отличие от вас, так что особых поводов вести себя как-то не так у меня нет, — Иваизуми приподнял бровь, дожидаясь ответа на свою подколку. Ответом ему были лишь недовольное сопение и безучастное лицо Маттсуна. 

Ойкава редко разговаривал о сестре — она была старшей, должна была унаследовать всю страну, была невероятно красива и нагуляла каким-то образом ребёнка. Где-то после последнего пункта все восхищённые реплики о ней замалчивались. Понести чистокровной демонице было достаточно сложно из-за скопления магии рядом с животом и большого периода жизни, так что, конечно, никто не заставлял делать принцессу аборт. Её просто сослали в самый дальний уголок, чтобы она не мельтешила перед глазами.

Хотя Тоору явно ей восхищался. Этого было достаточно, чтобы быть уверенным в ней как личности.

— На тренировку? — Маки сделал неуверенный шаг за пределы веранды, к саду, чтобы пройти дорожкой к тренировочной площадке, но застыл в неуверенности. В прошлый раз их застали мелкие, и им пришлось убрать все мечи, щиты, шлемы, ножи подальше, потому что они просто желали прибить кого-нибудь из старших и доказать родителям, что тоже способны заниматься там.

— Это не будет вечной игровой площадкой, — Иваизуми закатил глаза и подтолкнул друга в спину. — Давай, быстрее.  
— А иду я первый, потому что меня не жалко, что ли?   
— Какой из тебя рыцарь, если ты боишься мелких практически родственников?  
— Они ему такие же родственники, как тебе, — поправил сзади Маттсун, перешагивая через странно ползучую лиану; на секунду остановившись и подумав, он отрубил отросток, больше похожий на хвост рептилии, который продолжал брыкаться.   
— Мне плевать, — Иваизуми пожал плечами.

В какой-то мере все они были родственниками, если рассматривать теорию эволюции в целом, но в понятиях Иваизуми Маки и впрямь был окружён маленькими рогатыми племяшками — его семья была настолько большая, пусть он и был единственным ребёнком у матери, но у той были три сестры, а у его отца было два брата и одна сводная сестра, и все они попереженились и понарожали маленьких дьяволят во славу демографии страны. 

Площадка оказалась пуста, зато мишени дальнего прицела буквально сожжены дотла.

— А мы говорили, что стоило бы нервничать. Если даже Ойкава нервничает, — Маттсун прикоснулся тыльной стороной ладони к предплечью Маки, и тут тот же заткнулся, выбирая себе оружие на сегодняшний день.

Иваизуми любил тренировки с этими двумя. Это были моменты, когда он доказывал раз за разом самому себе, что не зря занял своё место рядом с Ойкавой и что сможет его защитить, несмотря на явное человеческое происхождение.

— Одноручные?   
— Давай двух.

Сначала он сражался с Маки. Это длилось примерно полчаса, и Маттсун каждый раз поправлял их, ставил стойки или давал советы по поводу замахов. Его рога были чуть меньше, чем у друга с отвратительным цветом волос, но его глаза позволяли видеть чуть больше, чем обычно. Хотя иногда Иваизуми думал, что Матсукава просто быстро обрабатывает информацию в своей голове, что было довольно неплохо.

Ощутив первый удар справа, Иваизуми тут же отклонился влево и без размаха ударил плоской стороной лезвия, внезапно задев ногу частью гарды и неудобно вывернул кисть, чтобы оставить меч в руке. Ханамаки любил слишком близкий бой, не принимая хоть какую-нибудь дистанцию, и Иваизуми, да, похоже, немного нервничал. Особенно когда заметил своё отражение прямо на доле перед самым носом, практически лишившись его после восстановления равновесия.

— Маки, если ты его ни разу не ударишь, то это даже не чёртов бой!

Ханамаки на секунду отвёл взгляд, и Иваизуми тут же ударил самым лезвием по ноге Маки. Тот взвыл от боли, упав на колени, и как-то обвиняюще смотрел на свою кровь, которая тут же собралась на металле возле его головы.

— Какого чёрта? Ты мне чуть ногу не отрубил! Это нечестно!  
— Ты сломал мне рёбра перед тренировкой. Тебе напомнить, что моя регенерация медленнее? Чтобы через пять минут был готов. И тренируй свои заклинания сам на себе, увижу Маттсуна рядом — достану один из экспериментов Ойкавы и накормлю.

Маки в немом раздражении закатил глаза и начал нашёптывать заклинание; неприятный и топорный свист тут же ударил по слуху в абсолютной тиши.

— От пыли не забудь вычистить.  
— Да, мам, — отозвался демон, нарываясь на удар в темечко.

По крайней мере, это заставляло держать себя в тонусе. С тех пор, как в первый раз Маки проиграл человеку в армрестлинге (они немного напились в местной таверне, но ничего серьёзного), он слегка комплексовал по этому поводу, пытаясь выиграть хотя бы несколько спаррингов. Вот только Иваизуми знал, что после первого проигрыша больше не увидит Тоору, потому что «птички» Киёко сидели везде, где можно было на пустыре. Пару раз он уничтожал их, но потом их появлялось всё больше, и они стали биться током, так что Хаджиме внял предупреждению.

— Ты всё-таки волнуешься, — подметил очевидное Матсукава, вставая с земли и оценивая потрёпанный вид Иваизуми, чей рот скривился.  
— Если постоянно говорить человеку, что он волнуется и ему надо волноваться, в конце концов он это сделает.  
— Тебе нельзя волноваться, — Маттсун недовольно посмотрел на Маки, который никак не мог подобрать подходящих слов, чтобы наконец кожа на ноге зарубцевалась.

На самом деле, в их окружении он не так сильно нервничал. На них была простая одежда из льна, их рога не были отполированы до блеска, их руки были мозолистыми и неухоженными, а вороты рубах грязными с пятнами от пота. Они были обычными настолько, насколько возможно, и это успокаивало где-то на подсознании. Потому что дворец давил своими каменными стенами и роскошностью, как и демоны, которые смотрели с презрением. Даже если вокруг не было ветра или звуков, родная пыль от тренировочной утрамбованной площадки приятно оседала грязью на потных спине и лбу.

В конце тренировки у Иваизуми из небольшой раны на виске хлещет кровь, потому что раны на голове самые опасные, и из них брызжет фонтан, будто свинье голову отрубил, и от адреналина в крови Хаджиме не мог сам остановить поток крови, поэтому отправился к Ойкаве. Ещё у него порваны штаны, а растянутый рукав рубахи растянут ещё больше, и Боги, Тоору точно будет беситься. По крайней мере, все эти увечья он получил от сосредоточенного Маттсуна, а не от Маки, который не мог залечить свою рану.

Ойкава обнаружился вновь в своей комнате, сосредоточенный на расчётах, но в этот раз с ним был Куроо, который увлечённо шептал нечто важное, постоянно одёргивая рукава красного плаща.

— О, неужели нашего непобедимого телохранителя побили? — Куроо довольно ухмыльнулся, будто только что отвесил самую лучшую в мире шутку. Его плечи тут же расправились, он облокотился всем весом на спинку стула и закинул ногу на ногу. В лёгкой темноте его глаза светились.

Иваизуми ударил всей ладонью по спине Ойкавы, чтобы тот выпрямился, и бросил кровавую тряпку в лицо Куроо, чтобы сбить немного спеси. Потом протёр шёлковым покрывалом рану, стирая грязь, и тут же получил из воздуха немного льда, чтобы приложить. Вторая свободная рука потянулась к персикам и остановилась в паре сантиметров от них, чуя подвох.

Ойкава спрятал довольную улыбку.

— Да, я тестировал яды на персиках, — он утвердительно кивнул, но потом нахмурился. — Хотя это, вроде, не те.   
— «Вроде не те»? — не веря переспросил Иваизуми, уже представляя, куда могли отправиться отравленные. На кухню, к примеру, если Ячи решила, что они слишком переспели в комнате.

— Возьми лучше яблоки, — Ойкава недовольно сморщился, пытаясь вспомнить, где на самом деле эти персики.  
— Да-да, не устраивай нам тут эротическое шоу, — Куроо вновь довольно ухмыльнулся, и Иваизуми обнаружил кровавую тряпку прямо посреди кровати Ойкавы. Точно кот — успел и нагадить, и поглумиться. 

Адреналин в крови наконец спал, Ойкава медленно через узы успокаивал, и рана наконец срослась под мысленным желанием рыцаря, который посматривал в документы с особой тщательностью. Что же, продумывание реформ успокаивало нервы Тоору.

— Ты же не маг, — глаза Куроо сощурились, он повёл носом, чтобы ощутить запах свежей крови.   
— Куроо-чи! Не об этом речь же была, — Ойкава повернул за нос Тетсуро обратно и ткнул головой в бумаги. 

Иваизуми вновь встал чуть сзади справа, как привык делать на немногих официальных приёмах, пытаясь всмотреться в этой темноте в мелкий закорючный почерк, но потом плюнул на это и пододвинул стул со скрипом, беря первую исписанную кипу бумаг и принимаясь за чтение. Ойкава чуть открыл рот, но потом помотал головой и практически выплюнул заклинание светлячка. Куроо с недоверием посмотрел на всё это взаимодействие, но промолчал.

— У нас, — Ойкава на секунду замер, но тут же расслабился, принимая бумаги обратно спустя несколько минут, — правда столько незаселённых территорий посреди страны? 

Тоору с довольной улыбкой смаковал «у нас» у себя в мозге, мысленно меняя интонации Иваизуми в зависимости от придуманной обстановки, но потом одёрнул себя.

— Да. Так что думаешь?

Куроо вновь посмотрел на Иваизуми, только в этот раз с неким прозрением. Ойкава никогда бы не выбрал себе какого-то идиота, с которым ему было бы минимум неинтересно разговаривать на любую тему, и зная друга достаточно давно, он мог бы догадаться, что Иваизуми на самом деле особенный. Он же человек. Человек, который охранял принца демонов.  
Он же странный глас народа для них.

— Бред. Мы в тупике, и единственное, что можем делать, так это ждать, пока всё предыдущее поколение перемрёт. Ты это от меня хотел услышать, когда пихал планы реформ по отмене рабства мне в лицо? — Иваизуми снова нахмурился и сложил руки на груди крест-накрест, бренча перевязью меча о дорогое дерево ручной мебели.

— Ты же сам доказывал в детстве, какое рабство плохое, — Ойкава отобрал оставшиеся в руке Иваизуми бумаги и любовно сложил в аккуратную стопочку.  
— А ты, что хорошее. И что отлов монстров из-за всплесков магии тоже работа. Только вот так вот, — Иваизуми честно старался сделать свой тычок указательным пальцем в документы не пафосным, — люди тупо перестанут платить налоги, потому что не будет достаточного наказания. Такое сильное послабление никому не понравится.

Куроо победно вскликнул:  
— Я же говорил!

Ойкава недовольно закусил нижнюю губу клыком, практически готовый рычать.

— Поэтому мы и пришли в итоге сначала к понижению налогов в определённых сферах, не так ли? — Ойкава среди стопки нашёл ещё одну бумажку, будто она решала хоть что-то.  
— Отчего пострадает казна королевства, да, мы ни к чему в итоге не пришли, как ты правильно подметил, — Куроо раздражённо сверкнул глазами.

Несмотря на едкие комментарии Иваизуми, Ойкава ратовал за отмену рабства — из-за таких, как тот рыжий мальчик-раб с огромной магической силой, или из-за таких, как Тсукишима, которого разлучили с Ямагучи практически перед помолвкой. Это дало бы стране выдохнуть свободно, привлекло бы к ним другие, более демократичные страны в сфере торговли, отбросило бы Шираторизаву на несколько шагов назад. Свободная армия лучше сражалась, мотивированная любимой страной за спиной. Меньше дезертиров. Больше возможности выиграть холодную войну, которая грозилась превратиться с десятилетия на десятилетие в горячую. 

— Переживаешь из-за приезда сестры? — внезапно спросил Иваизуми, нарушая напряжённую тишину и превращая её в неловкую просто моментально. У него талант.

Конечно, Тоору любил сестру. Она была великолепной, сильной женщиной, воспитавшей Такахиро в одиночку, и она любила своего ненормального младшего брата, находясь рядом с ним тогда, когда он даже не подозревал, что её не было так долго. И он хотел её одобрения даже больше, чем одобрения матери или отца — их Тоору просто поставил в известность, — в глазах сестры хотелось увидеть гордость.

— Не понимаю, с чего ты взял, Ива-чан, — Ойкава снова постучал бумагами по столу, потянувшись к рядом стоящим персикам и получая шлепок по руке. — Ладно, возможно, немного. Я давно не видел её.  
— Она же твоя сестра. Всё будет в порядке, Дурокава, — Иваизуми опустил ладонь с браслетом на голову Тоору, зарываясь пальцами в волосы между рогов и поглаживая кожу там, где она особенно была чувствительной, на стыке между костными наростами и ростом волос.  
— Боги, молю вас, пусть он так не назовёт меня на ужине, — Ойкава поднял голову и посмотрел на вырезанные светящиеся звёздочки, молясь непонятно кому. (И пусть не убирает руку от моей головы никогда).

Благодаря темноте Хаджиме не заметил чуть покрасневших кончиков ушей Куроо, зато Ойкава смотрел из-под полуприкрытых век с вызовом, мол, где твой маг, который мог сделать с тобой точно так же прямо посреди толпы? Дразнящий хвастливый взгляд идиота.

Куроо никогда не мог поверить, что Ойкава успел вляпаться в такое дерьмо.

— Эй, я всё ещё тут, вообще-то, — он подал голос, надеясь принести немного приличия в эти покои.  
— Выход прямо и чуть налево, Куроо.

Тетсуро готов был поклясться, что не понял, кто говорил — сам Иваизуми или Ойкава с помощью его человеческого рта.

Иваизуми стоически вытерпел саркастичное шуршание плаща по полу и только после скрипа двери убрал свою руку с головы Ойкавы под его разочарованный вдох.

— Я не знаю, что с этим делать. Я бездарный правитель, — Тоору положил голову на стол и посмотрел на собственный огромный балдахин над кроватью с отвращением. Пора бы убрать эту тряпку.  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что это не так. Ты ещё не правитель.  
— Ой, заткнись, — Ойкава фыркнул. — Я прекрасно понимаю, что такие вещи не разрешаются в один момент и лично мной. Это должна быть командная работа. Но когда Куроо-чи стонет на ухо о своём Кенме, я понимаю, что никогда не дождусь адекватной помощи при таком раскладе.

Иваизуми задумчиво потёр подбородок, уставившись на свои грязные сапоги и притоптывая правой ногой.

— Как насчёт какого-нибудь собрания для избранных?   
— Мы же не в бульварном романе живём, Ива-чан.  
— Не придирайся к формулировке, — Иваизуми передёрнул плечами, почему-то представляя себя на месте тайного фаворита принца, который точно в итоге убьёт своего любовника. — Ты знаешь, о чём я. Вы иногда собираетесь, но вам надо это делать более цивильно.

Ойкава подёргал себя за браслет и согласно хмыкнул. Его глаза пылали в отблесках еле светящихся фосфорным зелёным звёзд, и выглядело это малость жутко. Иваизуми практически привык.

— Мы не можем просто выгнать всех рабов в сердце страны. Никто не захочет там жить, значит, нужна пропаганда среди обычного народа... — он бормотал себе под нос отрывочные фразы, перебирая вещи в сундуке, и Хаджиме воспринял подобное поведение как знак. Пора готовиться к настоящему приёму.

До самого вечера Тоору вёл себя, как засранец, полностью погрузившись в решение одной проблемы и совершенно не переживая, что мог облажаться перед сестрой. Иваизуми не хотел страдать один, но в итоге, когда он наконец начал нервничать, абсолютно все оставили его одного с принцем, якобы давая время на подготовку. Маттсун и Маки не имели достаточного статуса, чтобы присутствовать на ужине, а у других было гораздо больше причин волноваться.

Белый цвет волос Сугавары, потеря партнёра Куроо (и ещё многое, до чего Иваизуми пока не дошёл логической цепочкой, но оно точно есть, среди напряжённости всего дворца и всей страны) — всё это говорило ему, что не стоило переживать из-за своей человечности. Будто его проблемы ничтожны.

Иногда ему не хватало друга, который был бы не Ойкавой. В такие моменты он скучал по Кагеяме, готовому выслушать всё с абсолютно серьёзным лицом.

Он очнулся перед входом в главную столовую, сжимающим ладонь Тоору в своей и машинально поглаживая указательным пальцем кожу под браслетом. Выдохнул и толкнул дверь, ощутив ответное пожатие в ладони.

— Мальчики, давно не виделись, — Королева достаточно нежно поприветствовала их, приглашая сесть за стол. — Мой муж всё ещё не вернулся с очередного неважного собрания, так что давайте подождём.

Ойкава очнулся, когда взглянул на свою сестру и осознал. Поймал её взгляд, направленный за своё плечо, румянец и чуть намагниченные волосы; вздёрнутый нос и ненормально дёргающийся кадык. Словно она уже утонула.  
Хаджиме сделал её абсолютно беспомощной.

О Боги.

— Задержка по государственным делам, — объяснился отец, поймав взгляд матери, и сел рядом с ней. — Думаю, моя семья могла бы уже привыкнуть.

Куроо, сидящий рядом с принцем, подавил смущённую улыбку.

Здесь было достаточно много демонов: Король и Королева во главе стола, слева старшая дочь, справа старший сын. С недавних пор Иваизуми тоже принесли стул, но он предпочитал стоять — в этом виноват был Дуракава, пару раз полезший к еде своими грязными после экспериментов руками, — чтобы лучше видеть всё то, что принц мог бы поднести к своему рту. Рядом с сестрой сидел Такеру и увлечённо болтал ногами; на самом деле, он был даже старше Тоору, но развивался, как нормальный демон, хотя дядя не против был бы поиграть с племянником в магические салки. Чуть дальше устроились те демоны, которых было принято приглашать; мама с детства говорила, что никому из них нельзя верить, но традиции были выше всех предосторожностей. Рядом с Тоору расположились наконец те демоны, с которыми он хотел переделать эту страну.

Сестра казалась такой далёкой, пусть их всего лишь разделяла деревяшка.

Тоору любил сестру — возможно, иррациональной любовью, большей, чем к матери, — потому что она была настоящей. Она никогда не прятала своих эмоций, но то, что она показывала, её сдержанная улыбка или раздражение от происходящего, всегда было только её. Это не была показательная сдержанность, это не была ложь. Она просто вот такая.

Она была хорошей поддержкой, которая не давала остынуть эмоциям в этой семье. Но сейчас она молчала. Её губы были сжаты в линию, пытаясь подавить улыбку, она дышала через раз и хотела контролировать румянец на скулах, ковыряясь вилкой в тарелке, как какая-то малолетка. Беспомощность в её глазах уязвляла Тоору.

Он знал сестру, как самого себя, и пока никого не находил доверчивее и добрее её. Сам факт того, что она добровольно отреклась от своего имени, чтобы не навлечь магический позор на семью, уже о многом говорил; несмотря на некоторую плохую жилку (явно сцепленную с мужским полом), Такеру рос прекрасным ребёнком.

— Положи персик назад, — раздался шёпот возле самого уха, и, чёрт возьми, это было настолько неожиданно, что он, правда, уронил несчастный фрукт прямо себе в салат.

Точно, где-то по замку гуляли ядовитые персики. И под действием магии не факт, что они не гуляли самостоятельно.

— То-чан, тебе должно быть стыдно, — мать неодобряюще покачала головой в то время, как отец лишь пытался сдержать смех.

Да Тоору ещё более беспомощный, чем его сестра.

— Вообще-то, где-то по замку, возможно, гуляют ядовитые фрукты, — Иваизуми начал говорить, когда его прервал Король властным кивком. Он подозвал официанта, отдал тихий приказ уничтожить все фрукты в замке, не считая абсолютно новых и свежих поставок, и отпустил.

— Я была готова поверить, что ты сильно изменился, То-чан, но ты абсолютно не вырос, — сестра покачала головой и тепло улыбнулась, наконец сумев отвести взгляд от Иваизуми.

Ива-чан не мог его не заметить.  
В самом деле, из этого могло ведь что-то получиться. Женитьба на, пусть и без имени, особе королевского рода тут же подняла бы статус человека при дворце, помогла бы при борьбе против дискриминации на границе и осчастливила бы саму демоницу. К моменту, когда бы они об этом договорились, Иваизуми бы уже достаточно повзрослел для неё, а потом, если Ива-чан бы её полюбил, их биологические ритмы синхронизировались и... 

В груди ненормальное желание увести Хаджиме из этого зала подальше.

— Теперь я старше тебя, — Тоору хмыкнул, чуть сильнее нажав на нож, чем надо бы, и проскрипел по тончайшему фарфору. 

Такеру скривился, пытаясь воздушными чарами пнуть посильнее своего дядю, но промахнулся и попал волной по голени рыцаря, который был всё ещё в доспехах. Иваизуми лишь приподнял бровь на эту выходку.

— Боги, сын! Что ты себе позволяешь! — теперь она отчётливо покраснела, не зная, что делать с его отвратительным поведением. — Простите, пожалуйста, я не думала, что он будет вести себя так неподобающе.

Король чуть поморщился, и Такеру тут же разуверился в своём намеренье показать язык надменному человеку. Теперь ещё на десяток лет вход ему за этот стол закрыт.

Иваизуми уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать о семейных чертах, но тут же передумал, лишь покачал головой, принимая подобное отношение к себе как должное.

— Ох, точно! Сестра, это Ива-чан, мой личный охранник с некоторых пор и лучший друг, — Ойкава метнул взгляд вправо на противоположную сторону, где притихли некоторые министры. — Ива-чан, это моя сестра.

— Благодарю за вашу службу, я понимаю, как это нелегко, — она улыбнулась, и, Тоору готов поклясться, что его собственное сердце пропустило удар от страха в тот же момент, когда сердце Иваизуми забилось чуть быстрее.  
— Это стоило того, чтобы встретиться с вами, — Иваизуми поклонился достаточно низко, чтобы принять жест за реальное уважение.

Её щёки вспыхнули с новой силой — Тоору думал, что она была достойна того, чтобы ей высказывали уважение; Иваизуми всегда был согласен по поводу таких вещей с ним.

Многие хотели бы пробиться в комнату, где всё случается — решения о налогах, войнах и делении земель. Но весь смак был в том, что никто ничего не решал за дальним концом стола. Всё происходило здесь, рядом с правителями; только первые четыре стула действительно могли что-то обозначать. Они даже были более удобными и вычурными, под стать роли демона в стране. Неприятное перешёптывание с дальних мест сопровождало подачу вторых блюд, всё же дураки сюда не попадали.

— На самом деле, я приехала в столицу не просто для того, чтобы посмотреть на, — она на секунду запнулась, не смея поднять взгляд на Иваизуми, — вас. Проблема в том, что на границе, где я сейчас живу, слишком много потерянных детей, чьих родителей забрали в военные отряды или рабство. И пока у них только один путь, несмотря на чистоту крови или происхождение. Я бы хотела... открыть детский дом.

Иваизуми ощутил по связи взрыв искреннего восхищения и радости, поэтому тут же положил руки на плечи принцу, чтобы тот не опрокинул стул, когда подскочит. В этот момент он наконец понял, почему Ойкава любил сестру.

— Это же... это же просто прекрасно! Первый частный детский дом не просто сократит преступность, но повысит и твой статус, и даже статус королевской семьи в глазах народа. Если нанять грамотных учителей, то у них будет даже гораздо больше шансов... — глаза Тоору горели, когда он резко вдавился в стол, пытаясь быть ближе к сестре.

— К тому же человеческих детей будет гораздо больше, что поможет сплотить новые поколения, — Куроо покивал головой, отпивая из бокала нечто непонятное и что явно не разливали.

— При равных условиях обучения и жизни это, действительно, будет прорывом, — Сугавара, сидящий дальше всех, нервозными движениями зарылся себе в волосы рукой.

Старшая сестра лишь обворожительно улыбнулась, смущённая подобным вниманием.

Весь оставшийся вечер они обсуждали предполагаемый капитал всего этого, возможное распространение среди сельских граждан, которые, возможно, уже не могли протянуть на себе третьего или четвёртого ребёнка. 

После всей нервотрёпки они были рады ощутить себя в знакомой атмосфере.

За окном уже пылали звёзды, когда их разогнали по дворцу, по ногам веяло холодом и озоном, который поднимался вверх.

— Ты просто моё спасенье, — Тоору уткнулся ей куда-то в подмышку, тихо вздыхая. — Возможно, с тем, что ты начала, мы сможем построить нечто новое. Как ты?  
— Боги, дорогой, ты всегда был такой прилипалой, — она потрепала его по голове. — Естественно, вы все построите нечто новое. Естественно, я в порядке. Значит, нищий импровизатор? — она взглянула на Иваизуми, закинув одну из тёмных каштановых прядей за совсем маленький рог.

Рыцарь пожал плечами — загремели наплечники — и улыбнулся немного скованно. Хаджиме скорее считал себя изворотливым в бою неудачником.

— Вашему брату невозможно противостоять, когда он что-либо хочет, — это было максимально расплывчато и при этом правдиво. Иваизуми осмотрел полог тишины вокруг них, который Тоору успел нашептать уже примерно минут пять назад; не заметив каких-либо брешей, он продолжил: — а в последнее время он страсть как желает окончательно отменить рабство. Всё же это достаточно сложно сделать, с учётом отсутствия почвы и нарастающего мятежа, а ещё холодной войны с Шираторизавой, а ещё аномальных всплесков...

Ойкава недовольно рыкнул и разорвал объятья с сестрой:  
— Да! Я понимаю, что это не первостепенная задача! Но она одна из важнейших и долгоиграющих на горизонте. Да, причин для мятежа внутри страны не будет, если рабство исчезнет, — его голос звучал обиженно и даже оскорблёно, а рука, упёршаяся в бок, смотрелась совсем несвойственно.

Девушка покачала головой — слишком много напускной агрессии и ребяческих жестов, чтобы поверить хотя бы в часть.

Он переживал куда глубже, чем пытался показывать.

— Разве ты не из человеческой семьи? — она смотрела на него внимательнее, пытаясь не сосредотачиваться на подбородке или глазах. О, как его выдавали глаза; проницательный взгляд, обрамлённый неуместной жаждой прорыва вперёд.

Может, про глаза он и не знал, но, находясь постоянно с Ойкавой, явно научился грамотно оценивать себя, пусть даже окружённый насмешками демонов. 

— Да, я человек, чистокровный. Но просто распускать людей, которые даже не знают, как жить без хозяина, — он сжал в руке воздух и бросил на каменный пол, растоптав иллюзорное нечто носком сапога. — Вот что будет с экономикой и социальной сферой.

— Нам всего лишь нужно действительно засесть за этим вопросом, обсудить возможную пропаганду среди сельского населения, что скоро королевство наконец будет заселять выгодные земли, — Ойкава серьёзно кивнул, устремляя взгляд в бесконечный коридор. — У Суги с этим будет немного получше.

Девушка, смотря исподлобья, улавливала гордость за своего брата в чуть приподнятом подбородке и немного клыкастой улыбке. Взгляд зацепился за браслет из кристаллов-накопителей — небольшие кусочки на аккуратно выделанной коже, которую украшала пыль с этих самых камней. Попробовав зашептать заклинание истинного зрения, она тут же натолкнулась на недовольного брата и щит-амулет самого рыцаря.

— Ты изменился, — с неподдельным удивлением она посмотрела на брата, уловив настоящую твёрдость намерений. 

— Всё меняется, — принц пожал плечами точно так же, как минуту назад это сделал его рыцарь, что заставляло вспомнить.

Они всё ещё связаны. Они помолвлены, женаты — как угодно, — тянут из друг друга силы, ощущают эмоции и магия уз переплела их души. Нельзя планировать брак сестры и связанного с тобой человека. Это недальновидно и нелогично.

(Это больно).

— Знаешь, он никогда не бывает довольным, при этом ни разу не упустив ни единого шанса, чтобы идти дальше, — она разгладила несуществующую складку на идеальном сером платье. — Сам факт его жизни удивителен.  
— Я знаю, — Иваизуми кивнул. — История не спускает с него глаз.

— Девизом нашей матери было вечное «Говори меньше, улыбайся больше, не позволяй никому узнать, что ты думаешь». Но она сама никогда не придерживалась его, и получились мы, — демоница беспомощно улыбнулась до прикрытых век и ямочки на левой щеке. — Я надеюсь, что ты позаботишься о нём. Главное, чтобы не менялось ничего резко. Тогда мы сможем это пережить.

Иваизуми догнал Ойкаву на повороте в их покои, остановив лишь прикосновением к плечу. Он выглядел затравленно с опущенными плечами и поджатыми губами. После небольшого резкого свиста воздух вокруг них уплотнился, не пропуская звук наружу.

— Видишь, какая она хорошая? Сказала, что всё в порядке, и соврала, — Тоору зарылся в волосы рукой, оттягивая их вместе с кожей, чтобы хоть как-то упростить поток крови и получить кислорода в мозг.

Иваизуми покачал головой, давая понять, что не знал, о чём сейчас говорил Ойкава. Тот хихикнул и обречённо вздохнул:  
— Теперь меня это будет преследовать всю жизнь, отлично.

Под реплику жалующегося Дурокавы Иваизуми открыл дверь в их покои с одного пинка, пропуская своего друга вперёд.

— Думаю, нам нужно правда будет назначить некоторые встречи, причём вместе с сестрой. Она выпросила небольшое финансирование, но все мы думаем, что это заслуживает куда большего, чем то, о чём она сейчас договорилась с родителями, потому что обращает внимание на тех, кто не достоин этого.  
— Я пошлю вестников Куроо и Суге. Кстати, — он порылся в кармане штанов и достал небольшое перо, принадлежащее то ли филину, то ли сове, — Акааши-сан прислал вестник, что Бокуто скоро будет в столице. Почему-то без него.

Брови Тоору оказались примерно на уровне роста волос, когда он осознал произнесённые слова.

— Ни за что не поверю, что они разделились, — Ойкава сбросил чёрный плащ с плеч на пол, разминая затёкшую от постоянного сиденья спину. Иваизуми закатил глаза и подобрал одежду, аккуратно сложив и повесив на спинку стула, который был здесь, потому что иногда Дурокава всё же до него доходил и бросал одежду туда, а вешалку целенаправленно игнорировал.  
  
— Судя по вашим разговорам о них, я скорее представлял их сиамскими близнецами, поэтому тоже слегка удивлён.  
— Ну, Бокуто столько добивался связи, что, когда узы всё же заключили, ему немного, — Ойкава постучал по собственной голове кулаком, — в общем, ты понял. Так что я начинаю бояться. Кстати! О том, что ты говорил после тренировки...  
— Твоя способность перескакивать с темы на тему достойна двухлетнего ребёнка.  
— ...я подумал, что было бы неплохо выпустить нечто вроде сборника эссе для знати, которые бы расписали нужду отмены рабства. И несколько настоящих людей, которые бы разожгли искру в толпе, которая нужна нам...

Иваизуми обречённо покачал головой и снял с себя перевязь с мечом, поставив рядом с кроватью.

— Никто не будет их читать. И разжигать то, что и так работает не на нас?   
— Ты просто не представляешь, как демоны хотят выделиться и показать, что они не такие, как окружающие. Ну, и не совсем разжечь, а скорее разворошить пепелище, узнать, _ааааа!_ — Ойкава завопил, подскочив с постели и уставившись на Иваизуми ненавистным взглядом. — Только попробуй ещё раз пихнуть ко мне свои ледышки. Сожгу ко всем чертям.  
— Эту постель давно пора сжечь, ты слишком много всякой заразы сюда занёс; я даже без одежды спать здесь боюсь.  
— Ах, ты засранец! — кажется, в этом тоне проскальзывала гордость, но Иваизуми перестал об этом думать, когда его попытались защекотать до смерти и затянули в бой подушками.

Тогда, если бы кто спросил Иваизуми, когда всё началось меняться, он бы сказал, что в этот день. Всё началось с намерения открыть детский дом, которое дало толчок к таким реформам, к которым народ не мог подготовиться, при этом желал всем сердцем. Всё пошло хреново именно в тот вечер.

Через неделю Короля и Королеву нашёл мёртвыми в их собственной постели внук. На прикроватных тумбочках стояла фруктовая ваза, в которой лежали два наполовину съеденных персика.


	6. Столкновение с другими сторонами

_Для кого-то веет ветер свежий,_  
_Для кого-то нежится закат -_  
_Мы не знаем, мы повсюду те же,_  
_Слышим лишь ключей постылый скрежет_  
_Да шаги тяжелые солдат._  
1940 г.

  
***

  
— Ты слышал? Королевская чета Ойкава умерла, — Кагеяма на секунду остановил нож в своей руке, чтобы перевести дух. — Но их дети выжили.

Он продолжил работать над деревянной фигуркой, вырезая из небольшой деревяшки подобие статуэтки. Пока всё это не очень получалось — рука плохо слушалась и вообще держалась только на креплении магией, — но было отличной тренировкой для контроля пальцев. То, что он может двигать ими, уже можно считать за достижение.

— Это же не наша работа. Я не думал, что кто-то против нынешней власти ещё не состоит в сопротивлении.

Они вдвоём сидели в небольшом садике на заднем дворе. Кагеяма удобно устроился на пеньке, ощущая связь с землёй и вибрации от шагов внутри дома, второй же парень ненавидел просто сидеть и быть на чём-то сосредоточенным, поэтому попытался держать равновесие на подобии забора, постоянно хватаясь за первую перекладину при каждом движении. Ветер был такой приятный, а солнце ослепляло.

— Может, какой инициатор, — Кагеяма безразлично пожал плечами. — Но говорят, что это несчастный случай. Есть слух, что их отравил сын. Честно говоря, я практически готов в это поверить.  
— У тебя личные счёты к... получается, нынешнему королю? Эй, ты никогда не рассказывал! — юноша подскочил с забора так быстро, что по инерции запнулся о собственные ноги и упал прямо лицом в клумбу. — Вот чёрт.

Кагеяма усмехнулся, борясь с желанием соскользнуть с нового надреза и оставить неровность на... том, чем-либо это не было. 

— Ты особо не спрашивал, где я научился магии среди этой глуши, — Тобио поправил прядь, которая назойливо лезла в глаз, и презрительно посмотрел на рыжего улыбающегося придурка. — Хината-идиот.

Лицо Хинаты вытянулось, приобретая пугающую длину (вдруг остатки мозга вытекут через уши?), и глаза распахнулись широко-широко, поглощая свет внутрь. У него вообще были красивые глаза, такие вроде карие, но с золотыми прожилками, и было ощущение, что в радужку впилось лучами солнце и не отпускало. 

— Боги! Тебя обучал нынешний король? — он наконец смог открыть рот и выбраться из кустов, садясь прямо на пыльную земляную дорожку, не жалея чужую одежду. Когда-то в ней тренировался Иваизуми-сан, но его родители отдали все вещи в помощь сопротивлению. Не только вещи.

Кагеяма с некой ностальгией оглянул весь небольшой садик и чужой дом за спиной, который стал их негласным штабом.

— Ага.  
— Из тебя, что, всю информацию надо вытягивать клещами? — Хината скрестил руки на груди. — Ты знаешь про меня буквально всё, и это слишком нечестно.

Кагеяма, в самом деле, знал не так уж много. Хината был рабом, внутри которого находилась ужасающая искра, страшные инстинкты в бою и лицо-скриммер, которое включалось явно без ведома владельца в особо важные моменты. А ещё он поглощал магию буквально из воздуха глазами. Единственное, что знал Кагеяма на самом деле про Хинату, — тот был большим демоном, чем нынешний король.

— Мы одни из самых сильных человеческих магов, которые есть в сопротивлении. Рано или поздно всё узнаем. Почему тебе надо тянуть жизнь прямо из меня? — Кагеяма невесело вздохнул и продолжил делать то, что делал.

Несмотря на то, что они были детьми. Несмотря на неокрепший ум. Их участие в плане по оккупации замка уже не оспаривалось.

Настроение было ужасным, но склонялось скорее к «трагичному агрессивно-пассивному», и Хината, каким бы придурком не был, в принципе заслуживал знать всю историю, даже те аспекты, которые он никогда не рассказывал никому и никогда. На самом деле, было некому рассказывать, и не то чтобы он был рад поговорить, но, возможно, Хината тогда хотя бы заткнётся ненадолго.

Скоро по всему королевству объявят траур. 

— Я хочу сейчас! — Хината надулся, впиваясь взглядом в плечо Кагеямы. Возможно, Хината считал их друзьями по несчастью или типа того.

Глупо было устраивать базу в этом доме. Мало того, что их могли легко найти, так и суждения о том, что нынешний король часто сюда ходил и можно будет его схватить, очень были глупыми. Он ходил сюда ради Иваизуми-сана. А раз Иваизуми здесь больше нет, как и его родителей, то и Ойкава Тоору здесь больше не появится. Их сын до сих пор отсылал им деньги, не зная о случившимся.

Кагеяма ощущал себя мусором, но не мог достаточно злиться на своих учителей. 

После ответа Хинаты расхотелось говорить вообще. Так что он поднялся, кинул обглоданную деревяшку парню и пошёл вовнутрь дома. 

Он никому не рассказал, что Ойкава появлялся здесь ночью ради Иваизуми. Что они были приклеены друг у другу (и сейчас бы он хотел думать, что это было злое заклятье со стороны демона, но нет; это всё так усложняло), что они, возможно, были лучшими друзьями. Иваизуми-сан никогда не говорил, что тот вечно улыбающийся жалующийся на всё подряд мальчишка, которого не было видно в деревне, демон. Тем более принц. Кагеяма сам заметил рога, которые были хорошо спрятаны, на очередной тренировке, он не дурак.

Чего Кагеяма не понимал — почему Иваизуми-сан привязался к демону. Почему был готов служить ему. Он будто видел больше, чем мог увидеть Тобио, и это ужасно... огорчало, потому что мальчик тоже хотел увидеть в этом принце что-то большее, чем демона-мага с невероятной силой и неразбериху в его голове.

Этим же вечером он поджёг самую обычную свечу, которая предназначалась всем обычным людям, и написал личное письмо Иваизуми-сану. Что его родители умерли во время эпидемии болезни, и что вся эта ситуация каким-то образом не дошла до столицы, видимо. Местные люди-учёные и слабые маги смогли сотворить прививку, но инфекция уничтожила большую часть населения за тридцать лет. И больше не нужно присылать деньги. И дома теперь у Иваизуми-сана нет, потому что по завещанию он отошёл деловым партнёрам, которым был нанесён большой ущерб из-за потери товара в дорогах. И...

Кагеяма перечеркнул пару последних строк.

Он не ощущал себя предателем. Скорее был очень потерян и не знал, куда себя деть. Местные дети, которых теперь поголовно кормило и пыталось одеть сопротивление, никогда не принимали его. Он был достаточно сильным магом, чтобы ему было скучно играть с ними, которые не владели даже лёгкими заклинаниями. И когда он устроил небольшой шторм, когда они разыгрывали нападение злого монстра-демона, никто внезапно не смог устоять против него. Никто не поставил барьер.

Поэтому Кагеяма проводил слишком много времени с Иваизуми-саном. А где был Иваизуми-сан, там появлялся Ойкава. Поэтому Тобио хорошо знал этих двоих как нечто целое, единое и достаточно сильное, чтобы вызвать уважение.

На следующее утро у них было собрание, прямо на том месте, где Хината испортил клумбу. Тот дулся всё ещё на Кагеяму за прошлый день, поэтому старательно отворачивался с зажмуренными глазами, лишь бы не видеть безразличное лицо.

Кагеяма не мог быть не благодарен Укаю, который в итоге привёл их в это место. Мать была довольна, когда её сын наконец отправился на поиски лучшего будущего для себя; она не могла достойно обеспечить его, поэтому Кагеяма не мог вернуться с подобной травмой, которую не могли диагностировать даже нынешние маги. Он не мог стать ещё большей обузой, чем был до этого.  
(Ему было страшно узнавать, не умерла ли мама)

Поэтому он сейчас стоял посреди этих людей, воинственно настроенных против власти, которая делала всё, чтобы они умерли рабами правящей расы.   
Он отправил письмо Иваизуми-сану с утра, уйдя подальше в лес в их тайное место, где они иногда встречали Ойкаву. Возможно, аура такого родного места не даст ему сжечь письмо в первые пять минут после прочтения. 

Боги, что он вообще творил.

Возможно, он просто хотел честной борьбы. Чтобы они знали и попытались что-то сделать, ведь они были не из тех, кто просто игнорировал несправедливость, которую могли легко предотвратить. Возможно, у них не было шанса узнать.

Кагеяма ощущал себя таким потерянным.

— Итак, как и говорил Кагеяма, обосноваться здесь было плохой идеей, — подвёл итог общему собранию Танака, прошуршав своей ладонью по голове. — Ну, знаете, он здесь так и не появился с тех пор, как выбрал себе личного телохранителя. Да и зачем вообще принцу приходить в богами забытую деревню? Давайте просто здесь всё наконец подожжём.

Укай вздохнул, поборов желание закатить глаза. Танака был пиротехником в их маленьком штабе. Ну, те самые случаи, когда нельзя было задействовать магию, вроде близости аномальной зоны или опасности оставить магический слепок.

Сколько бы Кагеяма не настаивал, что всё это работает не так, но никто не слушал. Ведь он же ребёнок, ха.   
Возможно, ещё и поэтому Кагеяма не рассказывал всего.

— Он в любом случае зачем-то сюда приходил, — Укай зло зыркнул на слишком возбуждённого Танаку, — и даже если не явился за эти месяцы, не значит, что не явится снова. Здесь слишком расшатанное пространство, настолько, что можно назвать постоянной точкой портала. Он не мог являться сюда просто так. 

Укай разложил карту на пеньке и отметил красным карандашом точку среди леса с расшатанным пространством. Карта была жёлтой, нарисованной слишком примерно, с огромными обозначающими знаками. Все деньги, которые присылал Иваизуми-сан, шли голодающим детям, и им не хватало золота, чтобы снарядить все отряды по королевству как следовало, что уж говорить о картах и прочем. Пока это не было слишком важно, можно терпеть. 

— По-хорошему нам надо прочесать лес как следует... — Укай потёр недельную щетину, которая стала превращаться в бороду.

— Мы просто теряем время! — Хината воскликнул со своего места, не поднимая руки, чем вызвал осуждение всех вокруг.

Обычно на собраниях говорило несколько человек — болеющие гиперактивностью, вроде Хинаты и Танаки; информатор — сестра Танаки, Саёко (все называли её по имени не потому, что она была проституткой, хотя об этом не говорилось вслух; просто такого развязного и гордого при этом человека сложно называть по фамилии), а также Укай, который вёл собрания как самый старший из всех. Но были и люди, которые отмалчивались: Кагеяма, потому что как стрелку ему особо нечего было сказать; Асахи, потому что его волновали лишь поставки продовольствия; Нишиноя, которого вовремя умел заткнуть Асахи и который знал цену своим рукам. Нишиноя ковал замечательные доспехи и оружие, иногда с магическим наговором, и его волновало многое, но больше ресурсы, которые были необходимы позарез. Все они были больше из тех, кто предпочитал действовать, а не говорить.

Были ещё люди, вроде Акитеру, и кроме того, что у него был роман с Саёко, Кагеяма о нём ничего не знал. Он вообще не понимал, как эльф мог оказаться посреди их человеческой деревни. Бывшей деревни. А ещё Кенма, который вроде маг, но он всегда молчал, уставившись в свою сферу, и пугающе много проводил времени с Хинатой, которого устраивал односторонний диалог. Кажется, будто его устраивало молчать в течение всей жизни.

Поэтому, когда Кенма заговорил, Кагеяма от неожиданности так резко поднял голову, что что-то в шее хрустнуло.  
— Танака прав. Надо остановить продвижение болезни, а оставляя всё так, как есть, мы только поможем ей продолжаться. 

Укай тоже удивился, видимо узрев вес слов такого молчаливого Кенмы, согласно кивнул и сказал:  
— Сначала мы прочешем весь лес, а потом сожжём деревню. Эвакуация детей в соседние деревни практически закончена. Нам хватит времени.

В этот момент Кагеяма впервые задумался — а как Ойкава вообще оказался в этой деревне? Насколько было известно, сам Иваизуми-сан никогда не уезжал из деревни до поездки в столицу, значит не мог познакомиться с бывшим принцем где-то вне своего родного дома. 

Ойкаве действительно что-то было нужно здесь, в этой деревне, изначально. И пусть со временем это стал Иваизуми-сан, но первостепенная причина тоже была.

— Болезнь же была магического характера? — Саёко вопросительно посмотрела на Укая и так же заозиралась по сторонам в поисках поддержки. — Обычно это значит, что насылают на какое-то определённое скопление людей.

— Это действительно было больше похоже на порчу, но у нас нет времени, чтобы разбираться в этом. Лучше доверить всё это тем, кто лучше знает, что делает, — со знанием дела проговорил главный в их маленьком штабе. — Твой брат тоже прав в том, что мы теряем время. Ведь самое главное произошло, — он на секунду остановился, чтобы перевести дух, — королевская чета Ойкава умерла.

Казалось, даже птицы на небе на секунду застыли в потоках воздуха, не в силах поверить в услышанное. В толпе спустя пару мгновений послышалось вопросительное общее «но», и Укай беспомощно улыбнулся.

— Их дети выжили. Как вы знаете, старшая сестра лишилась имени после того, как родила вне брака ребёнка, поэтому следующим королём должен будет стать младший сын, Ойкава Тоору. Королевство будет носить траур полгода, — мужчина решительно хлопнул рукой по карте, — и это лучшее время, чтобы устроить настоящий переворот. В конце концов, демоны не так часто умирают. 

Кагеяма неверяще уставился на человека, желая, чтобы это была галлюцинация. Недалеко по правую сторону Хината с подозрением посмотрел на выражение лица друга.

— Никому из вас не надо напоминать, на что способны демоны. Скольких из людей они забрали в рабство, скольких убили просто потому что могли, как пострадала наша природа от их магического вмешательства. Я вижу в ваших глазах, на что вы способны, поэтому никакой ободряющей речи. Сегодня мы обыскиваем деревню и лес, а завтра, захватив оставшихся детей, едем к ближайшему городу. Пора двигаться к столице.

Кагеяма моргнул, сбрасывая наваждение, и потянулся с остальными в дом. Внутри было немного пусто — он не мог понять чувства внутри себя. Но на пути его перехватил Хината, затащив за угол рядом с деревом.

— Рассказывай, — потребовал он, скрестив руки на груди и сжимая губы. — Иначе я из тебя всё вытяну.

У Хинаты вообще ужасная магия — он буквально поглощал любое её проявление внутрь себя, а потом использовал свою собственную искру с большим усилием, потому что мог. Ещё он мог высосать чувства одним своим взглядом. Или боль. Или заново наполнить раздражением одним прикосновением к плечу, однако всё лучше, чем пустота.

Поэтому Кагеяма сполз по стене и спрятал лицо в сгибе локтя, подгребая ноги поближе.

— Больше полугода назад Принц выбрал себе личного охранника, — он начал, но на самом деле был без понятия, о чём говорить. Он не знал, как выложить своё замешательство, потому что у Хинаты всё было до предела логично и просто. — Им стал Иваизуми-сан, и, эм, он меня обучал владению мечом, — Кагеяма услышал поражённый вздох, — но больше меня обучал Ойкава. Он, знаешь, ну, самый сильный маг, который вообще есть в королевстве. И он читает заклинания беззвучно. Никакого свиста никогда. А иногда вообще молча. Его владение огнём просто пугало меня до чёрных точек перед глазами.

Хината внезапно сел рядом, попадая под тень от дерева, и прижался как можно ближе к боку Кагеямы, давая понять, что нельзя останавливаться.

— Может, Ойкава был хреновым учителем, но я научился абсолютно всему, что знаю, от него. Но потом, уже в столице, в его голове что-то заклинило, и он сломал меня. Он сделал что-то с моими сухожилиями на руке, чтобы я не принял участие, и я до сих пор думаю, что это было не от ненависти. 

— Он сделал тебя инвалидом от большой любви? Дуракояма, я, конечно, пытаюсь понять...

— Заткнись. Я не об этом. В конце концов, он всегда был сущим демоном, и я никогда не понимал, что у него в голове. Но он всегда обучал меня, он любил родителей Иваизуми и относился к ним с уважением. Ойкава... Ойкава-сан любил... Иваизуми-сана... И они были единственными, кто был долгое время со мной. И они не такие плохие, понимаешь?

Хината нахмурился, всеми силами выражая работу своего мозга, а потом спрятал за своей чёлкой блестящие глаза. Его пальцы сжались в кулак до побелевших костяшек, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего.

— Я вижу результат этого, — наконец воинственно произнёс он, но вопреки голосу слишком нежно взял праву руку Тобио в свою, переворачивая тыльной стороной к солнцу. На запястье был участок кожи чуть более красный, чем всё остальное вокруг, и небольшое углубление. — Я вижу, как ты пытаешься владеть снова мечом, но тебе приходится переучиваться на левую руку, потому что эта не в состоянии. И в конце ты бросил, перейдя на лук, потому что ты можешь держать лук крепко правой рукой, но не крутить запястьем. 

Конечно же, Хината не понял. Он не мог понять, он не проводил всё детство с этими двумя, пока другие дети тихо ненавидели его в стороне. Он не слушал их наставления, не пробовал вкусные пироги, которые только учился печь Иваизуми-сан, наблюдая за своей матерью. Он не слышал их речь, не видел их, не знал их.  
Он не мог понять весь тот клубок ниток, который был внутри.

— Я о том, что они не воплощение зла, Хината. И что они действительно хорошие. Они практически воспитали меня. А сейчас меня посылают пустить стрелу им в сердце.

Где-то внутри Кагеяма подозревал, что одно сердце на двоих у этой пары. 

Если сейчас думать, то ведь они никогда не прикасались к нему. То есть Иваизуми мог потрепать Кагеяму по голове, но Ойкаву сразу так передёргивало, и сам «Ива-чан» еле заметно дёргался. А ещё у них были браслеты на руках, которые они никогда не снимали, и постоянно касались друг друга, касались, касались...  
Не касаясь больше никого вокруг.

О Боги.  
Да ладно, быть не может.

— У меня есть ощущение, что ты прозрел, — Хината недовольно сморщился, отходя от обилия информации, которую ему дал Кагеяма. Конечно, он не мог поделиться этим ни с кем, придётся переваривать это одному, наедине со своими догадками.

Хината действительно не мог понять в полной мере. Его увели в рабство, хотя он был признанным магом с самого рождения, а его маленькую сестру, которой тогда было всего десять, убили ради забавы. Шоё не мог понять, как демоны могли быть не воплощением зла. Но он мог попытаться?

Смотря на совершенно растерянного Кагеяму, которому в голову явно что-то ударило, он пообещал самому себе, что да, он попытается.

— У меня есть идея, как не убивать Ойкаву-сана. Кажется, я знаю, как убедить его отречься от престола, — он криво улыбнулся, и в этот момент Хината поверил, что Кагеяма был тем самым гением, каким слыл.

Увлечённые друг другом, они не заметили чёрную тень рядом с углом дома.

***

  
Узы жгло. По узам тянуло так, будто душа по ту сторону связи умирала, проходя настоящие моральные пытки, разлагалась на части, и каждый час с новой и новой силой. Правая рука не слушалась, готовая отвалиться от слишком сильной прожарки магией в любой момент.  
Иваизуми не знал, что делать.

— Ты же знаешь, что тебе надо его утешить, да? — Сугавара мог подкрадываться незаметно прямо посреди коридора. Хотя, возможно, если бы Иваизуми сам не сходил с ума от боли, то он бы услышал звоны своих следилок. С тех пор, как родители Ойкавы умерли, он лично понаставил кучу ловушек рядом с его спальней на абсолютно всех демонов. — Он никого не впускает, даже свою сестру. Пора объявлять траур в королевстве. Он не может отсиживаться там вечно.

Иваизуми тоже умирал где-то внутри вместе с Ойкавой. Он посылал так много успокоения и любви, сколько мог послать по узам, и если бы они были канатом или даже трубой, то они бы давно лопнули от переизбытка эмоций. Иваизуми ощущал чужую боль, и она плавила доспехи, она плавила кожу, она плавила костный мозг изнутри.

— Так иди и скажи это сам. Почему ты говоришь это мне?

Глаза Сугавары блеснули. Один момент — они стояли друг напротив друга, другой момент — Иваизуми прижат к каменной стене и поднят над полом за правое плечо.

— Потому что он мой друг. И если его новый охранник будет единственным, кого он может впустить в эту комнату, то я буду сильно стараться, чтобы он зашёл в эту дверь, — металлический наплечник прогнулся под чужими пальцами и оказался проколот когтями. — Понятно, насколько сильно я буду стараться?

Что будет ждать Ойкаву снаружи? Разочарование? Все, кого он сам не считал номинально товарищем, уже планировали, как бы стырить из казны побольше да начать настоящую, кровавую войну с Шираторизавой. 

— Даже ты хочешь уйти отсюда, падальщик. Ты не имеешь никакого права осуждать... — Иваизуми открыл рот пошире, чтобы набрать больше воздуха в грудь, и ощутил, как плечо оказалось вспорото одним из когтей. 

— Имею! Потому что я всё ещё его друг! — Суга ощетинился, выступившие белёсые перья на шее и щеках встопорщились, словно он был котом, а не вороном; хватка на плече полностью пропала. — И я всегда им буду. Ты тут единственный, кто пришёл из ниоткуда, про которого ничего не знают. 

Иваизуми ощутил, как по связи прокатился обратный отголосок собственный боли. Ойкава ощутил вспоротое плечо остро, простонав что-то неразборчивое за дверью. Глаза Сугавары распахнулись широко, когда он наконец услышал, что принц всё время их подслушивал.

— Как и Ойкава никогда не будет осуждать тебя, естественно, — добавил Иваизуми, недовольно поморщившись и рассматривая испорченную часть доспеха. Зато пригодилась, что тут говорить. — Только хоть смотрите, где и как можно говорить важную информацию.

— Мы прекрасно знаем, когда и как говорить...

Дверь рядом с Иваизуми распахнулась, и одним резким движением он оказался втянут в тёмную комнату с задёрнутыми занавесками. Суга, оставшийся по другую сторону, вздохнул со спокойствием на душе. Если бы он знал, что надо было просто надавить на Иваизуми, то сделал бы это раньше, чтобы вызвать в их принце хоть какую-то реакцию. Но сам Иваизуми в первые дни был похож на настоящую призванную гончую из ада.

Суга был рад, что всё пошло хоть куда-то. И что бы Иваизуми не думал, он никогда не оставит друга в подобный момент.

Ойкава смотрел в стену, прислушиваясь всем телом к тому, что происходило по ту сторону. Его губы дёрнулись в подобие улыбки, когда он уловил мысленный поток друга.

Иваизуми, читая вслух с огромным свистом слова заклинания и залечивая рану, в неверии перебирал все те пачки листов с текстом на столе. Осмысленные, законченные эссе о вреде рабства для духовности, культуры и экономики народа.

А по связи до сих пор болело неимоверно, будто душу выжигало.

— Я отправлял записку Куроо и Суге-чану, они тоже должны были что-то написать, — голос Ойкавы был хриплым и надломленным. Если бы не редкие искры возле рогов, Хаджиме даже не смог бы рассмотреть огромные круги под глазами и впалые щёки, но искры были, и он видел весь этот ужас.

— Так вот чем ты утешался, — воздух как-то выбился из лёгких. Ойкава недовольно покачал головой и сам стал шептать заклинание; Ива-чану иногда не хватало банального терпения договорить всё до конца.

Ойкава, будь его воля, не вышел бы отсюда. Никогда, если честно. Впустил бы, возможно, Иваизуми через недельку, и они бы заперлись здесь, а со временем бы разработали формулу пространственного кармана и отправились туда жить. Он знал, что волосы у него сальные, что щёки впали неестественно от постоянной траты силы (и даже если она не могла закончиться, всё равно непривычно постоянно просто выпускать её в воздух), что пафосный чёрный плащ с красной подкладкой теперь смотрится обычной тряпкой с потными пятнами и каплями крови сверху. Что глаза пустые.

Он так хотел это переждать.

— Тебя хотели подставить, ты же понимаешь это, Тоору?

То, что это были явно не его наработки, сам Ойкава узнал уже через пять минут после того, как племянник пришёл к нему весь в слезах и соплях, таща за штанину в комнату родителей. Не его след, не его почерк, даже не та сфера, над которой он работал. Человеческий яд, усиленный странной магией. Даже не факт, что родители умерли от этих персиков. 

Вот только весь дворец знал, что недавно принц отравил персики и потерял их. Постепенно что-то терялось, оставались более насущные слова. Принц был. Отравил он персики в своей лаборатории. Король отдал указ уничтожить все фрукты.

Принц отравил родителей, чтобы быстрее взойти на престол.

Но Ойкаве было плевать немного. Совсем чуть-чуть. Капельку.

— Ива-чан. Сядь на пол, а? — он попросил устало и сам сел, облокотившись совсем не по-королевски на ножку стола. На голову скатилась бумажка с непросохшими чернилами, и Ойкава аккуратно положил её рядом с собой.

Иваизуми, ничего не спрашивая, сел на пол, уже ощущая боль по связи. Тянущую от Ойкавы и пульсирующую, почему-то, по отношению к нему. Такими волнами. Накрывающими с головой. Хаджиме, не соображая, стянул браслет чуть ниже и потёр руны связи, пытаясь теплом отдалить неприятные ощущения.

Ойкава, ощущая это, практически всхлипнул. (Практически — не считается.)

— Мне Кенма написал. Тот, которого Куроо-чи всё не дождётся. Его занесло в лагерь повстанцев, — он достал сложенную несколько раз в квадратик бумажку. — Они планируют меня убить в ближайшие полгода, пока идёт траур. 

— Ты не это хочешь сказать, — Иваизуми подобрался, притянув колени к себе, и стал ждать удара. Конечно, они усилят охрану. И, конечно, он не скажет ничего Куроо, потому что Кенма, очевидно, этого не хотел, раз сам не отослал ему весточку. 

— Да. Не это, — Ойкава мотнул головой и прикусил нижнюю губу клыком. Потом зажмурился до пятен перед глазами, чувствуя, как пугало ожидание, и тупо протянул бумажку. Заклинание доверия пропустит его благодаря связи сквозь иллюзию, это точно; Тоору просто не мог сказать что-то подобное вслух, прочувствовав на своей шкуре. Пока не говоришь вслух, всё казалось нереальным.

Что Кагеяма жив и знал про их связь — это в середине письма. В конце что-то про заговор и численность повстанцев. В начале — про болезнь, магическую чуму и нужность хоть какого-то контроля, помощь детям-сиротам и прочее. Но Ива-чан застрял на первом предложении. На самом первом.

На адресе.  
На названии места, где был штаб сопротивления.  
А потом прочёл про чуму.

И так несколько раз туда-сюда, туда-сюда глазами; чернила расплывались под силой заклинания доверия и странной пульсации крови в глазах. Ойкава вновь зажмурился до пятен, начиная шептать рычанием какие-то заклинания, которые не имели никакого смысла.

Повстанцы забирали все деньги, которые туда отсылал Иваизуми. Эти отребья рылись в его вещах, забрали его детские портреты, разрушили сад.

Его родители сами были повстанцами. Сами завещали дом.

Но всё это так неважно, когда Тоору видел то самое неверие в глазах Хаджиме, которое возникло у него самого; когда рушился мираж, что твои родители сделаны из стали и никогда тебя не покинут.

— Мои родители... они... мертвы?

И тогда Ойкава пополз к нему на коленях, притянул к себе и обнял до хруста в рёбрах, утыкаясь носом в шею и продолжая рычать. Иваизуми закусил нижнюю губу до крови и, не в силах пошевелиться, опустил голову вниз, неудобно устраивая лоб на макушке Ойкавы и отмечая, что волосы мокрые. И солёные.

В груди что-то сломалось.

Они плакали вместе, не в силах облегчить боль, принося её только больше в жизнь. 

Всё неважно. Всё потом.


	7. Путей назад больше нет

_Нет, это не я, это кто-то другой страдает._   
_Я бы так не могла, а то, что случилось,_   
_Пусть черные сукна покроют,_   
_И пусть унесут фонари…_   
_ Ночь._

  
1939 г.

  
***

  
— Кагеяма тоже прислал письмо, — Иваизуми зашёл в комнату не стуча. Он держал небольшой конверт между указательным и средним пальцами, поворачивая бумажку из стороны в сторону.

— Как благородно со стороны Тобио-чана, — просипел Ойкава в подушку, поворачиваясь задом кверху и даже не желая натянуть на себя одеяло. — Что пишет?

Иваизуми скривился в притворном отвращении и натянул одеяло на короля до самых кончиков рогов, чтобы тот задохнулся. Игра на выдержку — Тоору не шевелился, еле дыша в подушку, а Хаджиме ждал, пока тот начнёт задыхаться или по узам сильно вдарит. Спустя секунд пятнадцать вдарило по обоим за попытку самоубийства (всего лишь лёгкие разряды по венам и жжение в лёгких), и Иваизуми отпустил одеяло. Ойкава задышал часто-часто, привычный к человеческим мерам кислорода.

Иваизуми ухмыльнулся, молча обещая, что он победит в следующий раз.

— Про родителей. Про дом. Что хотят нас атаковать. Всё то же, что Кенма, только менее подробно и более сдержанно, — рыцарь замолчал на мгновение, а потом плюхнулся в обмундировании прямо на постель. — Я даже не хочу спрашивать, почему ты так сделал.

Ойкава сморщился. Разочарование всегда передавалось отвратительным ощущением тошноты, и оно было самой неприятной эмоцией, которую можно было получить по узам. К удивлению, оно было довольно лёгким, да сквозило больше печалью.

Тоору посмотрел на конверт и молча сжёг его в руке Иваизуми.

— Я был неуверенным в себе ребёнком.  
— Напомнить, как недавно это было?  
— Я быстро расту.  
— Боги, — Хаджиме сложил пальцы в молитвенном жесте и посмотрел на звёзды на потолке, — дайте мне сил быть с ним.

В ответ на молитву Ойкава несильно боднул его в спину рогами, на кончиках которых искрился магический огонь.

— Не смешно, — Тоору надул щёки и обиженно отвернулся, но всё же встал с кровати, подбирая разбросанную одежду. — Сам оденусь, — тут же предупредил он, и Иваизуми лишь поднял руки вверх в беспомощном жесте. Видимо, немного перегнул.

— Зато у меня новость. Поймали какого-то неизвестного демона, который утверждает, что он Бокуто. Сидит в камере пока что. Очень натурально ноет.

Ойкава перестал поправлять плащ и резко поднял голову, напряжённо спрашивая:  
— Прямо один? Совсем-совсем?  
— А ты думаешь, почему он в камере? — Иваизуми закатил глаза. — Под описание Бокуто действительно подходит, но ты говорил, что от Акааши-сана он ни на шаг не дёргался, и я заподозрил, что, возможно, это подделка. Тот всё только в уголке сидит и шепчет, что у него важное послание для тебя и только тебя. Я не очень разбираюсь в иллюзиях, но Киёко-сан сказала, что плоть настоящая.

Иваизуми передёрнулся, вспоминая бесстрастное лицо демоницы, пробующей на вкус кровь.

— Если вопрос в том, идти или нет, то давай спустимся. Навряд ли он сможет что-то сделать с нами двумя, — Ойкава остановился перед дверью, хмурясь, а затем поворачиваясь к Иваизуми: — Ты вообще сегодня спал?

Рыцарь неловко почесал пальцем левую щёку, тут же отдёргивая себя (боги, это же жест Дурокавы) и неловко улыбаясь. Ойкава слегка пожал плечами, мол, нечего стыдиться, у него тоже бывало такое.

— У нас были насыщенные дни, слишком много дел.

Демон скорчил недовольную рожу и поднял за руку на ноги своего рыцаря, продолжая тащить по коридорам. От него волнами шло недовольство всем происходящим, и Иваизуми уже смирился, что ему придётся поспать пару часов после допроса.

Ойкава сжимал ладонь крепко-крепко, но было в этом нечто такое, чего раньше никогда не было. Он будто считал, что они стали ближе после того случая, словно вкладывая в каждый случайный жест больше смысла, чем есть, хотя ничего ведь не изменилось. И всё же.

Иваизуми чувствовал, что не мог физически ощущать какие-то слишком отрицательные эмоции по отношению к Ойкаве. Он понимал, насколько ужасен поступок Тоору, потому что осознанно сделать кого-то инвалидом — это действительно ужасно. К тому же, это был Кагеяма, который доверчивый, как цыпленок, и им двоим чуть ли не в рот заглядывал. И при этом Иваизуми не ощущал глубокого разочарования или скорби по этому поводу.

Он понимал мотив Ойкавы — Кагеяма слишком талантливый, он мог победить, превзойти учителей, поэтому тот слишком испугался и попытался по-своему исправить ситуацию — и не злился. Просто налёт разочарования. Ощущал именно так, как позволял Ойкава.

Это плохо. Кто будет отрезвлять сумасшедшего демона, если сам человек будет считать его поступки обыденными и оправданными?

Но поэтому сейчас в этом большом пальце, который прижимался к линии жизни на ладони и хотел проникнуть под браслет, Иваизуми видел больше смысла. Слишком много.

В груди свернулся комочек странных эмоций, похожий на тот, который образовывался, когда подлетаешь вверх с помощью магии или прыгаешь с ветки на ветку. Ощущение, что вот-вот приземлишься, но всё ещё в воздухе. В воздушной яме.  
Этот комочек принадлежал исключительно Иваизуми.

Они спустились в темницы вместе с Киёко и Ячи, семенившей совсем позади них. Насколько Иваизуми знал, они обе раньше были приставлены к Дурокаве как личные охранницы и гувернантки в одном лице, и сейчас они достаточно хорошо общались, но всё же держались на слишком почтительном расстоянии. Ячи и вовсе семенила где-то совсем сзади, то ли стыдясь своих волос, то ли просто боясь темноты.

Небольшой укол пронзил запястье — Иваизуми привык даже не дёргать мускулом на лице — и был тут же произведён моментальный осмотр Ойкавы.

Ох. Серьёзно? Следилки. Достаточно хорошие, даже мастерские, но ведь их точно заметил сам носитель. Они ещё и колдовать мешали своим магическим фоном.

Внутри разлилось веселье, и Иваизуми даже непроизвольно хмыкнул. Похоже, Ойкаву до сих пор воспринимали как ребёнка и пытались о нём заботиться.

В достаточно благоприятной камере Бокуто расположился воистину драматично: в самом дальнем уголке, забившись и съёжившись в комочек, он сидел, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Его белые топорщащиеся волосы тёрлись о грязные стены, а в ботинках, судя по звуку, хлюпала вода. Пол в камерах был не идеальным, кое-где он был под углом, потому что замок стоял не на равнине. Но тут была чистая койка без паразитов, вполне сносные стул и стол, чтобы можно было удобно поесть.

Иваизуми надеялся, что вся эта лужа вокруг демона — не слёзы Бокуто, потому что тогда становится совсем не смешно. Они же не в театре.

— Боги, только слыша эти завывания, я могу понять, что это Бокуто, — прошептал Ойкава с отрешённым выражением лица. — Бо-чан, хэй, давай, выходи из своего угла.

Бо-чан не обратил никакого внимания на слова.

— Если здесь нет Акааши-сана… — Ячи стеснительно уставилась в пол, но всё же слишком высоким голосом осмелилась сказать: — возможно, у кого-нибудь есть его портрет? Или движущаяся фотография, это было бы отлично, — в конце она совсем перешла на писк и спряталась за Киёко, как только Иваизуми взглянул на неё.

— Ива-чан, только ты не впадай в депрессию, — елейным голосом пожелал Ойкава, уворачиваясь от подзатыльника.

Иваизуми помотал головой, выгоняя ненужные мысли.

— И что, он правда не придуривается?  
— В этом весь Бокуто. Боюсь, нам придётся дождаться Акааши, чтобы тот вытащил его из этого состояния. И узнаем мы только от него, почему они разделились.

Они разом посмотрели на маленькую фигурку в углу камеры и вздохнули.

— Может, стоит просто достать его из камеры? — предложила Киёко, из-за чего в воздухе повисла густая неловкость. — Он же из-за этого обижается на вас, — добила она с бесстрастным лицом.

Демоны вообще умели притворяться кирпичами, но Иваизуми готов был поклясться, что сейчас он сделал это специально. Ойкава лишь почесал левую щёку указательным пальцем и тихо сказал: «Возможно».

— Его нашли всего грязного на пути к кухне, — припомнил рыцарь, отрезвляя всех. В подобное время, как сейчас, стоило быть более аккуратными. Бокуто был в ободранных пыльных бриджах и простой рубахе с закатанными рукавами, при этом укутывался в дешёвый потрёпанный плащ и крался в самой тени, пытаясь не попадать под свет факелов и магических светильников. В общем, создавал впечатление вора-попрошайки или сбежавшего раба, а не демона из свиты принца.

Впрочем, уже через пару секунд дверь без скрипа отворилась.

— Бо-чан, смотри, дверка открылась, — произнёс Ойкава с фальшивой улыбкой на лице. — Больше никто не считает, что ты отравил короля и королеву.

Укол в запястье был настолько сильным, что занемела вся рука. Эти же слова каким-то образом побудили воспоминания о потере родителей Иваизуми, что уже отдалось обратно по узам Ойкаве, и вина дополнила рикошет к Хаджиме. Они всё ещё не были готовы говорить об этом вслух.

Магия уз после того самого случая будто взбеленилась и перестала поддаваться хоть какой-то логике.

— Как ты посмел посадить меня сюда! — серый вихрь вылетел из камеры моментально, но наткнулся на остриё меча у самого горла, когда хотел то ли прирезать Ойкаву, то ли обнять. — Я всё ещё обижен, — в подтверждение нижняя губа Бокуто тут же задрожала, будто он собирался заплакать. — Ты сам нас послал в глухомань за этой старушенцией! А что я получаю в итоге? Темницу и меч у горла-а-а!

Бокуто вытер нос и шмыгнул, рассматривая Иваизуми во все свои большие совиные глазищи.

— Извините. Это была необходимая предосторожность, — Иваизуми убрал меч в ножны, и Бокуто тут же просветлел лицом и подошёл ближе, чуть ли в нетерпении подпрыгивая на месте. — Я Иваизуми Хаджиме.

— Оу-у-у, я наконец познакомился с тобой! Это чертовски круто, что ты здесь, парень, — Бокуто затряс рукой Иваизуми из стороны в сторону, пытаясь, видимо, оторвать её. — Твоя хватка впечатлительная. Нам надо сразиться! — он ухмыльнулся, и это получилось криво-странно, при этом самоуверенно. — А! Я Бокуто Котаро. Ойкава! Иди сюда, я тебя обниму, засранца такого.

Иваизуми сделал вид, что не слышал треска чужих рёбер.

От Бокуто не несло опасностью. Да что там, Иваизуми даже на лёгкий укол из-за связи практически не обратил внимания. Но в этих ненормально жёлтых глазах было нечто, что заставляло насторожиться, положить ладонь на эфес меча и принять боевую позицию. Рыцарь мог бы предположить, что дело было в особом магическом Даре, о котором говорил Ойкава, но интуиция вопила, что дело совершенно не в этом. Было что-то в манере держаться.

— Возможно, кто-нибудь хочет уже выйти отсюда? — предположила Киёко, от которой Бокуто держался на расстоянии. Его было очень легко читать по лицу, и Иваизуми предположил, что в прошлом у них был явный конфликт на почве романтики, который не имел веса для демоницы, но травмировал демона.

— Акааши сказал, что это очень важно, и я буду молодец и оправдаю своё звание самого лучшего, если смогу добраться сюда и передать письмо. Он сказал, что здесь что-то вроде волоса и это может помочь тебе в твоих экспериментах… — Бокуто трещал не переставая, пока они выходили наверх, пока шли по коридорам и все таращились на них, пока заходили в малую столовую и садились за стол. Казалось, Бокуто вообще не мог заткнуться, и от этого начинала болеть голова у всех присутствующих.

По узам прошлась волна спокойствия. Иваизуми удивлённо покосился на Ойкаву, но тот лишь елейно улыбался и смотрел на Бокуто, который не переставал болтать.

Через пару минут принесли еду, но, казалось, даже тогда Бокуто не замолкал, пихая еду за щёку.

— Конверт, Бо-чан, — наконец не выдержал Ойкава. — Не разжигай моё любопытство слишком сильно.

Бокуто пошарил по карманам шорт, но в итоге достал его из-за пазухи, весь помятый и в жирных пятнах. Ойкава вытряхнул седой волос и развернул бумагу. Почерк Акааши был немного мелким, больше похожим на печатный, но при этом элегантный и аккуратный.

«Ведьма будет через несколько суток, но для решения вопроса о нанимателях нужно чуть больше времени. Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь о Бокуто-сане. Сожалею о вашей утрате».

— Как лаконично, — Ойкава поцокал языком. — Бо-чан, ты пока кушай, а мы тебе Куроо приведём, — Тоору встал из-за стола, провезя стулом по каменному полу, и Бокуто поморщился. — Встретятся два одиночества, — в конце добавил он шёпотом, и Иваизуми ухмыльнулся.

— Так ты умеешь улыбаться! Я удивлён, — донеслось вдогонку под звон тарелок, и уже Ойкава улыбнулся.

— Как много шума, — пожаловался Хаджиме.  
— Зато Куроо будет, чем заняться. Серьёзно, он же у меня в спальне уже зависает, а это ненормально. Эти оба от одиночества совсем с катушек съезжают, — Ойкава покачал головой, открывая дверь в свою комнату. На полу возле письменного стола, облокотившись на ножку и грызя яблоко, сидел Куроо и читал записи Ойкавы. Карандаш за его ухом так и норовил свалиться, и он постоянно поправлял его. Он выглядел как учёный, намеренно игнорирующий людей и свои социальные связи, чтобы, не дай боги, оторваться от работы.

— Действительно, это перебор, — пробормотал Иваизуми.

Ойкава сел на корточки, что-то прошептал на ухо Куроо, и тот подскочил, словно ошпаренный, толкнув плечом Иваизуми и вылетев в коридор.

— Мне самому тебя раздеть? Ива-чан, не будь ребёнком! —Тоору сморщил нос в притворном негодовании. — Клянусь, я вижу, как твоя аура засыхает от недосыпа.

— Ты не можешь видеть мою ауру, — устало закатил глаза Иваизуми, с явным недовольством развязывая кожаные узелки между доспехами. — Надеюсь, это яблоко аукнется Куроо. Я думал, все знают, что не стоит что-то брать в твоей комнате.

Ойкава пожал плечами, подошёл к своему рыцарю и помог стянуть нагрудник. Потом подёргал за руки, и Хаджиме сдался, покорно поднимая конечности и давая стянуть с себя рубаху. Браслет на правой руке блеснул под светом звёзд.

— Тебе не мешает? Может, сделать другой? — сама мысль, что нынешний король так заботился о подобных мелочах, почему-то иррационально согревала изнутри, но Иваизуми отрицательно мотнул головой. Его практически беспрепятственно повалили на кровать и стянули сапоги. — Видел волосы Бо-чана, да? Я заметил, как ты на них взглядом задержался. Это он из-за Суги сделал, вытравил цвет. И рога не видно, поэтому можно посылать в любое королевство. У него уже обратно чёрные пряди проступают из-за постоянного применения силы. Ты не думай, что он на самом деле такой ребёнок. Бокуто один из самых сильнейших магов, хотя и любит полагаться на физическую силу. Из-за этого практически неуязвим. Но честен до абсурда. Сделай ему подсечку, и точно выиграешь.

Ойкава удовлетворённо улыбнулся, когда почувствовал волну спокойствия и умиротворения. Иваизуми был из тех людей, которые не издавали ни звука, пока спали, и выглядели неприлично милыми, просто лёжа на сгибе локтя.

Принц аккуратно приподнял руку, которой его успел притянуть к себе Ива-чан, соблазняя вздремнуть вместе с ним. Потом прошёл к своему столу, сгрёб все бумаги, которые могли помешать, и расставил нужное оборудование.

У него не было особого Дара, как у Ячи или Бокуто, но он был достаточно умён, чтобы с помощью пары настоек и магического огня отыскать следы магии и аур на единственном волоске. Волосы вообще впитывали в себя слишком многое, поэтому Ойкава редко кому позволял прикасаться к своей голове. Не то чтобы кто-то, кроме мамы, особо хотел.

Огонь под колбой на мгновение вспыхнул синим и тут же вернулся в нормальное состояние.

Волос стал окрашиваться разными искрами в колбе, и по комнате пронёсся запах мяты и корицы. Ойкава серьёзно любил свои эксперименты хотя бы потому, что они всегда так приятно пахли. Он никогда не работал с этими безобразными материалами, какие описывали в страшных сказках на ночь. Какой идиот поверит, что в слизи лягушки есть хоть капля магии?

Магия была странным предметом. Насколько бы ты силён ни был, на тебя всё равно подействует заклятие даже самого слабого мага, который прошептал его с хлопком, похожим на выстрел из пушки. Не считая всевозможные амулеты и щиты, конечно.

Единственная магия, которая могла исказить чужую магию — природная.

Именно поэтому Тобио был настолько силён. Поэтому, возможно, от рождения Ива-чан и не был наделён даже малой искрой, но уже при встрече с Ойкавой был сильно одарён.

Природные аномальные зоны.  
След искажения на волосе сиял ярче всех остальных искр, и это было странно. Осознавать, что надо вернуться туда, куда не было необходимости возвращаться уже долгое время.

Ойкава оставил небольшую записку у прикроватной тумбочки и телепортировался.

Демоны — сами по себе сильные маги и достаточно тревожат равновесие, чтобы никакие силы не застаивались в воздухе. Но люди слабы. Они не могут тратить слишком много сил, и природная магия скапливалась в нетронутых местах, не рассеиваясь и образовывая магические искажения.

_ Аномальные зоны. _

Места, где не поможет магия, но которые являются самой главной мечтой мага-исследователя. Как это работает? Почему магия сосредотачивается в одной точке? Есть ли эпицентр? Что станет с человеческой плотью, если попасть туда?

Большую часть информации, которая есть у него сейчас, Ойкава добыл сам, наблюдая за поведением магии и её влиянием на Ива-чана и Тобио-чана.

Аномальные зоны могли напитать силой людей, которые не обладали даже толикой магии. Это было удивительно. Если можно было найти ещё больше зон и заслать туда демонов с малой силой. Или даже людей их королевства, взамен взяв клятву на крови служить до конца дней. Бесконечные возможности, сопряжённые с небольшим риском, но всё же.

И сейчас Ойкава наблюдал, как лес горел. Он понимал, что здесь была чума, но сжигать всё без разбора? Серьёзно? Он недовольно поморщился, сначала окружив себя барьером из плотного воздуха, затем взлетая над лесом.

Если он и хотел узнать, что здесь забыла старуха, то все следы давно уничтожены. Огонь, даже обычный, сжирал любую магию.

Поэтому Ойкава любил огонь. Он мог сделать многое, но прежде всего — уничтожить всё. Просвистев пару строчек, он стал чувствовать, как жар под ногами отступал, больше не лаская пятки, а всполохи уменьшались, затухая. С обычным огнём можно легко справиться, всего лишь перекрыть доступ к кислороду.

Хорошо, что Тобио больше любил свой меч, чем магичить.

Ойкава неспешно добрался до полусожжённой деревни. До каких-то мест огонь не добрался, и парнишка не мог поверить, что повстанцы были настолько глупы. А если бы огонь перекинулся на другие поселения? Если бы на другой лес?

Он брёл по пустой деревне, пиная уголёк носком сапога до самого дома. Кое-где виднелись остатки света ауры с того самого волоса, но он не придавал этому большое значение. Там был магазинчик, а вон там главная площадь, где проводилась та судьбоносная ярмарка. Под обычным огнём камень не горел.

Так он добрёл небольшой тропинкой до разрушенного дома Ива-чана, и, боги, он мог бы догадаться. Повстанцы. Что может быть лучше, чем избавиться от единственного наследника ещё в детстве. Узы должны были убить детей, которые не могли знать значение заклинания. А даже если и знали, то вместе быть не могли. Вот только_ Хаджиме_…

Тоору недовольно покрутил браслет на запястье и прикусил нижнюю губу. На всякий случай наложив отражающее свет заклятие на себя и одежду, он двинулся во внутренний двор.

Что-то не сходилось. Не могли подвергнуть вынужденной жертве ребёнка таких людей. А зная хватку отца Ива-чана, наверняка их семья была не последней в этом деле, имея огромную прибыль. Да и самого принца не знали в лицо, и это говорило о шпионе в замке или в лучшем случае очень сильном маге, работающем на врагов.

Дом был разрушен. Полностью и бесповоротно. Ойкава не хотел бы, чтобы Иваизуми видел это. Сад зарос сорняками, цветы не тянулись к солнцу, некоторые деревья были срублены под пеньки. Воняло гарью с улицы и строительной пылью. В самом доме — разруха, снятый паркет, отсутствующая мебель, кое-где проломанные стены. Ойкава знал, что у семьи был тайник в стене, но его так и не нашли. Личных вещей не было, но посреди зала нашлось ненужное барахло, вроде пары движущихся фотографий и соломенных куколок.

Следа старой бабки совсем не чувствовалось, будто он обрывался сразу на пороге, и это было странным. Не испарилась она же прямо оттуда.

Поддавшись эмоциям, Ойкава немного разгрёб ногой осколки стекла и нашёл фотографию улыбающихся родителей Хаджиме. Сдул с неё стеклянную пыль лёгким заклинанием, сложил несколько раз и положил в карман штанов. Конечно, Ива-чан не оценит, что он ушёл без предупреждения, но наверняка сам не сможет сюда вернуться. Ойкава на его месте не смог бы.

А потом с улицы, разрывая тишину, раздался рык.

Ойкава медленно обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как через осколки разбитого окна на него смотрели пылающие алые глаза.

Ну конечно. Там, где есть аномальные зоны, есть и твари, порождённые природной магией, которых она же и сдерживает. Чем сильнее зона, тем опаснее твари и тем больше шанс, что никто и никогда их не увидит. Поэтому к слабым зонам призывали бывших рабов и наёмников, готовых сразиться с тварями. У некоторых деревень даже были собственные охотники на подобных зверей. Ведь магия против таких существ недействена; просто рассеивалась, сталкиваясь с отголосками природной аномалии.

Вот почему Ойкава в детстве не любил людей. Они не могли быть в равновесии с природой и магией. От них одни неприятности.

Это явно был бывший волк. Пусть его шерсть была немного фиолетовой с искрами тока, а изо рта шёл пар, что явно указывало на ненормальность внутренних органов, Ойкаву больше пугали ненормально большие клыки и открытый рот, из которого текла зелёная слюна. Наверняка ядовитая, да, потому что трава шипела. Его челюсть была сломана, чтобы вместились эти зубы, которые запросто могли бы оторвать половину туловища.

— Твою же... — успел сказать Ойкава перед тем, как существо решило прыгнуть внутрь и завыть, подозвав остальных сородичей. 


	8. Клятвы Богам

Боль.  
Боль была повсюду, разливалась в теле мягкими волнами, чьи пенные гребни опутывали мозг. И каждый раз, когда пузырики лопались, происходила вспышка прямо изнутри.

Возможно, это была даже не голова. Возможно, это была душа, поэтому было настолько больно.

Иваизуми проснулся с этим чувством, не приходя толком в себя, и долго не мог понять, что не так с ним и его телом. Потому что все ощущения были фоном, слишком далеко, чтобы понять, что они означают, но слишком сильно, чтобы не застонать вслух. Правая рука практически отнялась, но это ведь потому, что он на ней лежал, да?..

И только тогда до него дошло.  
Ойкаве больно.

Яростный стук в дверь ногой немного прояснил мутную голову, и Иваизуми встал, пошатываясь, чтобы открыть кому бы то не было. Не то чтобы он был в состоянии думать, на самом деле; всё равно все эти заклинания на дверном проёме не пропустят никого с злым умыслом.

— Иваизуми-сан! Король!.. — Ячи задыхалась, а её волосы были настолько растрёпаны, что полностью скрывали маленькие рожки. — Следилки, что я установила на нём! Они просто вопят!

Иваизуми пару раз моргнул, восстанавливаясь рассудком, и попытался твёрдо сказать, несмотря на пустыню во рту:  
— Нужно отследить, где он сейчас.

Ячи на секунду прищурилась, рассматривая его непотребный вид — заспанное лицо, помятая одежда и пелена боли на глазах, — но потом кивнула.

— Мне не хватит сил, чтобы сделать прокол в пространстве. Нужен слишком большой источник магии, чтобы сделать его, — она дёрнула себя за блондинистую прядь, не зная, что делать. — Но он сейчас в лесу близ резиденции королевской семьи, которая находится рядом с бывшей территорией людей.

Иваизуми раздражённо выдохнул. Зажмурился, понимая, что рука у его Тоору сейчас валяется плетью, и подумал, что вообще могло к такому привести.

Для чего он был нужен принцу? Чтобы противостоять в тех случаях, когда магия была бессильна. Принц — самый, возможно, могущественный маг в королевстве. Он мог противопоставить чему угодно магию, кроме тех случаев, когда это физически невозможно.

— О чёрт, — прошептал Иваизуми, и щёки Ячи неуместно зарделись.

Иваизуми и не был дураком, как бы больно ему не было сейчас думать. Тоору не выбрал бы идиота.

Значит, в их лесу была аномальная зона.

Он закрыл дверь перед носом Ячи, быстро надел первую защиту прямо на рубаху — наставник ещё год назад убил бы за подобное, — повязал меч на пояс и нащупал самую расшатанную точку в пространстве. Её было легко ощутить, потому что она буквально виднелась в их комнате дрожащим воздухом в жару. Он вдохнул, выдохнул, потянул из нескончаемого резерва Ойкавы магию и вступил на протоптанную дорожку.

***

Ойкава уже ненавидел это. Он ощущал себя принцессой в беде, которую надо было спасти и забрать полцарства.

На самом деле, он считал, что справился неплохо.

Ещё до атаки он смог подхватить воздухом один из острых обломков и проткнуть мутанта насквозь, хотя воздух тут же рассеялся, намекая, что «магия не работает, парень».

Он попытался поднять себя левитацией в воздух, но банально не успел — мутанты приблизились к нему больше, чем десять шагов, и магия окончательно перестала работать.

Тогда он побежал. Он всё ещё видел содрогающегося в судорогах монстра, через чьё тело обломок, пройдя насквозь, обуглился. Если бы его мозг работал чуть лучше, он бы сообразил, что провоцировать голодных хищников, порождённых природной магией — не лучшая идея.

Но чувство паники было сильнее, чем мысль, что он бежал, как настоящий испуганный трус, собирая все кочки по пути и падая лицом на битое стекло, когда внутри всё потянуло от страха. Без магии он ощущал себя безногим и безруким, хотя ведь надо было отойти всего лишь на достаточное расстояние, чтобы она вновь работала, да? Она внутри него клокотала, просясь вырваться наружу, и сила, что он впервые не сдерживал самостоятельно, заволновалась.

Когда Ойкава оторвал лицо от пола, то увидел повсюду огонь.

Внезапно всё вокруг него загорелось, и Ойкава решил, что это хорошо. Это точно отпугнёт волков.

Фиолетовая челюсть сомкнулась на его правой руке, и Тоору заорал от боли. Магический огонь вокруг него потух, но обычный огонь, который успел распространиться по всем деревянным балкам, только нарастал.

Челюсть сжалась сильнее, поэтому, пока его руку действительно не решили оторвать от тела, Ойкава несколькими пальцами левой руки попытался проткнуть глаза волку. Тот тут же разжал челюсть, завыв, и Ойкава обнаружил, что его пальцы были в чём-то липком и подозрительно похожем на глаз.

Из его правой руки лилась кровь, и он попытался остановить её потоками магии внутри, потому что внутри него эту силу ничто и никогда не остановит.  
Так он думал, разглядывая всё ещё кровоточащие раны и магию, которая выходила из его тела с каждым ударом сердца.

Он видел за завесой огня ещё существ, но уже не представлял, что с ними делать. Он понимал, что его кожа явно расплавилась, и это будто добавляло ещё больше ужаса тому факту, что он сейчас умрёт.

Ойкава не хотел расплавиться в пастях волков, Ива-чан его бы за это не похвалил.

Но сзади был обычный огонь, спереди тоже был огонь, и он застрял в ловушке собственной стихии, его магия не работала, а воздух вокруг явно хотел закончиться.

В общем, да, он усвоил урок. Хаджиме надо больше доверять и брать везде с собой, где могла быть хоть какая-то опасность подобной херни, потому что он разрубил этих исчадий так, будто это не были ядовитые и стокилограммовые туши, порождённые аномальной зоной. Он просто отрубил сначала одной, потом другой головы, а третьей отрезал несколько лап махом, оставляя корчиться за огнём, а потом проткнул через глаз насквозь. Его доспехи от их крови немного оплавились, или нет, это не были доспехи, это же были обычные штаны!..

Иваизуми легко пробрался через стену огня, ни разу не подпалившись, и занёс руку для удара.  
Но, конечно, не стал этого делать.

— На кой тебя сюда занесло, ну скажи мне, а? А если бы я не смог портал сделать? Если бы опоздал?

Жар вокруг немного спал, и тогда Ойкава смог ощутить, что с ним было не так. Его тело горело повсюду пятнами, волосы сзади были сожжены (судя по запаху; он просто надеялся, что это не шея), а левая нога горела холодом от огромного ожога на голени. Он взглянул на свою руку и сглотнул: кожа действительно оплавилась, и он мог видеть свою кость. От руки шёл пар, от его мышц шёл пар, будто его конечность зажарили, не отделив от его туловища, но кровь всё равно текла сквозь чёрную и коричневую плоть, к которой приплавилась ткань плаща.

— Сейчас всё будет хорошо, слышишь? Ты же сам можешь исправить это за несколько минут, давай…

Тем не менее, он не мог взять из ничего целую, твою мать, руку. В воздухе банально не хватит элементов для этого.

Ойкава поднял голову, чтобы сказать это, но слова образовали комок в глотке, и он закашлялся, пытаясь его выплюнуть.

Он не помнил, как они оказались в лесу на траве и как с него сняли плащ, но он смог прийти в себя, когда Иваизуми с противным свистом пытался залечить его порезы на лице.

— Отвратительно, — произнёс Тоору с насмешкой, молча затягивая уже чистые раны.

Глаза Хаджиме расширились, и он выдохнул, забыв вдохнуть. Потом отстранился, занявшись своей ногой.

— Я тебя больше никуда не отпущу.

Это было сказано таким тоном, что Ойкава содрогнулся, тут же поверив, что это настоящая клятва. Он блокировал нервные окончания в левой руке, оставляя способность двигать ею, и потом до него дошло. Это же была правая рука. Рука, на которой была обручальная вязь.

Он несмело перевёл взгляд на запястье, рассматривая его с разных сторон. Точно там, где дефис спотыкался о косточку и оставлял голый участок кожи, обнаружилась неглубокая (по сравнению с остальной рукой) ранка, которую он тут же вычистил и заживил.

Небывалая удача.

Ойкава настоял, что они должны вернуться в замок _(У меня нет таланта к целительству, Ива-чан, нам нужна Ячи-чи)_, и они сделали это совместными усилиями. Затем вызвали Ячи, которой стёрли память, как только она восстановила руку нынешнего короля до конца со слезами на глазах.

— Твоя кровь, — внезапно сказал Хаджиме, отрывая штанину от ожога и даже не поморщившись. — Почему?

Ойкава посмотрел на голубые разводы на рубахе, а затем достал фотографию, которую успел подобрать в разрушенном доме. Она тоже была в голубых разводах. Протянул её Хаджиме, чтобы он смог забрать её, но тот даже не посмотрел на изображение, не отрывая взгляда с дьявольских губ, растянутых в доброй усмешке.

— Слышал же, что все аристократы голубой крови? Думаешь, что это выражение из ниоткуда пошло?  
— Но, — Иваизуми нахмурился и, не выдержав, просто оттянул нижнюю губу Ойкавы. Засохшая кожа тут же треснула, и из ранки выступила капля крови. Красная. — Прости, но ты понял.

Ойкава слизнул её, ухмыляясь и впитывая металлический вкус. Было странное предчувствие, что он ещё не раз ощутит у себя на языке это.

— Чем сильнее магия, тем голубее кровь. Цвет придаёт магия. Но когда в магии нет необходимости, — он вновь слизнул выступившую кровь с губы, — то и кровь красная. Надеюсь, биологию тебе не нужно объяснять?

Иваизуми примирительно улыбнулся и похлопал рядом с собой по кровати, отцепляя перевязь с мечом и кладя его аккуратно на стул. Ойкава тут же стянул грязные сапоги, которые оставляли след из сажи по чистому полу, и перекинул ноги на другой конец кровати, ближе к Иваизуми, потом подполз к нему на коленях и помог стянуть рубаху.

— Как в детстве, — Хаджиме усмехнулся, — точно так же больно.

Но проблема в том, что они явно больше не были детьми. Это было не детство.

По узам из стороны в сторону передавалось сожаление, помноженное на горечь и страх. Ойкава хотел, чтобы это прекратилось, чтобы эти эмоции не были между ними стеной, чтобы всё плохое ушло.

Поэтому он поцеловал Хаджиме в шею, прямо под линией роста волос. Его кожа была тёплой, но не горячей, и она была чертовски идеальной с каплей крови на ней, но недостаточно, поэтому Тоору провёл по ней языком, ощутив металл вновь. Но в этот раз была сухость, соль и лёгкий выдох облегчения, поэтому всё казалось слишком правильным.

Иваизуми сжал здоровую, целую, нетравмированную правую руку Ойкавы изо всех сил, а затем вывернул запястье так, чтобы метки соприкасались.

Ну конечно. Всё так естественно.

— Слушай, — Хаджиме выдохнул, взяв правое запястье Тоору в ладонь и поглаживая своё имя большим пальцем на внутренней стороне, иногда пробегаясь по венам. Он решил опустить часть с предупреждением о косноязычии и дурацких словах, потому что, боги, Ойкава всё это прекрасно знал. — Пожалуйста, будь осторожнее. Это ты здесь должен быть разумом. Не заставляй меня чувствовать себя так, будто я недостоин защищать тебя, потому что ты сам выбрал меня, а я никогда в тебе не сомневался, хорошо? — Иваизуми повернулся боком, всё ещё держа чужое запястье в руке, а затем поднёс его к губам, чтобы поцеловать, но так и оставил прижатым к своему лицу.

И, ох, кажется, это выражение лица могло разбить сердце Ойкавы вдребезги.

Он расслабил пальцы, а потом легонько так, еле прикасаясь, погладил Хаджиме по щеке. Его кожа была сухой от ветра, и небритая щетина слегка покалывала, но ещё он был тёплый и такой живой, доверчивый и любящий, что Тоору заскулил от того, что у него внутри переворачивалось.

— Всё же хорошо, я цел, ты цел, мы… — Ойкава не закончил, левой рукой внезапно прижавшись к шее Иваизуми, чтобы придвинуть его к себе, но тот лишь опрокинул голову назад, будто пытаясь задержать вторую ладонь на загривке как можно дольше.

Тогда Ойкава сам придвинулся ещё ближе, садясь прямо на родные колени. Вцепился левой рукой в короткие волосы, массируя кожу головы и царапая когтями, чтобы Ива-чан наконец расслабился.

Как он мог предать доверие этого удивительного человека?

От него пахло кровью, потом и ещё чем-то лесным, еле заметным, но очень привычным и желанным. Ойкава проводил по жёстким волосам до такой степени, пока кончики пальцев не стало колоть, и тогда он спустился на чуть липкую шею, поглаживая вновь её, а сам поцеловал Хаджиме в висок.

Это казалось каким-то привычным и правильным — везде кожа, тёплая и пока сухая, везде прикосновения и лёгкие вздохи, — но ведь это было совершенно новым. Разве Ойкава не должен был волноваться или хотя бы пошутить по этому поводу?

Это было не очень важной моральной дилеммой, от которой его отвлёк Иваизуми, притягивая к себе за подбородок и целуя в скулу, вдыхая запах. Дыхание на щеке было ещё более обжигающим, чем пальцы на шее, и Тоору заметил, как его пальцы чуть подрагивали, когда тянулись к краям своей рубахи.

Внутри что-то ухнулось и перевернулось, когда они наконец прикоснулись кожа к коже, и вот эти чувства были все его. Иваизуми был его. Ему было без разницы, что он с ним делал — снимал штаны или пытался вынюхать досуха — лишь бы не оставлял.

Тоору знал, что он выглядел хорошо. Он тренировался с мечом, а магия сжирала много энергии, так что он не волновался. Тело же Хаджиме… что ж, он бы соврал, если бы отрицал, что не рассмотрел его в мельчайших деталях при других ситуациях. От родинки за правом ухом до мозоли на среднем пальце правой руки, он знал абсолютно всё о том, насколько Иваизуми идеален.  
Это, впрочем, не могло сдержать желания прикасаться больше, чем было возможно когда-либо. Он просто наклонился и на грани нежной дрожи провёл клыками по чужой ключице, поднимаясь неспешно вверх, проводя клыками по коже, выбирая самое нежное место, чтобы впиться посильнее.

Ойкава знал, что Иваизуми не будет против и понимал, как это надо — всё это без слов так восхитительно, что Тоору подавился чужим вздохом. Боги, он способен заставить издать подобный выдох.

— Первый раз на кровати, пф, как банально, — с улыбкой проговорил Ойкава и слизнул кровь с подбородка, пытаясь наконец расстегнуть пуговицу на штанах Иваизуми. Тот ухмыльнулся и подхватил его под уже голый зад.

Тоору взвизгнул от неожиданности и обхватил ногами чужую талию, а руками впился в плечи. Хаджиме хмыкнул и разом поднялся на ноги, надеясь услышать этот звук ещё раз (нет, Ойкава был выше этого), прошёл три шага и усадил свою ношу на подоконник.

— Издеваешься? — Тоору выгнул бровь, чуть отворачивая голову и наблюдая, кто ходил под королевскими покоями. Минимум пять стражников.  
— Да, — с напускным спокойствием прошептал Иваизуми в самое ухо, потом прикусывая мочку.

Ойкава затрясся, пытаясь сдерживаться, потому что это он тут голожопый сидит на холодном каменном подоконнике — кожа на ягодицах и ляжках неприятно натянулась, ещё чуть-чуть и будут царапины, — но не выдержал первый и всё же засмеялся. Иваизуми последовал следом, впиваясь зубами в плечо Ойкавы, чтобы совсем не закричать в голос, но потом ощутил, как прижатый к его торсу член немного затвердел. Тогда он впился зубами ещё сильнее, пытаясь оставить настоящий укус, и сжал пальцы на бёдрах, погружаясь ногтями в мягкую кожу.

Он такой сейчас тёплый, он такой хороший, и в голову Ойкавы вновь и вновь приходила мысль, что слишком. Живой, настоящий, почему-то счастливо улыбающийся — всё это для него, демона. Вечно живущего, эгоистичного, недостойного. Что он мог дать Хаджиме? Слишком плохой, испорченный, он неправильный и грязный для Иваизуми.

Тот схватил Тоору за загривок, оттягивая волосы со всей силы, и дёрнул вбок — так, что холодный каменный угол впился в лоб, раздирая кожу и отдаваясь пульсацией боли по всей голове.

— Прости, — просипел Ойкава и, когда хватка в волосах ослабла, потянулся всем телом вперёд, обнимая за шею, напрягая ноги на талии Хаджиме до оглушительного хруста в коленях — пытаясь слиться, вжать до самого конца, поглотить в себя. И ощущал по горячим рукам на бёдрах, по вздымающейся груди — Иваизуми хотел того же.

— Эй, — позвал он, и Тоору странно всхлипнул, помотав головой. Хаджиме поцеловал укус, поцеловал выше и выше, вдоль артерии, ощущая бешеную пульсацию губами.

Это немного пьянило, сам факт того, что он мог прикасаться подобным образом к нему, и это не будет за какой-то выдуманной чертой. И прикасаться хотелось — хотелось гладить, кусать, целовать, ублажать. Такой желанный, такой острый — коленки, локти, подбородок, язык — такой идеальный.  
Такой _его_.

И, типа, вау. Он никогда не думал, что они действительно дойдут до этого, хотя они не могли не дойти, потому что никогда не прикасались ни к кому другому, не хотели никого другого.

Поэтому Хаджиме смог расцепить руки и ноги сзади себя — Тоору потянулся за ним с таким беззащитным лицом, будто думал, что его собираются убить, — и встал на колени, не замечая холодный шершавый пол, потому что ну что может быть важнее, чем провести языком по этой потрясающей коленной чашечке? Чем вызывать дрожь, просто потеревшись подбородком чуть выше, оставляя красный след от щетины?

Иваизуми даже не подозревал, что настолько боготворит Ойкаву.

А на том заживало всё, как на живучей собаке — ни засоса, ни следа на шее, ни на лбу тонкого шрама, — но будто слишком мало и великолепно одновременно, поэтому Хаджиме, вновь ощутив тонкие сильные пальцы в своих волосах, прикусил нежную кожу на внутренней стороне бедра, а руки потянул выше, надавливая на бёдра со всей силы.

— Ха-а-аджиме, — потянул Ойкава, впиваясь в кожу головы ещё больше, и почему бы и нет. Он мог делать это не только потому, что хотел, но и потому, что мог. Это странное понимание (как и удовольствие, как и возбуждение, как и ненормальное одухотворение) колебалось между ними маятником по узам, ударяя в голову новыми волнами каждые секунды, напоминая, что останавливаться нельзя.

Можно всё.  
Ничего за это не будет.

Тогда Иваизуми надавил ещё сильнее руками, придавливая Ойкаву голым задом к подоконнику, и взял его член в рот.

Тоору подавился воздухом и, кажется, перестал дышать.

Иваизуми, тоже слабо догадываясь, что делать, посильнее ущипнул за коленку, приказывая вдохнуть.

Он видел пару раз в столичных борделях, как шлюхи отсасывали демонам — там они брали глубоко в глотку, пару раз пытались что-то сказать, посылая вибрацию, помогали руками и губы выпячивали побольше. Только наблюдение со стороны вообще никак не помогало, и это всё ещё был Ойкава — парень, с которым у него узы связи на всю жизнь, которого он хотел боготворить, которого он любил.

Будет пахнуть от него травами или потом, туалетной водой или сгоревшей плотью, будет у него одна рука или две, будет он демоном или нищим стариком, Иваизуми всё равно будет любить его, потому что это Ойкава, и ничего не важно, кроме них.

И даже если сейчас от Тоору несло пережитым страхом, сгоревшими волосами и землёй, Иваизуми всё равно хотел его всего. В этом ведь и смысл этого всего?

Тогда он попытался пару раз заглотить — нет, не его, челюсть сводило, неудобно, ещё и зубами задевал (судя по вздохам-стонам, это всё же неприятно, но Ойкаве нравилось), но само ощущение члена во рту было… приятным? Он был тёплым, немного мягким, но при этом твёрдым, пах мылом и странно упирался в щёку, но осознание того, что единственным движением языка он мог заставить кончить Ойкаву, сводило с ума и усиливало жар в собственном паху.

Поэтому он не мог решить, что делать дальше. В конце концов, он выпустил изо рта член со странным звуком, ибо рвотный рефлекс никуда не делся, и стал просто лизать его, запоминая реакцию. У основания — хоть кусай, всё равно, лишь бы прикасался, а вот дырочку на головке можно было лизнуть, если бы он хотел, чтобы всё завершилось в один момент.

Его руки сместились с бёдер на икры, голени, холодные пальцы ног, оглаживая и лаская, пытаясь залюбить. Он продолжал так делать, пока не ощутил, как яйца под языком поджались, и живот Ойкавы слишком напрягся.

Его собственный член истекал смазкой, хотя он даже не прикасался к себе, и боги, твою налево… Иваизуми попытался стереть ладонью небольшую лужицу под собой незаметно, но осознал по неразумному взгляду и хриплому дыханию, что Ойкаве немного не до него.

Иваизуми понял, как колени саднило и как сильно затекли ноги, только когда попробовал приподняться и ощутил покалывание тысячи иголок. Ойкава тут же недовольно застонал, захныкал, попытавшись надавить на голову назад, но лишь потерял опору. Хаджиме слишком резко сдёрнул его ноги на пол, и тот чуть не упал, совершенно дезориентированный в пространстве, хватаясь за смуглые плечи, как за спасительный круг.

— Как думаешь, сколько демонов видит нас, пока мы тут с тобой, — он прижался ещё ближе: коленки к коленке, грудь к груди, кожа к коже, узы к узам, и обхватил ладонью два члена, сжимая и проходясь медленным движением вниз, до самого основания, — первый раз так касаемся друг друга?

Ойкава дрожал. Он не понимал, отчего именно — то ли от недостатка тепла, то ли от переизбытка, потому что руки Хаджиме были раньше только на бёдрах, но его рот был на члене, и это было одновременно много и мало, и вместе просто слишком. Но эти узы, они давали понять, даже если по лицу нельзя было ничего нормально прочесть, а глаза застилала пелена, что Иваизуми тоже нравилось это.

А сейчас они касались кожа к коже, оба были на пределе, и нахрен все игры.

Будь там хоть вся дворцовая знать, ему плевать.

Иваизуми ухмыльнулся — кажется, Ойкава сказал это вслух — и поцеловал, продолжая медленно и размеренно двигать рукой. Потянул за нижнюю губу, прикусывая, еле дотрагиваясь кончиком языка, будто и не специально.

Целовать Иваизуми — это как быть под заклинанием, и на ничто другое сил и разума не хватало, кроме как жмуриться до пятен перед глазами и пытаться дотронуться своим языком до его.

Хаджиме всё же оторвал правое запястье от запястья Тоору (чисто символически, никаких особых ощущений это не добавляло) и запустил ладонь в волосы, перебирая и натягивая, впиваясь ногтями в кожу между рогов и притягивая ещё к себе ближе.

Подоконник неудобно тёрся о задницу, и ноги совсем замёрзли, но как-то по-волшебному плевать.

Он так и кончил — с рукой Хаджиме на члене, прижатый всем телом к тёплой груди и не в состоянии понять, где верх, а где низ. Просто в один момент всё так взорвалось, перевернулось, и он не смог вздохнуть, а струна внутри лопнула судорогой по всему телу.

Иваизуми отрешённо подумал, что сперма всё же белая, а не голубая, и почему-то ему становится немного смешно. Он подозревал, что это больше нервное, потому что Ойкава перед ним был такой горячий и открытый, прекрасный, а он думал о цвете спермы.

— Можно я тебе тоже?.. — Тоору облизнулся и дотронулся до уже вновь возбуждённого члена Иваизуми рукой, несмело поглаживая ладонью.

Иваизуми представил, как Ойкава с его огромными острыми клыками пытается не поцарапать достоинство единственного любовника, но потом сдаётся под натиском уставшей челюсти и откусывает всё сразу. Воображение тут же нарисовало побольше крови и счастливого Ойкаву, довольного тем, что смог буквально заполучить кусок Хаджиме внутрь себя.  
Иваизуми тут же заржал до такой степени, что не мог вздохнуть — всё возбуждение пропало моментально, кровь от паха отхлынула в голову, и смех всё не проходил.

Ойкава, кажется, даже обиделся. Иваизуми без слов дотронулся до клыков в его челюсти, всё ещё переживая тряску, и тот понял.

Тоору засмеялся, прижавшись всем телом к телу Хаджиме, обхватывая ногами покрепче и уже чисто из вредности потёрся торсом, чтобы Ива-чан тоже был испачканный. Даже когда они опустились на кровать, он не хотел отпускать его. Это могло казаться отвратительным — вроде должно быть липко, слишком жарко, потно, — но Хаджиме ощущался идеально тёплым во всех местах, где к нему прикасался Тоору, и они просто смирились с тем, что не могли отпустить друг друга.

Ойкава очнулся с утра с ужасающей истомой по всему телу и ощущением, что постель под ним неприятно липкая от пота и горячая. А ещё звук. Такой странный, словно что-то выплёскивалось…

Ощутив запах желчи, он сам успел только перевеситься с кровати, чтобы не заблевать самого себя, а лишь холодный каменный пол. Его руки дрожали, и он упал, стукнувшись шеей о край кровати так, что глотка слиплась. Тогда он попробовал вдохнуть и вновь ощутил, что из желудка поднималась волна.

— Вдохни носом, — Иваизуми тут же появился сзади и поднял прямо за рог его голову. Потом убрал слипшиеся волосы с сосков и ото рта лёгким движением, которое напомнило всё.

— Это странно, да? Что я даже сейчас считаю, что это лучшее, что было с нами? — спросил Ойкава полушёпотом, вытирая подбородок и пробуя вдохнуть спокойно и рвано. Ноги и руки сотрясала крупная дрожь, и холодный пот катился по спине, но в груди и животе разливался настоящий магический пожар.

Иваизуми покачал головой. Он сам был ненормально холодный (а возможно нормальный, потому что Ойкава не понимал, какая у него самого температура), и его лицо было бледным, но практически обескровленные губы растянулись в счастливую улыбку, и настоящее, душевное тепло передавалось по узам такими волнами, что Ойкава вновь стал задыхаться.

Даже говорить не надо было ничего.

Магия связи наконец полностью установилась между ними, и теперь узы были не просто помолвкой, а подтверждением истинного брака. Их магический резерв стал практически одним общим — это успокаивало, потому что казалось бездонной чашей, чей бесконечный объём увеличивался с каждой их улыбкой и прикосновением. Магия плескалась там на самом дне, но Ойкава знал, что её на самом деле очень много.

Он с задумчивым лицом отковыривал от живота засохшую сперму, оставляя весь мусор прямо на постели. Иваизуми после душа, уже успев впитать запах мыла и даже какого-то мятного одеколона (Ойкава одобрял), фыркнул, глядя на это безобразие. Но через пять минут не выдержал и втолкнул принца в душ, чтобы тот не маялся фигнёй.

Лихорадить их обоих перестало к середине дня, но пальцы всё ещё подрагивали от вновь слишком острой потребности касаться. Только уже не как в детстве, а с большим желанием, подтекстом, нежностью и принадлежностью.

Тоору не совсем понимал, что и как изменилось, но видел даже в зеркале, что каждое их прикосновение орало сиреной другим «мой».

Он недовольно посмотрел на слишком яркие искры возле рогов, думая, как их заглушить, но потом фыркнул и решил оставить это. Пусть все думают то, что хотят думать. Зато неприятное раздражение от щетины убрал без слов, довольно оглядывая гладкий подбородок

— Это что, типа как засос? — Иваизуми ткнул в его рог указательным пальцем и поморщился. — Я себе вчера чуть зубы не сломал.  
— Оу, Ива-чан, ещё скажи, что это нечестно, — расплывшись в улыбке, пролепетал Ойкава.  
— Твои зубы на моей заднице, вот что нечестно. А это даже… красиво? — рыцарь звякнул доспехами, когда поднял руку и снова ткнул в самый кончик демонического рога.

Ойкава думал, что не мог ощутить себя ещё более счастливым, но он только что вновь почувствовал прилив слишком сильного тепла, и магия забурлила по жилам, делая искры ещё ярче.

— У тебя и на шее есть, — он прикоснулся пальцами к тёплой коже там, где виднелась огромная гематома. — Может, залечить?

От своего собственного тона Ойкава поморщился — даже ему было понятно, что произнёс он это с нескрываемой просьбой _не лечить_. Иваизуми довольно ухмыльнулся.

Вот что на самом деле нечестно, считал Ойкава.

Он одёрнул рукава любимого плаща, пытаясь прикрыть метку хотя бы со стороны, потому что никакой браслет не мог не вызвать отвращение, когда закрывал полностью метку. На самом деле, он даже не знал, уцелел ли старый подарок Ива-чана, но уже не понимал, нужен ли он ему в действительности.

Они вышли вместе из комнаты, тут же натолкнувшись на взволнованного Куроо, которому наябедничал Бокуто, который подслушал Маттсуна, который видел рыдающую Ячи, захватили его с собой, по пути ещё хватая Сугу.

— Я понимаю, ты, — Сугавара небрежно махнул рукой на Ойкаву под его возмущённое «Эй!», — но от тебя, Иваизуми, я действительно не ожидал такого отношения. Как вы посмели стереть бедной Ячи память? Её и так недооценивают из-за магии, а тут подопечный, которого она растила с пелёнок, внезапно стёр ей память!

Суга в праведном гневе всплеснул руками и заехал по лицу Куроо, за что тут же получил толчок в рёбра.

Иваизуми вспомнил, как ещё неделю назад видел обычно тихого и спокойного Сугавару разгневанным и кричащим на того человеческого парня, которого случайно тоже назначили кем-то во дворце по прихоти этого демона после боёв в Колизее. Хаджиме попытался вспомнить его имя, но понял, что практически не пересекался с ним, и это немного насторожило его.

— Если у тебя что-то не ладится с Даичи, это не наша вина! — Ойкава обиженно насупился и скрестил руки на груди. — Но лучше бы у тебя с ним ладилось, — пробормотал он себе под нос.

Суга тут же затих и удивлённо приподнял бровь. Его руки так и оставались в невозможной причёске Куроо, и это была достаточно комичная сцена, чтобы Хаджиме позволил себе смешок. Куроо тут же по-кошачьи глянул на него исподлобья и сощурился.

Они собрались в столовой, в которой последний раз ели перед смертью родителей Тоору. На столе собрался слой пыли, а в воздухе уже витал запах старого дерева, но Ойкава одним словом отчистил помещение от нескольких недель застоя, приглашая всех сесть.

Иваизуми смотрел на Ойкаву и улавливал в нём что-то совсем такое новое, что ему не хватало раньше, но появилось внезапно, вросло с корнями за одну ночь. Он сидел прямо, держал голову высоко поднятой, и он раньше так делал, но сейчас это не были привитые манеры или маска. Он ощущал себя так — уверенным в действиях, желанным в сути, и Иваизуми сам подобрался на своём месте, желая соответствовать и понимая, что это его прикосновения в следующий раз остановят Ойкаву от очередной глупости.

Казалось, узы горели.

— Некоторое время я наблюдал леса с элементами природной магии. Так вот, — Ойкава выдержал паузу, — после повстанцев, которые сожгли лес, сгорела и зона с магией, зато монстры выжили. Это переходит всякие границы, а Кенма даже не удосужился сообщить, что эти ублюдки собрались сжечь весь лес дотла, — Ойкава зажмурился, пытаясь сдержать эмоции, и сжал левую руку в кулак. Тут же Иваизуми будто дёрнуло к Ойкаве, так, что даже стул по полу заскрипел.

— Будь спокойнее, — выдал Иваизуми и ощутил себя так тупо, что покраснел под взглядами других демонов. Но Ойкава всё равно благодарно улыбнулся, кивнул и сжал его руку под столом.

— Нужно отправить некоторые гарнизоны во все аномальные зоны, которые нам известны. Нельзя допустить реальных жертв, — он посмотрел на свою левую руку, вспоминая вид прожжённой кислотой плоти. — Кстати, эссе. Принесите всё в наши покои, я хочу по-быстрому отправить это в магическую печать.

— Ойкава, что ты на самом деле… — Сугавара запнулся, пытаясь подобрать слово, чувствуя, по какому тонкому льду он ходил, игнорируя уход от темы, — изучал?

— Влияние аномальных зон на магическую природу человека, — Ойкава хмыкнул и откинулся на спинку стула. — И да, я изучил достаточно, чтобы быть слегка ошарашенным. Не просто монстры, боги их раздери. Разжигание внутренней искры, — он улыбнулся ненормально и щёлкнул пальцем, вызывая искру и вмиг превращая её в настоящий пламень. — Прирост резерва и расширение врождённой магической силы. Без последствий для самого организма испытуемого.

— Поэтому, если рабы достаточно долго выживают, то освобождаются, потому что их искра разжигается, — Хаджиме покивал с умным видом, но потом уставился на Ойкаву. — Вот ты же засранец.

Ойкава пропустил это мимо ушей, и Куроо восхищённо присвистнул.

— Армия, состоящая из одних только магов, — восхищённо пробормотал он.  
— Из необученных магов, — поправил Сугавара, напряжённо думая о чём-то своём.  
— Нам не нужны будут никаких повстанцы, они сами нас случайно убьют, — Иваизуми сцепил руки в замок и скривился, представляя себе подорванный королевский дворец. — Это только ещё одна головная боль.

Ойкава покачал головой и сказал:  
— Не думал, что ты будешь консерватором, Ива-чан.  
— Я скорее твой глас разума.  
— В любом случае, это моё последнее слово. Нужно отправить демонов, возможно, любой другой расы воинов. В большем количестве в населённые места. Иваизуми, Куроо, решайте этот вопрос между собой. Мне надо пока отлучиться.

Иваизуми тут же встал из-за стола, собираясь пойти вместе с Ойкавой, но тот остановил его жестом руки. Рыцарь внутри ощутил собственную волну недовольства и злости, потому что, видят боги, он не мог выпустить этого идиота из поля зрения даже на секунду. Сугавара наморщился ещё больше от предстоящей сцены, и в утешение Куроо ткнул его в плечо, пытаясь заставить расслабиться.

— На мне следилки Ячи, за мной смотрит ворон Киёко, даже ты за мной следишь ещё пристальнее. Слушай, я не собираюсь куда-то сбегать, мне просто нужно ненадолго уйти.

Иваизуми поджал губы, прищурился, пытаясь поймать флёр лжи, и с облегчением понял, что его нет. В этот же момент Ойкава развернулся так, чтобы его плащ пафосно взметнулся в воздухе, и вышел из обеденного зала.

В последнее время Ойкава видел темницы больше, чем ему бы хотелось, но он не ощущал дискомфорт внутри себя по этому поводу, что наводило на странные мысли по поводу своей сущности.

Эта часть темниц была более… тёмной. Один факел на несколько камер, ни подстилки, ни уж тем более стола, никаких окон, затхлый воздух и специальные крысы, которых не пускало дальше определённой территории заклинание. Затхлый запах пота, крови, плесени и мочи смешивался во что-то настолько невероятное, что хотелось блевать, даже когда дышишь ртом.

— Акааши! Я правда рад тебя видеть!

Демон попытался развернуться в удушающих объятьях, сохраняя невозмутимое выражение лица, но лишь повернул голову.  
Его одежда была потрёпанной, чёрный плащ подпален, а ещё недавно новые сапоги разваливались на части. Несколько шрамов, которые демон не залечил, украшали шею и щёки, но в целом он выглядел довольно опрятно. Хотя, конечно, Бокуто, повисший на нём, не добавлял угольно-чёрным волосам порядка.

Один из самых сильных демонов. Тоору правда мог гордиться тем, что он был на его стороне.

— Ойкава-сан, — Акааши кивнул уважительно, даже попытался изобразить улыбку. — Бокуто-сан извиняется за мой неподобающий вид.

— Неправда! — Бокуто тут же отлип от волос Акааши, но продолжал его обнимать, крича чуть ли не на ухо своему возлюбленному. — Ты всегда великолепно выглядишь! Особенно с этими шрамами.

Ойкава подавил смешок внутри себя.

Это заставляло размышлять на самом деле, чего он лишил Ива-чана — воин без единого шрама с гладкой кожей, просто позор же. Взгляд цеплялся только за редкие родинки. Мысли потекли не в ту степь, и Тоору тут же живо представил, возбуждали ли его шрамы на смуглой коже?

Он передёрнулся, выгоняя эту жуть из головы.

— Так ты действительно просто привёл её сюда.  
— Слежка за ней в дальнейшем была непродуктивной. Всё, что можно, мы у неё выяснили.  
— Абсолютно всё? — Ойкава приподнял бровь, на что Бокуто сверкнул своими янтарными глазами в темноте и спрятал гордую ухмылку в чужих волосах.  
— Разве что как она смогла соблазнить кого-то из повстанцев с её мизерным интеллектом и кривыми зубами, но я не считаю это особо важным.

Поставь Акааши перед каким-то политиком — он будет втирать ему полную чушь с настолько невозмутимым лицом, что, даже видя результат заклинания правды и лжи, политик будет ему верить.

Боги, спасибо за Акааши.

Вслух он, конечно, произнёс нечто другое:  
— Спасибо вам. Буду должен.

Акааши на прощанье поклонился, заставил сделать это же Бокуто, и они оба вышли из темниц, надеясь, что им больше не придётся здесь бывать. Ойкава хотел бы сделать метафору из того, как эту пару окутывал свет огня, когда они поднимались по лестнице вверх, а он оставался в кромешной тьме, но он не был настолько мелочным.

Развернувшись лицом к решётке, он попытался разглядеть тело той самой ведьмы, которая ниспослала на него настоящую благодать бога удачи.

Обмотанная в какие-то ленточки-обереги, с грязными запутанными волосами и костлявыми руками, она выглядела скорее сумасшедшей, чем той, кто смог перевернуть всю жизнь принца демонов. Так странно было её видеть. Понимать, что вот это жалкое существо дало ему самое драгоценное в этой жизни.

Он зашёл в открытую темницу, и женщина задрожала ещё больше в своём угле, пытаясь сжаться в маленький комочек.

— Знаешь, есть великое множество вещей, которые могли бы развязать тебе язык, — начал он, но потом прицыкнул, видя, как она хотела разразиться воем, — если бы ты была ещё в своём уме.

Он мог бы испытывать на ней свои эксперименты, мог бы облить её конечности кислотой, мог бы сделать ей больно. Но он не хотел этого.

Просто это было так банально, что нервный смех пробирал до костей.

— Ты должен был умереть в муках от уз… — проскулила она куда-то себе в колени. — Они обещали, что он тоже умрёт, и… всё было бы хорошо!.. деньги… мои деньги…

Слабая колдунья деревни, не способная даже залечить ранку, внезапно лишилась всех клиентов, как только отец Иваизуми стал торговать демоническими амулетами, способными уберечь дом от воров и детей от простуды. Ойкава вздохнул. Меркантильно, мелочно. Он всегда ожидал за этим происшествием нечто большее, чем первую жалкую попытку повстанцев убить наследника престола.

Хотя это было изобретательно, что говорить.

— Будь счастлива, — сказал он, подбирая заклинание про себя. — Брак, что ты заключила, благословлен богами и счастьем.

Ойкава прошептал заклинание, и лёгкий свист раздался по подземелью. В этот же момент женщина вскинула голову, её глаза выпучились, и она задышала часто-часто, пытаясь поймать воздух.

— Я просто подумал, что ты лишила нас прекрасной свадьбы, да, — он поправил манжеты рукавов, — поэтому поумирай-ка несколько часов.

Заклинание было сложным, составленным с помощью экспериментов с ядами и газом лично Ойкавой, хотя и Куроо приложил к этому свою руку. Молекулы чистого кислорода будут притягиваться к её лицу, и воздуха будет не хватать с каждым вздохом, а затем будут примешиваться другие вещества, вроде ртути и меди, смешанных с водородом, чтобы растянуть на несколько часов. Изначально заклинание было создано, чтобы поддерживать магический огонь в горелке на определённом уровне, но вот так — тоже неплохо.

Ойкава никому не позволит отнять у себя то, что получил. Даже если малейшая возможность потерять Хаджиме, он её устранит без остатка.

Только тот, кто наложил узы, мог их снять с новобрачных ближайшие несколько лет. В случае же смерти…

Ойкава счастливо улыбнулся. Теперь Ива-чан полностью его, без остатка и до конца их дней. Надо будет похвастаться сестре.

Он вышел на улицу, идя по зову уз за красной нитью. Иваизуми оказался на тренировочной площадке, и Ойкава спрятался в тени здания, чтобы немного послушать и понаблюдать.

На самом деле, он был даже немного удивлён, когда Ива-чан действительно отпустил его одного, особенно учитывая недавно пережитое. Подобное доверие невероятно льстило, поэтому Ойкава расплылся в дурацкой улыбке и спрятал руки в карманы, чтобы не прижать их к щекам. Он ещё не пал так низко.

— Маттсун, Маттсун, глянь, это же настоящий чёртов засос!

— Так ты официальный фаворит нынешнего короля, помилуйте боги!

— И каков король в постели?

Вопросы разлетелись на всю тренировочную площадку, и Ойкава поморщился, прячась за колонной, но не пряча улыбку. Потом немного выглянул, чтобы увидеть реакцию Ива-чана.

Иваизуми задумался, пожал плечами, отвернулся, будто забывая вопрос, но потом резко выдал:  
— Лягается, зараза.

— Я думаю, они имели ввиду не совсем это, Ива-чан, — елейный голос раздался из прохода. — Не поощряй их. К тому же ты сам не подарок и храпишь, будто у тебя нос сломан.

Хаджиме закатил глаза. В конце концов, ему действительно несколько раз ломали нос, но он прекрасно знал, что мог храпеть, только если у него было аллергическое обострение на Дурокаву (и некоторые фрукты).

— Le secret de Polichinell, — пробормотал Хаджиме недовольно себе под нос, нервно просовывая указательный палец под браслет. За эти несколько лет кожа порядочно истрепалась, кристаллы потемнели и загрязнились в тех местах, где их было невозможно почистить. Сам Ойкава говорил, что это след времени, который ему нравился; который доказывал наглядно, как долго они вместе.

Иваизуми не понимал этого.

— Пока об этом не знают за пределами, всё будет хорошо, — слегка неуверенно проговорил Ойкава, кладя ладонь на плечо Хаджиме. — В любом случае, к счастью, я здесь не из-за ваших поганых языков, — он притворно скривился, надменно глядя на Маттсуна и Маки. — Коронация и траур.

Они откладывали это до последнего момента, потому что правила позволяли делать им это. По факту сразу после смерти действующим правителем стал Тоору, но только после коронации он мог стать Королём. Но коронация означала траур, который, в свою очередь, означал внутреннее и внешнее политическое бездействие в течение месяца минимум и особые правила после. Дополнительные траты на похоронную процессию. На коронацию. На выплаты жителям столицы. Невозможность выпускать новые законы во время траура.

И прочее, прочее, прочее, с чем Ойкава не хотел сталкиваться, когда назревал бунт.

Хаджиме вопросительно посмотрел на Тоору, ожидая какого-нибудь распоряжения. По узам отдавало ненормальным спокойствием.

— Вы должны будете принять новые должности до завтра, — Ойкава небрежно махнул рукой в сторону Маттсуна и Маки, а те даже не шевельнулись, только нервно улыбнулись. — Где ваша радость?

Парни переглянулись между собой и воткнули мечи в землю, склонив головы.

— Так если подлизаться к Иваизуми, то можно получить премию? — Ханамаки прошептал достаточно громко, чтобы все услышали это.

Ойкава безразлично чуть пожал плечами и сказал:  
— За вас теперь Ива-чан отвечает полностью.

— С какой это радости? — Хаджиме сморщился, ожидая подвох.  
— Потому что ты теперь самый главный рыцарь королевства и прочее, — Ойкава хлопнул своего бывшего телохранителя по спине, — поэтому поздравляю с карьерным ростом.

Иваизуми хватил ртом воздух и подавился им, не зная, что ответить.

Они ещё немного поговорили о новых назначениях и вариантах, кого можно было бы отправить к аномальным зонам, чтобы до конца объясниться с новыми подчинёнными, но потом ушли в комнаты. День был суматошным и долгим, и узы тянули друг к другу, прося больше прикосновений, которые были бы менее нежными и более желающими. Магия немного сходила с ума, восполняя то отсутствие возможностей в их детстве.

— Почему ты не дал назначение Куроо? Или Бокуто? Хотя бы Сугу министром внутренних дел? — Иваизуми одёрнул себя, продолжая вбивать в затуманенный разум, что нужно мыслить, а не только прикасаться. На анализ печальной улыбки особо сил не было.

— Сегодня был слишком долгий день, — сказал Ойкава, стиснув в ладони чужую ладонь. — Давай просто пойдём в наши покои. Или, — он ухмыльнулся, потянув в пустой каменный коридор Хаджиме, — можем не «просто».

Иваизуми нахмурился так, будто до него действительно долго доходил смысл, чем заставлял Тоору нервничать.

— Действительно, — он серьёзно кивнул, — пойдём, — он зашагал впереди, и Ойкава аж споткнулся от удивления. — Тебе надо ещё речь написать, — добавил Иваизуми, когда они были уже возле двери.

Ойкава уставился на него, будто ему разбили сердце и прошлись по нему, смачно хрустя осколками.

— Да ты, пёс задери тебя, шутишь. Скажи, что шутишь, — пока ещё принц приложил в театральном изумлении руки к лицу, когда его втолкнули внутрь. — Ну скажи-и-и, — пронял он, уже садясь за стол и беря перо в руки.

Ойкава считал, что импровизация — лучшее, что может выдать король на коронации, потому что тогда всё будет хотя бы честно. Но с учётом нынешней ситуации, честно — не лучшее, что могли бы услышать жители столицы.

— А если серьёзно, — начал Иваизуми, и перо над бумагой замерло, — то ничего не будет, пока мы не сходим в храм. Даже не заикайся.

Ойкава закусил кончик пера и выкрутил его за основание, в итоге забрызгав бумагу каплями чернил. С этим он хотя бы мог согласиться, потому что это было справедливо.

— Но ближайший храм Богини Очага в нескольких километрах от дворца, а завтра траур, — всё же попытался он, потому что ну серьёзно? Дорваться до чего-то вроде Ива-чана полностью, а потом вновь прекратить на несколько дней, это же просто безумие.

— Вот именно, что траур, — Иваизуми устало вздохнул и сел на грязное бельё, — ты не можешь постоянно отвлекаться на что-то, чтобы не думать об этом.

Больно.

— Грубо, — вместо очевидных вещей проговорил Ойкава, выводя первое слово. — Ты не отвлечение, Хаджиме.

Иваизуми вздрогнул, лязгнув доспехом, и понимающе улыбнулся слабой, еле заметной улыбкой. Естественно, он знал это.

Ойкава спокойно уснул за столом, и текст, что он по-быстрому написал на оборванном листочке, отпечатался на его щеке. Бегло пробежав по строчкам, Иваизуми удовлетворённо кивнул и, предварительно сняв постельное бельё, уложил Ойкаву на матрас, придвигаясь поближе и обнимая со спины.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Секрет Полишинеля — «Секре́т Полишине́ля» (фр. «Le secret de Polichinelle») — фразеологическое выражение, обозначающее секрет, который всем и так известен, мнимую тайну, «секрет — на весь свет».   
Я подумал, что взяться этому выражению в их мире неоткуда, поэтому оставил на французском, чтобы зашло за умную фразу, вычитанную из древних свитков.


	9. Концепция различий

— Что за чертовщина?

Повсюду кровь. Кровь, крики, смрад, грязь, сломанные кости и пепел. Кое-где земля словно побелела, но на самом деле — посыпана солью. Кагеяма был согласен с Хинатой. Это было настолько редко, что уже заставляло задуматься, но то, что они видели вокруг — просто отвратительно.

Это была деревня, которая находилась ближе всего к бывшей границе земель людей и демонов — больше риска, что их компанию заметят, — и две расы всегда здесь жили достаточно мирно. Здесь даже появлялись первые полукровки, как говорил Укай. Но сейчас над всеми домами собрался сумрак.

Вошли они в деревню окольным путём, стараясь обходить стороной плохие взрывы хохота и крика. Кагеяма ещё не совсем понимал, как смех мог быть плохим, но от подобных звуков его кожа покрывалась мурашками страха и отвращения, а внутри всё натягивалось, поэтому они обходили эти звуки.

Они также обходили стороной лязг стали и грохот доспехов, и чем больше они кружили задворками, тем сильнее на душе становилось неспокойно. Почему столько стражи? В какой-то обычной деревне?

Внезапно Хината остановился за повозкой между домами, и капюшон, прятавший его слишком яркие волосы, спал с головы, когда он выпрямился во весь рост, уставившись на грязную дорогу. Кагеяма тут же подскочил к нему и дёрнул за руку вниз, заставляя пригнуться, хотя с таким маленьким ростом это было не обязательно, но он даже не смог сдвинуть его с места.

Хината застыл.

Тогда Кагеяма с лёгким свистом наложил на голову идиота иллюзию, надеясь, что их не заметят, и посмотрел на дорогу.

Там, прямо посреди липкой грязи и навоза, один из стражников-демонов решил поразвлечься с местной девушкой (судя по задранной сальной юбке — кухаркой или вроде того, а значит, они уже близко к трактиру). Ничего удивительного — улицы пустые, никто мешать не будет; Тобио хотел, чтобы они наконец двинулись дальше, и он бы даже пошутил про девственника-Хинату, если бы не яростно закушенная нижняя губа и раздутые в гневе ноздри.

— Чего застрял, идиот? Давно шлюх не видел? — Кагеяма зашипел на ухо Хинате, и тогда стражник резко обернулся, отвлекаясь от своего занятия, но по-прежнему держа ладони на голой заднице. Девушка, подняв лицо от лужи грязи и протерев глаза, тут же заозиралась и заорала: «Помогите!».

Конечно, Хинате надо было выскочить наперекор, чтобы спасти несчастную девицу. Та, поняв, что трахать её не собираются в ближайшие пять минут, тут же, чуть ли не вгрызаясь в землю зубами, подтянулась на руках, а потом и вовсе подскочила и, так и не поправив юбки, побежала вперёд по дороге.

Кагеяма прекрасно понимал, что демон, захотев, мог её вернуть на место тут же, но ему было просто лень делать что-то такое, когда в руки шла ещё более милая добыча. Видит Богиня войны, Хината с мечом наперевес не внушал ужас или страх, скорее уж желание потискать за щёку или прихлопнуть, будто муху, от раздражения.

— Чего ты, мал-…

Меч с лязгом врезался в защиту на шее, и Хината отскочил, как ошпаренный, не ожидая, что доспех настолько массивен. Меч застрял в чужом доспехе.

Кагеяма досадливо прицокнул и выпустил три стрелы прямо в горло прежде, чем стражник успел заголосить. Тетива неприятно оцарапала запястье и срезала кусок кожи на большом пальце, но демон тут же замолк и завалился набок.

Хината дёрганным движением вытер кровь со своей щеки и прошептал заклинание — свист был негромким, но достаточным, чтобы привлечь демонов с их обострённым слухом. Труп так и остался стоять со стрелами в шее, заливая пространство вокруг себя слегка лиловой кровью.

Кагеяма подошёл и вновь натянул капюшон на рыжие волосы, не пытаясь заговорить об этом и чувствуя спиной энергию, от которой Хината кипел, потому что не смог выплеснуть. Они вытащили меч из стали — стоявший труп слегка пошатнулся, — а потом и стрелы, потому что у них не было так много ресурсов, чтобы растрачивать их попусту.

— Говори, — приказал Хината, размазывая кровь и смешивая её с грязью носком сапога. — Я же вижу, что хочешь.

— Отвратительный удар. Ты даже прицелиться, чтобы не попасть в доспехи, не можешь.  
— Попробуй в воздухе этой махиной поорудовать! — Хината тут же стал защищаться, с возмущённым лицом разворачиваясь к Кагеяме и размахивая руками, в одной из которых держал двуручный меч. — Ты даже не сможешь попасть в него!

Они замолкли, когда труп вновь покачнулся от ветра, и решили скрыться подальше от места преступления. Было бы глупо продолжать спорить там, хотя Кагеяма знал, что ещё одно слово, и он бы начал сам орать, не контролируя эмоции.

Они дошли до трактира, который в прошлый раз смог приютить несколько десятков беженцев из другой деревни. В этот раз их было сотни, и они планировали оставить здесь только детей, которым точно никто не причинил бы вреда. Кагеяма теперь не был в этом уверен.

Их отправили из лагеря сюда только потому, что жена местного трактирщика просто обожала Хинату за его огромную улыбку и рыжие волосы и уговорила мужа выполнить его любую просьбу. Хината умел договариваться с людьми.

Но сейчас когда-то просторный чистый зал встретил их смрадом курева и браги, ошмётками еды под ногами и грязью на деревянных стенах.

— Шли бы вы отсюдова, мальчики, — вместо приветствия сказал им трактирщик, — пока с вами ничего дурного не приключилося.

— Но трактир ведь абсолютно пустой?..— не понял Хината, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках хотя бы одного посетителя.

— Так этово! — выскочила женщина из кухни, желая наконец обсудить происходящее, но не хотя, чтобы её особое рвение заметили, поэтому дверь прикрыла бесшумно. — Понаехали демоны по королевскому указу, все к нам.

— Вся стража? — Кагеяма нахмурился, не понимая. — Да и как по королевскому указу, если траур с этого дня?

— А во так! — она развела руками, показывая всю грязь, что успели развести. — Указ дали, мы посмотрели да всех впустили. Чево ещё нам делать? А указ просто задним часом выдан.

Кагеяма потерялся.  
Он не видел в этом абсолютно никакого смысла, включая очевидные вещи — столица осталась без защиты королевской стражи, а значит, беззащитна перед ними, мятежниками. Но Ойкава-семпай не делал ничего, что не имело бы цели, потому что он тот ещё мерзавец и хитрец. В этом должно быть что-то.

Но Кагеяма не видел.

— Так зачем они здесь, тётя? — спросил Хината, вновь и вновь оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Ну, тварей этих перебить пришли. У нас эта, — она щёлкнула пальцами, пытаясь подобрать слово, — дорохой, как это по-научному?  
— Аномальная зона, — подсказал трактирщик.  
— Во! тварей всяких полно, разных на вкус и цвет. Так, видимо, наша жалоба, того, дошла наконец! Сеходня ни единого воя не слыхала. Прямо счастье на душе цветёт.

Теперь Кагеяма ощутил себя в беспросветной темноте, обволакивающей, словно тягучая жидкость, в которой не вздохнуть.

***

  
— Ива-чан, — Ойкава отдёрнул рукава своего парадного плаща. На самом деле, Иваизуми не знал, чем особенно этот плащ отличался от остальных, но по ощущениям он был сделан из другой ткани, так что? Он просто наделся, что этот идиот не выставлял себя в дурацком свете. — Я не хочу.

— Почему именно? — безэмоционально спросил Иваизуми, окуная кисточку в слегка светящуюся краску белого цвета и убирая лишнюю каплю о край глиняной миски. Потом поднёс к рогу Ойкавы, и тот, будто на зло, покачал головой. — Не дёргайся, идиот, — зашипел Хаджиме.

Эти странные руны было очень сложно рисовать, вообще-то.

Кисточка была жёсткой, словно сделанной из щетины, и линии по гладкому изогнутому рогу, который то и норовил заискриться, не получались ровными.

— Когда я выйду, это официально закончится, понимаешь? Оно… всё закончится. Правление родителей закончится, — Ойкава замолк и даже перестал шевелиться. В этот же момент Иваизуми сделал последний штрих кистью, вырисовывая руну, и недовольно посмотрел на кривой контур.

— Оно закончилось давно.  
— Я не об этом! — Тоору устало нахмурился и резко обернулся на кровати, потирая переносицу и уже думая, как объяснить вроде бы очевидные вещи.  
— Оно закончилось ещё до их смерти, — Иваизуми шутливо провёл ритуальной краской по ладони без пяти минут Короля. — Ты ведь знаешь это.

Ойкава шикнул, недовольно посмотрел на след, а потом выхватил кисточку и нарисовал что-то на лбу Иваизуми. Тот сидел смирно, позволяя делать всё что угодно.

На выходе из покоев их взяли в небольшое кольцо охраны Кьётани, Яхаба и Маки — последний как самый опытный и наставляющий, первые двое в качестве подающих надежду воинов.

— И что это такое, — Ойкава исподлобья зыркнул на своего рыцаря, а потом внимательнее стал рассматривать Кьётани. Тот, словно собака, непроизвольно отклонялся, когда маг ментально его просматривал. — Что за бешеный пёс.

Пёс скривился, прикусывая тонкую губу, но продолжал смотреть вперёд, слишком громко лязгая доспехами, когда мог этого не делать.

— Зря, Король, зря! — Маки сзади присвистнул, закладывая руки за голову и рассматривая открывавшийся перед собой вид. — Лично отбирал.

— Стража, — соизволил ответить Иваизуми. — Ну, знаешь, чтобы по пути в главный зал в тебе случайно не сделали пятьдесят дыр.

— В этом нет необходимости, и вы оба это прекрасно знаете.

Яхаба был неприметным. Со странной причёской под горшок и русыми волосами, широкими плечами и достаточно гибкими руками, да даже взгляд был вроде незаметный, но цепляющий — всё выдавало в нём мага-самоучку, который плевал на расовые предрассудки и решил заниматься сам.

Кьётани закатил глаза, и Яхаба на это раздражённо вздохнул.

Иваизуми, следя за взглядом Короля, пробормотал:  
— Вы уже ему нравитесь, ребята.

На самом деле, Ойкава был готов первую минуту поставить всё состояние, что Кьётани принадлежал какой-то обособленной, животной группе демонов. Возможно, даже оборотням. Но обычные рога и слишком ровная аура выдавали в нём максимально голубую кровь. Как у явно высокого рода демонов смог вырасти такой неотёсанный щен — с бритыми висками и крашеными волосами — тот ещё вопрос.

— Почему волосы крашеные? — из чистого интереса спросил Ойкава.  
— А это запрещено? — Кьётани приподнял брови.

Ойкава фыркнул, и в следующую секунду из носа Кьётани полилась кровь.

— Ты совсем всё в своих лабораториях проспишь! — Маки сзади хмыкнул. — Это мода из-за границы пошла. Чтобы дискриминацию сделать менее заметной. Девчонки в Доме говорят, что это ещё замедляет загрязнение волос, типа, они суше становятся.

— А ты модником заделался? — Иваизуми шутливо улыбнулся, смотря вперёд.

Иногда коридоры дворца казались бесконечными лабиринтами, но он всё равно поддавался чувству, что замок — это исключительно маленькая комнатка со звёздами на потолке. Чем ближе они подходили к главному залу, тем чаще попадались ковры под ногами, тише звучали шаги и воздух становился холоднее.

В предпоследнем зале без окон Ойкава остался один, и резная дверь закрылась магией прямо перед носом Иваизуми, под его вздох.

— Ещё полчаса до выхода на балкон. Подготовьте всё. Девочки уже на своих местах.

Маки кивнул, подхватил под локоть Яхабу, который тоже уже знал, что делать. Иваизуми с жалостью посмотрел на продолжающий кровоточить нос и прошептал заклинание. Кровь, отчищаясь от частиц, тут же потекла с доспеха обратно вверх, щекоча нос.

— Все говорят, что вы не умеете колдовать.

Иваизуми проигнорировал реплику и потянулся за кошелем. Кьётани, увидев руку, приближавшуюся к рукояти меча, тут же побледнел.

— Раздашь детям, бабам, девкам. В общем, всем, у кого звонкий голос, — Иваизуми подкинул кошель вверх, и тот, звякнув монетами, точно приземлился в ладонь. — Там золотые. Скажешь, чтобы заклинание спало, надо просто крикнуть «Ура» после речи нового Короля. Если возьмут, но не крикнут, заклинание сработает не очень приятно для них. Справишься?

Кьётани склонил голову вбок, рассматривая дверь, которая только что закрылась.

— Зачем?  
— Чтобы жить. Это же очевидно.

Он молчал несколько секунд, всматриваясь и пытаясь увидеть хоть что-то, но без заклинаний маг не мог действовать адекватно, не стукаясь силой о стену, которую мог бы обойти.  
Иваизуми всегда было интересно, насколько опасны необученные природные мажки.

В конце Кьётани просто кивнул и скрылся с глаз.

— Как жестоко, обманывать невинных детей, — Маттсун, идя с ними от самых дверей невидимой тенью, покачал головой. Иногда Иваизуми казалось, что они с Маки делили один мозг на двоих, потому что некоторые их привычки были просто до ужаса идентичны.

— Что же, ему надо учиться осмотрительности.  
— То есть, если он, увидев твою магию, не стал проверять монеты на заклинания, это выдаёт его глупость?  
— Молодец, хорошая логическая цепочка!

Маттсун, на секунду восхищённый таким великолепным ядом в свою сторону, не выдержал и со смехом стал трепать волосы Хаджиме.

От Маки и Маттсуна не бьёт током.

Ойкава восхищался этим фактом, стоя под дверью и подслушивая.

Последние полчаса новый король должен был получать наставления от Богов. Это и был весь ритуал.

Отец говорил, что на коронацию его деда не спустился ни один Бог. Значило ли это, что они оставили их мир, потому что стагнация затянулась? Или это значило, что Богам плевать на всё, что происходило здесь?

Корона — это чушь, придуманная людьми, не имеющими рогов.

Каждый шаг отдавался эхом по каменным стенам и холодом на загривке, поэтому Ойкава просто непочтительно сел на ступень возле Богини Войны (к ней спиной, что бы это не символизировало) и закинул ногу на ногу, ожидая, когда его отсюда выпустят.

Он должен был переживать, нервничать, молиться Богам за благополучие своей страны, повторять хотя бы речь. Но Тоору чувствовал, что его единственный невыполненный долг — ни разу не стёртая пыль с пола тайного прохода к гробницам родителей.

— Зато я уже женат, — он довольно ухмыльнулся, поднимая правую руку вверх и выставляя вязь на обозрение. Не то чтобы ему кто-то ответил.

Но на мгновение показалось, что по спине прошла волны приятного тепла.

Именно из-за этой волны он сложил руки в молитвенном жесте и стал обращаться к пустоте с просьбой хорошего конца для них. Ойкава закрыл глаза, поднял голову, упираясь затылком в каменную статую, и молился.

Чтобы когда-нибудь, пусть не при нём, но всё стало хорошо. Без рабства, без голода, без убийств.  
(Он прекрасно знал, как глупо — молиться об утопии.)

Тем не менее, выходя к народу, когда религиозная часть коронации закончилась, он не ощущал какой-то особой ответственности или страха. Его спина была прямой, взгляд уверенным, голова поднятой, а губы растянуты в лёгкой улыбке.

Вязь рун на рогах засветилась древней магией, подтверждая законность прав на престол (надо будет ещё поэкспериментировать с ней), и иллюзия короны тот час опустилась на голову, точно обхватив виски.

Свист магии бил по ушам в гробовой тишине. Народ столпился перед замком, от господ до рабов в поношенных одеждах — все стояли в одной толпе, ожидая первых слов короля.

— Братья и сёстры! Тяжкое бремя обрушилось на нас Волею Всевышних: безвременно скончались мои дорогие родители, Король и Королева. Это было ужасное, трусливое убийство, и мы делаем всё, чтобы покарать виновного в достаточной мере за столь ужасное богохульство. Я любил и буду продолжать любить своих родителей, но они оставили нас в сложное время, когда нам всем нужно быть едиными перед лицом врагов: богохульниками, работорговцами и внешними врагами. И когда я говорю все, я имею в виду всех: от демонов до людей — всех, кто является подданным Аоба Джосай. Это будет непростое время, когда пора смотреть в будущее, но если мы будем сильными, оно будет светлым для нас.  
Мы будем готовы к этому. Клянусь.

Ойкава вдохнул грудью новый воздух. Воздух страны, в которой он Король. Опустил взгляд на молчащую, ничего не понимающую толпу, пытаясь понять, ропщет ли она.

И тогда какой-то грязный мальчишка выкрикнул: «Да здравствует Король!». Этот звонкий детский голосок подхватили другие: женские высокие, звонкие мужские — и уже через несколько секунд толпа орала:  
— Да здравствует Король!

Он наслаждался этим гомоном, наслаждался безумной толпой, которая считала его достойным Королём. Смотря за горизонт, он видел, как Шираторидзава падёт перед Сейджо на колени, как повстанцы сами исчезнут, стоит лишь отменить рабство, как они получат ещё один выход к морю и торговля зацветёт. Как они с Иваизуми стареют вместе, всё время идя рука об руку, и умирают в один день абсолютно счастливыми.

Он видел это так чётко и ясно, насколько это возможно. Настолько, что убеждался в правдивости видений.

Тем не менее, когда он повернулся спиной к народу, он ощутил всю тяжесть взглядов и криков, которая ударила в спину, и ответственность, что пришла с якобы короной на голове. Она сжимала виски, не давая забыть.

Это ведь то, к чему он стремился, да?

Иваизуми встретил его в коридоре, будто никуда и не уходил, чтобы послушать речь, и нового Короля тут же взяли в кольцо охраны, хотя коридоры были абсолютно пусты.  
Тоору ощутил, как пространство вокруг него уменьшалось с каждым шагом.

Они дошли до его покоев, и Кьётани с Яхабой остались снаружи перед дверью, чтобы охранять главный вход.

— Это было слишком изматывающим, — пробормотал Ойкава, стягивающий плащ с плеч. — Не могу шевельнуться.  
— Не придуривайся, — начал бурчать Иваизуми, подбирая одежду с пола и аккуратно складывая на стул. Где-то внутри он подозревал, что Король позволял себе подобное только потому, что знал, что за ним уберут прямо сейчас, но рыцарь продолжал подбирать одежду снова и снова. — Ты помнишь, что мы сегодня должны сделать?

Тоору расплылся в притворной счастливой улыбке, пробормотав в потолок: «Конечно», но потом нахмурился, уже громче говоря:  
— Звезда падает.

Хаджиме поднял голову, ища взглядом, и нашёл — маленькая плоская вырезанная из специального материала звёздочка прямо над головой, которая светилась пару часов ночью, сейчас держалась лишь на двух лучиках, грозясь упасть прямо сейчас.

— Может, пора их снять? — предложил Иваизуми, уже подставляя стул, чтобы встать на него и прижать звезду к небу.  
— Делать их с мамой было весело, — сказал Тоору, наблюдая, как звезда окончательно отвалилась от потолка от попытки приклеить её обратно прямо в руки Иваизуми.

Он повертел её в руках, рассматривая мелкие трещины.

— Тебе надо спуститься в гробницу.  
— Не могу.  
— Можешь, — твёрдо сказал Хаджиме, — должен. Чтобы они увидели тебя и ушли с миром.

— Они уже ушли, — Ойкава подскочил, словно ужаленный. — Все истории про призраков являются чушью, душа — это связь между субатомами нейронов в твоей голове.  
— Будь спокойнее.

Тогда стул под ногами Иваизуми затрясся, а через секунду развалился на щепки. Рыцарь, грохоча доспехами, упал на пол, и звезда его в руке сначала треснула, потом сломалась на две части.

— А ты? — спокойно спросил Тоору, будто не было никакого крушения пару секунд назад, чуть прищурившись. Иногда Иваизуми забывал, что у них тоже бывали плохие дни. — Почему не идёшь на могилу к родителям? Только не говори, что слишком плохой сын, я не поверю.

— Я даже не знаю, где их могила. Я даже не знаю, есть ли она, — он усмехнулся, рассматривая практически обескровленное демоническое лицо, пытаясь понять, смог ли скрыть звуком надломленную хрипотцу в голосе. — Иногда ты такой мудак. Если думаешь, что я там не перевернул каждую доску после того случая, — мимолётный взгляд на чужую руку, — то ты тот ещё идиот. Их нигде нет. Наверное, где-то в общей могиле или вообще сгорели. Чума же была.

Тоору тихо зарычал, прикрывая глаза рукой.

— Прости, — получилось немного шипяще и на выдохе, — просто пока что много.

Он сильный и слишком слабый одновременно, и это всегда так трогало за струны внутри Хаджиме, что он не понимал, что делать с этой дрожью между рёбер, когда он видел Тоору таким.

— Тебе надо поспать.  
— Я не могу, когда чувствую что-то подобное внутри.  
— Если ты не поспишь сейчас, то позже будешь жаловаться всю дорогу и весь день. Или вести себя неадекватно.

Ойкава фыркнул, перевернувшись на бок прямо в плаще, закутавшись в него, словно в мягкий плед, по самые глаза, и засопел, как будто спит.

Хаджиме лёг рядом, и они взялись за руки, чтобы ощущать пульс друг друга и знать, что живы, засыпая и просыпаясь вместе.

Они пробирались в храм рано утром, когда в воздухе ещё не растворился запах спирта после траурного дня, но когда уже все горожане заставили окна, чтобы не видеть рассвета. Строение было откровенно неухоженным: поросшие лозой стены, облупленная краска и крошечная, сломанная открытая дверь. Маленькое и когда-то белое, все недостатки на нём были слишком видны.

Они оба зашли внутрь, одновременно переступив через порог, и Ойкава улыбнулся в ответ приветливой послушнице, встретившей их в прихожей и предлагавшей купить напоминалки с молитвами на каждый день.

— На самом деле, — внезапно начал он, заходя в зал, и Иваизуми ощутил необъяснимый прилив нежности в благодарности, которые тут же захватили его сердце, заставляя разделять чувства, — это тот самый храм, где молились мои родители.

Зал был пуст. В этом и был смысл — абсолютная пустота, не отвлекающая от моления выбранному Богу, и статуя, чтобы видеть глаза того, кому молишься. Все статуи богов всегда были безликими, но у каждого из них были атрибуты.

У Богини Очага — зажжённый факел в правой руке, куда надо кидать подношения в благодарность, косое платье от колена до пола и длинные широкие рукава, в которых, по приданию, она прятала подкову на удачу.

— Хотя я никогда не понимал смысла моления после потери девственности. Ну серьёзно, это так тупо, — внезапно проныл Ойкава, когда они уже подошли вплотную к статуе и бросили в огонь подношение.

— Это традиция, — Иваизуми зыркнул злобно и с неизменным румянцем на щеках нервно сложил кончики пальцев вместе в молитвенном жесте, обращаясь к Богине Очага с благодарностью.

— Знаешь, в чём отличие демонов от людей? — Ойкава, закутавшись в капюшон поглубже, смиренно склонил голову и повторил жест, впрочем, не желая хранить молчание. — Я в детстве всё задавался вопросом, почему у нас монархия? При нашем развитии науки и культуры, почему мы веруем в пантеон каких-то богов? — Ойкава замолчал, наконец и впрямь начиная зачитывать молитву благодарности.

Но видят Боги, этот засранец знал, как заставить Хаджиме излишне думать.

Они разъединили пальцы одновременно и посмотрели на безликую каменную статую, ожидая ответа.

— Статуи каменные, чтобы народ помнил, что боги не могут излечить от всех бед и вернуть мёртвых. А ещё, — он на секунду запнулся, поднимая голову выше и упираясь взглядом в купол, — принижают их до нашего уровня. Ведь что есть сила разрывать пространство, менять суть вещей и изменять физические законы, если не божественная сила?

Иваизуми не мог заставить его замолчать. Ойкава говорил воистину богохульные вещи, которые не должны быть произнесены вслух, тем более в храме, но человек внимал, не в силах вздохнуть.

Тогда демон сказал:  
— Наше отличие от людей в том, что мы знаем, что Боги есть.

И это, наверное, должно было быть каким-то откровением, которое должно стукнуть обычного непросвещенного человека мешком по голове, но в кривом запустелом храме с единственной монашкой это звучало так глупо и нелепо, что хотелось смеяться.

— Заклятье уз, которым мы сейчас связаны, — Ойкава погладил вязь на голом запястье, — придумали совместно Богиня Очага и Богиня Войны. Правда, странный союз? Но именно это позволяет переливаться моей силе в тебя. А я забрал немного твоей физической, если честно, но от тебя совсем не убыло. Забираются излишки, чтобы был баланс.

Иваизуми видел, как Ойкава подавил в себе смешок, и попытался не засмеяться следом.

— Закрепление власти символом веры, Ива-чан, — Ойкава поднял голову на самый верх, будто ожидая вместо деревянных балок увидеть настоящие звёзды, к которым тянулся каждую ночь. — Вот что на самом деле важно.

Несмотря на все подколы Тоору и весёлые перешёптывания, сил у них ни на что не осталось. Они шагали в тумане до самой черты города, а через стену пробирались потайными ходами. Поэтому, когда зашли в собственную комнату, за окном уже вставало солнце, а их одежда и волосы были в плесени, паутине и грязи.

— Почему просто нельзя построить больше храмов? — Иваизуми потянулся с хрустом в костях.  
— Религия отдельно от политики, дурак, — Ойкава зевнул, стянув сапоги собственными ногами, и завалился лицом в подушку. Потом подумал и с лёгким свистом произнёс заклинание очищения. — Давай, ложись рядом со мной.

И это было так здорово, произносить фразу, понимая, что имеешь на неё все права, которые возможно. Что можешь обнимать каждую секунду существования, касаться каждое мгновение, и никто ничего не посмеет сказать, потому что это законно. Подтверждённый в храме брак узами — самая законная и нерушимая вещь, которая могла существовать в этом мире.

Теперь Хаджиме от него точно никуда не уйдёт.

Иваизуми фыркнул, ощущая, как кожа после заклинания слегка стянулась, и лёг рядом.  
— Нам вставать через часа два.  
— И что? Давай поспим вместе.  
— Давай.

Наверное, с Ойкавой что-то не в порядке, если от обычного «давай» у него сердце бьётся в глотке, как ворон в клетке, желая вылететь наружу. Это же ненормально, да?  
А возможно, что с ним всё отлично.

***

  
Кагеяма не мог спать, слыша крики монстров за окном, которое не закрывалось из-за поехавшего фундамента здания и перекошенных стен. Крики давили, и он не был уверен, были ли там только рёвы монстров, не спрятались ли в большом шуме отчаянные тихие вопли женщин и детей?

Он не понимал. Он блуждал в темноте, не зная, как ему надо поступить.

— Почему ты не спишь? — недовольно пробурчал Хината, переворачиваясь на другой бок и закидывая на Кагеяму ногу. — Здесь и так мало места.  
— Можешь валить на пол.  
— Там крысы. Или клопы. Я не уверен.

Хината был наивен в своей вере, что их не было в матрасе, но Кагеяма промолчал.

— Тебя вообще это не напрягает?  
— Что?  
— Крики.

Хината вздрогнул, натянув рубаху Тобио на себя так, что ворот больно врезался в шею.

— Знаешь, ты можешь считать меня добрым и тупым парнем, — начал он, и от его тона что-то в груди у Кагеямы сжалось. От страха. — Что я мечтаю просто всех спасти. Но это же такой идиотизм, верно? Спасать всех из-за жажды справедливости.

Он замолчал, и Кагеяма невольно подумал, что да, он чертовски согласен. Это тупо, не иметь личных мотивов для того, чтобы пойти против власти и судьбы.

Были ли у него мотивы идти этой дорогой, кроме покалеченного запястья? Покалеченного смысла жизни? Покалеченной сути? Стоят ли три с трудом гнущихся пальца возможности лишиться головы?

— Однажды работорговцы пришли вместе с солдатами в мою деревню. Ну, это логично, я же как-то попал в рабство. Но они не только прирезали мою семью, — Хината улыбнулся, и это пугало; он часто пугал своей неуместной улыбкой, но Кагеяма хотел его оправдать возможностью, что он просто вспоминал о семье. — Знаешь, исключая тот факт, что работорговцы имеют контракт с нашим правительством. Ну, у моей сестры не было магии, ей было всего девять лет. Такая крошечная и солнечная, от неё пахло цветами и молоком.

Кагеяма хотел заткнуть уши, а не сжимать Хинату за плечо.

— Они решили не просто её убить. Они решили сначала изнасиловать её у меня на глазах. Перед этим у меня был выброс, и тело не справилось с магией, поэтому я лежал обездвиженный и смотрел, как они… запихивают свои члены в мою девятилетнюю сестру одновременно. Как она тянула ко мне руки.  
И знаешь, что? Её крик в моей голове не перекроют никакие вопли монстров.

Кагеяма заснул с этой картинкой в голове: как маленькая девочка с ужасом на лице тянула руки к обездвиженному и оглушённому брату, не понимая, что ей перережут горло через полчаса и почему так больно, что с ней делают эти мужчины, почему брат её не спасёт. Под крики монстров.

И, кажется, где-то там были спрятаны женские вопли.


	10. Спешл: Дружба

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О том, что может потерять Хината, если ложь вскроется.

Хината тренировался так, что пот шёл градом, но Кагеяма всё ещё не был доволен. Этому ублюдку никогда нельзя было угодить, несмотря на то, что тот сам делал совсем немного и постоянно ходил с угрюмым лицом. Как-то раз Хината попытался обнять его (объятья всех лечат, ведь так?), а Кагеяма ударил его по затылку и велел не заниматься идиотизмом.

Кагеяма — ублюдок с угрюмым лицом. Точка.  
(Которому Хината пытался угодить, будем откровенными, иначе зачем он стирал руки в кровь о меч).

Хината рвал и метал. У него было замечательное владение одноручным, он знал это. Пусть немного на инстинктах и в последний момент, но он не виноват, что не мог удержать при этом ещё и щит. С его ростом щит только мешал ему. А Кагеяма постоянно повторял, как он уязвим, как он открыт, как он бесполезен в бою, как он…

Меч рассёк небольшое дерево поперёк, и взгляд Хинаты поймал чужой.

Это был напуганный парень ростом с самого Хинату (возможно, выше на дюйм-два), светлые волосы которого торчали из-под капюшона, накинутого на голову. Паренёк сидел, привалившись к дереву и кутаясь в белоснежную мантию, пытаясь слиться с коричневым деревом, что абсолютно не имело никакого смысла.

Хината вспомнил, как недавно сам поджигал ту самую деревню, по которой прошлась магическая чума, и понял. Конечно же. Наверняка выживший или тот, кто отстал от эвакуированных. Скоро они должны двинуться в тот самый посёлок, в котором рос Кагеяма, потому что у них там был собственный дом. Возможно, они могли бы взять с собой ещё одного человека.

— Хэй, привет, — Хината улыбнулся, тут же втыкая меч в землю и облокачиваясь на него, вытирая пот с горящего лба. Возможно, парень сидел далековато, но Шоё знал, что всегда был громким, и не хотел спугнуть бедного. — Ты потерялся, да? Я тоже далековато ушёл от дома. Где твои родители?

На секунду Хината готов был поклясться, что увидел горящие звериные глаза.

—…Их нет, — ответили ему. Парень ещё сильнее закутался в свой плащ, явно желая стать более незаметным, но это снова не имело смысла, потому что, эй, они уже разговаривали.

Тут взгляд Хинаты наткнулся на деревянный посох, и он наконец сопоставил это с белоснежной мантией. Подойдя чуть ближе спокойным шагом (чтобы убедиться, что вторая сторона не против), он смог разглядеть волшебную вязь рун на рукавах и капюшоне. Укай-сан как-то пытался учить его, но бросил бесполезную трату времени, но в чём Шоё был уверен, так что в явной волшебности вышивки.

— Эй, да ты маг! А я тоже! — он тут же подсел к своему новому знакомому и обнял колени руками, поворачивая голову в сторону собеседника и пытаясь поймать взгляд. — А у тебя есть Дар?

После недолгого молчания ему ответили:  
— Маг поддержки, наверное.

— О-о-о, это круто! — Хината тут же всплеснул руками. — Знаешь, я состою в сопротивлении, и самый сильный маг у нас — такой противный и вечно недовольный Кагеяма, но он может только больше усиливать своё оружие, совсем бесполезен, — Шоё знал, что практически завирался и голос наверняка выдавал его, но собеседник рядом продолжал сидеть и, судя по чуть дёрнувшемуся капюшону, прислушивался. — А у меня есть Дар! Я правда сильный. Только меня толком никто не обучал, из-за этого до сих пор случаются всплески, когда дар активируется. Стыдно даже, — он неловко почесал затылок. — Я, кстати, Хината Шоё.

— Я Кенма.

Хината практически просиял, когда ему сказали имя. Не фамилию, а имя, от которого веяло силой и доверием.

— Не хочешь пойти со мной? Судя по всему, ты потерялся.

— Обычно меня находят.

— И как долго ты тут сидишь? — ответа не последовало, и Хината подумал, что, наверное, было слишком грубо спрашивать вот так прямо. — В любом случае, мне кажется, лучше куда-то идти, когда потерялся. А Сопротивлению нужны маги, тем более обученные! Так пойдёшь со мной?

Через несколько секунд Кенма встал, готовый идти за Шоё, и это стало началом необъяснимой великолепной дружбы, полной доверия, понимания и немного загадочности. Ну, так думал Хината.

***

  
— Пугает, да?

Кенма бросил быстрый взгляд из-под капюшона на Кагеяму, который стоял рядом, защищая их мага поддержки, но потом вновь приковался взглядом к Хинате. Хинате, который на полной скорости делал траву под его ногами пеплом, воздух — звенящей тяжёлой грязью, а свет солнца — ничего не значащими сгустками тепловой энергии. Он буквально умерщвлял всё вокруг.

Кенма был в восторге, как никогда прежде.

Это не могло сравниться с этими экспериментами, которые разрешал проводить Куроо дома, и не сравнится с теми результатами, которые получал Ойкава. Это было чем-то настолько сильным и разрушающим, что в груди взрывалось желание понять, как это работает.

— Восхищает, — пробормотал Кенма, пуская в Хинату заклинание ускорения, которое действовало только на ноги, лишь из-за одного желания посмотреть, что будет. Заберёт ли Шоё эту магию тоже? Или она подействует на тело нужным образом?

Кенме никогда не было действительно интересно. Всё то, то они делали с Куроо, Кенма делал, потому что умел. У него просто был этот Дар, и кто, если не он?

Это же? Дар Шоё? Он заставлял сердце замирать от любопытства.

Кагеяма под боком хмыкнул и пустил ядовитую стрелу в ногу какому-то стражнику.

— Солнце же должно за счёт чего-то гореть. Если можешь не опускать щиты, советую смотреть внимательно, — Кагеяма больше бормотал, но Кенма замечал самодовольство, такие тонкие ноты, которые малоопытным людям не уловить.

Поэтому Кенма смотрел внимательно. Следил по всему полю сражения (действительно ведь поле, окружённое деревьями; чего тут удивляться, что их нашли) за Хинатой и, замечая, как его искра разгоралась в настоящий пожар. Магия внутри него горела буквально.

— Сейчас, — шепнул Кагеяма.

И тогда Хината _взорвался._

Буквально. Его тело взорвалось магией без заклинаний или применения амулета. Это была энергия в чистом виде, такая яркая и солнечная, тёплая и приятной волной проходящая по коже. От энергии почему-то все враги внезапно разорвались на кровавые ошмётки. Тут и там Кенма отмечал пятна лиловой, иногда фиолетовой жидкости, чуть светящейся на фоне пепла, бывшего когда-то травой.

Кенма мог бы сказать, что это было красиво. Искра Хинаты совсем потухла после выброса, но через несколько секунд вновь зажглась — кровавые пятна рядом с Шоё исчезли, — а тот бездумно поднял руку вверх в победном жесте.

Внезапно ему, демону, которому больше двухсот лет, захотелось сложить пальцы в молитвенном жесте.

Абсолютно индивидуальный Дар. Дар, которого, наверное, не видел сам Король за свою жизнь. При этом сам Кенма ощущал прилив сил после взрыва, будто магия, которую он потратил на усиление Хинаты, в какой-то момент вернулась к нему, причём удвоенная.

— Теперь понимаешь, почему он на поле, да? — Кагеяма усмехнулся, закидывая лук за спину. В какой-то мере демон даже умилялся тому самодовольству, которое ребёнок не мог скрыть, будто это его достижения были показаны.

— Поздравляю, — Укай хлопнул по плечу их нового мага, — ты прошёл проверку. Обычно все, кто хотят причинить нам зло, сгорают после первой битвы рядом с Хинатой. Нам давно не хватало сильного мага в отряде!

Кагеяма прищурился, рассматривая искру Кенмы, которая стала немного ярче.

Кенма глубоко внутри чертыхнулся. Повезло так повезло.

***

  
— Хэй, не хочешь поесть вместе со всеми? Поверь, остальные тоже тебе понравятся, — Хината смешно жестикулировал, приглашая наконец выйти из палатки к костру и отведать стряпню Асахи-сана. Стряпня была вкусной, Кенма признавал. А вот близость огня его не прельщала; свет мог отразиться от радужки так, что сразу всё понятно станет, в темноте-то.

— Мне и здесь хорошо, — Кенма практически незаметно пожал плечами.

Хината тяжело вздохнул и протянул из-за спины тарелку, полную мяса и овощей. Пахло так вкусно, что чуть ли не слюни текли. Он присел рядом с другом, протягивая настоящую тарелку.

Интересно, откуда? Тарелка-то из настоящего фарфора, и при этом в палаточном лагере. Кенма вообще всё чаще цеплялся взглядом, анализируя: то карандаши на глаза попадутся, то стекло огранённое, то меч у кого-то чуть ли не из королевской стали, то бумага спрессованная и белоснежная. Кузнец в составе отряда сопротивления? С переносной кузней?

Тем не менее он хотя бы мог изобразить благодарность (назойливый голос Куроо так и звенел в голове, особенно, когда последние дни узы горели), поэтому улыбнулся краешками губ и кивнул.

Мясо было вкусным. И если всё, что надо, чтобы бомба замедленного действия не начала заряжаться для взрыва прямо сейчас, это поесть, то Кенма мог это сделать.

***

  
Хината ошалело смотрел на амулет — небольшая, с две фаланги пальца, деревянная фигурка, окутанная красной ниткой с ног до головы; ворон, если судить по очертаниям, и где-то внутри было спрятано перо. Но дело было не в самом амулете. Дело было в том, что Хината ясно ощущал кровь внутри красной нити.

— Что это такое?

Кенма просто пожал плечами, протягивая амулет всё настойчивее и настойчивее. Он взял основу, которую делал Кагеяма, чтобы эмоциональная связь между побрякушкой и владельцем в итоге была сильнее. Но ему было также интересно, что станет с амулетом после того, как искра Шоё сожжёт всё к дьяволу вокруг.

— Мне никто не делал никогда таких подарков, — Хината чуть ли не всхлипнул, прижимая амулет к груди. — Даже мать не делала мне амулетов на крови. И ты же вроде маг защиты, а всё равно сделал что-то такое…

Кенма весело фыркнул. Боги, это всего-то кровь, тем более даже магией не заряжена.

Хината обнял Кенму из всех сил, до треска рёбер последнего. Демон подумал, что, возможно, не обидится, если амулет и впрямь будет просто защищать Хинату.

***

  
— Твой амулет защитил меня от стрелы. Спасибо.

На памяти Хинаты Кенма в первый раз ему открыто улыбнулся.

***

  
Кенма бросил книгу прямо на Хинату; огромный том впился острыми углами в кожу живота, а вес выдавил весь воздух из лёгких.

Козуме долго не мог понять, почему Хинату никто не учит. Проведя несколько лет в рабстве, он вряд ли набрался ума, а человеческая письменность слишком отличалась от демонической, чтобы можно было схватывать на лету. Шоё и так был настоящей бомбой, а они выстраивали вокруг него какой-то вакуум, будто, не знай он ничего об окружающем мире, ему будет легче его разрушать. Возможно, так и есть.

Это не устраивало Кенму.

Кагеяма рядом насмешливо фыркнул, будто пожелал удачи, и перевернулся на другой бок.

— За что? — простонал Шоё, пытаясь поднять увесистую книгу, тем не менее с аккуратностью, боясь повредить страницы. И да, все деньги, которые выдавали Кенме, он копил на это.

«_Сборник легенд о Богах_».

— Знания — сила, — Кенма пожал плечами, устроился на кровати и открыл первую страницу. Как только Шоё увидел рисунки, его глаза загорелись, и Кенма беспомощно выдохнул. По крайней мере, он не совсем прогадал.

***

  
— Эй, Кенма, может, выйдешь?

На улице было светло, стряпня Асахи была по-прежнему вкусной, в палатке было слишком жарко. Так что Кенма встал и вышел.

***

  
— Это было нечестно, — Кагеяма подсел к нему, когда Кенма сам зачитался легендами. Он хорошо знал мифологию, но читать про создание заклятья уз и для чего они на самом деле создавались… его это захватывало. Сам он носил узы прежде всего из-за резерва. Чувства к Куроо пришли гораздо, гораздо позже, чем писали во всех романтических книжках, которые ему попадались в поместье на глаза.

Кенма оторвал взгляд от книги и посмотрел на раздувшегося от гордости Шоё, который ходил довольный по их палаточному городку и каждому улыбался так широко, что, казалось, скоро щёки затрещат.

— Ты же усилил его во время поединка. Я заметил.

А у Кагеямы глаз намётан. Заметил, хотя, Кенма был уверен, даже свиста не было. И во время сражения взгляд точно не мог поймать.

— Ему нужнее, — просто ответил он, погружаясь обратно в чтение. Кагеяма рядом уныло вздохнул и потёр ударенное место на скуле, которое скоро нальёт алым цветом. Всё же у Хинаты рука тяжёлая.

***

  
Кенма сидел возле озера, отчаянно вспоминая, какую формулу Бокуто использовал, чтобы отбелить свои волосы. Кенму достало накладывать иллюзии каждый день, чтобы никто не увидел эту смоль на его голове. Надоело скрывать каждый раз лицо за капюшоном. Надоело держать лишнюю концентрацию на цвете.

Он сидел у воды и вспоминал, как призвать лишний атом кислорода в каждую молекулу. А потом плюнул, меняя цвет волос от корней прямым воздействием.

Куроо вечно говорил, что нельзя применять свой Дар на себе, потому что неизвестно, как аукнется, да и свою собственную анатомию не чувствуешь так хорошо, как чужую. Но убрать пигмент — что может быть проще?

Через несколько дней у него начала раскалываться голова, и он прятался от Шоё по разным углам, лишь бы тот не достал своим вниманием. Ещё через день кожа на голове начала шелушиться, а кончики рогов расслаивались. Через несколько суток откололся один рог, затем второй.

Кенма ухмылялся, глядя на потускневшие отростки кости, в которых, в общем-то, была сосредоточена магия. Наверное, было не самым умным решением влиять прямо на свою анатомию, меняя структуру чего бы то ни было рядом с таким мощным магическим скоплением.

Тем не менее пустые места легко прикрывались волосами.

Демон ни о чём не жалел.

***

  
— Я не мог представить, что Бог темноты был слепым. То есть я никогда не понимал, что на самом деле темнота. Я просто думал, что он помогает ворам, но теперь, если пораскинуть мозгами, то он ведь помогает абсолютно всем: выбраться или забраться глубже, в зависимости от их желания. И разве это не круто? Свобода выбора…

Кенма обнимал колени, сидя возле костра, слушал и понятливо кивал.

***

  
Хинате нравилось заставлять белоснежный капюшон Кенмы спадать с его головы, тем самым открывая его лицо миру. У него были очень красивые, опасные глаза и добрая улыбка. Хинате нравилось заставлять Кенму смеяться. Они были отличными друзьями, и Кенма всегда понимал Хинату — это было видно по глазам, которые не моргали, когда Шоё издавал хотя бы звук.

Нравилось вместе быть в бою. Усиление Кенмы — это как солнечные лучи или как тень, которая делала собственную силу ярче. При этом Хината знал, что его спина всегда в безопасности.

Нравилось читать вместе, нравилось говорить не в пустоту, нравилось делиться опытом, нравилось исследовать новые места вместе, нравилось дразнить Кагеяму вместе, нравилось получать поддержку на собраниях. Нравилось получать помощь, когда он в этом нуждался, и нравилось своевременное молчание.

_ Нравилось._


	11. Предатели

_И упало каменное слово_  
_На мою еще живую грудь._  
_Ничего, ведь я была готова,_  
_Справлюсь с этим как-нибудь._  
1939.

  
***

  
Иваизуми прятался в собственном замке за колонной, потому что, видимо, трус и жалкий человек. Такой доверчивый и верящий, что ничего плохого с ними не произойдёт, что обидно становилось до жути, ведь сам виноват.

— Дайчи, Дайчи, твою мать, не здесь же, — он слышал голос Сугавары за несколько миль, настолько пронзительным шёпотом он говорил, что в мозг врезалось лезвием. Иваизуми хотел бы застукать их, посмеяться и отправить уже заниматься чёртовыми делами, ведь их реально было много. Но он почему-то стал идти совсем бесшумно, совсем близко к каменной стене, чуть ли не крадясь. 

Хаджиме привык слушать свою интуицию. Если бы не она, он бы давно был мёртв.

Он остановился в десяти шагах от пары. Под лязгом полной амуниции было несложно скрыться, особенно когда ты сам только в плаще. И тогда он, остановив собственное дыхание усилием воли, услышал это:  
— Мы скоро уедем. Слышишь, Дайчи? Всё будет хорошо.  
— А я люблю твои волосы.

Он не знал, был ли его выдох действительно настолько громким, что заглушал всё вокруг. Это просто было очень обидно по-детски, но в то же время — он сам это слишком хорошо понимал. Была бы его воля, они бы уехали с Ойкавой отсюда далеко-далеко; возможно, в другую страну или даже на другой материк. Говорили, там нет магии, одни технологии и электричество. 

Но правит балом не Иваизуми. И, чего греха таить, даже не Ойкава.

Он отлип от стены, чтобы найти другой путь в собственные покои и не мешать Сугаваре придумывать план побега с его человеком. Если они хотели просто сбежать под покровом ночи, то пожалуйста, пусть хоть обвенчаются. Главное, что не собираются никого подставлять или травить.

Он думал об этом всю дорогу. Пока проходил рядом с площадкой, где учился совсем молодняк, такой радостный и беззаботный; пока ловил странный взгляд Ячи, которая, похоже, его побаивалась; пока успел получить тычок в бок от Маки, который быстро убежал на пост.

Подождите. Как они вообще могут просто отпустить кого-то вроде Сугавары, который знал все планы Ойкавы наперёд? А если их схватят повстанцы? Почему они вообще должны терпеть, когда о них вытирают ноги? Интересное слово всплыло в голове у рыцаря, но он тут же его отбросил. Глупость. Это уже чересчур. 

Постучав костяшкой среднего пальца два раза, он зашёл в комнату, перед этим одобрительно кивнув Яхабе и Кьётани. Если Ойкава до сих пор не выпроводил их, они действительно отлично постарались. Стоило доплачивать им за токсичность работы.

— Хэй, Король, как дела?

Ойкава ломано улыбнулся, бросая перо в чернилах прямо на бумагу, будто не он тут писал эти документы несколько часов, и расслабленно потянулся до хруста позвонков.

— Не издевайся, Ива-чан, — он поцокал языком и покачал головой, с интересом рассматривая повседневную одежду рыцаря: серо-коричневая рубаха была в заплатках, штаны явно износились в коленях, и только грязный плащ был в приличном состоянии. — У тебя правда нет одежды лучше?

Иваизуми закатил глаза, снимая плащ, сворачивая его в руках и кидая куда-то в угол, чтобы потом постирать.

— Там, куда я сегодня ходил, нельзя ходить в дорогой одежде, Дурокава.

Дурокава улыбнулся, чуть ли не подпрыгивая на стуле от нетерпения, и развернулся всем корпусом к Иваизуми с горящими огнём глазами, сжимая руки в кулаки.

— Рассказывай, не томи!

Рассказывать-то особо нечего. Столица красивая, это не отнять. Такая белая-белая с зелёными всполохами магических фонарей, которые зажигают на главных улицах после первой звезды. И вот по этим улицам ходят дамы в пышных платьях, прикрывая рога шляпками, и мужчины в костюмах, скрывающие лицемерие улыбкой. 

Стоило зайти глубже, и можно было ощутить, как не справлялась канализация, как попрошайничали, как шлюхи стояли возле вымощенной камнями, но без зелёных отсветов дороге. Как там воняло гнилью, мочой и падалью. Как там пытались обворовать на каждом шагу. И, хэй, Тоору это всё прекрасно знал.

Не то чтобы они могли сделать с этим что-то в ближайшие лет десять.

Иваизуми сначала зашёл в бордель. Ну такой, условно бордель. Вот где бывал он с Маки — вот там настоящий Дом. Это же была какая-то лачужка с обветшалыми досками, где находились всего три демонессы, сидящие на лавке. Потрёпанные, затасканные, грязные. И даже если бы Иваизуми не был под узами, он не представлял, как подобное вообще могло возбуждать.

Он даже не был уверен, есть ли здесь комнаты. Ибо судя по небольшой перине в углу и серому коврику, скорее всего, нет.

— Человек! — воскликнула одна из них, чуть ли не прыгая от радости. — Давненечко не видела бывших рабов! Сколько заплатишь?

Иваизуми прошептал с лёгким свистом заклинание, которому научился от Ойкавы, и под потолком образовалась пара огоньков, освещающих пространство. Видят Боги, лучше бы он не делал это, ибо всегда есть что-то такое, что не хотелось рассматривать.

— Я давненько в столице не был. Приезжаю, а тут новый король. Не расскажете, что случилось? — он подкинул серебряную монету в воздух, которая тут же остановилась и поплыла под внимательным взглядом одной из проституток. Вторая, сидящая рядом с ней в практически целом пеньюаре, закивала активно головой.

Он вышел оттуда спустя полчаса с попытками не рассмеяться от глупости того, что слышал. И какой нынешний Король сумасшедший, и как он родителей отравил, и как собственную сестру заставил родить магическим опытом, чтобы она отреклась от имени. Это было до ужаса нелепо, но ничего страшного он не услышал.

Его беспокоил взгляд в спину от девушки с слишком белыми волосами и большими глазами, но он откинул его как нечто несущественное.

Он заходил в разные кабаки, заказывал кружку эля и прислушивался ко всему, что говорили вокруг. Это было практически бессмысленно, потому что каждый демон или человек желал обсудить недавнюю коронацию.

— Не волнуйся, человек, — в последнем захолустном трактире перед ним поставили кружку раньше, чем он успел заказать хоть что-то. — Скоро никому без рогов или с белыми волосами не придётся прятаться в столице.

Иваизуми встрепенулся, посмотрев на толстого человека перед собой в жирном фартуке и с испачканными усами.  
— Почему же? — спросил он.

— Сопротивление идёт.

Хаджиме ухмыльнулся, пряча выражение лица за кружкой и ощущая взгляды других людей в спину. И ведь раньше не заметил. Всё помещение практически полностью было заполнено людьми без рогов, которые не скрывали это длинными волосами и причёсками.

— Очень лаконично.

— Я сам свою жену люблю, — начал владелец миленького местечка издалека, — но она со мной даже на главную улицу выйти не может, засмеют ведь. Как так, человек практически без магии с маленьким даром к огню и демонесса? Смешно же, да? — Иваизуми смешно не было, но он кивнул. — Нынешнего Короля свергнут. Мал ещё, чтобы править, да и рабство у всех уже в глотке сидит, как кость, которую не проглотить.

К ним подсела ещё пара человек по бокам от Иваизуми, и он ощутил себя в психологическом капкане, натягиваясь внутри так, что ощутил отдачу в виде беспокойства Тоору по ту сторону связи.

— А я слышал, что Король собирается отменить рабство, — раздалось справа.  
— А я слышал, что он вообще женат на человеке, — раздалось слева под довольный смех, — мало ли что мы слышали.

Иваизуми еле давил смех, несмотря на всю серьёзность ситуации.

— В любом случае, парень, приходи, когда хочешь. Здесь тебя никто не осудит за отсутствие рогов или слабый дар.

Хаджиме прервал свой рассказ, когда Ойкава возмущённо подскочил на месте и чуть ли не заорал:  
— Слабый дар? У тебя? Если у них глаза из задницы смотрят ауру, это только их проблемы анатомии! 

Иваизуми беспомощно улыбнулся, качая головой и отлипая от стены. Не то чтобы эти люди показались ему плохими, но целая таверна, наполненная практически повстанцами, которые были готовы взять вилы хоть сейчас и пойти громить замок, настораживала. Да, он следил за всеми районами в течение месяца, прежде чем действительно отправиться в разведку самому. Да, у него была пара наводок, которая говорила об этом. Но увидеть собственными глазами и прочувствовать это — совсем другое.

— Ещё твои волосы обсуждают: мол, как это ты такой сильный маг, если всё говорит об обратном.  
— Даже не знаю, что это больше: лукизм или расизм? Ведь никогда не думал красить волосы...  
— Госизмена? — невесело предположил Иваизуми, проводя грязной после целого дня на улице ладонью по собственным волосам. — В любом случае, мне это не нравится. Видят Боги, тебе нельзя разгоняться со своими реформами, если не хочешь, чтобы абсолютно все захотели свергнуть тебя.

Ойкава возвёл руки к потолку, запрокинув голову, и, качаясь на двух ножках стула, громогласно произнёс:  
— Власть Короля даётся ему Богами, и идти против неё — грех перед Богами, — несмотря на устрашающее эхо, в самой фразе слышалось издевательство.

Иваизуми тоже посмотрел наверх, на ненастоящие приклеенные звёзды, с опаской. Не хватало ещё Богов настроить против себя. Тогда уж Дурокава точно на троне не задержится, а это явно не то, чего он добивался с самого детства.

Тоору, ощутив чужое беспокойство, покровительственно улыбнулся и сказал:  
— Не волнуйся, Богам обычно плевать на происходящее, — за окном сверкнула молния, и Ойкава вздрогнул, поморщившись и ожидая грома, которого не было даже спустя минуту. — Ладно, возможно, не всегда.

Тем не менее, Иваизуми ощутил, что именно хотели ему сказать: если бы Боги действительно что-то могли, умерли бы их родители? Было бы рабство в этом мире? Голод? Убийства?  
И в один момент всё это — весь мир — показалось таким нечестным, что перед глазами зарябило.

— Тем не менее, ты сам сказал, что знания о богах теряются во времени, — пробормотал он, внезапно ощутив холод дождевой воды за воротом и как в сапогах хлюпало. Рубашка противно липла к телу, сковывая движения, и неприметный кинжал на поясе впился в кожу острой рукояткой. — А значит, страх теряется тоже.

Ойкава тут же потух, вновь возвращая всю ответственность и вину на свои плечи и думая. Его всегда учили определённым образом: власть от богов, ибо их род заслужил это. Наверное, каждый решит, что за десять веков они засиделись на престоле?

— Если меня убьют, следующим будет Такахиро. Было бы у сестры имя, она бы даже меня опередила, — он нервно хохотнул, тут же вспоминая слишком холодный последний взгляд от неё в свою сторону на похоронах. — А если он не сядет на престол... Кара Божья — не пустой звук, Ива-чан. Что я точно знаю, так этот факт. И многие подданные знают это. А люди?.. Им же хуже.

Иваизуми вздохнул, не зная уже, что нужно говорить, чтобы вернуть Ойкаве хоть немного инстинкта самосохранения после смерти его родителей. И не то чтобы Хаджиме действительно был плохим сыном, но его эмоциональная независимость, слишком ранний отрыв от родителей и узы плохо повлияли на их отношения.

Он скорбел по большей части потому, что от него этого ждал Тоору. Скорее всего, этого было недостаточно для хорошего сына.

Тоору же другой. Ценивший улыбки матери и считавший за достижение заставить её проявить эмоции, обожающий отца, от которого так мало перепадало внимания; со светящимися глазами наблюдавший, как его родители флиртуют между собой — именно Тоору в этом плане напоминал деревенского парня, ставя родителей на один пьедестал рядом с Богами.

Это, пожалуй, не было плохо само по себе. Но то, что делал в итоге сам Ойкава, убивало и Иваизуми тоже.

— Кстати, ты ведь тоже можешь претендовать на престол! — Тоору внезапно развернулся, улыбаясь, и внимательно ощупал взглядом полусухой торс Иваизуми. — Вытрись, а то простынешь ещё.

Иваизуми скорчил гримасу (хэй, он не болел с десяти лет), но покорно взял простынь с кровати и вытерся ею.

— Ещё мне на престол претендовать, ага, разбежался.  
— Мы вообще-то женаты, Ива-чан, — Ойкава картинно закатил глаза и вздохнул, и Иваизуми всмотрелся в вязь на правой руке. Еле заметные буквы, видные только под определённом углом под кожей, они не воспринимались как кольцо на пальце или обручальные браслеты. Они вообще никак не воспринимались.

— Я ощущаю недоумение, — ровно произнёс Ойкава, макая перо в чернильницу. Иваизуми решил проигнорировать вопрос; этот чёрт умело заговаривал зубы.

— Я не об этом сейчас. Послушай, Тоору, — боковым зрением Хаджиме увидел, как немного вытянутые кончики ушей дёрнулись, — вокруг тебя слишком много неправильного. Сколько уже прошло времени? А нас обоих до сих пор током бьёт, будто первый месяц связь установили без подтверждения.

— Так что, ты только поэтому согласился? — брови Ойкавы взметнулись вверх, и рот приоткрылся, из-за чего клыки выступили вперёд. — Чтобы проверить, перестанет ли бить после завершения? Серьёзно? 

— Не переводи в шутку. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я имею в виду. Это ненормально.

— Я с самого детства коллекционирую таланты, Ива-чан. Политическая изворотливость? Куроо хуже всякой змеи. Способность склеить народ? Сугавара лучший. Анализ, слежка? Акааши не изменится в лице, когда его насквозь серебряным мечом проткнут. Ты должен понимать, что талантливые люди не могут родиться под одной крышей.

— Как и ужиться, — прошипел Иваизуми не хуже вампира. — Даже мне очевидно, что ты приблизил себе не тех.  
— Хочешь сказать, они мне нож в спину воткнут?  
— Конечно нет! Вопрос в приоритетах. Между семьёй и тобой они выберут первых. Между Кенмой и государством Тетсуро выберет первого. Они же первые побегут, как только им слишком подожжёт зад, потому что они слишком умны. 

Ойкава резко встал из-за стола, и стул опрокинулся с громким глухим стуком.

— И что же, — он опёрся руками на стол, — я отдалил всех тех, кто за меня бы жизнь отдал?

Иваизуми вспомнил назначение Маттсуна и Маки, отправку совсем мелкого Киндаичи в аномальные зоны и редкие потерянные взгляды на Кьётани и Яхабу, который тренировался до потери пульса в прямом смысле.

— Не совсем, — рыцарь потёр переносицу, наморщившись. По-хорошему, он должен был сам плотнее заняться этим вопросом, но и сам король редко кого принимал достаточно близко, чтобы поверить в выбор. — Но должного внимания к ним нет, потому что ты слишком зациклен.

— И, — Ойкава на секунду будто задохнулся, не желая говорить что-то ещё, но всё равно просипел: — в тебе я тоже ошибся? 

Казалось, яростный крик сотряс весь замок:  
— Да, чёрт тебя побери, ошибся, и ты это прекрасно знаешь! — Иваизуми остановился, сжав правую руку на рукояти неудобного кинжала, ощущая каждый стык обмотанной кожи. — По другим причинам, но да.

Ойкава дёрнулся, как подстреленный, скривил губы и сощурил глаза, пытаясь понять, что чувствует к этим словам, исключая тошноту и отвращение.

— Не смей, — в конце концов зашептал он так же яростно, как недавно орал Иваизуми, и с жаром ненависти принялся уничтожать каждым словом: — Не смей говорить, что наши узы — грёбанная ошибка, Хаджиме. Никогда. Клянусь, язык вырву, если услышу ещё раз что-то подобное, — он подошёл к человеку, решая ударить или нет по голой открытой шее. — Потому что это самое лучшее, что случалось со мной.

И как бы Ойкава не хорохорился, как бы не выплёвывал правду, настаивая, что только так и будет, но со временем прислушался. Присмотрелся с подозрением, сам взялся за дело об убийстве родителей, отогнав всю внутреннюю полицию, и буквально через несколько дней схватил за руку молодого пацана-прислужника, который ещё даже рогов не отрастил.

— Я ощущаю себя обманутым, — простонал Ойкава, идя по замку под пристальным взглядом своего собственного конвоя. Яхаба кривил губы, Кьётани выглядел так, будто хотел кого-то укусить; опять поссориться успели из-за какой-то ерунды. — Просто мальчишка с улицы. С каких пор мы вообще берём мальчишек с улицы?  
  
— Любой может попасть в замок при должном упорстве и желании служить королевской семье, — проскандировал Кьётани тихо себе под нос с каким-то личным подтекстом.

— Что же, его желание служить королевской семье явно отсутствовало, — Иваизуми попытался сгладить углы, боковым зрением следя, чтобы Кьётани ничего не выбросил из ряда вон выходящее. — Хотя мне не нравится, как часто мы посещаем темницу.

Тоору кивнул, делая шаг немного шире, чтобы оказаться впереди, когда открылась дверь в подземелье.

Иваизуми не любил эти помещения. Сыро, слякотно, темно, огонь совершенно не освещал пространство, ещё и продувало. Под ногами хлюпало, а воздух оседал каким-то склизким смрадом в глотке при каждом вдохе. Каждый раз случалось что-то странное именно здесь.

Он честно понимал, почему Тоору спустился сам вниз. Давно было пора взяться за это дело самим, но они предпочитали отгонять все мысли, доверившись подчинённым. Нельзя же абсолютно никому не доверять, да? 

Иваизуми посмотрел на пацана — высокий, будто шпала, совсем без мышц; лицо худое, волосы практически белые, но с желтизной; не альбинос. И явно из кошачьих, стоит только в глаза посмотреть, хотя и полукровка.

— Ну что, львёнок, поговорим? — добродушным голосом начал Ойкава, и на душе у Иваизуми заскреблись кошки.

***

  
Они продолжали продвигаться стремительно в центр вражеского логова. Кагеяма был горд тем, что принадлежал подобному движению, честно. Они смогли освободить ещё дюжину рабов-магов, которые могли сами о себе позаботиться. Опустошая дома зажравшихся королевских вассалов, он чувствовал себя полезным для этого мира.

Кагеяма не представлял, что бы делал, если бы не повстанцы, которые дали ему дом и цель. Укай-сан хорошо о них заботился, у него всегда была сытная еда (Асахи-сан просто Бог!) и тёплая одежда. Старшие всегда заботились о младших, и иногда у них были вечера сказок. Не то чтобы он был маленьким и любил слушать сказки, нет конечно. Просто это было похожим на семью.

— Сможешь с такого расстояния? — Хината ткнул на самое дальнее дерево, которое смог найти глазами. — Надо, чтобы стрела была с ядом или заклинанием.

Кагеяма закатил глаза. Будто он этого и так не знал.

Сейчас они были уже в полпути к главной цели. Здешние земли принадлежали какому-то барону-демону. Укай-сан называл его ободранным жирным котом, но Кагеяма не особо понял, почему. Этот ободранный жирный кот любил мучить детей и подростков без должной регенерации в своих подвалах, так что все посчитали, что забрать эти земли под перевалочный пункт — не такая плохая идея.

Локально поместье находилось в не очень удобном положении — окружённое холмами и лесами, которые не пропускали солнечные лучи. Легко прикончить выстрелом.

— Запомнил, в какое окно надо целиться? — Саёко наклонилась вперёд, скрестив руки под грудью, из-за чего гематома на одной из них после посещения того поместья стала видна ещё больше из-под выреза. Кагеяма кивнул. — Вот и хорошо. Все уже на позициях.

— Эй, а почему я здесь? — Хината нахмурился недовольно, сворачивая карту. Его голос был слышен, когда Кагеяма уже забрался на дерево, и лучник недовольно подумал: «Вот поэтому, идиот». — Я могу быть не шумным.

— Я предложила, чтобы ты разбирался с детьми. Ты хорошо на них влияешь.

Кагеяма улыбнулся, выстреливая точно в жирную шею, усилив зрение и накалив стрелу заклинанием с небольшим свистом. Всё равно за две тысячи футов никто не услышит.   
Он наблюдал, как стрела пробила голову (ох, небольшая промашка) насквозь, застряв оперением где-то в центре мозга; тело накренилось и упало в ванну. Не очень приятное зрелище.

— Эй, всё готово, — он прыгнул на нижнюю ветку и посмотрел на до сих пор спорящих. Хината резко обернулся, взял бинокль и тоже попытался усилить дальнозоркость.

— Чёрт побери, Кагеяма, ты крут, — пробормотал он.

Саёко поднесла кожаную полоску на руке к губам и прошептала заклинание, активировав амулет:  
— Ребёнок справился. Можно начинать.

— Ну теперь-то можно хотя бы со стражей сразиться? — Хината простонал, притоптывая на месте. Саёко заправила прядь за ухо и потрепала Шоё по голове, следя за операцией через бинокль. Иногда Кагеяма задавался вопросом, откуда у них появлялись те или иные вещи или как много они на самом деле крали у людей, которые этого не заслуживали, но тут же отметал это. Их дело правое.

— Кагеяма-кун рассказал, что было в последний раз. Тебя ждут тренировки с Укаем. Мы не можем тебя потерять, понимаешь? — ласково, как только умели женщины, проговорила девушка, не отрываясь от наблюдения. — Нихрена не вижу в этой темноте.

Хината недовольно зыркнул на Кагеяму, который от неожиданности, зацепившись больной рукой за ветку, упал вниз прямо на задницу, разодрав кожу на ладони.

— Ты знаешь, что я прав, — безэмоционально сказал он, наблюдая, как от бессилия Шоё начинал злиться и забирать магию из всего окружающего.

Они сидели на месте и слушали, как в поместье сражались. А потом услышали стальной запах. Акитеру должен был убрать стражников на входе и на запасном выходе незаметно, но что-то пошло не так, и завязался бой. 

Связной амулет на руке Кагеямы нагрелся, и он поднёс его к уху:  
— Нужна помощь в главном холле. Больше, чем думали.

Тобио кивнул Хинате, который от радости просиял, будто начищенный медяк, и они двинулись тропами с небольшой сопки, оставляя Саёко одну наблюдать за ними. В итоге всё обошлось — сам лучник пристрелил двух стражников, которые оказались магами, судя по насыщенно лиловой крови, а Хината смог отрубить голову одному и двум перерезать сухожилия на ногах, пока воины рассчитывали получить магическую поддержку.

Бой затянулся на целых полчаса, и никто не мог понять, почему настолько много стражи оказалось в поместье, которое обычно никем не охранялось. Земли было немного, никакие культуры барон не выращивал, только перекупал и продавал втридорога, на этом и живя.

— Это странно, — в конце концов заключил Хината, вытирая меч от фиолетовой крови об явно дорогой ковёр, который уже успел ею и так пропитаться. — То есть Саёко сама говорила, что ещё вчера здесь не было столько стражи. И вообще, разве большая часть и так не ушла на окраины в аномальные зоны?

Хината был глупым. Кагеяма знал это и прощал, хотя от постоянной констатации фактов можно было и устать. 

Но что, если Ойкава-сан послал на окраины не основную стражу и не нижние подразделения, а верхние, которые прямо из дворца? Дворцовую гвардию? Или как у них там это называлось. Таким образом, города не оставались без защиты, хотя замок и был совершенно пуст, а окраины защищались ещё лучше.

Всплеск.  
_ Бум._

Хината и Кагеяма резко подняли головы вверх, и потолок затрясся так, что каменная крошка посыпалась на пол.

— Тадаши! Это я! Хватит! 

Этому Тадаши понадобилось всего несколько секунд, чтобы прижать Акитеру к стенке и поднять вверх, душа воздушной петлёй. Хината тут же вытащил меч, несясь на полной скорости на практически беззащитного парнишку их возраста, как сам был отбит внезапно на несколько футов, будто бы наткнулся на воздушный барьер.

Кагеяма немедленно положил лук на землю, поднимая руки и пытаясь выглядеть как можно безопаснее. Не в его интересах было словить удар по рёбрам. Он посмотрел на Хинату. Ну, или между ног. Тоже мало приятного.

— К этой комнате никто не должен приближаться, кроме стражи! — крикнул парень, выступая из тени комнаты. Обычный человек без рогов, маг с сильной искрой, очень сильной. Настолько, что пошла неправильная пигментация в детстве — грязно-зелёные волосы и веснушки только подтверждали это. — Я никому не дам прикоснуться к этим детям!

Потом они, конечно, разобрались. И даже посмеялись над этим. Но тогда было что-то страшное в этом — как хрипел и синел Акитеру, приподнятый над землёй, и как плакали дети в комнате, охваченные ужасом за собственные жизни. По коже ходили мурашки, а по венам какие-то льдинки, которые кололи изнутри.

Кагеяма прошептал заклинание щита, которое от адреналина получилось с слишком большим свистом, что и отвлекло Тадаши. Петля на шее Акитеру расслабилась, и тот смог вдохнуть.

— Что ты сделал? — требовательно зашипел Тадаши, оглядываясь по сторонам и ища, откуда могли напасть. — Отмени заклинание, иначе убью.

— Слушай, — Кагеяма пытался говорить вкрадчиво и спокойно, хотя это явно была не его стезя, — мы сопротивление. Мы не причиняем вреда ни детям, ни тем более людям. Опусти Акитеру на землю и давай просто поговорим. Что за дети в комнате?

В воздухе запахло гарью. Кагеяма зажмурился и тут же поставил блок, готовый принять удар, но дёрнулся, услышав детские крики.

Тадаши тут же отпустил Акитеру и обернулся на все сто восемьдесят градусов, в один шаг вбегая в комнату. Кагеяма тогда понял — ну точно не боец, пусть и маг сильный. Если такой Дар к воздуху, то ещё и психика слабая, у воздушников всегда так.

— Хината, поднимайся. Акитеру помощь нужна, силы в него влей, — Кагеяма, не убирая щит, сделал несколько беззвучных шагов по ковру, желая заглянуть в комнату.  
— Ничего не вижу. Темно всё. Давление слишком большое в глазах.

Кагеяма выругался, но оставил Хинату с надеждой, что у того скоро всё пройдёт и не придётся лечить сосуды головного мозга. Эльф уже приходил в себя, так что Тобио оставил и его тоже, шагая в комнату.

А в комнате были дети. Несколько, трое: девочка с огромными хвостами с совершенно белыми волосами по бокам и пара пацанов, у которых только выпали передние молочные зубы. Немного грязные, больше напуганные — один из мальчиков ревел рядом с горящей занавеской на окне, когда как Тадаши пытался его отодвинуть одновременно с тем, чтобы потушить магический огонь.

На секунду перед глазами предстал Ойкава и тут же растворился в едком магическом дыме. Кагеяма тряхнул головой, отгоняя лишнее, и вспомнил формулу (лично придуманную Ойкавой), которую тут же прошептал с таким жутким свистом, что стало стыдно. Но он помнил все эти уроки о том, что магических огонь горит даже при отсутствии кислорода, поэтому надо прежде всего убрать источник горения. Из-за этого заклятье было сложным, в целых два предложения.

Занавеска исчезла. Дым и огонь тоже.

Тадаши моментально прикрыл детей щитом, поворачиваясь к Кагеяме.

— Мы правда не собираемся причинять вам вред или что-то такое. Пожалуйста, давай ты поговоришь с кем-то из взрослых, а?

Комната была хорошо обставлена. Несколько мягких чистых кроватей, простыни которых наверняка хрустели, светлые стены, несколько игрушек даже без магических кристаллов внутри, такие были в коробках у Иваизуми-сана дома, и он иногда давал их Кагеяме, чтобы они могли вместе ими играть.

— Это же человеческие дети, да? Мы тем более не причиним им вреда.

Тадаши дёрнулся, посмотрев на ребятню, и кивнул, но встал между ними и Кагеямой, готовый закрыть их спиной.

— Стражники должны были сопроводить нас в специальное место, а я был нанят воспитателем и защитником в случае чего. И тут вы напали, — наконец начал говорить он, неловко поглядывая в коридор. — Совсем Акитеру не признал.

— Так ты его знаешь, да? Я, кстати, Тобио Кагеяма, — он протянул руку для пожатия, но Тадаши только неловко почесал щёку.

— Тадаши Ямагучи, — одна из его ладоней покоилась на голове у девочки, а вторая придерживала плачущего мальчика за плечо, чтобы он не дай бог не сиганул никуда. Практически без неловкости Кагеяма опустил руку назад, понимая, что подобное всё же неуместно. — Да, я знаю Акитеру. Я... — он на секунду замялся, — его брат младший с вами тоже?

Бывает же такое — смотрят люди так, что сразу понятно становится, кто они человеку. Кагеяма в душе надеялся, что кто-нибудь когда-нибудь будет так же выдавать себя взглядом при воспоминании о нём. 

— Прости, я не знаю его младшего брата, — Тобио покачал головой, — но ты можешь спросить у него, как только кислород обратно поступит в его голову.

Ямагучи охнул и, сделав шаг к выходу, всё равно остановился. Повернулся к детям, оценивая их состояние, присел на корточки и спокойно сказал:  
— Эти люди нас не тронут. Пока ничего не делайте, ладно? — все трое кивнули. — Ямамото-чан, давай я тебе хвостики перевяжу, ладно? 

Девочка кивнула, и в одно мгновение хвосты превратились в два небольших пучка практически на макушке. Ямамото всхлипнула, вытерев нос рукавом.

— Не дело, если волосы загорятся из-за несдержанности и пугливости мальчишек.

Мальчишки обиженно ойкнули, а девочка рассмеялась. Кагеяма позавидовал — его не любили ни кошки, ни собаки, ни уж тем более дети. Его больная рука пугала их неподвижностью, а лицо сосредоточенностью. 

Ямагучи несмело улыбнулся Кагеяме, оставляя детей на него, и вышел в коридор к Акитеру. Прошептал специальное заклинание с совсем лёгким свистом — только воздушники знали, как лучше лечить от своих заклинаний живых существ, и даже магов с даром к целительству не рекомендовали подпускать к подобным травмам, — а эльф тут же распахнул глаза, через секунду усмехаясь.

— Что, больше не будешь нападать?  
— Не буду, — Ямагучи неловко засмеялся и подвергся атаке объятьями. — Хэй, давно не виделись, да.  
— Ты сильно вырос, — Акитеру потрепал по голове Ямагучи, и последний рассмеялся. Немного сковано и сдержано, но всё же.

Они вместе поднялись на ноги, потом Ямагучи подлечил Хинату, который тут же атаковал несчастного своим восхищением и воплями по поводу великолепной воздушной магии. Кагеяма устало покачал головой и начал рассматривать детей. Ухожены, одеты, даже сыты; только девочка была немного странной, с таким необычным цветом глаз...

Заметив, что её рассматривают, она тут же отвернулась к окну, не издав ни звука.

Что-то было не так.

Они устроились на кухне, где крайне испуганная повариха была выгнана Асахи-саном, который тут же принялся готовить поздний ужин из тех продуктов, которые были там. Люди, которые освободились, сели за стол.

Оказалось, что Тадаши Ямагучи — самый-самый лучший друг самого-самого лучшего младшего братика в мире, и когда эти самые лучшие и самые милые люди в мире захотели заключить узы, потому что они бы смогли остановить старение человека, его забрали в рабство. Хината, помогая с готовкой Асахи-сану, тут же воспылал поддержкой и сочувствием, а ещё пониманием, потому что он сам был в такой же ситуации.

— И как ты выбрался? — тут же подскочил Хината под бок, глядя восторженными глазами на Ямагучи. — На тебе не было ни ошейника, ни кандалов, когда мы нашли тебя.

Ямагучи слишком странно посмотрел на Хинату, сжимая руки в кулаки от нервов.

— Да какое выбрался? Я же маг. Как только об этом узнали, даже компенсацию выплатили. А потом предложили небольшую работу, — он оглянулся на детей, которые продолжали играть с соломенными куклами. — Надо было сопроводить сирот в детский приют. Его недавно открыла сестра нынешнего Короля, и там ещё не так много сирот, но знаете, они собираются очень легко. Мы буквально прошли три посёлка, и сначала я вёл только Ямамото-чан. А мальчики сами пошли с нами.

Хината отодвинулся от Ямагучи, как от бешеного — несмело и медленно, будто опасаясь его реакции, — и спросил странным тоном:  
— Ты же понимаешь, что вы просто вели их на какие-то эксперименты? Или на убой? Демонам плевать на детей.

— Как ты можешь такое говорить? У них так редко рождаются дети, поэтому настолько мало сирот. Но если они остаются на улице, то буквально не выживают. У них культ детей, и неважно, кто это: мальчик или девочка, демон или человек. 

Голос Ямагучи был полон праведного возмущения настолько, что все за столом притихли, ожидая, когда он продолжит свою историю. Кагеяма знал это — действительно, поэтому у демонов и не было абортов, поэтому сестра Ойкавы-сана лишилась имени, но не лишилась ребёнка. Да и в детстве они практически не отличались от человеческих детей.

— В том доме уже находятся не только сиротки-демоны, но и люди. Некоторая прислуга там тоже люди. Я был там. Я видел. Ойкава-сан сама предложила мне работу, этот дом стоит на окраине с эльфийскими границами. Я думал вернуться домой, но после этого не смог отказаться, — Ямагучи ненадолго взял паузу, — да и от родителей пришла весть, что Тсукки ушёл в Сейджо вслед за мной. Мы остановились в местном доме для отдыха, и барон предоставил нам несколько комнат. Завтра должны привести ещё детей из местного поселения. Возможно, сирот, а возможно тех, кто решил отдать своих детей на обучение.

Кагеяма встрепенулся, прищурившись и не веря собственным ушам. Сирот будут обучать? 

— В каком смысле?

Ямагучи тут же замолк, но потом продолжил:  
— Суть была в том, чтобы дети людей и демонов росли вместе; так они привыкают друг к другу, и, выйдя в мир, не будут столь негативно относиться к другим расам или тем, кто не владеет магией. Это ведь всё пошло от того, что именно среди людей больше всего тех, кто не владеет даже слабым даром. Ойкава-сан со временем рассчитывает открыть ещё несколько таких домов. А вы убили тех, кто должен был нас сопровождать.

В последнем предложении сквозила несвойственная такому типу людей сталь. Ямагучи сначала показался Кагеяме немного неловким растяпой, который при должной вере в себя и нужде мог становиться действительно сильным и мужественным. Наверняка он таким и был когда-то.

Саёко подалась чуть вперёд, и взгляд Тобио вновь невольно зацепился за гематому на груди, которую она заработала, придя сюда. Как Акитеру каждый раз отпускал её на подобное, парень не понимал. И не хотел понимать, если честно; не так его воспитывали.

— Тот лорд, что приютил тебя, позавчера меня изнасиловал в подвале на цепях. Я не считаю, что то, что мы только что сделали, заслуживает осуждения.

Ямагучи поджал губы, немного убирая напор, но продолжил гнуть своё:  
— Стража тут не при чём. Они должны были охранять нас. Как вы прикажете в одиночку пройти через всю страну с детьми? Даже если вы дадите продовольствие и каким-то чудом лошадей, мы не сможем протянуть самостоятельно. Стража давала нам статус, и разбойники обходили нас стороной. Что теперь прикажете делать? К тому же тот лорд, которого вы убили, обожал детей. Он обещал поговорить со своими знакомыми, которые тоже владеют землёй, чтобы нам потом было легче собирать сирот.

Акитеру резко обернулся к Ямагучи.

— Подожди, ты не останешься с нами?   
— Почему я должен оставаться с вами? — в голосе Ямагучи было ещё больше удивления, чем у эльфа. — На мне дети. У меня работа.   
— Но ты очень сильный маг, и я подумал, что ты мог бы помочь нам... да и дети...  
— Ты же был в рабстве, — привёл самый весомый аргумент Хината, нервно дёргая ногой под столом.  
— Там, куда я их веду, у них будет достойное образование. Да, теперь будут некоторые сложности; скорее всего, мне придётся добраться до столицы с оставшейся частью стражи и отправить запрос Королю на дополнительную охрану, но это ничего страшного. Я представляю, сколько оборванцев скрывается в грязных переулках возле дворца. 

В этот момент на кухню ворвался Нишиноя с горящими глазами и грудой железа в руках, чуть ли не на полной скорости врезаясь в Асахи и щебеча от восторга. Действительно, доспехи стражи были сделаны из лучшей стали.

— Кагеяма-кун, иди и свои стрелы подбери. Я не стал их трогать, — Кагеяма кивнул и встал из-за стола. Ужин всё равно не пропустит, а участвовать в подобном не было никакого интереса. Навряд ли Ямагучи сдаст их, если в их компании старший брат его лучшего друга, с которым они вместе росли столько лет.

Жалко было не получить такого сильного воздушника. В то же время Ямагучи удивлял — даже ощутив, какая неправильная в этой стране система, он всё равно оставался верен Королю.

Кагеяма зашёл в ванну, где половина трупа плескалась в уже остывшей, немного голубоватой от крови воде.

Интересно, могли ли одни дела оправдать другие дела человека? Талант оправдать извращения? Благотворительность оправдать один акт насилия? 

Тобио посмотрел ещё раз на заплывшее жиром тело, вытащил стрелу из головы, не переломав древко, закрепив голову ногами и садясь на бортик ванны. Они не могли так просто разбрасываться такими хорошими стрелами. 

Нет.   
Не может ничего оправдать другие поступки человека.

Он перевернул мыском сапога лицо, всматриваясь в нос картошкой, меховые бакенбарды и заострённые уши. Наверное, и плохие поступки не перекрывают добрые. 

Лучник забрал оставшиеся стрелы в холле и вернулся на кухню, чтобы отдать их на заговор и чистку Нишиное-сану. За столом царила неприятная, давящая тишина. 

Тогда Тобио, глядя на Ямагучи, подумал: «Чёрт возьми, это же так здорово, иметь образование и расти в тепле и уюте, при этом ещё и в безопасности. Этим сиротам так повезло». Наверное, это читалось у него на лице, потому что Ямагучи несмело улыбнулся ему, будто благодаря за поддержку. Кагеяма тоже так хотел. Чтобы кто-нибудь пришёл и позаботился о нём, чтобы с неба просто взяла и упала удача.

— О, Кенма! — Хината радостно улыбнулся, когда увидел своего друга. — Ты закончил с щитами, да? Скоро будет уж...

— _Предатель! _

Кагеяма тут же выставил магически щит и встал в стойку, готовый защищаться. Но только через секунду до него дошло, что крик, полный отчаяния, был до смешного детский и девчачий. 

— Как ты посмел предать их! Мы всегда тебе верили! Мой брат преданно служит Куроо-сану, а лучший маг столицы собирается свергнуть Короля? Я восхищалась тобой!

Она ревела, размахивая руками, и каждый жест отдавал волной магической силы, которая из-за эмоций не могла сформироваться во что-то цельное. Но, казалось, ещё немного, и ей хватит ярости и злости, чтобы поджечь абсолютно всех вокруг.

По голове стукнуло мешком — ну точно же, глаза отсвечивали при нужном угле. Она же демон. Сильный, наверняка высокородная, несмотря на волосы. Волосы перекисью выбелили, чтобы её дети не боялись.

Кенма стоял, словно испуганный кот, боясь шевельнуться, и смотрел во все глаза на девочку, обвиняющую его в предательстве. Тогда Кагеяма одним движением руки сбросил с него капюшон мантии — никаких рогов, зато корни волос были угольно-чёрными, какие бывают у высокородных демонов.

Хината склонил голову набок и с каким-то страшным недоумением спросил:  
— Что это значит, Кенма-кун?

— Они тебя по имени называют. Всё пропало. Некома пропала. Как же наши барьеры? Куроо наверное уже покончил с собой...

— Я бы никогда такого не сделал! — лицо Кенмы исказилось так, как никогда не менялось даже во время тяжёлого боя, хотя он и был магом поддержки, но сколько он лечил, тратил сил на укрепление сразу нескольких десятков людей. Вылезли наружу клыки, и зрачки тут же стали абсолютно кошачьими. — Я бы никогда не оставил Куроо сам!

В тишине голос Асахи-сана, который до этого никак не проявлял себя, был громом:  
— Это который один из советников Короля, кошачий демон-алхимик?

Кенма тут же успокоился, вдохнув, и рука Кагеямы сама потянулась за кинжалом на поясе, прикрытым плащом. Оружие было с наговором против защитных заклинаний, так что даже барьер должен пробить. Но когда Кагеяма попытался ударить, то замер в полуметре от шеи Кенмы.

Амулет на крови дарящего — это, конечно, уже не тот уровень для подобной железяки. 

В этот же момент на кухне все переполошились, пытаясь перекрыть Кенме выход из кухни, но тот в один вдох сначала оказался возле девочки-демона, которая недоумённо вытирала слёзы, а затем возле окна. Такая большая толпа только мешала друг другу, а оружие практически все уже отдали Нишиное, чтобы тот позаботился об их экипировке. 

— Ещё встретимся, Хината, — с обречённой улыбкой произнёс демон и исчез.

У них был шпион. Среди них был маг-шпион, который умудрился пройти проверку всеми амулетами, подружиться с Хинатой и узнать все их планы. Маг-шпион, который почти наверняка связывался всё это время с другой стороной и докладывал.

— За что? — прошептал Хината, прижимая руку ко рту.

Не то чтобы Кагеяма не задавался подобным вопросом.


	12. Падение в бездну

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дуалистическая монархия — вид конституционной монархии, в которой власть монарха ограничена конституцией и парламентом в законодательной области, но в заданных ими рамках монарх обладает полной свободой принятия решений. Монарх вправе назначать правительство.

_Легкие летят недели,_  
_Что случилось, не пойму._  
_Как тебе, сынок, в тюрьму_  
_Ночи белые глядели,_  
_Как они опять глядят_  
_Ястребиным жарким оком,_  
_О твоем кресте высоком_  
_И о смерти говорят._  
1939.

  
***

  
— Нет.

Ойкава, не отрываясь от бумаг, произнёс это совершенно легкомысленным тоном, будто не Куроо тут мялся, не зная, как открыть рот и начать говорить. Тот тут же нахохлился, обиженный, и показал свои зубы:  
— Я даже ничего не сказал.

Ойкава оторвал глаза от документов (вроде бы свод дебета и кредита по сельскому хозяйству, Иваизуми посмотрит позже, перепроверив за Королём) и произнёс громче:  
— Я не буду освобождать львёнка из темницы. 

Куроо скривился, Иваизуми тоже, расставив ноги пошире и приобретая более безучастную позу. Не-не, его не примажут к этому делу, даже не надейтесь. Жалобный кошачий взгляд со стороны Куроо он смог проигнорировать. 

— Я официально прошу за него.  
— А я официально отказываю. Можешь валить.

Глаза Куроо расширились от удивления, и один из ожидающих свою очередь министров заинтересованно дёрнул остроконечными ушами (полукровка-эльф? стоило проверить на взятничество). Иваизуми тут же наклонился ниже, пытаясь вразумить Ойкаву, посылая успокоение по связи и говоря:  
— Хотя бы выслушай его полностью. Нельзя так делать прилюдно, Тоору.

Ойкава моментально расслабился, вздохнул, наигранно прикрыл глаза и отодвинул от себя всю работу.

— Хорошо, я слушаю тебя, Куроо-чи.

Куроо криво ухмыльнулся от своего прозвища, нервно поправил рукава красного плаща и начал говорить:  
— Он просто совсем ещё мелкий, не знал, куда вляпывается. К тому же полукровка, поэтому так легко поддался. Видел же, даже рогов толком нет ещё.

Наигранность, граничащая с настоящим издевательством и самовлюблённостью — вот что было в абсолютно каждом жесте Ойкавы: в задумчивости, в пальце, постукивающем по щеке. Слишком не в духе, чтобы выслушивать подобные просьбы. Куроо должен был это понять ещё после первой фразы и уйти, подойти позже, когда они не будут окружены всеми крысами, которые за ними наблюдали. Но он почему-то остался.

— А он мне сказал совершенно другое. К примеру, что из-за своего происхождения ненавидит столицу, где судят по чистоте крови, и что я тот ещё ублюдок, и что «Сопротивление» наконец наведёт порядок в столице, где никого не будут судить по цвету волос. И давно надо было моих родителей прикончить. И много, много-много интересных вещей, — Ойкава медленным жестом положил перо на стол, сцепил руки в замок и поставил подбородок на пальцы. — Вот мне и интересно. Где же ты такого взял, Куроо-чи? 

Иваизуми прошептал щадящее заклинание правды, и в воздухе образовалась небольшая маленькая сфера, сигнализирующая о том, когда объект будет лгать. Тетсуро посмотрел на него с пониманием, но всё равно с лёгкой обидой.

— Меня схватила однажды его сестра на улице. Она магичка, не слабая, но всё равно хотела, чтобы именно брат смог работать в замке. Собрала денег, целый кошель серебряных, сказала, что готова на всё, лишь бы брата пристроил. Я не смог отказать.

Иваизуми очень хотелось спросить, что делал Куроо в подобном районе, откуда хотят выбраться всеми силами и любыми средствами, но промолчал. Ойкава усмехнулся, прощупывая мысль Хаджиме, но тоже не сказал ни слова.

— Что ты с неё просил?  
— Она же мне деньги дала, — Куроо пожал плечами, будто это очевидно, и сфера начала немного подрагивать. Куроо высунул язык, будто всего лишь сделал какую-то шалость. — Ладно, я просто попросил её об одной услуге. Для себя лично.

Что-то вдарило по голове Иваизуми так, что он чуть не пошатнулся. Девушка. Полукровка, с практически белыми волосами, в неблагополучном районе.   
Та девчонка из борделя, когда он заходил выведать информацию.

Твою мать.

— Сиблинговые отношения так прекрасны, — уже практически без издевательства вздохнул Ойкава.  
— Тебе ли не знать, — поддакнул Куроо.  
— Ива-чан, найдёшь сестру, посадим рядом с братом. Пусть им будет не так скучно.

Ойкава не был доволен своим решением. Иваизуми это ощущал кожей, как грусть и странная решимость просачивались через мысли, что нужно предотвратить любые поползновения бунта.

— Так точно, — ответил он.

Куроо удивился настолько, что не смог скрыть эмоций, уставившись на Короля. Его руки стали подрагивать, и трансформация, которую он больше не мог сдерживать, начала проявляться на его лице: когти и зубы удлинились, как и сильнее вытянулись зрачки. Не секунду Иваизуми подумал, что это лишь игра на публику, чтобы пристыдить друга, но потом дошло — нет, не игра, действительно настолько ошарашен.

Скорее всего, если полукровки действительно связаны с повстанцами, то Куроо просил присмотреть за Кенмой в том самом отряде, когда они прибудут в столицу. Значит думал, что смогут добраться до сюда, до замка. Значит ждал, что Ойкава каким-то образом откажется от трона, но всё равно сидел спокойно до этого момента, ни о чём не говоря. 

На языке буквально кололась фраза «Я же говорил», но Иваизуми сдерживался. Негоже подрывать авторитет Короля.

— Что ты творишь? — ошалело проговорил Куроо, делая шаг назад, ближе к выходу.

— Это ты забываешься, Куроо-чи, — в голосе не было и капли слащавости, которая была минуту назад. — Ты просишь за того, кто убил моих родителей. Кто убил короля и королеву. Просишь понять и простить глупого, потому что ты кому-то задолжал и потому что это кошак, — последнее слово Ойкава чуть ли не выплюнул, и Иваизуми вновь попытался послать по узам успокоение. Не получилось. Ярость была такой сильной, что передавалась самому Иваизуми; до дрожи в руках и темноты в глазах. — _Неприемлемо. _

Куроо развернулся так, что поднялись подолы плаща, и вышел в два шага вон.

— А ты чего стоишь? Исполнять, — Ойкава махнул рукой, Иваизуми поклонился и вышел вслед за Куроо.

Тот, ощутив взгляд в затылок, тут же сжёг какую-то бумагу в руке, остановившись.

— Чего тебе? Будто не мог его успокоить.  
— Да ты вообще себя слышишь? — у Иваизуми от наглости глаза на лоб полезли, потому что _что это вообще нахрен такое_. — Просить за убийцу королевской четы? Чем больше ты темнишь, тем больше теряешь в глазах Ойкавы. И ты это прекрасно знаешь. Прекрати.

— Ты бы за Матсукаву, о честный и благороднейший рыцарь, не просил? Или за родителей своих? — Куроо стрельнул в него пронзительным взглядом, пытаясь одним только им наслать порчу.

Иваизуми на секунду запнулся от осознания, что не просил бы. Если бы его родителей поймали на том, что они делали, он бы не просил освобождения. Возможно, смягчения приговора, но не освобождения. О предательстве Маки или Маттсуна не шло и речи — те были настолько верны, что к ним можно прикасаться без опаски быть поджаренным в мозгах на секунду. И тем более никто из них не убивал королевскую чету.

Куроо принял же молчание по своему — понимающе и криво ухмыльнулся, поймав неверные эмоции на лице Иваизуми.

— Вот видишь, просил бы. А теперь извини, мне надо идти, — он развернулся и зашагал дальше, громко каждый раз опуская ступню, стараясь сделать побольше шума.

Хаджиме устало вздохнул и надавил на переносицу — в последнее время жест помогал успокоить головную боль, — тут же отправил небольшое письмо Маки о том, что нужно усилить охрану темниц. Быстро добрался до своих комнат чеканным шагом и с каменным лицом, отпугивая редких прохожих придворных и вельмож, которые в последнее время и носу не высовывали из собственных покоев. 

Нашёл одежду, в которой ходил по городу, и тут же сжёг обычным огнём. Магический мог вступить в конфликт с теми заклинаниями, которые на него могла повесить та проститутка, и он не хотел целого взрыва в замке. 

Потом так же быстро вернулся в офис к Ойкаве, боясь оставлять его одного на растерзание крысам.

Маки и Маттсун встретили его гримасами, показывая, как им надоела эта вечная опасность. Он похлопал их по плечам одновременно, пытаясь ободрить. Зашёл практически незаметно, встал на прежнее место чуть сзади стула Короля. Стул был красивый, резной, чуть ли не из красного дерева и обитый бархатом. Хотелось даже этот стул раздолбать на мелкие кусочки, лишь бы это принесло покой нервам.

Ойкава дёрнулся и посмотрел на Иваизуми. Тот мирно стоял по правую руку, сжав рукоять меча и следя за всеми в комнате. Его лицо было спокойным и сосредоточенным — ни одной морщинки, складки между бровями или дурного взгляда, — ничего не выдавало огромного жгучего желания сказать что-то важное.

Поэтому Ойкава сам предложил:  
— Говори.

Хаджиме вскинул брови вверх, подмечая, как всё копошение в зале приостановилось. Он не мог проигнорировать приказ, потому что это убило бы авторитет Короля, и не мог соврать, потому что кто-то из присутствующих точно уже зачёл заклятье правды или лжи, а враньё ещё и сильно вдарит по узам.

Он наклонился и произнёс:   
— Давай сбежим, а?

К чести Ойкавы, ни один мускул на его лице не дрогнул.

— Всё настолько плохо?

Видят боги, Иваизуми был слишком плох во всех этих тонких намёках и разговорах.

— Я нанимался охранять вас, а не целое королевство.

Ойкава устало выдохнул, потёр виски костяшками и решительно открыл глаза, окидывая несколько демонов у стены ядовитым взглядом. По спине бежали мурашки.

— Министр финансов, министр сельского хозяйства, — его интонация была спокойной, слегка вдумчивой, но Иваизуми она казалась немного наигранной. Не специально, а просто на публику, чтобы показать эмоции, которых нет, но без издёвки. — Вы обвиняетесь в измене королевству и подлежите немедленному аресту. Свой приговор можете позже послушать. Я пока не решил.

А вот это уже точно было специально, но всё равно. Вау.  
Ойкава горделиво (или самовлюблённо) улыбнулся, ощутив чужое восхищение, бившее по узам с обратной стороны, и невольно двинулся ближе к своему мужу, противно скрипнув деревянными ножками стула по полу.

Словно из воздуха выросли Маттсун с Маки, весело посмеиваясь над недоумением демонов. Министр финансов оказался тем самым полукровкой, которого Иваизуми хотел проверить в начале, а министром сельского хозяйства — какой-то старый, толстый демон, явно редко использующий магию или честные способы заработка. 

— Серьёзно, так красть и нагло брать взятки, это же просто смешно, — Ойкава уставился на оставшихся трёх демонов, которые старались сохранять беспристрастные лица. — Смотрите, и очередь стала меньше.

У Иваизуми прямо зудело под кожей от ощущения, как Тоору хотел ещё сократить эту очередь. До нуля примерно.

— Ирихата-сан, — Ойкава пододвинул к себе небольшую папку и открыл на первой попавшейся странице. Иваизуми скосил взгляд, практически не боясь быть уличённым в подсматривании, и мысленно присвистнул. График рождаемости за прошлый год взлетел на несколько строк, в то же время внизу угадывались данные о приостановлении магической чумы на границе с людскими землями. Дальше, судя по логике, шли данные о расходах на изобретение прививки от этой болезни (бездонная яма для бюджета) и результаты экспериментов. — Вот скажите мне, почему вы занимаете именно этот пост? Отвечай вы за оборону страны или внутренние дела, всем бы жилось проще.

По человеческим меркам демону было лет пятьдесят-шестьдесят на вид, по демоническим — пожалуй, стоило дорисовать минимум один ноль. Серые волосы от старости, которые лет двести назад наверняка были жгуче-чёрными от магии, изогнутые небольшие рога и такие же брови. Своим видом он скорее внушал спокойствие, и сам не играл это чувство, а действительно испытывал.

Нельзя быть спокойным в кабинете у нового Короля. Ты должен нервничать, потому что воруешь, или чувствовать раздражение, потому что тебя проверяют, отрывая от важных дел. 

Старик сухо улыбнулся и сказал:  
— Наверное, потому что в детстве я хотел стать лекарем. Нельзя сделать из доктора бойца, а из строителя учёного. 

Живи Иваизуми столько же лет, попытался бы выучиться и не на такие профессии. Ойкава дёрнул кончиком губ, ухватив мысль.

— В любом случае, я хотел бы переговорить с вами чуть позже. Часа через два.  
— Как скажете, — Ирихата чуть склонился и вышел.

Через два часа были обнаружены несколько миллионов украденных золотых, неправдоподобный налог на землю на границах между Фукуродани и Некомой, нелегальные провозки фруктов из Шираторидзавы через их границы и ещё пара интересных мелочей. 

— Я так и знал, что нельзя было дать Киёко поймать себя.  
— Ты не можешь отрицать, что это было интересно, — Иваизуми усмехнулся и присел на подлокотник, рассматривая на свитках разные цифры, которые уже сливались в одну кучу. — Ирихата-сан служил дворцу, кажется, ещё до твоих родителей.

— Ты же сам говорил, что мне нужны верные союзники, — Ойкава устало вздохнул, пытаясь разгрести все бумаги обратно по нужным кучам. — Он именно из таких. Пусть не за корону, но за страну.

— Но он тоже ворует. Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что нет способа сделать прививку от магии. Магия не может так работать.

Ойкава выдернул из одной стопки папку, открыл её в нужном месте, перелистнул и ткнул нужной строчкой прямо в нос Иваизуми.

— Однако, смотри, работает же.

И впрямь — из ста демонов, подвергшихся проклятью, половина не ощутила вообще никакого воздействия, а трое только чихали неделю. 

— Ты просто хочешь поговорить с ним об экспериментах, да?  
— Никто не идеален.

К удивлению Иваизуми, они говорили не только об этом — конечно, при обсуждении экспериментов в глазах Ойкавы огонь разгорался опасно ярко, но они обсудили и открытие бесплатных госпиталей не только при храмах, и проблемы образования медицинских работников и лекарей. По факту магии могли обучиться, только если нанимали личного учителя, а свой дар без денег могли лишь слабо развить. Лекарьский дар был одним из самых распространённых, но и одним из самых слаборазвитых в стране; а без специальных знаний некоторые демоны и с даром могли убить, не задумываясь.

— Спасибо за беседу, Ирихата-сан, — они остановились посреди коридора, и затылок Иваизуми будто прострелило иглой. — Это было действительно неожиданно... познавательно. 

— Вы ведь не за этим меня позвали, — старик покачал головой, сохраняя сухую улыбку на устах. — Вы действительно достойный правитель, Ойкава-сан. Возможно, достойнее ваших родителей. Возможно, даже достойнее вашей многоуважаемой сестры. Вы рассудительны, хорошо читаете людей, но вам не хватает взрослого упорства. 

Несмотря на странную критику, которую Иваизуми не до конца понимал, в воздухе ощущалась благодарность. Будто Король слышал, что он лучший правитель, которого могла пожелать страна.

— А на место министра внутренних дел рассмотрите Мизогучи-сана. У него немного горячая голова, но здравые мысли перевешивают этот недостаток.

— Спасибо за совет, — Ойкава улыбнулся и протянул руку для пожатия. Ирихата протянул руку в ответ, и когда сухая морщинистая ладонь прикоснулась к ладони Ойкавы  
  
_ боль._

Больно.

БОЛЬНО.

— У вас бледное лицо. Всё в порядке?

Ойкава еле кивнул, только сейчас замечая, что не дышал. Иваизуми за плечом сделал неаккуратный шаг назад так, что доспехи зазвенели на весь коридор. Ирихата, явно приученный опытом не лезть не в своё время, но быть осторожным, отошёл на пару шагов.

— Возможно, в кабинете было слишком душно для вас... обоих, — с учётом того, что они ходили по каменным холодным коридорам дворца уже часа два, это звучало просто глупо. — Я вызову вашего лекаря. Пожалуйста, никуда не уходите. Вроде такие молодые, а уже болезненные, будто век живут... 

Это прикосновение было к Тоору. С учётом того, что у самого Иваизуми были чёрные пятна перед глазами и кислотный ком в горле, он надеялся, что Ойкава сейчас хотя бы не запачкает пол рвотой. Но тот лишь скатился по стенке и сел.

— Бред какой-то, — бормотал он еле слышно, но всё равно будто било по ушам, — не мог он быть шпионом или предать страну... мне ни от кого так даже в детстве не прилетало... 

И правда. Иваизуми вспомнил свои тренировочные поединки с разными незнакомыми парнями — от простых юношей до тех, кто хотел его убить ради титула, — и даже когда они умудрялись случайно поставить подножку или коснуться запястьем, не било так от уз.

Ячи прибежала тогда, когда им обоим стало гораздо лучше. Голова не кружилась, тошнота прошла — только Тоору выглядел ещё немного бледным, но в целом готовым рвать и метать всех, кто хотел убить его.

— Возможно, это был первый приступ анемии из-за слишком быстрого роста, а на вас это повлияло, ну, — она замялась, скрывая покрасневшие щёки немного отросшими светлыми прядями, и решила, что можно не договаривать. Прошептала заклинание, и небольшой световой луч, которым она делала осмотр глаз, исчез с лёгким свистом. — Я дам вам несколько трав... нет, я принесу в ваши покои настой из трав, выпьете его, пожалуйста. Давайте, поднимайтесь, а то можете ещё и простуду подхватить, — она протянула руку несмело, будто боясь, что её могут оттолкнуть. Ойкава обольстительно улыбнулся и принял помощь, быстро вставая на ноги.

Иваизуми заметил, как по всей правой руке прошла судорога, и ощутил в своей собственной лёгкий укол. Ячи с ещё большим сомнением посмотрела на Ойкаву, тоже отметив что-то неладное.

— А я ведь говорила Киёко-сан, что нельзя так сразу вас нагружать... Отдохните сегодня, отмените встречи. 

Ячи проводила их до самого главного коридора, где находились их покои, ощущая себя неловко и постоянно отдёргивая белую блузку. Из-за своего наряда она скорее походила на лесного эльфа — кожаные штаны, кожаные сапоги, — чем на настоящего демона. Иваизуми думал, что, одевайся она как Киёко... нет, это смотрелось бы нелепо.

— И, пожалуйста, больше не сжигайте мои следилки! Я не хочу шпионить за вами, они всего лишь отслеживали вашу температуру тела, давление и место, чтобы я могла прийти тогда, когда понадоблюсь. Хорошо? — она сделала пас рукой, и поток магии ненадолго окутал голову Ойкавы.

Он задумчиво потёр лоб, и Ячи, улучив момент, убежала к себе в покои, чтобы приготовить ненужное лекарство.

— Я ведь не сжигал их, — пробормотал Ойкава.  
— Либо против нас сговорились абсолютно все, что невозможно...  
— Либо что-то не так с узами, да, я знаю, умник. С ними всегда было что-то не так. Возможно, это потому что мы поздно их подтвердили.  
— Ты серьёзно только что сказал, что нам надо было переспать в лет четырнадцать или двенадцать? 

За этим и застала их Киёко с кипой бумаг — спорящих о том, с какого возраста приемлем секс у подростков. Она тут же переложила груз в руки Ойкавы с беспристрастным лицом, будто в их теме не было действительно ничего особенного. Парни, чувствуя дополнительную работу, стремительно двинулись к собственным покоям, чуть ли не забегая внутрь.

— Я назначила заседание министров на утро завтра, чтобы оппозиция смогла... — перед тем, как захлопнуть дверь, Ойкава уловил огромное удивление в чёрных глазах. Боги, он и не подозревал, что у них есть парламент. Ему всегда казалось, что у них была дуалистическая монархия. — И вы сможете объявить о своём намерении отменить рабство и обсудить постепенные шаги к его устранению! — Киёко все равно продолжила даже более спокойным голосом, чем у неё был до этого.

— Она в курсе, что это нарушение традиций, которые у нас прописаны в законе?

— Обсуждение вопроса само по себе не является принятием какого-либо закона, так что... нет последствий в виде закона — нет нарушения, — Иваизуми невольно глянул на дверь и прислушался. — Она всё ещё там стоит, да?

— Наверное, она будет там стоять, пока мы не выйдем. Киёко слишком заботливая, тебе не кажется? — Ойкава нервно облизнул губы и неловко посмотрел на барьер возле двери, который установил несколько секунд назад.

— Она просто хочет... держать всё в чистоте, я думаю. Ну, знаешь, — Иваизуми закатил глаза, подбирая слова, что выдавало его раздражение, — она тебя воспитывала и чувствует себя ответственной, потому что твоих родителей больше нет.

— Но я не ребёнок.  
— Слова ребёнка. И позиция «спрячусь от проблемы» тоже далеко не взрослая.  
— Я в боли. Я в трауре. У меня погибли родители.  
— Если ты можешь разыгрывать эту карту, то...

Ойкава обречённо вздохнул и положил кипу бумаг, которую ему успела впихнуть демоница за пару секунд. Он уверен, не хлопни дверью перед её носом, она бы заставила сделать его что-то ещё. Что-то такое же омерзительное и ужасное, как сиденье в кабинете пыток и выслушивание всех тех лживых ублюдков, каждый из которых воровал из казны. 

— Придумай ей какое-нибудь важное задание, если тебя действительно тревожит её опека, — Иваизуми пожал плечами с таким выражением лица, будто в этом нет ничего особенного. — Пусть последит за предателями. Её вороны весьма способны и любят её, а ещё один шпион в основном лагере не помешает.

— Это же нелогично, — Тоору хмыкнул, просматривая отчёт о налогах на землю за последний год. — У Акааши дар, лучше было бы его туда послать.

— Они с Бокуто только недавно вернулись с дела, немного истощены и навряд ли про них нет никаких сведений у врагов. А кто такая Киёко? — Иваизуми махнул рукой, мол, она никто, и облокотился на дверной косяк. — Никто не наводит справки о трёхсотлетних нянях. О лекарях, о поварах, о капитанах стражи, но не о нянях. 

Ойкава закусил кончик пера, переламывая его.

***

  
— Я видел Богиню.

Нишиноя резко обернулся на вздох, всматриваясь в Танаку. Тот закатывал глаза, глупо улыбался и переминался с ноги на ногу, словно влюблённый деревенский мальчишка. Юу аккуратно положил практически заточенный меч в траву и медленно подошёл к другу — вокруг ничем особенным не пахло, но на всякий случай заставил открыть рот и понюхал, — проверил слишком расширенные зрачки, осмотрел кожу на наличие ран, заодно сверив температуру тела.

— Ты уверен, что видел именно богиню? — с сомнением переспросил Нишиноя, прикидывая, мог ли Асахи ошибиться с выбором приправ (нет). — Мы в особняке, окружённом деревьями и сопками, а близлежащая деревня слишком далеко отсюда.

Танака резко закивал головой.

— Знаешь, она так испугалась и покраснела, едва увидев меня, и быстро исчезла прямо в воздухе. Я уверен, она одна из близнецов Богинь природы. И птицы! Вокруг неё были птицы! Ты понимаешь, что это значит? — Рю резко схватился за плечи собеседника, и тот сморщился, думая, как усмирить этого идиота, попавшего под чары. — Божья кара грядёт. 

— Скажи мне, что ты просто придуриваешься, пожалуйста, — Нишиноя простонал, отцепляя от себя Танаку, и устало потёр лоб. — Только не говори никому, хорошо? А то ты испугаешь остальных.

— Когда я тебя подводил, друг? — Танака пихнул его в бок локтем и подмигнул. — Давай её лучше найдём, а? Она не могла далеко уйти. Ей не нравится, что мы хотим сжечь это место.

Нишиноя не особо любил сидеть в тех местах, которые они брали боем. Там всегда запах крови, который мешал лучше ощущать металл, и воздух давил на грудную клетку. В этот раз ещё хуже, особенно учитывая эту атмосферу «правильно ли то, что мы делаем» и нежелание сильного мага остаться с ними. Лес же был совсем другим делом. В лесу никто не мешал полировать мечи до блеска, вправлять вмятины на нагрудниках и вслушиваться в пение неба. Перед грозой всегда особенно хорошо работалось. Юу знал, что это как-то связано с изменениями в воздухе, но ему нравилось думать, что это Боги придавали ему сил.

А отловить настоящую Богиню рядом с ними? Почему бы и нет?

— Но если она спряталась сразу, как ты узнал?

Танака тыкнул пальцем на дерево, потом ещё на одно и на другое в другой стороне. Нишиноя прищурился, всматриваясь, и... _вороны_.

— Наши счастливые птицы, да? — Рю рядом хмыкнул, и его друг весело усмехнулся. Если это вороны, то им действительно нечего опасаться. Вороны никогда не причинят зла живым людям.

Они ходили по окружающему их лесу несколько дней. Танака устанавливал взрывчатку, делал отметину на дереве, и они шли дальше, пытаясь поймать тот самый божественный взгляд. Когда они возвращались, то ни взрывчатки, ни отметин на деревьях не было. На второй день все белки, птицы и другая мелкая живность покинули лес, оставив на ветвях только чёрных воронов с блестящими глазами.

Асахи смотрел на него странно, с опаской и усталостью во взгляде, но всё равно улыбался и отпускал, лишь бы не вмешивать в перебранки на собраниях. Нишиноя и впрямь беспокоился, что Асахи слишком много додумывал и принимал всё близко к сердцу, но они потом об этом ещё поговорят. Просто сейчас, когда он видел, как кора дуба зарастала у него на глазах, он был согласен с Танакой. 

Под пальцами ощущался естественный поток жизни, и насколько бы парень не был слабым магом, он всё равно понимал, что это не вмешательство в естественные законы природы. Эта сила — естественная, не магическая. Кроны деревьев шелестели совсем тихо, будто переговариваясь, а мягкая, немного щекочущая трава под ногами тотчас выпрямлялась после шага.

Они нашли её на четвёртые сутки по шёпоту листьев. Она сидела на ветке дерева, воркуя с совсем маленьким вороном, который только научился летать. И, о...

Она точно была Богиней.

От кончиков чёрных, блестящих, наверняка мягких волос до белоснежной, чуть розоватой кожи, от острого каблука, который отливал на солнце, когда она легко качала ногой по воздуху, до узорчатых вырезов на талии, обрамлённых кровавыми нитями. От тонких выразительных губ до немного курносого носа и слегка застенчивой позы, от кожаных крыльев за спиной до ломких запястьев, как орешник, обтянутых в кожу.

Идеальная. Неземная.

Он не смел и рта раскрыть, когда она посмотрела на него — ни чтобы выразить восхищение, ни чтобы согласиться, что да, она истинная Богиня. Только они могут смотреть с таким снисхождением, при этом с безграничной нежностью и любовью, как человек смотрит на животное. И открывать рот, когда она рядом, можно было только с её позволения.

Она улыбнулась им — и его сердце замерло от ужаса-восхищения.

— Вы нашли моих воронов, — голос, похожий на шёпот и нежное шуршание бархата одновременно, разнёсся на несколько миль. Не то чтобы Нишиноя когда-то держал в руках бархат, но всё же, наверное, именно так бы он и звучал. — Как?

— Вороны являются нашими счастливыми птицами, Богиня, — видят Боги, видит ли она сама, что смутилась очевидной истины и невольно повела покатым плечом? — Поэтому мы решили, что они приведут нас к чему-то хорошему.

— Это... неожиданно, — она склонила голову чуть набок, и кончики её волос шелохнулись, открывая ещё немного голого тела.

— Но, — Танака посмел разбить мысли Богини своим голосом, и Нишиноя толкнул его изо всех сил, чтобы тот одумался и не говорил, когда к нему не обращались. 

Тогда она улыбнулась совершенно другой улыбкой — повеселевшей, как новорождённый младенец, увидевший первый луч солнца в жизни. Юу подумал, что его сердце могло остановиться.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы поговорили со мной. Объяснили, почему вы пытаетесь подорвать основу веры этой земли, — её слова из уст лились, как вода из чистого ручья, но были настолько холодны, что Нишиноя дрожал в страхе поднять взгляд. — У всего ведь есть причина, да?

И тогда они попытались объяснить этому великому существу, каково это, когда приходится подбирать помои и есть их уже без отвращения, потому что привык; каково купаться в сточной канаве, потому что это сбивало гончих работорговцев со следа; каково не видеть своего будущего, а лишь выживать. И насколько велико счастье, когда сражаешься за свободу, которую дашь таким же другим детям.

Её лицо оставалось спокойным, осанка такой же прямой, а движения плавными, но разрезающими воздух. Только ворон, воркующий с ней, всё больше и больше пищал в панике, будто пытаясь улететь.

— И из-за этого вы решили уничтожить всех. Убить короля, тем самым убив весь народ. Пришлые, не знающие традиций и проклятий земель, — она разочарованно покачала головой, будто они олицетворяли глупость всех людей, которые населяли планету.

Наказание за убийство королевского рода казалось сказкой, которую рассказывали в ночные посиделки у костра, чтобы устрашить самых младших и напомнить об ответственности. Никто не верил, что действительно может быть наказание. Никто, в общем-то, и в Богов не верил, чтобы бояться кары. И считать вообще принято так — Богам плевать.

— Богам никогда не плевать, глупые, — она снова улыбнулась им, наконец отпустив птицу со своей ладони. — Но почему вы, земные существа, не можете просто переговорить между собой, чтобы не свершать грех убийства?

Это были не те вопросы, на которые они оба могли ответить. Так что, переглянувшись между собой, они опустили глаза в землю, ожидая какого-то наказания.

— Ну точно глупые, — она проговорила это чуть смущённо, заправляя прядь волос за ухо и открывая точёную скулу. — Мы ещё обсудим это.

Миг — и великолепный образ пропал, а перед глазами показался особняк, залитый лиловой кровью.

Она прячет в груди, меж рёбер, укусы жгучих змей, а в голове, по мыслям, мудрость тысячи звёзд.

— Мы влюбились в Богиню. Дерьмо.

Нишиноя был как никогда согласен.

***

  
— Хэй, девочки, как поживаем? — Иваизуми с самой обаятельной улыбкой, которую подцепил у Ойкавы, вошёл внутрь разваливающейся лачуги в полном облачении, а за ним ввалилась десятка с более или менее приемлемыми магическими способностями. Две шлюхи сжались в комок, а третья, с белыми волосами и совсем маленькими рогами, выступила вперёд. Разрез на её грязном платье был настолько велик, что кроме ноги в гематомах виднелась и ягодица. Хотя, это смотря с какой стороны смотреть.

— Стражник, — сплюнула она на пол, готовая в любую секунду атаковать магией. Что собиралась делать с целым десятком — непонятно; видимо, решила погибнуть смертью глупых. — Сотри свою ухмылку с лица, всё равно ничего я не скажу.

— Скажешь, — Иваизуми безразлично пожал плечами, — или твой брат попрощается с головой. Как думаешь, она ему для жизни очень нужна? А то он явно ей не пользуется по назначению... 

Маттсун сзади хмыкнул, и у Иваизуми дёрнулся глаз. Сам знал, что не получалось у него красиво и жестоко запугивать людей, но что поделать-то? Всё равно не повод ржать вслух, будто от этого не зависел результат.

— Брат под протекцией, — пробормотала она, сделав шаг назад. — За него вступятся. 

— Даже Куроо не в силах защитить убийцу королевской четы, дура, — он в раздражении закатил глаза, и в этот момент она пустила в него с жутким свистом воздушный поток, который рассеялся на половине пути от всех контр-заклинаний, пущенных в него несколькими магами. — А вот у личного стража Короля и... ну, перечисли все военные титулы в голове, которые ты знаешь.

Хаджиме готов был поставить золотой, что это всё равно будут не все его обязанности, которые он выполнял.

— Он даже в сопротивлении не состоял! — она всплеснула руками в отчаянии, и Иваизуми заметил, как несколько демонов пялились на её груди, подскочившие чуть ли не до подбородка. — Он наверняка просто хотел доказать, что достоин этого! Его не за что судить! Я, я его сестра, я состою в сопротивлении, судите меня!

Он посмотрел ей в глаза — разные, как сапфир и изумруд, — полные отчаяния и чуть ли не слёз за родного брата. Сиблинговые отношения — действительно чудо, это да. Она даже готова попытаться убить свой последний шанс на спасение их обоих от темницы, собирая воду из досок под босыми покалеченными ногами.

А жаль. Такая высокая, красивая — редкость для этих земель.

— Скажи мне, что просил у тебя Куроо, и избавь от ещё одной неудачной атаки, не смеши нас. Если твой дар — слежка, так и не трать сил попусту.

Её плечи опустились, она вздохнула полной грудью, и тут Иваизуми ощутил, насколько в доме воняло сыростью и плесенью.

— Мой брат... он часто лажает. Поэтому это длительная услуга. Он просит меня, я делаю, мой брат остаётся при дворце. Последний раз он просил меня разузнать, куда будет двигаться один из магов, встреченных моей организацией, и передать информацию очкастому эльфу. Перед этим он просил меня прикрыть одного из магов отряда с особой тщательностью, — она хихикнула, прикрыв рот ладонью, будто в этом было и правда что-то весёлое, — но эта просьба была отменена. А ещё он иногда приходит по прямому назначению ко мне. Вот это бывают весёлые деньки! — она хлопнула в ладоши, как будто от радости.

Иваизуми пнул себя за то, что не додумался зачесть заклинание правды или лжи раньше, до такой очевидной издёвки. Не мог никто под узами изменять физически. Маттсун снова хихикнул, и Иваизуми еле сдержался, чтобы не рыкнуть в ответ. Матсукава вообще без Маки с ума сходил, особенно когда больше часа проходило, словно какой переключатель нажимался. 

Хаджиме зачёл с лёгким свистом щадящее заклинание, Маттсун опять хихикнул, а проститутка расслабилась, мысленно приготавливая себя секунду назад к смерти. Доски под ногами противно скрипели, что действовало на нервы. Хотелось поскорее отсюда уйти.

— Как тебя зовут, род деятельности, как связана с мятежниками.

Девушка фыркнула, мол, мятежники, скажете тоже. Во взгляде так и читалось — борцы за свободу, за правду!

— Алиса, информатор, предоставляю иногда различные услуги.

— Фамилия.  
— Какая у шлюхи может быть фамилия? — она показушно развела руки в стороны, слишком широко для непринуждённого жеста, чтобы счесть за издёвку, а не за попытку скрыть страх.

Явно с земель Некомы, находящихся на севере, и человеческий родитель должен быть с самого севера не просто страны, а материка. Плюс поставленная речь, достаточно обширный словарный запас. А если их двое, этих полукровок, то рождены были быть должны от какой-то наложницы или рабыни. Дар был слабенький, но такая кровь любую синюю сделает изнутри красной; хотя отец должен был быть не совсем совершенным магом, конечно.

Подходили несколько лордов. А раз дети-таки добрались до столицы, пусть и в одиночестве, но с именами, то отец желал им как минимум достойной жизни. Благими намерениями дорога в подземелья, как говорится. 

— Хайба? — предположил Иваизуми и по чуть дёрнувшемуся плечу понял, что угадал. — Когда прибудут повстанцы в столицу?  
— До окончания траура.  
— Что ты знаешь об основном отряде?  
— Они остановились в особняке какого-то лорда и там встретили мага с детьми.

Детдомовцы. Маг, который должен был защищать детей, которые прибудут в дом к Ойкаве-сан. Демоны. Все ведь демоны были.

— Что с магом?  
— Раскрыли, и бежал в неизвестном направлении. Не удался шпионский трюк.  
— Какой следующий шаг?  
— Без понятия, — она помолчала пару секунд и, когда Иваизуми не задал вопроса, двинулась чуть вперёд с преданностью в глазах. — Вы отпустите брата, да ведь?

Иваизуми просипел заклинание. У него не было особого дара, и пришлось потянуть силы из Ойкавы по узам, но он всё равно постарался сделать это безболезненным. Заклинание вышло с ужасным свистом, и вместо одного сердца прекратили сокращаться вообще все мышцы — Алиса упала лицом вниз, а запах естественных отходов тут же разразился по лачуге.

— Сожгите тут всё. Не хватало ещё эпидемии болезней каких, — одна из проституток ринулась тут же к выходу с ужасным воплем, но напоролась на меч одного из стражников. Прямо горлом. Бывают же неуклюжие. 

Иваизуми старался не слушать крики второй; он вообще был всегда против подобного, но остановить солдат, которые женское тело чаще всего во снах видели — задача откровенно бесполезная, потому что в следующий раз ты никого не остановишь и сделаешь хуже другой девушке. Или обозлятся на тебя, что хуже в разы.

Ойкава встретил его понимающей улыбкой и с той же самой кипой бумаг, которые ему отдала Киёко перед уходом.

— Они никогда не заканчиваются, что ли? — Хаджиме снял нагрудник, кинув его в угол комнаты, и свободной рукой погладил Тоору меж рогов, чуть ли не впиваясь ногтями в кожу головы. — Нормально себя чувствуешь?

— Конечно. Кенма как вернётся, осмотрит нас. У него дар подходящий, сразу и вправит всё на место. Даже если дело в узах.

Иваизуми промолчал, отнимая руку под разочарованный вздох.

— Хочешь завершить более интересные дела?

Ойкава посмотрел на него, будто он предложил отпуск на тропических островах, и благодарно кивнул. От мелких прописных строк уже кружилась голова, и какая-то странная фраза отпечаталась на внешней стороне ладони.

— Ты выяснил что-то действительно интересное?  
— Парень немного приврал, — они двинулись по коридору практически тайком, чтобы охрана не решила пройтись с ними, осматриваясь на каждом повороте. — Его сестра была в сопротивлении, он нет, и думал, если убьёт твоих родителей, то это впечатлит всех, и его примут.

Ойкава хмыкнул — ещё бы, в основном отряде мятежников были одни дети, — и взял один из факелов со стены, закрывая за ними дверь и спускаясь по лестнице в подземелья. Хаджиме недовольно вздохнул и тут же пожалел — практически привычные запахи опять врезались в нос и глотку, разъедая.

— Факел для атмосферы. А что от неё Куроо-чи хотел?  
— Чтобы разузнала что-то по поводу парня, который ведёт детей твоей сестре, и передала информацию Тсукишиме. Нас это не особо касается, если честно; пусть бежит, куда захочет, — Иваизуми чуть приглушил голос, когда температура стала значительно ниже; уже подбирались к самим клеткам по коридору. — А до этого просил прикрыть Кенму, когда они в город придут власть свергать.

Ойкава ничего не ответил, но Хаджиме даже без уз по напряжённым плечам понял — недоволен, расстроен и, больше всего, зол.

Место Льва было самым последним в коридоре. Самым холодным и неровным, в него стекалась вся грязь из соседних клеток. Несмотря на огромный рост, его всё равно хотелось назвать мальчишкой из-за огромных глаз и практически отсутствующих рогов на белой голове. Несколько ссадин, на которые Лев нежно дул перед тем, как они пришли сюда, покажутся ему благословением. А сломанное ребро — обезболивающим.

Король с деловитым видом закрепил факел на стене, и красно-жёлтые всполохи отлично оттенили животный страх в огромных глазах, делая атмосферу вокруг немного нереальной. Даже запах мочи с кровью и плесень под ногами можно было игнорировать.

— Смотри, — Ойкава кивнул в сторону Иваизуми, который стоял рядом с абсолютно невозмутимым видом, будто допрашивал каждый день по сотне демонов, — вот он разрубил твою любимую сестричку пополам. Знаешь, что она орала? Что даже не знала, что брат подвёл её, выставил виноватой...

Иваизуми наблюдал со спины. Не то чтобы было страшно увидеть лицо Тоору в этот момент (даже просто слышать это было противно, жутко, ужасно), но он просто не хотел принимать в этом участие. Он давал право делать ему всё, что вздумается, с парнем, потому что он убил королевскую чету. Самосуд и немедленная казнь были понятны.

Хаджиме просто не знал, надо ли ему бояться того, что Тоору это нравится. Нравилось бы ему мучить возможных убийц родителей? Скорее всего, нет.

Они провели там больше трёх часов под сначала яростные, потом осипшие, позже — совсем скрипучие, а в конце булькающие отчаянные крики. Иваизуми наблюдал, как убийца ломался. Сначала психически — паренёк совсем слабый был, маленький ментально, только сестру знал, — под тягучие рассказы Ойкавы, как Алису насиловали десять стражников, отрезая от её груди по кусочку. Потом ломался буквально — по каждой кости от разных заклинаний. Где-то в середине Ойкава попробовал воздействовать на атомы тела напрямую, и в итоге всё бедро Льва взорвалось кровью и ошмётками кости.

Ойкава вообще любил это, испытывать новые придуманные заклинания. Какие-то у него получались, какие-то рассеивались, а какие-то давали откровенно жуткий эффект, смотря на который можно подавиться воздухом.

— Ты какой-то отстранённый, — тихо проговорил Тоору, стирая чужую кровь с щеки Хаджиме, делая её ещё грязнее, оставляя развод на половине лица. — Всё нормально?

— А ты какой-то кровавый, — рыцарь усмехнулся и элегантным движением достал белоснежный платок из-за пазухи, яростно начиная вытирать лицо Короля, будто тому пять лет отроду. 

Ткань опасно даже не покраснела — почернела, впитывая уже начинавшую гнить кровь.

— Не могу поверить, что у тебя есть платок.  
— Я же рыцарь, у меня должен быть платок.

Оставшиеся часы до полуночи они провели в покоях, разбираясь с документацией и небольшими заготовками к речи на завтрашнем заседании. Сборник эссе должен был выйти вчера, и они были слишком заняты, чтобы заметить реакцию — возможно, эту тему было поднимать слишком рано. Иваизуми забрал документы, отвечающие за военное дело, и они практически успели закончить до того, как Ойкава первый раз испачкал нос чернилами, повалившись на стол.

— Хватит с нас, — Хаджиме зевнул, и Тоору тут же отзеркалил жест, даже не прикрывая рот рукой.

— Слушай, — Ойкава на секунду остановился, всматриваясь в никуда и морщась, — ты ничего не чувствуешь?

Иваизуми только хмыкнул, грохнулся на кровать и вдохнул запах свежего постельного белья. Оно было таким мягким и удобным, что веки сами собой закрывались; парень пробормотал в подушку:  
— Это твоё чувство вины, придурок.

Ойкава покачал головой и всё же снял оставшуюся одежду, чтобы лечь рядом и заснуть. Они заслужили это, немного отдыха за сегодняшний суматошный день.

Иваизуми проснулся от странного звука. Такого раздражающего, заставляющего тебя сморщить нос и перевернуться на другой бок, потому что отец немного перебрал в компании со своими друзьями. Или кто-то из соседей решил, что их грядки под окнами — отличное место, чтобы исторгнуть свой ужин в обратном направлении; а мама ведь так...

Стоп.

— Эй, что происходит?

Иваизуми не чувствовал никакой боли. Абсолютно — по узам передавалось только беспокойство самого Тоору, который, очевидно, тоже не понимал, что происходит. Потому что, если ты блюёшь кровью, твой партнёр как минимум должен был ощутить какой-то отголосок. Но всё, что чувствовал Хаджиме, — это стальной запах, смешанный с желчью, и грёбанный страх.

Что-то не так.


	13. Всё общее

— Я не знаю! — в конце концов кричит Ячи со слезами на глазах и таким надрывом, что Иваизуми на секунду жалеет её. Но только на одну чёртову секунду.

Весь их пол в крови и в мелких кусочках, в которых можно было угадать остатки ужина. Их постель тоже была залита кровью, и все руки Иваизуми были в застывшей крови, которая начинала стягивать кожу на ладонях и предплечьях. Волосы Ячи повисли коричневыми сосульками у концов, и её блузка была безнадёжно испорчена. В покоях воняло металлом так, как не воняло в кузнице, и здесь определённо было слишком жарко.

— Нет никаких повреждений внутренних органов или травмы головы! Я просканировала всё тело вдоль и поперёк, но даже его уровень крови остаётся прежним, как и положено демону! — она впилась себе рукой в волосы, неловко посылая электрические импульсы на автомате, будто это могло стимулировать её мозг. — И она вся совершенно красная. В ней нет магии. Так не может быть! Нельзя сдерживать магию, когда тебя рвёт кровью. Все болезни вылезают вместе с магией.

— А то я сам не вижу, — Хаджиме рыкнул, попытавшись убрать холодную влажную простынь из-под задницы, куда хотел сесть, но матрас тоже оказался пропитан кровью.

— Слушайте, — слабо возразил Ойкава, вытирая подбородок и морщась; от металлического вкуса в глотке он уже никогда не избавится, — я правда себя хорошо чувствую, не считая саднящего горла.

— Ты выблевал несколько литров, идиот, — Иваизуми покачал головой, ни на грош не веря словам и собственным чувствам, которые молчали. Он не ощущал Ойкаву, будто тот был на другом конце планеты. — Ты не можешь ощущать себя нормально. 

— Это то, что я делаю, Ива-чан, — огрызнулся он в слишком грубой манере, не свойственной ему, и Иваизуми застыл от подобного тона. — В отличие от тебя. Слишком большая тревожность, — человек даже не стал это комментировать, осматривая всю эту кровь Ойкавы вокруг, — и ты... твоя голова, она кружится. И гудит. И слабость в конечностях.

Даже в темноте Иваизуми уловил беспокойный огонь в глазах демона, отражающих свет слегка светящихся звёзд.

— Я думал, ты умираешь, и я тебя совершенно не чувствую сейчас, — он потёр виски, будто это могло избавить его от этого ужасного опустошения в груди, которое вызывало гораздо больше отчаяния, чем простая головная боль. — Конечно у меня болит голова, дрожат руки и бледное лицо. Знаешь, потому что мой муж умирал полчаса назад, ничего такого.

— Ляг, — приказал Ойкава тоном, с которым действительно всегда было лучше не спорить, но Иваизуми пережил ад буквально пару минут назад, и он не собирался делать вид, что именно он тут пострадавший. Впрочем, видя медлительность Иваизуми, Тоору сам насильно уложил его на эту грязную мокрую постель, окуная в аромат крови. — Ячи, проверь его.

Ячи всхлипнула, крепко зажмурившись, и беззвучно послала небольшое анализирующее заклятье, которое окутало ниткой Иваизуми. Через пару секунд глаза лекаря распахнулись, полные ужаса.

— Крови. Не хватает около полутора литра крови. И это... — она нахмурилась, не веря общему заклятью, и послала другое — пришлось открывать рот, чтобы небольшой холодный шарик проскользнул внутрь, — множественные раны. Мелкие порезы по всему желудку и кишечнику. Это ваша кровь.

Ойкава беспомощно хныкнул, не позволяя себе реальную слабость рядом с кем-то вроде Ячи и ради Хаджиме. Это всё-таки узы. Узы, которые обычно делали общей магию, решили сделать общей и кровь. 

— Но тогда он должен был уже... — Иваизуми так и не расслышал, что он должен был, и, открыв глаза через секунду, понял, что лежал, к его собственному удивлению, на приятных накрахмаленных простынях с большой подушкой под головой.

Свет резал глаза нещадно, и это явно были не маленькие зелёные звёздочки под потолком, а настоящие солнечные лучи. Кровать слегка скрипнула под чужим весом — Хаджиме поморщился от противности звука и как он вдарил по ушам, — и ладонь Ойкавы опустилась на чужой лоб, чтобы ощутить тепло.

— Ива-чан, слышишь меня? — Иваизуми кивнул, благодарный, что тот говорил шёпотом, не слишком раздражая. — У тебя большая кровопотеря. Сейчас я иду на собрание, а ты жрёшь сахар горстями и любую еду, которую принесут, пьёшь чай и отсыпаешься. Я вернусь через часов шесть, — он с какой-то виной тыкнул пальцем в грудь Иваизуми, и тот только устало мотнул головой, согласившись. Ойкава действительно не был абсолютно беспомощным ребёнком, за которым всё время нужно было присматривать. Король подозрительно прищурился, но ответил кивком, медленно вставая с кровати и выходя из покоев. — Ячи попыталась восстановить твой баланс крови, но всё же отдохни, молю тебя.

Он аккуратно прикрыл дверь, стараясь практически не издавать шума, и резко обернулся, взглянув на Ячи с угрозой, и та вздрогнула, будто ожидая настоящего удара, но в итоге сама ударилась затылком о косяк. 

— А ты следи за ним, чтобы он действительно не выходил из покоев.

Она потёрла затылок, смотря вслед уходящему Королю и думая, насколько это будет невыполнимо по шкале от одного до десяти.  
Определённо двадцать.

— Если бы Киёко-сан была здесь, — пробормотала Ячи, уже представляя, как через пару часов Иваизуми-сан встанет с кровати и пойдёт по своим делам, возможно, из милости предоставив ей возможность следить за ним. Она будет, как трусливая мышь, выглядывающая из-за угла.

В общем-то, она оказалась права. Уже через два часа рыцарь вышел в полном обмундировании, чуть не зашибив её дверью. Он удостоил её только мимолётным взглядом и ничем более — на самом деле, она действительно ничего не могла сделать против больного, кроме как попытаться приструнить его.

— Иваизуми-сан... — несмело возразила Ячи, и он устало вздохнул.  
— Это бы могло иметь силу, если бы ты верила в это хоть немного, — сказал он в ответ, развернувшись и идя в противоположную сторону по коридору, куда уходил Король.

Что же, по крайней мере, она могла бы сменить рабочую одежду на что-то, что не выглядело как половая тряпка, которой вытирали камеру пыток. Каким бы она ни была профессионалом, а ходить в ткани, которая уже задеревенела от крови, было противно.

Заворачивая за угол, она неожиданно наткнулась на Бокуто, ойкнула и немного испуганно потёрла лоб. Это было и правда неожиданно — ни Бокуто-сан, ни Акааши-сан не выходили из своих покоев с тех пор, как прибыли сюда со своего ценного поручения, и видеть их обоих посреди коридора было странным явлением.

— Ах, Ячи-сан! — тот тут же состроил страдальческую гримасу, будто готов был расплакаться, — прости-прости-прости, я правда тебя не заметил!  
— Ничего страшного, правда, — она махнула рукой, немного нервно улыбаясь, и кивнула приветственно Акааши, который стоял чуть дальше. Тот слегка кивнул в ответ. — Скорее, это я виновата. 

Акааши даже не надо было опускать голову или взгляд, чтобы Ячи ощутила, как он отметил все те детали, которые хочется спрятать от посторонних. Зато осуждение, которое он источал, можно было увидеть буквально через лёгкий флёр магии вокруг.

— Что-то случилось? — Бокуто обеспокоенно спросил, зачёсывая свои волосы назад и критично оглядывая весь наряд целителя с головы до ног, не стесняясь делать это открыто. — Кому-то нужна помощь? Мы, наверное, тебя отвлекаем, прости-прости, я больше никогда...

— Уже всё в порядке! Честно! — чуть ли не испуганно пискнула она, отступая на шаг назад.

— Бокуто-сан, если бы случилось что-то серьёзное, нам бы сказали, — Акааши подошёл сзади к своему компаньону и положил руку на плечо, притягивая внимание к себе. Бокуто резко кивнул. — А вам бы я порекомендовал не ввязываться в опасные авантюры, Ячи-сан, — он поклонился с уважением к ней, делая шаг вперёд, чтобы пройти. Она присмотрелась к его лицу внимательнее: маленькие шрамы на лице так и не зажили с прошлого раза, и его искра внутри горела от удовольствия, а брачная вязь на руке переливалась металлическим блеском из-за небольших разноцветных лучей.

Ячи в своё время попросила покои в этом коридоре, потому что здесь был самый красивый витраж на окне: как Боги, демоны, люди, эльфы и вампиры сидели за одним столом на зелёной поляне, и их освещало не солнце, а связь дружбы. Ей нравился этот витраж. Такой многообещающий, дающий надежду. Акааши он тоже нравился.

— Вы отправляетесь в Фукуродани? — она обернулась через плечо резко, гораздо увереннее, чем сделала бы она это пять или десять лет назад. Бокуто обернулся, продолжая идти спиной вперёд, и счастливо кивнул.

— Мы попрощаемся с Куроо, а потом поедем. Было бы о-о-очень круто, открой нам Тоору портал, но прогуляться самим тоже будет весело! 

— Удачи! Семья всегда очень важна!

Акааши только резко вздохнул, но от какого-то потаённого недовольства полы его серого плаща взметнулись вверх, и капюшон сам накинулся на голову. Не ввязываться в авантюры, кто бы говорил. Ячи покачала головой — неважно, кому они с Киёко-сан хотели служить; связи между всеми ними всегда были важны.

Ей было немного обидно, что Акааши сдался.

Она шагнула в свои покои смело. Внутри было уютно, тепло и много-много растений, которые позволяли ей брать их целебные свойства. Немного влажно, мало места, но так по-родному.  
Уж она-то сдаваться не собиралась.

И даже если она сдаваться не собиралась, Иваизуми, стоя на площадке, выглядел не как человек, который стремился к господству над миром. Скорее, похож на кого-то, кто отчаянно хотел выжить.

Рыцарь наблюдал за Дайчи — как тот тренировал стражу, — из-за угла и под заклятьем отвода глаз. Этот хитрец поставил вместе Яхабу с Кьётани — те цапались, получая несерьёзные увечья, но как только всё равно побеждали противников, менялись в лице и поведении, подставляя спину друг другу. Более того, этому человеку хватило ума разделить Маттсуна и Маки, которые на разных концах площадки начинали беситься всё больше и больше, пока не проявили себя с худшей стороны — уничтожили противников друг друга дальними заклятьями, свиста которых не было слышно за лязгом металла.

Но Дайчи заметил. Наблюдал несколько минут, а потом — свист! — продолжил наблюдать, как левая нога Матсукавы начала подгибаться под странным углом.

— Не умеете сражаться друг без друга? Не сражайтесь, — Иваизуми не видел со спины лицо капитана, но вполне ощущал устрашающую давящую на волю ауру, которая действовала на всех вокруг.

Но пара, казалось, взбеленилась ещё больше от того, что им сделали подобное замечание. Ибо в самую точку. Иваизуми сам порывался раньше проверить, не соединились ли эти идиоты узами, чтобы немного приумножить магию, которой у них было на достаточном уровне, но всё равно. Такое поведение без уз было не совсем нормальным.

Их запястья были девственно чистыми, но в плане расстояния они были ещё более сумасшедшими, чем он с Ойкавой. В какой-то степени это было даже мило.

Матсукава скинул шлем с головы, и несколько кудряшек прилипли к потному лбу. Ханамаки тут же приблизился, покинув своё сражение, и начал помогать лечить. Перелом был не открытый, грязь вычищать не нужно.

Иваизуми позволил себе смешок. Наблюдать, как эти двое работали вместе абсолютно безмолвно, было всегда забавно.

Смешок его же и выдал — Дайчи тут же заозирался по сторонам, хватаясь за рукоять меча и принимая стойку. Ох, надо было быть осторожнее.

Подняв руки вверх, Иваизуми вышел из тени с лёгкой улыбкой на лице, и Дайчи смущённо убрал меч. В его присутствии его же рыцари расслабленно опустили плечи, и нервное напряжение, до этого окутывавшее плац, спало. Было ли это потому, что Иваизуми обычно тренировался вместе с ними, или потому, что Дайчи был человеком и не позволял себе сближаться с кем-то из гвардии, было не очень понятно. 

— Добрый день, Иваизуми-сан. Захотели присоединиться к тренировке? — его голос был вежливым, улыбка ровной, но, казалось, одно движение, и его выражение лица покажется угрожающим. 

Иваизуми тут же попытался вспомнить иерархию титулов — точнее, куда пихнули выдуманный титул Дайчи. Вроде, сам Иваизуми всё равно отчитывался исключительно перед Ойкавой и был равным в правах с министром обороны, но подчинялся ли Дайчи ему — вопрос. Что же, в любом случае, он зайдёт с другой стороны.

— Нет, — просто ответил он, делая шаг назад, обратно в открытую арку, чтобы дать понять, что разговор не совсем для чужих ушей. Как только Дайчи приблизился достаточно, Иваизуми повесил над ними непроницаемый купол против подслушивания, чтобы Иссей из вредности не грел уши.

— Слышал, что Король заболел, — Дайчи решил начать, будто это была светская беседа; рыцарь чуть не закатил глаза: ну конечно, ещё бы он не знал, — сожалею об этом. Надеюсь, с Его высочеством будет всё в порядке? 

Непривычный оборот резанул слух, но Хаджиме сдержал себя.

— Ты хорошо видишь людей, — Иваизуми кивнул подбородком в сторону безэмоционального Такахиро, чью ногу злой Ханамаки продолжал лечить, перебивая заклинания ругательствами, — ну, исключая то, что они демоны. И ты только что обеспечил себя чуть ли не кровным врагом, — Дайчи попытался скромно улыбнуться (судя по состроенной мине, был то ли слишком принципиальным, то ли слишком гордым, чтобы признавать промахи; а может, не считал это таковым). — Не то чтобы тебя это волновало, да?

Парень замер, окончательно выдав себя, будто пойманный ребёнок на кухне, измазанный шоколадной глазурью, с пустым подносом в руках.

— Я не понимаю, — Дайчи осмотрелся вокруг, будто ожидая, как из-за каждого угла вылетит стража и попытается его убить, хотя он сам чуть ли не избивал этих щенков ментально несколько минут назад.

— Конечно, Ойкава закроет глаза и даст вам сбежать, будто крысам, внутри считая это романтичным, — Иваизуми скривился, представив жизнь, в которой Тоору на полном бы серьёзе приставал к нему в коридорах и называл каким-нибудь ласковым прозвищем. Похоже, отвращение было настолько сильным, что сбило с толку Ойкаву прямо во время заседания, и через секунду пришло обратное тепло, будто говорившее, что было бы неплохо попробовать.

Этот Дуракава всегда заставлял его улыбаться в неподходящие моменты.

— Король... понимающий. Сугавара-сан много рассказывал...

— Но я не Ойкава, я могу признавать ошибки, — он наконец посмотрел на Савамуру, сжавшего челюсть до скрипа зубов. Его взгляд был полон решимости пробить путь к свободе; не будь Хаджиме готов рвать чужие глотки, возможно, его бы проняло. — Никто из вас не уйдёт отсюда, пока с повстанцами не будет покончено. Ты поведёшь основной отряд против отряда этих мятежников до того, как тот дойдёт до стен столицы. Сугавара же нужен здесь в случае переговоров. 

— Переговоры... с мятежниками? — Савамура ошарашенно повторил за рыцарем, теряя всю злость и тот запал, который делал его плечи слишком прямыми, а профиль похожим на очертания птицы-падальщика. 

— Все мы живые, с рогами или без. Никто умирать не хочет.  
— Почему?

Чтобы, когда он смотрел на своих товарищей, он бы даже рта открыть не смел. Чтобы уговаривал сдаться, не веря в это сердцем. Чтобы был до конца причастным.   
(чтобы они, Хаджиме и Тоору, умирали не одни)

— Ты слишком хорош, чтобы бессмысленно умирать.

В фразе было слишком много смысла, настолько, что Иваизуми сам передёрнул плечами. Хорошо сказал. Может, к концу всего этого дерьма научится совсем элегантно угрожать людям и демонам.

Присоединишься к мятежникам обратно — умрёшь. Сбежите вместе — умрёте от безответственности собственной, сбегая от долга и пожиная плоды. Сбежит Суга — один пропадёт в лесах с белыми волосами. 

— Ненавижу вас, Королей.

Ауч.  
Практически обидно.

Суга сам не уйдёт, пока будет страдать Ойкава. Когда может сделать нечто, пошатнувшее возможность жить в Сейджо. Навряд ли они собирались на запад, в порт, чтобы уплыть через океан в другое место. Эльфы не слишком гостеприимны, среди людей не будут рады демону. Пересекать всю страну поперёк, только чтобы попасть к змеям — совсем не вариант, погибнут оба в такой напряжённой обстановке. 

Идеально. Идеальные заложники ситуации.

— Удачи тебе, Дайчи-сан, — Иваизуми слегка склонил голову, на секунду попытавшись рассмотреть под защитой отблеск тех самых уз. Не получилось.

Да и не больно надо.

***

  
— _Электричество!_

Хината резко обернулся на мощный голос и незнакомое слово — рефлекс, выработанный наставлениями Кенмы, — останавливаясь на месте и замирая всем телом, точно зверь, учуявший добычу. Взгляд впился остро в мужчину с ядовитым сюртуком на плече и яркими красными топорщащимися волосами, будто причёску специально делали, чтобы скрыть рога. Чуть темноватая кожа и красно-карие глаза выдавали в нём чистого южанина, а самодовольная ухмылка и длинные перебинтованные пальцы — мошенника. 

— Эй, придурок, не тормози! — Кагеяма крикнул где-то впереди, вытянув руку в воздух и пытаясь найти в относительно неплотной толпе рыжую макушку. — Что же ты такой мелкий...

— Наконец способ жить людям без какого-либо Дара и искры полностью свободно! Паровая машина станет во всех смыслах прошлым веком! Свет в любом виде, а как эта штука заставит пылать вашего врага в прямом смысле! Не упустите!  
  
Хината пробрался ближе к сцене, возле которой уже собралась своя собственная, отдельная толпа, желающая увидеть зрелище. Из-за роста его вытолкнуло прямо на свободное место, которое было перед сценой — Шоё послал злобный взгляд (и поджёг рубаху) неприятному мужику, который вытолкнул его своей жирной рукой, отряхнул колени и встал рядышком, пытаясь хотя бы влиться в поток людей обратно.

На столе стоял странный чёрный предмет размером с коробку из-под сапог, а сверху его венчала стеклянная фигура в виде перевёрнутой груши. Хината груши-то видел только на картинках в книжках, но был уверен, что она была именно такой формы (картинки выглядели аппетитно). Ни следа магии, ни следа искры в человеке или под сценой, но эта стеклянная груша всё равно горела ярким жёлтым светом — он не был солнечным, скорее чуть темнее и тусклее, и не грел. Чуть привыкнув и всмотревшись через боль в глазах, он увидел источник света внутри — странная нить, слепящая до рези.

Тут сзади на его плечо опустилась рука, и Хината резко обернулся, хватаясь за кинжал за поясом.

— Эй, придурок, что ты тут делаешь?

Хината надулся и кивнул вперёд, показывая на сцену.

На самом деле, даже стекло всё ещё редко встречалось. Чем ближе к столице, тем богаче были города, но чаще в окнах использовали чью-то кожу или заклинания-амулеты, подражающие прозрачности. 

— Заинтересовались, молодые люди? — человек, казалось, попытался обольстительно улыбнулся, но вышла кривая ухмылка, которая скорее пугала. Он наклонился вперёд, чуть ли не свесившись со сцены, и пристально уставился в глаза обоим, пытаясь... выпендриться, в общем-то. — Меня зовут Са-то-ри-кун. Приходите после заката солнца, маленькие бунтари.

Он резко выпрямился, продолжая улыбаться на публику, и на секунду Кагеяма захотел вздрогнуть. Что-то было странное в воздухе возле этого мужчины — какое-то еле контролируемое безумие: резкие жесты, рваные шаги и колючие красные волосы будто были предупреждением всем тем, кто не хотел потерять важные части тела.

— Вау, — Хината резко выдохнул, наблюдая, как вместо стеклянной груши оказался кусочек хлеба, через секунду загоревшийся пламенем. — Это очень... круто.

— Пойдём отсюда, — Кагеяма насильно потянул за шкирку Хинату, замечая боковым зрением, как Сатори им подмигнул. — И не смей сюда возвращаться.

Хината скрестил руки на груди, поправил привязь меча, а потом улыбнулся и сказал:  
— А не одному?

Кагеяма закатил глаза, и Хината радостно взвизгнул, бросаясь вперёд, чтобы посмотреть каждую мелочь в торговых рядах. Им редко удавалось забраться в города, где были бы настоящие базары или ярмарки, так что все остальные сказали им повеселиться, пока они решали взрослые дела.

— Кагеяма, а сколько у нас денег? — невинно спросил Шоё, недвусмысленно кося глазами на небольшой обруч для головы с парой защитных заклинаний. Тобио вздохнул, посмотрел на щенячий взгляд (не действовало, но), посмотрел на ухмыляющегося торговца и пошёл дальше. — Да ладно тебе! 

— Попроси Нишиною-сана, он сделает, — спокойно ответил Кагеяма, прикидывая, хватит ли нескольких медяков на те вкусные яблоки.

И когда поздно вечером Хината нашёл небольшую фигурку ворона, он сделал вид, что абсолютно не знал, откуда она взялась.

В этот же вечер, наевшись до отвала и повеселившись на празднике, они идут обратно на центральную площадь, чтобы увидеть Сатори. Тот стоял, прячась от света фонарей, подпирая первую стену дома и нервно ковыряя мысом сапога камень брусчатки. Рядом с ним был ещё один человек — короткие пепельные волосы, светлый тон кожи, грязный дорожный плащ и недовольство в глазах, — от которого мошенник лишь отмахивался и отшучивался.

— А вот и наши маленькие бунтари! Заинтересовались?   
— Оскорбляя клиентов, ты не выставляешь себя умнее.  
— Оскорбляя меня, ты не продашь товар.  
— И Ушиджима надерёт тебе зад.  
— Он любит меня! 

Казалось, ещё пара минут, и они начали бы бездумно махать руками с зажмуренными глазами в надежде попасть друг другу по лицу. Ночной воздух дрожал от шального напряжения, и эта атмосфера начала пробуждать в Кагеяме давние воспоминания, никак не добираясь до сути. Вроде на что-то похоже, но...

— В любом случае, вы! — Сатори резко обернулся, тыкая в них указательным пальцем, наклоняясь вперёд и глядя исподлобья с хитрой улыбкой. — Кого же вы хотите поджарить заживо? Чудо-мальчик вам поможет за умеренную плату...

***

  
Они приходили. Они приходили в особое место каждый день, смиренно склонив головы и слушая, вникая, пронизываясь сутью тех откровений, которые она ведала им, чтобы они, жалкие смертные, поняли, какие грехи совершали. Её голос был тёплым, таким мягким и льнущим, что Юу не смог бы забыть ни единого слова, сказанного ею для него.

— Этот мир... — она слабо улыбалась, и он тут же ощущал жгучее желание вырезать себе глаза из черепа, лишь бы не видеть печаль на её прекрасном лице, — он развивается неправильным путём из-за магии. Где-то её слишком много, где-то — мало. Разные нужды, разные выходы. Перескочив индустриализацию без официальной отмены рабства, сразу вступив в пост... — она подняла очи от своих милых птиц и, узрев их ничтожность, тут же прикрыла уста рукой; точёные словно из мрамора скулы стали похожими на закатное небо; Рю рядом сглотнул, подглядывая за Богиней из-за невозможности не подглянуть. — Простите меня, я иногда забываюсь.

Танака тут же замотал руками, задыхаясь от нужды умереть, потому что они не имели права слышать подобные слова от неё. Они слишком незначительны, чтобы она вообще что-то говорила им; сами её слова, какими бы они ни были, — дар, но они, жалкие мятежники без магии, не достойны подобного.

— У меня так давно не было истинных последователей, что я теряюсь, — её голос был тихим, обволакивающим, шепчущим прямо в душу, что всё в порядке; они в безопасности, она только хочет обогреть их своим светом. Нишиноя потянулся к ней, словно за потоком магии, к единственному горячему лучу сквозь облака, не замечая, как друг делал то же самое.

Они слушали, не смея спросить, и понимали, как не правы. Как это плохо, убивать живое. Как это плохо, когда разжигаешь ненависть, пожирающую души живых. Как это плохо, не видеть очевидных вещей. Как это плохо, быть глупыми и не стремиться к большему, чем быть обычным человеком.

Её волосы были темнее ночи, а в глазах можно было видеть галактики. Её кожа белее снега, а каждый изгиб похож на волну моря — такой же страстный, бушующий, плавный и резкий. Её крылья были красивее любых ангельских крыльев на фресках в храмах. Она вызывала трепет лишь одним своим движением, дрожь её ресниц не давала сделать вдох, а её небольшая, будто несмелая улыбка заставляла голову опустеть.

— Вы самые лучшие слушатели, которые у меня были, — сказала она им ещё через несколько суток, и руки Нишинои опустились в бессилии от невозможного счастья, раздирающего грудную клетку и вырывающегося из тела тихим поскуливанием. — Я думаю, что я должна вас отблагодарить.

— Нет! — Рю вскрикнул, тут же задохнувшись на полуслове, не в силах поверить, что смог возразить Богине, и упал лицом вниз в траву, вжимаясь носом до самой земли, практически плача.

Богиня, видя подобное, слегка повернулась, открыв взору ключицу — Боги, как нужно дышать? Он совсем забыл, — и прикрыла рот рукой. Её грудь затряслась от чуть сдерживаемого смеха, и. Пусто.

— Подойдите сюда, глупые, и коснитесь меня, чтобы я смогла одарить вас, — она взлетела на потоках ветра и приземлилась рядом с деревом, которое в благодарность за магию и силу жить тут же прикрыло от лучей солнца стан. Она улыбалась, и, слыша приказ, который отдали лично им, они не могли не улыбаться в ответ.

Он не знал, подползли ли они к ней на коленях или подбежали из всех сил, — это неважно, потому что их место всегда было у её ног. И когда она сняла свои перчатки и протянула им свои руки, будто думала, что они действительно достойны её прикосновения — её решения не подвергаются сомнению, она сама суть, сама природа всего живого, даже их, даже солнца, даже пустыни и океанов, даже космоса и травинки, — они дрожащими пальцами потянулись к кончикам её, чтобы понять, каково это.

Каково держать в руках что-то совершенное?

Они плакали, прикасаясь к её коже, ощущая её суть и тепло, которым она одаривала их.

А потом она исчезла. Растворилась среди воздуха и света, лишив их смысла дышать и жить дальше.

Она одарила их магией. Настоящей, животрепещущей, но покладистой, не выходящей из-под контроля их умов и сердец. 

— За что? — Рю, шмыгая носом, спросил, собирая в кулаках землю с мест, которых касались её шаги. Нишиноя помотал головой, не зная, что ответить. 

Он не знал, что было хуже — никогда не видеть и ничего не знать или познать нечто настолько невероятное, а потом лишиться этого навсегда. 

— Не время расстраиваться. Время действовать, брат.

Нишиноя, к своему удивлению, первого союзника нашёл слишком быстро, причём в лице Кагеямы — что вообще вводило в ступор на добрую минуту, когда пацан кивнул с таким остервенением, что чуть не сломал себе шею. Чуть ли не каждый в их лагере знал историю того, как Кагеяма искалечил своё запястье — это сделал Король, побоявшийся соперника своего злобного сородича, с которым он был в сговоре, — что лишило его возможности вернуться домой, работать, учиться, а значит выживать в мире.

— Если вы поднимете этот вопрос на собрании, у вас будет мой голос, — в конце концов говорит Тобио, ничего толком не объясняя. Но Нишиноя не уходил, не после того, как ему что-то пообещали и не дали гарантий. Кагеяма мог долго смотреть на огонь в камине залитого кровью поместья, Юу мог долго смотреть на него, вырезающего из дерева разные фигурки. — Я просто... не хочу вечно воевать, а в конце не знать, что делать с этой жизнью.

Нишиноя это принял. Знал, что не всё, далеко не всё, но принял, потому что правда.

В лице Асахи он нашёл разочарование и странное принятие в слабой улыбке, которую не видно за бородой, и в забитом взгляде. Он не знал, что сделал неправильно, и сердце разрывалось на мелкие кусочки. Запястье правое жгло печалью и утратой, будто кто-то близкий скончался, и Юу совсем терялся в эмоциях.

— Если для тебя это важно, я принимаю это, — просто сказал он, опуская взгляд обратно к вареву, — и поддержу. 

Асахи — как выстрел из лука, такой же далёкий, тяжёлый и пронзающий насквозь. А ещё защитит ценой жизни. Нишиноя потёр запястье и посмотрел на жалящее солнце.

За обедом он внимательно наблюдал за остальными, вслушиваясь в разговоры, ловя жесты, чтобы ухватиться за хоть что-то.

После Кагеямы логичным было бы подойти к Хинате — те всегда вместе, всегда спиной к друг другу, должно быть доверие и что-то общее, — но Кагеяма лишь покачал головой и сказал, что сам. 

— Представь, он вытолкнул меня из толпы и даже не заметил!  
— Нельзя извиниться перед тем, о чьём существовании не знаешь, — пошутил Акитеру с тёплой улыбкой на лице.

Акитеру был эльфом, и никто не спрашивал у него, какое именно отношение он имеет к этой войне. Ноя даже не видел способа задуматься над возможностью переговоров, не то что заставить переменить сторону. Однако он был менее воинственный, чем та же Саёко, и более... думающий. Если надавить на его разум, возможно, должно получиться.  
Рю обещал заняться своей сестрой, которая в родной крови души не чаяла; не то чтобы Юу не верил в лучшего друга и практически брата, но изменить взгляд Саёко на это не представлялось возможным.

За время их путешествия к ним присоединились ещё люди; чем ближе они были к центру, тем больше не-демонов хотели помочь их делу. Энношита был хорошим воином и казался надёжным, но он был с южных земель, где людей не очень-то и притесняли. Киношита и вовсе не мог нигде пристроиться и выглядел так, будто его заставили здесь находиться, хотя был приличным мечником.

Он поговорит с ними. Их голоса не имели много веса, но они прибавят количества. 

Ему не хватало Дайчи-сана с его надёжностью и спокойным взглядом на вещи.

— О чём задумался, кузнец? — Акитеру хлопнул его по плечу, и Юу вздрогнул, оторвав взгляд от похлёбки.   
— О смысле, — он махнул рукой, оглядываясь вокруг и замечая, что все давно уже поели и стали расходиться. В такой толпе мало кто прислушивался к мелочам, так что кузнец осмелился добавить тихим голосом: — того, что мы делаем.

Несмотря на опасения Нишинои, Акитеру лишь приподнял брови, присаживаясь на лавке поудобнее и становясь сразу же более серьёзным, чем пять минут назад.

— И что заставило тебя думать?

Акитеру был старше, жил гораздо дольше, и пусть Ноя не был самым мелким в их лагере, он сразу же ощутил, насколько огромна разница в опыте между ними. Это было то ли в спокойных и безмятежных глазах, то ли в позе, то ли в понимающей улыбке... возможно, всё вместе.

— Просто, зачем именно убивать? Я никогда не был воином и уважаю это ремесло, но всё же... это политика. Я не думаю, что с убийством одной династии разрушится вся система устройства государства, — он как-то смутился под взглядом Акитеру, но потом вспомнил, ради кого это делал, и выпрямил спину, смотря в глаза эльфа: — Мы с Рю хотим поднять вопрос о переговорах с нынешним Королём. 

Акитеру постучал пальцем по столу, задумчиво глядя сквозь своего собеседника. 

— Всё, что имело смысл для меня, это мой брат. А для брата был важен Тадаши. Именно так я оказался здесь, — он беспомощно пожал плечами, оглядываясь вокруг и ища взглядом Саёко, которая, смеясь, разговаривала с Укаем о поставках продовольствия. — Он недавно связался со мной. Всё это время один из свиты Короля прикрывал его спину, а Тадаши изменился. Это всё решилось без переворотов, убийств и крови. Пусть сейчас это не только мой брат, но, — он поджал губы, продолжая смотреть на свою девушку, — мой народ никогда не приветствовал убийства. У вас будет мой голос на собрании.

— И вообще, — внезапно сказал Нишиноя, не понимая, почему снова открыл рот, — почему мы просто не можем перекрыть дороги к пашням, чтобы лишить продовольствия город, тем самым заставив пойти на уступки корону? Или хотя бы подписать указ об отказе на престол? Возможно, найти союзников в других странах, оспорить право наследования, ведь нынешний Король всегда был больным в детстве... почему именно убийство? 

Теперь Акитеру выглядел уже чуть более удивлённым, глядя на него, но лишь кивнул, вставая со своего места и подходя к Саёко. Та улыбнулась шире, потрепала по голове парня и прижала к себе за талию. Сестрица всегда была так крута, и выражать привязанность так открыто — смело.

Нишиноя не понял, почему это сказал, и не понял, откуда у него эти мысли в голове. Но они были правильными и, видимо, сыграли ему на руку, так что ладно. Видимо, иногда умные вещи просто должны были быть сказанными.

И тогда следующей ночью она появилась в их снах. Немного смущённая, с слегка покрасневшими щеками, она вызывала лишь трепет. Извиняясь за вложенные мысли, она вызывала шок тем, что спрашивала разрешения на другой раз. Хваля их, она выглядела настолько довольной, будто они проделали действительно отличную работу, во что они оба ни на грош не верили.

— Вы молодцы, — сказала она с самой нежной улыбкой на лице, которая когда-либо была на неё губах, и они растаяли. Возможно, они действительно молодцы. Возможно, они заслужили быть одарёнными. — И вы ещё не узнали мои дары, но я уже хочу одарить вас снова. Вы такие умницы, так хорошо постарались для меня. Такие хорошие мальчики.

Она прикоснулась к его волосам, поглаживая его, и в этот момент, задыхаясь, Ноя открыл глаза.

Он не мог вздохнуть от шока, и член пульсировал болью, но он попытался расслабить грудную клетку, когда в глазах совсем побледнело.

Он не должен думать так о Богине. Она Богиня. Что ей до плотских утех? Что ей до каких-то людей? Даже если она одарила их магией и своим прикосновением, это не значит, что он может позволить себе такие отвратительные мысли.

На другой половине кровати заворочался Асахи, и Нишиноя чертыхнулся про себя, тут же отрезая все физические ощущения от уз, сосредотачиваясь именно на этом и остывая. Это уж тем более не то, что должен чувствовать Асахи, тем более все те мысли отвращения к самому себе, которые ему наверняка доставят боль. Это лишнее.

Но отсутствие вообще любых ощущений по ту сторону связи наоборот сильнее потревожило мужчину, и тот немедленно открыл глаза, уставившись на Юу и не понимая, что происходит.

— Спи, — немного хрипло прошептал он, отодвигаясь от ног Азумане как можно дальше, — мне просто приснился плохой сон. Продолжай спать.

Асахи моргнул несколько раз и потянулся рукой к голове своего мужа, немного неловко тыкая в волосы.

— Твоя причёска. Это странно... прядь белая... — после этих слов он только закинул свою руку на плечо Нои и уткнулся носом в плечо, продолжая посапывать. Уже отросшая борода совсем не кололась и казалась даже мягкой, а горячее дыхание щекотало кожу.

Тогда, впервые ощутив разряды молнии на кончиках пальцев, он впервые задумался, что на самом деле делает.

А потом понял: несёт божью волю в этот мир.

***

  
Шоё наблюдал за Ноей-саном и Танакой-саном некоторое время. Те слишком подозрительно всё время уходили из их лагеря в лес, возвращаясь пришибленными и слишком ошеломлёнными, чтобы реагировать на мир. Последний утверждал сначала, что в лесу кто-то есть и крадёт взрывчатку, а потом и вовсе отмахнулся от Укая-сенсея, когда тот спросил, почему они не выжгли лес.

Если задуматься, сам Хината не помнил, зачем им надо это делать. Разве что предотвратить чуму, но она, вроде, далеко отсюда... Возможно, после ухода Кенмы он стал слишком мнительным, и он пытался не подозревать всех вокруг, но Асахи-сан ходил такой несчастный и грустный, хотя раньше Ноя-сан бы пресёк это на корню.

Что-то происходило. Что-то, о чём он не знал.

Они оставались на одном месте слишком долго. Сначала их задержал тот маг с детьми, а предательство Кенмы поставило под удар их боеспособность. Сейчас к ним присоединились ещё несколько человек, но они всё ещё были на месте, и... почему?

Хината задавался вопросами, но никто не хотел на них ответить.

— Кагеяма, а ты знаешь, что происходит? — спросил он, заглядывая в глаза и понимая, что Тобио отводил взгляд в сторону.

Что же, возможно, это немного обидно. 

В отместку он решил порыться в личных вещах Кагеямы, устроив бардак. У того всегда была такая идеальная чистота в его углу комнаты, что становилось просто тошно. Ответственный мальчик, стирающий носки и рубахи вовремя и застилающий кровать идеально гладко.

Смотря на чужие вещи, он ощущал что-то очень странное внутри.

Странно, но это его не расстраивало.

Оказывается, Кагеяма хранил учебники по магии. Кагеяма и книги — кажется, вещи вообще не совместимые, но глядя на эти кривые демонические письмена, в голове Шоё вырисовывал сразу образ. Хотя он ни разу не видел, как Тобио писал или читал.

Опять же — он мог представить это, и его незнание не расстраивало его.

Какие-то надписи он мог прочесть — вот эта закорючка значила укрепление, эта — цена, а в конце — магия, — но всё равно слабо представлял, о чём эти страницы. Листая их, он замечал криво перерисованные картинки, заметки на полях, но уже на родном человеческом наречии (не то чтобы оно от этого становилось более аккуратным).

Шоё спрятал книгу туда же, где нашёл, только через полчаса, задумавшись, что это было не совсем прилично и где бродил Дуракаяма. 

Новая фигурка врезалась ему прямо в живот — гораздо тяжелее и менее аккуратная, чем предыдущая. Кагеяма был совсем смурной, стрелял глазами по разным углам комнаты и сжимал лук слишком решительно.

— Ты рылся в моих вещах, — тем не менее, его голос не звучал слишком зло или удивлённо. Скорее осуждающе. Наверное, он ожидал нечто подобное после ухода Кенмы.

— Ты умеешь писать и читать, — Хината сделал небольшую паузу, — на демоническом. Я даже не удивлён.

— Билингвизм, — пожал плечами Тобио, и Шоё сделал вид, что понял странное слово. — Это не демонический. Это язык Аоба Джосай. А я житель этой страны, и, ну, это логично, что я знаю его.

Хината, не умеющий писать и читать ещё полгода назад на человеческом, сжался в комок на матрасе.

— На самом деле, человеческий язык — это язык Шираторидзавы, в которой живут только люди. И поскольку их северные территории были отданы в качестве контрибуции, они стали южными для...

— Я понял, что я необразованная скотина, заткнись уже! — Хината огрызнулся, не высовывая носа из плена собственных рук, заглушающих голос. Кагеяма присел со своим ничего не выражающим лицом, которое можно было принять за угрюмое, рядом.

— На востоке от Сейджо есть государство Нохеби — государство демонов, которое говорит на другом языке. Они похожи, потому что из одного семейства, но слышатся совершенно по-разному: больше острых и шипящих звуков.  
— Не пытайся заменить Кенму.

— Я не про это, — Тобио мотнул головой, — я к тому, что нельзя пытаться изменить страну, когда ничего о ней не знаешь, — он попытался оторвать руку Хинаты от его колена, и тот поддался совсем несильной, но просящей хватке, в итоге кладя подбородок на колени. Руку так и не убрал, оставил в чужой ладони, греясь. — Вот убьём мы демона, отменим рабство, а что будет? — Шоё неверяще поднял брови, встречаясь с внимательным взглядом. Демоны его побери, внутри он совершенно не удивлён. — Кто-то должен править. Пытаться изменить страну, а потом бросить всё и уйти — так нельзя. Мы просто всё сломаем из-за своего желания исправить что-то в прошлом. Эгоизм разрушает империи. Взятки, жадность, расколы земель, террор, казни.

Хината качал головой, сжимая другой рукой оберег на шее, который так и не смог снять.

— Ты любишь магию.

Это не был вопрос, но Кагеяма ответил:  
— Да, я люблю. Магия не любит людей, но... она мне нравится. Я хочу ей заниматься, хочу закончить какое-нибудь высшее заведение, а потом, возможно, заиметь лавку в городе.

Хината внутри кричал: «У тебя был смысл, его отняли, так мсти, сукин сын, мсти за утраченную жизнь!». Но по голове било: магия любит гениев.

— Ты думал, что будет потом? После убийства Короля? Захочешь ли ты уйти в другие земли или взять на себя ответственность? Кем ты будешь через пять лет? Десять? Что хочешь делать сам, после этого восстания? — вопросы сыпались из его рта, и ладонь всё сжимала сильнее его запястье, словно пытаясь нащупать пульс.

Нет, конечно, он не думал, как он мог? После всех ночных кошмаров, после боли, после рабства, в котором взрослел и узнавал мир? Он думал, что не доживёт и до пятнадцати.

Но вот он здесь и хочет поцеловать засранца напротив себя. 

Вместо этого он только говорит «Нет» — ему, себе и этому неуместному желанию. Кагеяма даже не девчонка, Боги, о чём он подумал вообще.

— Нишиноя-сан решил поднять вопрос о переговорах. Я поддержу его. Чтобы не было, как с Ямагучи... Чтобы сначала понять, с чем мы боремся.

— Что у тебя в сумке? — Хината быстро перевёл тему, замечая металлический блеск практически за спиной, и в этот момент, он готов поклясться, Кагеяма смущён и даже немного ошарашен.

— Это... я попросил Ною-сана, и он согласился... — Тобио смущённо рылся в сумке, и Хината ощутил сожаление от того, что его ладонь ушла вместе с теплом. — Так что, вот. На нём несколько заклинаний защитных, даже посильнее, чем на том, что ты видел на ярмарке. 

Это был просто металлический обруч с небольшим то ли треугольником посередине, то ли звездой, исписанной парой рун. Внутри его обили кожей, и в целом он выглядел очень... хорошо, наверное. Да, хорошо.

— Спасибо, — просипел он, беря его в руки и надевая на голову.

_Щёки горели._

Вот чёрт.

***

  
Он просто не смог.

Он не был трусом, никогда не был, но эти демоны спорили о его семье, титулах и нарастающей войне, расколе, о повстанцах и путях торговли — так горячо и властно, чуть ли не обламывая рога и хватая друг друга за толстые шеи, — что перед глазами вставало бледное лицо Хаджиме и брачная вязь под лунными лучами; поэтому он не смог. Он не смог сказать о готовом законе об официальном отмене рабства, который держал в своей руке, написанном ещё месяц назад, как о необходимой мере, чтобы остановить назревающий экономический кризис и этот бессмысленный переворот якобы ради угнетённых. Он видел, что они тут же бы припомнили его человека-охранника, сваливая все грехи на него. Намекая, не Ива-чан ли убил его родителей. Намекая, что сам Тоору необразованный дурак, если доверяет человеку.

Если кто в этих отношениях и был абьюзером, так это не он, а само королевство. С приходом новых земель, с их открытыми границами и торговлей, разве они не должны были понять, что пора меняться? 

Они обсудили много разных важных вещей. Или нет. Он не уверен. Голова кружилась от пустоты внутри.

Когда он в следующий раз открыл глаза, то увидел хлопочущую над ним Ячи.

— Это... магическое истощение? — неверяще прошептала она, держа два пальца на его артерии и считая секунды. — Невозможно. Вы же были претендентом, Ойкава-сан. Что вы с собой сделали? 

Боги, он всего лишь не дал Иваизуми шанса сбежать. Разве это так ужасно?

Он открывал глаза несколько раз, но каждый из них был слишком мучительным, чтобы он не сдался тут же. Не сейчас, потом, возможно, через день или два он сможет снова посмотреть в потолок и увидеть звёзды. Он вылавливал потоки мыслей Хаджиме и фразы, которые говорила Ячи-чи, но все они были какими-то бессмысленными или слишком беспощадными, чтобы он их принял.

Лучше притвориться, что он ничего не слышал.

Когда Ойкава полностью очнулся, он не знал, сколько времени прошло, и слабость всё ещё была в теле, но, повернув голову вбок, он увидел Иваизуми в полном облачении, спящего с запрокинутой головой и чуть открытым ртом, и сразу стало лучше. Немного, совсем чуть-чуть, но стало.

Ячи копошилась где-то сбоку возле тумбочки, вытаскивая все лекарства из своей сумки; её губа была так мило прикушена, выражая всю ту уверенность идти до конца, что Король не сдержал в себе смешок. Она обернулась резко, тут же осматривая его специальным заклинанием. Резкий свист заставил вздрогнуть Иваизуми, а затем проснуться.

— Вы слышите меня, Король? — в какой-то момент ему показалось, что в голосе лекаря была насмешка, но нет; больше огромное беспокойство и волнение, заставляющие дрожать всё тело. — Хорошо. Узы сами потянули магию для Иваизуми-сана, чтобы исцелить раны, и в итоге у вас случилось магическое истощение, — она остановилась на секунду, отводя глаза. — Вам надо разорвать узы. Скорее всего, служитель храма, что накладывал их, ошибся в словах. Они были нанесены неправильно. Скоро вы оба просто умрёте, если не сделаете этого.

Она отвернулась, начав перебирать в кожаной сумке склянки, чтобы просто отвлечь себя, а потом вздохнула, смиряясь. Её плечи опустились, взглядом она упёрлась в пол, не желая видеть безэмоциональное лицо короля, а потом тихой поступью вышла, прикрывая дверь. Связанная целительской клятвой, несчастная и одинокая.

— Мне кажется, нам надо поговорить, — сказал Хаджиме, аккуратно присаживаясь на край кровати. Ойкава вымученно повернул голову в его сторону и практически заскулил, зажмуривая глаза.

— Тебе кажется.  
— Просто поговорить. Ни о чём важном, если хочешь, — Иваизуми был аккуратным, беря холодную ладонь в свою руку и сжимая, но прямолинейность и усталость не дали ему закончить на этом: — Но ты должен пошевелить этим ртом по назначению, чтобы я наконец понял, почему мы умираем.

Тишина была тяжёлой, давящей и скрипела в сердце. Иваизуми, ощутив странную неприязнь от Ойкавы, медленно оторвал свою руку, снял перчатку и потом снова сжал холодную ладонь. Кожа к коже всё же лучше. Правильнее.

— Я всегда хотел узнать, что там, по ту сторону звёзд. Есть вселенная, но насколько она бесконечна? У всего ведь есть конец. И что было до создания вселенной? Что-то же должно было быть. Что-то же взорвалось. Что-то же было в сингулярном состоянии. С магией мы можем так много, но до сих пор даже не знаем, откуда такое различие в расах буквально на одном континенте.

Голос Ойкавы был хриплым, а его глаза — закрытыми, но, открой он их, Иваизуми уверен, там бы было бесконечное стремление к чему-то неизвестному, далёкому; желание найти, познать.

Как давно они просто разговаривали? Каждый их разговор сводился к политике и нуждам королевства, а иногда к шуткам, когда они не хотели что-то рассказывать. Зачем говорить, если можно ощутить, ведь так?   
Нет. Абсолютно _нет._

— Я не люблю использовать магию не потому, что не понимаю её или боюсь. Когда я использую заклинания, мне кажется, будто я отнимаю смысл твоего присутствия рядом с собой. Будто, если бы ты внезапно начал использовать меч — а я знаю, что ты прекрасно им владеешь, — а я магию, мы бы... распались. 

— Этого не будет, — Ойкава хмыкнул, переворачиваясь на бок, и стукнул второй рукой Иваизуми по нагруднику, будто пытаясь пробить путь для правды прямиком в сердце. 

— Ага, — рыцарь хмыкнул, — уже никогда не будет.

— Просто... — Ойкава наконец начал, сжал руку Иваизуми сильнее и продолжил: — После того, как я познакомился с тобой, моя сестра уже родила. Но... это не было нарушением её клятв. Я был совсем крошечным, когда она пришла ко мне, сказав, что не хочет быть первой наследницей и спросила, не хочу ли я. Я сказал, что тогда она должна иметь ребёнка вне брака, — он остановился, ощутив, как язык присох к нёбу; Ойкава никогда и никому об этом не рассказывал, и наверняка даже сам племянник не подозревал, почему он рос немного быстрее, чем от него ожидали все. Наверное, даже родители списали это на какую-то генную особенность. — Тогда она сказала, что уже ходила к Козуме-сану и он отказал. Так уважительно отзывалась об этом потерявшемся уличном коте... Сказала, что ей нужна помощь. Демонам... из-за продолжительности жизни всегда сложно зачать ребёнка, — он снова остановился, давая время Хаджиме, но тот продолжал только смотреть тепло-тепло, будто между ними не было ничего ужасного. — Моя сестра никогда не была шлюхой. Это я посадил эмбрион какого-то полукровки в неё. Мне было тогда... лет пять, наверное, по людским меркам. Теперь это кажется таким далёким, но я уже тогда знал анатомию на зубок. А потом слушал, как мою сестру называли шлюхой за её спиной, и даже не мог ничего сказать в ответ, потому что это было её желание. Понимаешь?

Иваизуми молчал: ни кивал, принимая, но и не отрицал. Просто слушал, желая понять до конца.

— Впервые я захотел что-то только для себя, только ради себя, и разве это так ужасно?..

Хаджиме не выдержал, вздохнул совсем устало, начал вырисовывать на тыльной стороне ладони Тоору круги большим пальцем, не понимая, как всё к этому пришло.

— Ты идиот, я всегда был твоим. С узами или без, я просто не видел смысла жить не ради... — слова остановились вместе с очередным витком круга, и рыцарь вздохнул ещё раз. — У меня никогда не было особой мечты. Рыцарь, чтобы помочь родителям. Родителей нет. Я рыцарь. 

  
— Я знаю, знаю... но я так боялся, что ты уйдёшь, поняв, что я демон, что я просто... мне казалось, что я просто обезопасил нас, понимаешь? Забрав у тебя последний шанс сбежать. Я всё ещё помню, как даже _она_ смотрела на тебя, а если бы это были другие...

Иваизуми молчал, сжав челюсть, и смотрел вдаль, в окно, где дребезжал свет.

— Я знал, что ты убьёшь её. Я знал, что она в замке, — глаза Ойкавы открылись, и Хаджиме по-доброму усмехнулся. — У меня есть уши. И банальная логика. Не забывай, кем ты меня сделал, — и это не только статус и власть, это характер и ум; Ойкава кивнул еле заметно, соглашаясь. — Я позволил тебе, думая, что тебе станет лучше от этого. Что ты немного повеселеешь. Расслабишься. Убьёшь свои страхи вместе с ней. Но в итоге ты убил _нас._

— У _нас_ ещё не всё потеряно. Вернётся Кенма, скажет точнее...  
— А если окажется бессильным, что предлагаешь? Помолиться? — сардонические нотки проскользнули в интонацию, но Ойкава в ответ на это серьёзно кивнул.  
— Очень усердно молиться.

Они помолчали несколько секунд, наконец свободно дыша рядом друг с другом. Стало немного проще.

— Ты хочешь отменить траур раньше, чем от тебя этого ждут, да?  
— Все думают, что мы должны носить его обязательных полгода, но... — Ойкава хмыкнул, приподнимаясь в сидящее положение, и потянулся руками к доспехам Иваизуми. — Его можно снять спустя гарантированный месяц, а потом перейти на особые условия. Но это даёт шанс принимать новые законы.  
— Это... это звучит хорошо, — нагрудник упал на землю, и Хаджиме сам потянулся вниз, чтобы снять сапоги и наколенники. Надоедливые ремешки.

— И когда они подойдут к столице, уже неделя как у меня будут практически развязаны руки, — Тоору самодовольно улыбнулся, стягивая рубашку через голову. На самом деле, в их комнате всё ещё пахло кровью, да давно было пора переселяться в королевские покои, но здесь. Здесь было по-другому. Они просто хотели перекрыть ужасные воспоминания другими, счастливыми.

— Боги, у тебя что, секс правда с счастьем ассоциируется? 

Иваизуми уставился на него каким-то неуместно весёлым взглядом, настолько неправильным, что Ойкава даже остановился, сняв лишь одну штанину.

— А у тебя что, нет?

Хаджиме со смехом надавил на грудь Тоору, и тот позволил повалить себя, по-прежнему недоумевая, _а с чем ещё-то?_

— С желанием? — предположил Иваизуми, гладя ногу от бедра и подкрадываясь к неснятому остатку одежды. — С удовлетворением. С любовью. С тобой.

Ойкава дёрнулся, ощутив щекотку на пятке, и резко впился в короткие волосы обеими руками, желая, чтобы это было больше, чем дыхание. Хаджиме опять рассмеялся, и эта его дурацкая привычка ржать после. Он вёл себя так, будто уже кончил несколько раз.

— Лежи, больной. Я сам обо всём позабочусь. И, — он ухмыльнулся, отрывая ладони от своей головы и вытягивая их над головой Тоору, прижимая к матрасу, — без рук. Абсолютно. Сам.

Последнее, что Ойкава смог связать в единую мысль, было «Уж лучше так».


	14. Проклятья

_Мне все равно теперь. Клубится Енисей,_   
_Звезда Полярная сияет._   
_И синий блеск возлюбленных очей_   
_Последний ужас застилает._

1939

***

  
— Чайки? — неверяще спросил Кенма, и Куроо довольно кивнул. Ох, это великолепное чувство, когда он мог удивить Козуме, просто взрывалось теплом в груди.

— Его мать с другого континента, приехала на заработок, и как-то получилось, что завела здесь семью, — Куроо вёл его по коридорам, которые за год уже стёрлись из памяти. Здесь знакомое чавканье под ногами из-за сырой земли и мха, вроде те же самые камни замка, но всё равно было нечто новое. Может, хорошо забытое. Запах железа с привкусом кислоты, плесень — это забытое и ненужное. Каждый поворот, каждый новый спуск, каждый шаг — тоже.

— И его магия мизерна, — Кенма дёрнул носом, пытаясь уловить запах остаточной магии, индивидуальный отпечаток, но ощущал только пустоту камня и фон защитных заклинаний. Возможно, ещё кровь. Такой тонкий флёр, будто пропитавший стены и смешавшийся с сыростью под ногами настолько сильно, что становился незаметным.

— Иногда, дорогой, — Куроо улыбнулся ему тепло, и Кенма ничего не мог поделать с тем, как его сердце забилось в ответ, а на губах заиграла улыбка. Боги, они не виделись так долго, — важна не сама сила, а то, как ты умеешь ею пользоваться. И этот парень в этом великолепен. Его магия настолько слаба, что никто даже не почувствует её на месте преступления.

Они шли медленно, будто наслаждаясь этим. Кенма приехал совсем недавно, добрался на своих двоих практически. Усталость валила с ног, но рядом с Куроо, который вскипел от нетерпения и близости, он сам тянул энергию, которая нужна, чтобы прямо стоять. 

Он сбежал внезапно, совсем не думая, что кто-то мог его узнать и раскрыть. Все вещи и книги, которые он хотел принести с собой, и та странная игрушка, купленная по пути, остались там, сейчас наверняка сожжённые или растащенные загребущими руками. У него не было ничего с собой в качестве извинения за долгое отсутствие, только одни неприятные вести. Он будто был на отдыхе, бросив Куро, когда тот работал в поте лица, пытаясь сохранить страну в покое.

Кенма почувствовал его лишь на шаг раньше, чем увидел. Маленький. Не по возрасту — они, наверное, в одном десятилетии родились, — а по росту. И запах такой странный, словно какой-то газ и жир смешанный. Как скинул капюшон, услышав их — да, Козуме видел резкость, отточенность и плавность, свойственную убийцам. Маленький, наверняка юркий, родство с птицами много преимуществ в передвижении давало. Но всё же... Казалось, у него вместо волос — белые перья, и взгляд острый, колотый. С такой примечательной внешностью да в убийцы? 

— Убей самого сильного мага, — Куроо махнул рукой, и набитый монетами кошель оказался в руке странного демона, который недоверчиво покосился на свою предоплату.  
— Почему не лидера? — Кенма встрепенулся, из-за чего его капюшон чуть не спал с макушки. Куроо нахмурился, чуя обман прямо рядом с собой. Но по связи, которая била как никогда, потому что наконец рядом и близко, по связи ничего не было: ни боли, ни стыда, ни беспокойства.

— Тогда они собьются в кучу сами и просто пойдут стеной на нас. А лишать их основной ударной силы... это покоробит их планы, — Тетсуро хмыкнул, не умалчивая про непонятность иерархического строя даже после всех отчётов Кенмы.

Судя по бегающему взгляду и слегка поджатой губе, Хошиуми тоже хотел знать, почему не лидера, но боялся встрять в разговор двух связанных; тем более, кто он такой, чтобы спрашивать? Даже если ему казалось всё это напускным и глупым, это не была его страна, ему всё равно.

— Я опираюсь на твои доклады, — продолжил Тетсуро и пожал плечами, подходя к Кенме ближе. — Ты в порядке с этим?  
— Если он не выживет, это полностью его вина, — он еле заметно кивнул ответ, не имея ничего против. Его голос не дрогнул, и руки не сжали посох крепче. Какая уже разница, в конце-то концов. — Я дал ему максимум, потому что он был интересным экспериментом и его магия была необычной. Но я так и не научил его думать, так что, — Кенма замолчал. Это не была недомолвка или умалчивание, это был конец. И Куроо, глядя, как капюшон остался на том же самом месте, когда Козуме наклонил голову вбок, понял. Он подошёл, кладя ладонь на родную голову, и ощутил это. Пустота. Глаза Кенмы расширились на долю секунды, когда ткань скинули с головы каким-то слишком драматичным жестом.

— Что, твою мать, ты сделал с собой?

Хошиуми мудро решил, что ему лучше отправиться в путь прямо сейчас, и исчез за соседним поворотом. Это было интересно — те двое даже не пытались заглушить себя чем-то мощнее, чем обычное заклинание тишины с громким свистом, — потому что Коурай ощущал действительно сильную спрятанную магию внутри, там не было нестабильности. Нестабильность разрушала, она была видна даже самым слабым.

Впрочем, это было не его дело.

Куроо схватил Козуме за руку, таща в их покои, где они не были вместе ещё даже пяти минут, практически бессознательно.

Он смотрел на Кенму и не мог поверить, что нечто такое могло случиться с ними. Ну это же бред. Остаться без рогов, имея настолько сильный дар, — это бред. Это вызовет неконтролируемость и отсутствие концентрации магии, что может просто убить Кенму. это не могло случиться с таким прекрасным, талантливым, одарённым подобным даром демоном. кенма выше всех условностей всех бед всех несчастий которые могут произойти с ними. кенма не глуп чтобы самого себя уродовать. нет-нет-нетнет

— Куро! — Кенма вскрикнул, и этот крик включил внимание Тетсуро.

— Мы отсюда уезжаем. Мы не можем оставаться здесь, пока ты нестабилен... — Куроо пробормотал себе под нос, не в силах оторвать взгляд от жёлтых волос с чёрными корнями. Гладких, блестящих, идеально мягких волос, доказывающих, что дар магии пробьётся через любую маскировку, даже перестановку генов. И от пустоты.

— Я стабилен, — тихо возразил Кенма, медленно отпуская ладони Тетсуро вниз, от головы и лица, от его рогов.

— У тебя нет! — крик Куроо был мощным и угрожающим, но где-то на подсознании ощущалось, что ещё и жалким. Потому что даже договорить не смог. — Мы не останемся в этом месте, не тогда, когда сюда проникнуть пытаются десять убийц на дню. Это слишком опасно.

— Кенма, мне нужна твоя помощь, — Ойкава ворвался в чужие покои, не особо волнуясь, что абсолютно точно прервал какой-то важный момент. — И чем быстрее, тем лучше. Ты слишком долго был потерян.

Маг моментально натянул капюшон на голову и уже встал на ноги, как был схвачен Куроо. Тот злился, чуть ли не шипел, двигаясь резко и сильно, потеряв обычную плавность.

— Не смей ему приказывать в этих покоях.

— Не смей мне приказывать, — Ойкава ощетинился в ответ, но до сих пор не переступил порог. — Кроме того, у Кенмы есть собственный голос.

Кенма не хотел бросать Куро в таком состоянии, не тогда, когда этот переросший кот был самым нестабильным в этой комнате. Но понятно по прищуру и совершенно не дружественным огрызаниям, что этот идиот сглупил и поссорился с Ойкавой. Поссорился с Королём. Кенма не мог представить, что здесь творилось, пока его не было, но должен исправить это, пока не поздно.

Если Король просит его, значит не так плохо. Можно попытаться починить. 

— Ты не знаешь, что с ним стало, пока его не было, — прорычал Куроо, тяжело дыша, готовясь наброситься. 

Ойкава приподнял бровь, смотря на Кенму.

— И что же со мной стало? — ровно спросил он, исподлобья глядя на мужа. Тот на секунду прекратил дышать, то ли пытаясь успокоиться, то ли пытаясь вызвать у себя приступ.

— Не пытайся пудрить мне мозг. Он стабилен, силён и, я бы даже сказал, отожрался на еде повстанцев, — Кенма сморщился, давя желание ущипнуть самого себя за бок. Асахи-сан и правда отлично готовил, и Хината следил за тем, чтобы он ел три раза в день минимум. Это не запереться в лабораториях с Куро, забывая даже обо сне на трое суток. — Кенма?

Он встал и вышел в коридор вслед за Королём.

— Мне надо, чтобы ты внимательно осмотрел одного человека, — Ойкава нервно оглянулся через плечо, и Кенма чуть не запнулся о подол плаща, переваривая информацию. Человека. Во дворце столицы демонов. — Он один из моих приближённых, так что постарайся, ладно? 

— Что именно не так? — он бы, возможно, хотел пошутить, что это и так понятно, что многое тут изменилось и вообще, зачем озвучивать очевидные вещи. Но слишком много слов. Больше дела.

— Узы. Связь шалит, то всех врагами считает, то вытягивает у другого нужную магию, то кровь, то эмоции глушит, — Ойкава мило улыбнулся вперёд, ведя вся дальше и дальше к своим покоям. Кенма, оглядываясь вокруг и узнавая коридоры, на секунду замедлил шаг. — Он так даже защищать меня не может.

— Мне бы второго партнёра, чтобы вместе посмотреть тогда, — прошептал маг, наблюдая, как плечи Короля застыли камнем.

— О, — Тоору хихикнул, — у тебя будет.

Кенма сглотнул, подобрал балахон и ускорил шаг, следуя по старым коридорам, где его водил Куроо. Возле двери их встретили стражники — Ойкава, похоже, набрался ума за последнее время, — и знакомая дверь распахнулась, открывая комнату, в которой воняло кровью. Эта вонь не была сегодняшней. О нет, это даже чистили, жгли. Но это въелось в дерево кровати, стульев, и даже стены покрыло небольшим налётом, который не смыть.

Подобная просьба была слишком личная. Это отчаяние — обращаться к нему, когда Куроо сделал действительно нечто плохое, и это потребность в его Даре, что обычно использовали в экспериментах. Они никогда не общались слишком близко, скорее так, знакомые, поэтому такая просьба... это было многообещающе. 

Кенма знал, что нынешний Король в детстве по дурости связался с каким-то человеком, но он не думал, что это осталось вот так. Реальный брак.

— Ива-чан, это Кенма-чи. Кенма-чи, это Ива-чан.

Ива-чан лишь закатил глаза на подобное, устало вздыхая, смиряясь. У него были тёмные волосы и кожа, явно южанин, немного злое выражение лица и слишком короткие волосы. Доспехи все исцарапанные, переплёт на рукоятке меча потёрт, и сами руки мозолистые. Он вызывал доверие у Кенмы одним своим видом, будто говорил, что он тот, кто мог защитить их короля.

Тем не менее, Кенма чуял гниль. Это только начиналось где-то внутри, но тут уже было запущено слишком много процессов, чтобы разобраться за раз.

— Иваизуми Хаджиме. С просто Иваизуми всё в порядке, — он протянул правую руку, и Кенма пожал её в ответ.  
— Кенма, — дал он вариант. 

— Куроо много о тебе рассказывал.  
— В основном ныл, как он по тебе скучает, и всё это происходило почему-то рядом с нашими ушами, — Ойкава сзади фыркнул, прислонившись рядом с всё ещё открытой дверью и стражниками, которые зашли внутрь. — Вон, — он дёрнул подбородком, на секунду оскалившись.

Плохо. Это действовало на нервную систему.

Стражники между собой переглянулись, неуверенно бросили взгляд на Иваизуми и вышли за дверь. Кенма про себя хмыкнул — как же приоритеты поменялись у демонов вокруг за такой короткий срок, — и уставился на Иваизуми.

— Итак, эм, что от меня нужно?

Это плохо.  
Это не просто плохо — это скорее отвратительно настолько, что Кенма хотел изучить, как можно вообще извратить заклятие связи, чтобы оно так влияло на организм. Там практически не было ничего правильного, от неровного сердцебиения с задержкой между двумя сокращениями в чуть меньше полсекунды до работы гипофиза. 

— Можешь сесть, если хочешь, — обычным тоном сказал Ойкава, и Иваизуми сел на кровать так, будто она была его.

Впрочем, наверное, так оно и есть.

Насильственная связь магии никогда не могла заканчиваться хорошо, даже если обе стороны смирились и приняли её. Магия без желания на момент свершения — яд.

Это заклинание и вовсе рвалось во все стороны, растворяясь в крови и мышцах. Вместо обычного баланса оно было призвано скорее... убить излишней заботой. Вместо обычного крепкого моста это — подвесной мост с постоянно недостающими досками и где-то слишком тяжёлыми для верёвок каменными плитами.

Кенма смотрел, шепча заклинания диагностики одно за другим. Это в мозге, в костях, в мышцах, в органах, в крови, даже в мельчайших клетках. Он резко посмотрел на Короля — и там было даже хуже. Демоническая кровь, пропитанная магией, гораздо сильнее впитывала узы, сильнее была подвержена её влиянию. Его мозг очевидно не успевал за развитием тела, и не все нужные ферменты вырабатывались как надо, а ещё пищеварительная система... Он не понимал, почему, но желудок и вовсе сместился, давя на поджелудочную... и левое лёгкое? Оно местами будто истончилось. В плечелучевой мышце и вовсе застрял какой-то старый яд, от которого демонический организм не мог избавиться.

Это даже не имело никакого смысла.

Он мог бы это подправить, но точно не за счёт ресурсов самого тела. Возможно, за счёт своего... Ему нужна была подходящая материя, и в воздухе было слишком мало... Взгляд зацепился за стакан воды — да, должно хватить.

— Эй, Кенма-чи, ты не на меня должен смотреть...

Кенме не нужны заклинания, чтобы править организм. Это никогда не нужно, это просто ощущается как правильное, важное. Большинство вещей он делал по наитию, но причинение травм гораздо легче лечения. И всё же... он немного истончил всю поверхность лёгких, чтобы собранное сосредоточить на дырах. Одно укрепляющее заклинания, немного рыбы в течение недели на ужин — всё станет нормально.

Он вывел яд через поры кожи и перенёс это в стакан с водой, чтобы гадость не поплыла по воздуху, заморозил заклинанием. Кенма ничего не мог сделать с сердцем или тем более с мозгом без подготовки. Он незаметно сместил желудок назад — Король как-то странно ойкнул, приложив руки к животу, — закрепляя его с другими органами, чтобы никакая судорога не сместила его обратно в странное положение.

С Иваизуми он попытался сделать другое — выпутать заклинание от хотя бы тромбоцитов, чтобы кровь сворачивалась вовремя, не оставляя открытые раны. 

Толчок.  
_Судорога_.

Кенма глубоко задышал, беря начало эпилепсии под контроль. Он отключил нервные окончания на несколько мгновений, приказывая сразу всем мышцам не двигаться вообще, никакого сокращения, и поддерживал кости от трещин. Полез в мозг без подготовки, чтобы отделить все причины, но у человека уже начали закатываться глаза.

— На бок его переверни сейчас же!

Иногда короли могли слушать простых подданных. 

Он справился с вызванным приступом только через семь минут, постепенно отпуская контроль над каждой частью тела. Ойкава смотрел на него испуганными глазами, сжимая руку теперь просто спящего Иваизуми. 

— Это закреплённая насильственная связь, окончательно подтверждённая и каким-то образом благословлённая, к тому же подтверждённая слишком поздно, из-за чего фактор насилия менял её суть; большая часть заклинания ушла на подгонку физической совместимости, — Кенма смотрел на Короля, действительно нестабильного (почему никто ещё не заметил), с дисбалансом энергии и переизбытком чужой крови несовместимой группы внутри организма. — Даже если я подгоню заклинание под шаблон нормы, протащив вас через адскую боль, она вернётся в прежнее мутирующее состояние через лет пять в лучшем случае. В худшем это будет год. Потом снова, срок снова станет короче. Это уже даже расторгнуть нельзя на физическом уровне, слишком в вашей искре и теле засела. 

— И что нам делать? — хрипло спросил Ойкава, давя нервную улыбку. Кенма смотрел на него опустошённо, отстраняясь от проблемы и последствий, которые будут.

— _Молитесь._

***

  
Хошиуми не мог до конца понять, почему это сборище вообще представляло проблему. У них не было адекватной защиты — подослать обычный отряд зачистить и всё, дело готово. У них очевидно были деньги, даже слишком много, но их руководство было немного странным. Они плевали на защиту и совсем не смотрели по сторонам, обсуждая что-то возле костра. На улице. Ночью. Когда у них есть целый особняк.

Он хотел бы сдержать смех до самого конца дела.

Мальчишку ему описали — маленький, рыжий, со стрёмной искрой, шумный, — но он видел только одного рыжего спокойного пацана с нахмуренными бровями.

Хошиуми ждал до самого полнолуния, и всё-таки у них больше не было рыжих маленьких мальчишек. Он сначала ещё сомневался — возможно, ему надо было убить высокого северянина с травмированной рукой, потому что его магия была мощнее окружающих, — но потом он понял, как только увидел искру коротышки, когда тот возмущённо засопел. Сила, напрямую зависящая от эмоций.

Впрочем, он всегда подозревал, что умные люди гораздо опаснее, чем просто сильные, поэтому он продолжал наблюдать за долговязым чернышом с очень пугающим лицом. Ах, они с коротышкой весело взаимодействовали. 

В конце концов, окончательно отсидев зад на ветке дерева и наконец дождавшись, как рыжий нагуляется, Коурай решил выбрать на месте. Платили ему за убийство одного, излишняя активность могла вызвать проблемы у его работодателей. Ему щедро заплатили — достаточно, чтобы мама не работала на плантациях полгода минимум, — так что он должен быть благодарным. А ещё он улавливал чутьём скрытую силу, она шевелила его перья, что-то, похожее на озон и гарь, но так ничего и не понял.

Он не виноват, что не мог выбрать между двумя. Рыжий был бомбой, чёрный — умом и авторитетом, несмотря на лук за спиной. Но первый... рука тянулась перерезать ему глотку только от осознания, что такая мелюзга, тупая и слепая, могла при желании убить его, Коурая, и все бы подумали, что он слаб настолько, чтобы проиграть этому недоразумению. 

Кинжал удобно лежал в руке. 

Надо определяться.

***

  
— Итак, мы все здесь собрались, потому что у Нишинои появилась определённая идея, которую мы обязаны выслушать и обсудить, — Укай выглядел неловко: то и дело отводил взгляд в сторону, не знал, куда деть руки, постоянно смещал свой вес с одной ноги на другую.

Но Кагеяма знал, что они правы. Он также знал, что Укай понимал это, и сейчас, если размышлять, что действительно доставляло такое неудобство? Ему не хватало информации, чтобы понять, но здесь будто был внешний стимул.

— Да, как и сказал Укай-сан, здесь назрел определённый... конфликт понимания, что делать дальше, — Нишиноя-сан был слишком серьёзный, сгорбившийся перед костром, практически подпаливая свою прядь. Кагеяма не знал, откуда она взялась, буквально белая, но друг семпая ничего не хотел объяснять, кроме того, что и так было выставлено напоказ (магия, какая сильная магия, она буквально била его при каждом прикосновении), так что он не настаивал. Просто что-то изменилось... в походке и осанке, возможно. Уверенность в силе. — Мы на самом деле засели здесь не только потому, что нас всех поразило предательство Кенмы, — быстрые взгляды на молчаливого Хинату практически ото всех, — но и, если честно, потому что мы просто не знаем, что делать дальше. У нас нет никакого плана, хотя время утекает.

— Так ты нам предлагаешь составить план убийства? Разве импровизация не была лучшей нашей стороной? Только поэтому за нами не заявились войска зачистки, ведь они не знали, где мы окажемся через день, — Саёко самодовольно улыбнулась, скрестив руки под грудью. Они все знали, на какой риск шли, и до сих пор подозревали, что могут быть подслушаны.

— Со всем уважением к тебе, сестра, — голос внезапно взял Танака, чеша лысый затылок. Он выглядел больным и изнеможённым: цвет лица совсем серый, по вискам катился пот, мешки под глазами ужасали, — но это полнейший бред. Мы столько сидим на одном месте, а за нами до сих пор никто не явился. Если бы они хотели, давно бы нас выжгли.

— Они понимают, что уничтожение только нашей группы, когда есть ещё, только тайные, ничего не решит, — тихо предложил Энношита, уже абсолютно точно зная, куда ведёт этот разговор. Кагеяма видел это по наклону головы, задумчивому прищуру и сцепленным рукам, чуть ли не повторяющим молитвенный жест.

— Спасибо, да, — Нишиноя вздохнул, потерев лоб и зажмурившись. Слова давались ему сложно, он не был серьёзным оратором, скорее так, мог в смешной форме пафосно толкать прописные истины. — Мы в такой же ситуации, как и они, и никто из нас, почему-то, этого не понимает.

Послышался возмущённый гул, совсем перекрывший пение костра. Кагеяма огляделся, не понимая, почему вообще столько шума, когда большая часть группы и так всё знала и была согласна с планом. У них были неактивные бойцы или вспомогательные — но Асахи-сан как раз был человеком, который скорее отложит меч в сторону, — а также кто-то, кто не так часто проявляет себя, вроде Киношиты и Нариты, но даже они молчали. Такеда-сан был тем, кто отвечал за их финансы, и он выглядел немного растерянным. Там были взрослые — некоторые девушки, с которыми он редко контактировал, и парень, лицо которого было постоянно невидно из-за его кудрявых чёрных волос, — а ещё Саёко, хрипло орущая шёпотом на Акитеру, который пытался её успокоить.

Кагеяма посмотрел наконец на Хинату.

В обычное время его было так легко читать, будто открытую книгу. Что бы не думал сам Тобио, Шоё всё-таки не был дураком или хотя бы знал, что его выражения лица действительно выдавали все мысли, так что он только прижал лоб к коленям, медленно дыша.

— Мы идём убивать Короля, хотя, если честно, это абсолютно ничего в итоге не решит, — это вызвало новую волну неудобного шума, и даже Кагеяма не удержался от того, чтобы скривить рот и издать недовольный звук, — потому что на его месте окажется кто-то другой и, возможно, сделает ещё хуже. По сути нынешний Король даже ничего не сделал, чтобы мы шли и убивали его только за рога. Мы собирались устранять несправедливость, а не просто быть убийцами, насколько я помню, и при нас сменилась власть, а мы продолжаем просто хотеть убить. Чем мы лучше тех, кто презирает нас за то, что мы люди? 

— Все демоны ненавидят людей, а тех, кто без магии, забирают в рабство, — Хината оторвал лоб от колен и зло посмотрел на Нишиною. Стальной обруч блестел в свете костра, и сердце Кагеямы забилось неуместно быстрее. — Мы и не должны их любить!

— Никто не говорит про любовь, боже! Я говорю, что мы даже не знаем нового Короля и идём его убивать!

— Он воспитан своими родителями, что мы можем не знать о нём! Он учил Кагеяму, а затем без сожалений испоганил ему судьбу! — Хината тяжело задышал, сжав руки в кулаки и пытаясь не дёргаться при каждом слове. — Ему плевать на людей. Это понятно было до того, как он взошёл на престол. Да каким он может быть королём, если, скорее всего, сам убил своих родителей?

— Не убивал он своих родителей! — Кагеяма резко повернулся к Хинате, хватая его за руку и дёргая на себя так, что тут чуть не упал с бревна. Почему они вообще не могли собраться в гостиной? Это же было гораздо удобнее. — Один из таких же придурков, как ты, желающий всем сердцем бороться за права угнетённых, просто отравил их.

— Будто бороться за свои права, если ты угнетён, плохо, — Хината вырвал руку, — ты вообще об этом не должен говорить, находясь здесь.

— Может быть, ты знаешь, что сделали с тем, кто отравил королевскую чету? Ему дали честный суд? Там были присяжные? Были ли свидетели убийства? — Саёко перешагнула через бревно, направляясь ровно к Кагеяме и останавливаясь в шаге от него. Он смотрел на девушку снизу вверх, пытаясь не терять уверенности в правильности того, что он говорил.

— Это был демон, и его судили по законам Сейджо, казнив. И не делай вид, что сама бы не казнила тех ублюдков, которые причинили вред твоим близким, — Саёко отшатнулась, внезапно услышав настолько неподобающее обращение, неприятное. Кагеяма на секунду задумался, не напомнило ли ей это о её профессии и роли, но потом стряхнул мысль. 

— Откуда ты это вообще знаешь? — внезапно Такеда-сан спросил в тишине. — Мы не распространяли об этом никакой информации.

— А он ведёт дружеские беседы с личным стражем Короля, да, Кагеяма-кун? — Хината зло ухмыльнулся, совсем сжавшись в комок на своём месте. — Какие последние сплетни из дворца? А?

— Ни с кем я не веду дружеские беседы! — заорал Кагеяма на весь лес, чуть не начав выдирать из себя волосы. Он тоже мог начать задавать неудобные вопросы, которые никому не были нужны, так почему Хината делал это с ним?

— Тихо! — прогремел Танака, вставая с места. Только сейчас Кагеяма заметил, что Асахи-сан сидел как-то слишком далеко от Нои-семпая, выглядя совершенно печально. — Вы опять сосредоточились не на том.

— Я вёл ко всем понятной концепции: переговорам. Это может решить много проблем. Мы потребуем себе амнистию и соглашение с нашими пунктами условий в обмен на полное подавления восстания. Если мы убьём нынешнего Короля, это вызовет одни проблемы, потому что править некому. Кто-то из нас сядет на трон? Вы это вообще себе представляете? 

— Но что, если он просто нас всех убьёт? — предположил Энношита, поворачиваясь к Ное. В этом голосе была какая-то тихая сила, заставляющая слушать и слышать. — Даже если он согласиться с условиями и, возможно, что-то сделает в будущем. Только мы всё равно преступники. И нам положена смертная казнь. Как правильно заметил Кагеяма, перед законом все равны.

Ноя повернулся для помощи обратно к Кагеяме, но тот не знал, что должен был ответить. Ойкава-сан не был пацифистом. Он не был и слишком добрым ко всем подряд — он демон, и Боги знают, что творится у него в голове. Излишняя мягкость явно не была ему присуща.

— Потому что это бессмысленно, если он хочет заключить мир со всеми повстанцами, особенно с теми, кто всё ещё прячется по лесам. Только у нас есть доступ к центральной сети, — ответил Акитеру, натыкаясь на преданный взгляд своей девушки.

Сейчас, если задуматься, Кагеяма видел в этом смысл. Они были не просто доступом к сети, они и есть центр. К ним стекалось большинство продовольствия, денег, всех ресурсов в принципе, и к ним присоединялись новые рекруты с разных уголков страны. Отруби голову с туловищем, ноги и руки — бесполезные обрубки, которые не могут шевелиться сами по себе.

— Нас в любом случае убьют, если мы собираемся убить Короля, — смело заявил Танака. — Если не дворцовая стража половину, то потом сами жители или даже служители храмов.

— В Сейджо право на правление закреплено религией, — вздохнул Кагеяма, вспоминая один из уроков истории. — Правящая династия благословлена самими Богами, и тот, кто посмеет пойти против Королей, пойдёт против самих Богов, — процитировал он, ловя непонятный взгляд Хинаты на себе.

— И понесёт народ божественное наказание, — Танака кивнул в подтверждение. — Вы же знаете эти статуи. Большинство Богов изображаются с рогами, и даже если в некоторых других странах это не так, общность остальных в статуях доказывает это.

— Религия придумана для того, чтобы дать народу общую цель и верить, что после смерти будет очень хорошо, даже если в жизни было плохо, — Саёко фыркнула, — очевидно, чтобы они не боролись за то, чтобы иметь хорошее в жизни прямо сейчас.

Даже Кагеяма заметил, как Нишиноя стиснул зубы до скрипа.

— Вопрос не в твоей или нашей вере. Хотя я не понимаю, как ты не можешь верить, это вопрос сути преступления. Мы пойдём не против тирана, а против сути религии. Прежде, чем думать убивать, подумай, что это может принести нам в итоге. 

— Даже если, ладно, предположим, — Танака фыркнул, будто такое невозможно, — никакого наказания нет. Ну, сверху. Но есть жрецы и жрицы, которые не будут молча бездействовать, зная, что мы пошли против законов религии. Я чертовски не хочу сначала лишиться рук и ног, а потом быть обсыпанным солью и сожжённым на костре. Это последнее, к чему я стремлюсь в этой жизни. А мы её с таким трудом себе выбили, сестра, — он посмотрел на неё взглядом пытающегося достучаться, наконец найти понимание. Умолял, смотря снизу вверх.

— Трус, — бросила Саёко в ответ, отходя от Кагеямы в сторону от Акитеру.

— Алиса была моей подругой, пусть и полукровкой. Она даже ничего ужасного не сделала. А они её убили, — одна из девушек сжалась на земле. Мия? Мичимия? Кагеяма не знал. Он помнил, что она была близка с Дайчи, но самого капитана их отряда он ни разу не видел, да и эта девушка на глаза обычно не попадалась.

Кагеяма знал, что они недавно потеряли информатора, буквально пару дней назад.

Становилось холодно, и комары слишком сильно кусали.

— Раса здесь не при чём. Насколько мы можем полагать, нынешний Король ещё меньше обращает внимания на происхождение, чем мы с вами, — Нишиноя снова посмотрел на Кагеяму. В этот раз абсолютно все посмотрели на него, кто с оттенком презрения, кто в ожидании. На секунду мурашки побежали по телу (а надо ли ему рассказывать это, а должен ли он, вдруг всё это повернётся против него, вдруг...), но Хината смотрел на него с обиженным, осторожным любопытством, будто за секунду до восхищения, и Кагеяма уже открыл рот, чтобы начать говорить.

— Нынешний Король связан узами со своим стражником, Иваизуми-саном. Он обучал меня владению мечу. Он человек, и до связи у него не было магии.

— Вот! — Рю указал на Кагеяму, — разве тот, кто ненавидит людей, будет связывать себя с человеком?

— Получается, если убить этого человека, умрёт и Король? — Укай сзади пробормотал это слишком громко, то ли нарочно, то ли нет.

— Это не то, как это могло бы сработать. Как, чёрт возьми, ты собираешься убить лучшего рыцаря королевства, который постоянно находится рядом с сильнейшим магом страны? — в конце концов устало задал вопрос в никуда Кагеяма, потирая переносицу, пытаясь унять боль. Слабо помогало. Рука начинала дрожать от напряжения ещё больше, а сухожилия болели. 

— Они же не приклеены друг к другу все часы? — Киношита, который, Кагеяма был уверен, присоединился раньше к мнению о том, что нужны переговоры, внезапно подал такую идею. Тобио уставился на него, как на предателя, и тот виновато отвёл взгляд куда-то подальше.

— Они под узами, придурок. Если достаточно долго, то и достаточно крепкими. Даже если у него не было магии раньше, она есть сейчас, и в определённом плане он опаснее даже Короля, — Нишиноя сплюнул вбок, чуть не попав на сапог Рю, но тот, кажется, просто уже был готов просто лечь и умереть на месте. — Это не то, что мы обсуждали!

— Это то, как проходит обсуждение в любом случае, и ты не можешь это контролировать, Нишиноя-кун, — произнёс мирно Такеда, пожав плечами. Языки пламени делали что-то невероятное с его зелёной курткой, и только сейчас Кагеяма заметил, какая она дорогая. Кожа под воздействием магии, чтобы сменить естественный цвет.

Кагеяма посмотрел на Хинату, замечая по глазам, как в его голове зрело что-то опасное и определённо ужасающее. Он на секунду захотел зажать его рот, чтобы тот не сказал ничего вслух, прежде, чем тот поднял руку с отрешённым лицом, будто сам уже не мог остановиться по своей воле. По спине прошла волна дрожи.

— Я предлагаю запасной вариант, — тихо произнёс Хината, глядя на языки пламени перед собой. — Под видом переговоров совершить запланированное давно убийство. Это решает все проблемы проникновения во дворец. Мы бы никогда не смогли убить Короля магией, он наверняка обвешан всеми возможными амулетами, однако... Недавно мы приобрели интересную штуку, называется генератор электричества, — он склонил голову вбок, видя, как Король сгорает в языках пламени. — Оно производит мощную энергию, передаётся по проводам, по сути похожа на молнии. Это не магия, от неё не будет защиты, но... может зажарить за несколько секунд. Даже щиты не успеют выставить.

— Это хорошая концепция. Если переговоры провалятся, а они провалятся точно, мы всё равно извлечём очевидную выгоду из этого, — Саёко улыбнулась, и рука Акитеру на её талии сжалась слишком сильно.

Юу и Рю переглянулись между собой беспомощно совсем, не понимая, почему всё то, на чём они делали акцент, пролетело мимо ушей.

— Мы выдвигаем на рассмотрение переговоры: больше гарантия выжить, после нынешнего Короля некому править, мы не пойдём против религии.

— Давайте тогда просто проголосуем, да? — Такеда улыбнулся, и все разом кивнули.

Кагеяма наблюдал, как за переговоры выступило большее количество человек, чем он думал. Это даже большая часть лагеря, если честно. Руки поднимались вверх, разрезая воздух, словно это была их решимость устроить переворот. Асахи-сан воздержался от голосования вообще — это было странно, даже как-то обидно. Однако за план убийства проголосовали сам Укай и Такеда — почему? разве это рационально? — а также Саёко и Эношита. Их голоса определённо гораздо больше ценились, и по прикидкам Кагеямы получалось так, будто они шли против руководства и устраивали бунт.

Не хватало ещё одной руки.

— Хината? — спросил Укай, — ты не голосовал.   
— Я... — он отвернулся в сторону, — возможно, переговоры могут быть хорошей идеей. 

— Да ты же сам предложил убийство! — Кагеяма нервно усмехнулся, впиваясь пальцами в собственные волосы, не понимая, что он должен думать.

Хината рядом с ним тут же огрызнулся:  
— Я знаю, ясно тебе! Но как мы доставим генератор, как установим заранее? Вдруг, если кто-то заметит? Нас наверняка попросят сдать оружие, это логично, и надеяться, что они не подумают, что это будет ловушка, тупо, потому что они умнее нас! — он всплеснул руками. — Ради Ада, я хочу жить! — он ткнул пальцем в грудь Кагеямы, будто это он виноват во всём этом или должен быть дальше в жизни Хинаты; Тобио не понимал, что из этого хорошо или плохо. Румянец в оранжевом свете был не так заметен, но под играющими тенями, да, Кагеяма мог сказать, что он там был. — Сначала поговорить, потом убить. Я думаю, то, что сказала Саёко-сан, правильнее всего.

Они остановились на этом.

Кагеяма, как какой-то несносный ребёнок, выбежал из круга перед костром, лишь бы уйти куда подальше. Он абсолютно не понимал Хинату! Разве так можно было? Говорить об одном, а через пять минут уже говорить другое, при этом поддерживая то, что говорил Кагеяма, но с третьей позицией! Это глупо, и он хотел разбить это глупое лицо, чтобы он больше не смог кричать на Кагеяму, когда у самого были какие-то эмоциональные проблемы или непонимание с точкой зрения.

Почему Хината не принял его? Почему не поддержал? Он был недостаточно понятлив? Он объяснил как-то неправильно? Почему вообще нужно желать кого-то убить с такой страстью, что отодвигать рациональность куда-то назад?

Позиция Кагеямы настолько плоха? Он плох?  
Это было неправильно, да, ожидать такой же реакции? Он не мог заставить его чувствовать то же самое.

Он остановился, как вкопанный, за задней стеной коттеджа, слыша лёгкий шаг и надеясь, что это будет этот идиот, чтобы они поговорили нормально. Или нет. Чтобы это был не он. Кто угодно, но не он.

На лице семпая не было улыбки или намёка на шутку.  
(это всё ещё не этот придурок, так что всё в порядке.) 

— Тебе нравится Хината.

Из горла вырвался какой-то странный звук — не то скулеж, не то выдох, — и Кагеяма закрыл лицо ладонями тут же, притворяясь, что не понимает. Получилось не очень. Ноги как-то подкосились, и в итоге он уселся на сырую землю, чувствуя, как позвоночник упирался в каменную стену.

— Эм... а я... ну ненормальный, да?

Нишиноя посмотрел на Кагеяму сверху вниз — на лицо, полное какого-то смущающего отчаяния, с поджатыми губами и глубокими морщинами на лбу. На широко открытые глаза, которые молили о правильном ответе, каким бы он ни был. Юу отвернулся, смотря куда-то между лесом и небом, в ту тонкую линию света луны и звёзд на листьях.

— Вовсе нет.

Кагеяма резко вдохнул, глядя на лицо Нишинои и запоминая каждую чёрточку, чтобы поверить, что не врут, что это правда. И лицо семпая было уверенным. Немного злым, но уверенным, будто ему приходится говорить раздражающую истину.

— Что именно ненормально? Что человек, который тебе нравится, того же пола? — он чуть прищурился недовольно, потирая шею, чтобы снять неловкость. — Думаешь, тебя должны привлекать девушки? Забей. Большая часть магов связывается узами с такими же другими магами.

— А потом заводят жён, чтобы продолжить род, — _я не хочу так, чтобы потом надо было что-то делать, я хочу отдать и принять полностью и без возврата, и это так страшно и пугает до дрожи; помогите._

Нишиноя хмыкнул.

— Я люблю Асахи и трахаюсь с ним. Разве это делает меня ненормальным? — он самодовольно ухмыльнулся, глядя вбок на то, как Кагеяма краснел до кончиков ушей.

Сколько бы сам Нишиноя ни говорил, что сделал это ради магии, правда была в том, что это было не совсем так. Это разбудило совсем слабый дар, скорее даже чувствительность к металлу, и он знал, что не мог получить от этих уз настоящей магии, такой, чтобы пускать огненные шары, парить или даже вырастить росточек. Они были моложе, они были влюблены, они горели.

Он не знал, насколько тусклы они сейчас и куда ушёл огонь.  
Вот что было ненормальным.

— Как бы то ни было, Хината действительно старается принять другие варианты ради тебя, — он оттолкнулся от стены, развернувшись обратно к костру, где пели песни. — Поэтому ты должен поддержать его.

Кагеяма смотрел вслед Нишиное, который, и так маленького роста, совсем сгорбился, держа руки в карманах и смотря в землю. Нишиноя-сан удивительный. Он смог успокоить его парой фраз. Тем не менее... Даже у такого, как он, ничем хорошим это не заканчивается. Кагеяма не тупой. Он видит взгляды Асахи-сана, пока тот думает, что за ним не наблюдают. Побитая собака.

Это просто пугало его. Делало уязвимым, а он поклялся, что больше не будет таким никогда. Он хотел немного стабильности, хотя бы в чувствах. И неуверенность, надо ли принимать их сейчас — это окончательно выводило его из выдуманного равновесия.

Он зашёл в их комнату первый. Завтра они отправлялись в путь, надо было отдохнуть, но Хината всё ещё шлялся где-то по лесу, что за дурак. Кагеяма оставил свечу гореть и лёг спать.

Скрип двери разбудил его далеко за полночь. Он плохо видел, и в голове от прерванного сна была вата, как и в ушах первые пять минут. Но первое, что он понял ясно — демонические письмена на внутренней стороне предплечья рук Хинаты с совсем маленькими расшифровками. Тот поднял подсвечник, чтобы задушить остатки, и дым вынесло в открытое окно. Насекомые наверняка поналетели.

— Прости, разбудил, да? — Хината спросил шёпотом, но это оказалось так громко, что смутило обоих.

— Это ничего, — Кагеяма сел, прочистив горло от сонной хрипотцы и замечая на секунду, как Хината отвернулся от него будто в смущении. — Ты где был?

— Думал, — он принял предложение и сел рядом, поджав ноги под себя. Кагеяма хотел бы рассмеяться или пошутить, что это невозможно, но торопить не хотелось, как и веселиться. Хотелось света. Чтобы ещё раз увидеть в огне чужую кожу или взгляд точнее.

Он не комментирует иероглифы. Как, наверное, и то, что несколько его книг лежали не на своих местах. Неважно.

— Возможно... — Хината замолчал, чуть склонив голову вбок. Кагеяма смирно сидел, потому что умел ждать. Голос Шоё хриплый, чуть смущённый и низкий, пробирающий. Было ли это из-за желаний, которые повисли между ними напряжённым, тяжёлым воздухом или из-за мыслей в голове — непонятно. Кагеяма просто знал, что ему нравится. — Ты прав. Мы не можем просто бросить всех вокруг на произвол судьбы. Но не будет ли это хуже?

Ликование от того, что его мысли наконец поняли и приняли, сменилось скребущим чувством внутри. Его руки дёрнулись, будто от желания сделать что-то с Шоё — сжать, обнять, согреть. Тобио сглотнул, не отводя взгляд, смотря прямо в это глаза. Тёплые. Знакомые.

— Для этого и нужны переговоры. Чтобы понять.

Его рука снова дёрнулась — больная, плохо двигающаяся, — в этот раз точно чтобы положить на щёку. Чёрт возьми, он не такой человек. Хината смотрел на него, действительно наблюдал, только чтобы странно, как-то незнакомо улыбнуться и самому протянуть руки вперёд, обнимая. Они так и легли, не разрывая капкан объятий, и чужая нога оказалась на бедре Кагеямы. И правда тепло.

— Это как-то... — руки на талии Тобио сжались ещё сильнее, и чужой подбородок впился в плечо, — неправильно и великолепно одновременно.

Кагеяма лишь хотел, чтобы этот дурак опустил голову на подушку и действительно отдохнул. Ничего больше. Поэтому сжал замок рук на животе своими ладонями, посылая небольшую волну магии.

— Отпусти это, — вздохнул он, устраивая голову на подушке удобнее. И когда Шоё уткнулся ему между лопаток носом, в голове блеснула мысль, что из этого, возможно — лишь _возможно_, — может вырасти действительно нечто великолепное.

Кагеяма проснулся от толчка. Это не был реальный толчок — скорее удар по духу, будто случилось что-то нехорошее, тревожное; или случится прямо сейчас. Он резко вздохнул, не понимая, откуда появился противный запах металла, будто весь день провёл вместе с Нишиноей-саном, а потом просто решил перевернуться на другой бок и заснуть. Наверняка это просто был дурной сон.

И когда рука влипла во что-то липкое и холодное, он понял.

Резко открыл глаза и...  
Нет.

Не может этого быть.

— Кровь... — прошептал Кагеяма, одёргивая руку и смотря на заляпанный рукав. Кровь уже холодная, начинающая засыхать и сворачивающаяся. Она уже даже из разреза не лилась.

Из разреза на глотке Хинаты.

Нет-нет-нет. Это невозможно. так не бывает, не с ними, не в одной постели, пока он спал рядом. это не правда. это не могло случиться с ними чёрт возьми не в такой ситуации когда только всё стало хорошо. они же разговаривали только пару часов назад о том как будет здорово наконец прекратить это и зажить потому что у них были шансы использовать их магию во благо.этонеправдаэтоложьпомогитенемогудышатьбогивсяпостельвкровихинатавкрови

И тогда он закричал.

(уже ничего не возможно)


	15. Договор

_И когда, обезумев от муки,_  
_Шли уже осужденных полки,_  
_И короткую песню разлуки_  
_Паровозные пели гудки._  
1935

  
***

  
В детстве Ойкава ненавидел балы, ибо они раздражали своей скукой; в основном потому, что его мозг был чуть более развит, чем у сверстников. Если подумать, все эти мероприятия прекратились, как только у него появилась вязь символов на правом запястье. 

Но этот был прекрасен. За плечом стоял Иваизуми, всё так же презирая добрую часть дворянской знати, он был рядом с ним, вместе. Пусть Ива-чан пока лишь стоял за королевским троном, но рано или поздно здесь могло бы появиться второе кресло для его... Короля. Тоору обернулся, внимательно рассматривая лицо Хаджиме, представляя, какая корона ему бы пошла. Тонкий светлый обруч магии... или, нет, это широкая полоса золота, как дань человеческим традициям, с острыми зубцами, которая бы обманывала всех окружающих, давая им неправильное представление о соправителе, но всё равно подходящая доспехам и овалу лица...

Он хотел Хаджиме прямо сейчас. 

Тот повернулся к нему лицом, переставая выслеживать врагов в зале, и сверкнул своей всезнающей улыбкой.

У них был целый трон. Почему они ни разу не занялись сексом на троне?

Ойкава хочет короновать Хаджиме. Посадить рядом с собой на трон и удостовериться, что каждый взгляд на его мужа будет нести в себе должное почтение и трепет, который он заслуживает. Хочет держать их воспитанника за руку вместе с Хаджиме, чтобы тот подпрыгивал в воздухе, опираясь на их руки. Хочет умереть через пять сотен лет, всё ещё продолжая держаться. Но, наверное, самое главное — что они знают; этого достаточно.

Ячи действительно хороша. Они извинились перед ней за стёртую память, поручив одно из важных дел: распространить слух о сборнике эссе, рассматривающих рабство как фактор стагнации экономики и культуры. Ойкава был настолько вымотан, когда закончил свою часть — больше пятидесяти трёх, и, да, это оказалось самым большим вкладом, когда Сугавара написал всего двадцать, — именно морально, что уже не мог заботиться о критике в свою сторону. Но Ячи — Ячи королевский лекарь со свободным дресскодом на любом мероприятии, по слухам фаворитка Короля и ученица Киёко; особенная женщина, несмотря на цвет волос. Её увлечения — особенные увлечения, увлечения приближённых нового Короля, стоящих сейчас у власти. С одного своего презренного взгляда она создавала веяния во всей знати.

Итак, да. Он видел группы и толпы демонов, собравшихся вокруг подставных лиц с некоторыми копиями сборников в руках. Он слышал, как это обсуждалось, как они говорили об этом: с расчётом возможной прибыли, убытков и возможностей.

Именно поэтому это прекрасный бал. Это не точка невозврата, но это старт, начало процесса. Впрочем, его и правда волновало это не так сильно.

— Хотим ли мы сделать заявление?

Они умирают. Это не то, что они могут исправить, и их срок — несколько лет, как только они согласятся на постоянную помощь Кенмы. У них нет времени думать и опасаться какой-то реакции. Тем не менее, по ответному взгляду Ойкава понял, что зашёл слишком далеко в своих мечтах. Конечно, это отвлечёт внимание от сборника. Конечно, они не идиоты, чтобы сеять такую смуту сразу после снятия траура.

Иваизуми сжал его плечо, давая знак, что можно уходить. Ойкава кивнул в ответ, поднимаясь с трона и отмахиваясь кому-то сбоку, что пир можно продолжать, но он намерен покинуть бал. В этом не было чего-то особенного, он никогда не танцевал на балу и не открывал их; тем более не после скорой кончины родителей. Но демоны перешёптывались даже из-за этого жеста, давая понять, сколько внимания к себе он привлёк своим невежеством. Будто они имели право.

Да даже если он встанет на стол и пнёт чайник, он всё ещё будет их Королём. Он приподнял подбородок, смотря на толпу перед собой.

— Наслаждайтесь утренним приёмом, — рыкнул он, взмахивая плащом и уходя. Музыка была отвратной. Блестящее золото всевозможных украшений заставляло кровоточить его глаза, и то, как смотрели на него некоторые девушки, расстраивало даже Иваизуми. Он устал.

Ойкава был честным: при дворе не жили одни одарённые демоны и полезные дворяне. Иногда это были просто жители, которые спонсировали казну королевства и кучу разных вещей, о которых они даже не знали, и их дети. Чтобы жить в роскоши и иметь высокий статус. Ойкава хотел бы, чтобы их не было, но они были, и он был слишком разумным, чтобы отсылать их подальше, потому что их кошельки всё ещё слишком полезны для всего Сейджо, даже если сами они были мусором. 

Итак, он был Королём. Полноправным Королём, который знал, что скоро умрёт. Он был на пороге смерти, но он всё ещё должен думать о жителях королевства, и поэтому даже на пороге смерти он не мог хамить и всегда говорить то, что думал.

Он не так часто вообще видел всех этих демонов. Чаще всего он проводил время в своих лабораториях или со сборником указов, а ещё в столовой для узкого круга лиц и на плацдарме. Это не те места, где вы видите разряженных демонов с золотом в рогах.

Но есть коридоры с девушками, которые случайно падают на тебя, пытаясь в качестве извинения завлечь в свою спальню. Или убить, смотря что за девушка.  
Ойкаве, если честно, уже немного всё равно. Нет какого-то особого смысла защищать его, если рядом Ива-чан, и нет какой-то особой охраны для коридоров замка. Ради Богов, это его замок. Он самый могущественный демон всех времён. 

Однако дурость — страшная вещь.

Откровенно говоря, Иваизуми просто находил это забавным. Слишком забавным, чтобы это прекратить, поэтому он стоял на месте, пытаясь сдержать улыбку, но Ойкава видел, как его плечи дрожали от смеха.

— Ваше Величество! — она буквально сияла. Со странным красноватым оттенком волос от шатенки, она была явно мало одарена магически, а её рога были действительно маленькие. Крошечные. Будто у ребёнка. С её улыбкой она похожа на кошку, но, судя по перьям и повороту головы, она явно была совой. У неё не было каких особых форм, но обтягивающая кожа... это делало своё дело. — Я такая неуклюжая, простите меня!

Хотел бы он нарядить Хаджиме в кожу.  
Вот с таким же милым вырезом посередине на груди.

Иваизуми, почему-то, перестал смеяться.

— Я несла напиток моей сестре, но совсем не смотрела, куда иду... Ой, это же невежливо! Я Широфуку Юкиэ! — она резко поклонилась так, чтобы всё, что раньше не было заметно, внезапно стало таковым; тем не менее, смешон тот факт, что он мог заметить краску на её груди, темнее тона кожи.

Это было достаточно искусно. Магию он явно бы ощутил, а вот такой оптический обман — навряд ли.

— Так, Широфуку-сан... — начал было Ойкава с улыбкой, как его перебили более широкой и громким возгласом:  
— Просто Юки, Ваше Величество!

От Иваизуми пошёл откат — совсем небольшой, но Ойкава не в том положении, чтобы верить степени передачи эмоций, — в виде раздражения и желания дойти до уборной. Серьёзно, ни капли ревности. Несмотря на то, как внимательно Ойкава рассматривал её грудь.

Тоору правда не знал, хорошо или плохо быть настолько верным и преданным.

— Широфуку-сан, ничего страшного. Я просто пойду и сменю рубаху. На самом деле, вы просто дали отличный повод моему мужу раздеть меня с утра, так что я даже благодарен, — он улыбнулся своей самой милой улыбкой, рассчитывая, что до неё не дойдёт ближайшие пять секунд, вывернулся из плена её рук с пустым стаканом и пошёл обратно в их покои. — Ходите аккуратней по коридорам!

Он постарался, чтобы вязь на правой руке попала под солнечные лучи, блистая и переливаясь, когда махал на прощанье.

— Хэй, — он резко повернулся к Иваизуми, и тот только приподнял бровь. — Я люблю тебя.

Иваизуми слишком самовлюблённо ухмыльнулся, открывая дверь в уборную, заходя туда и... И оставляя открытой.

У них были проблемы. Очень много проблем. Иногда он не хотел думать, что они умирали прямо сейчас. Иногда он хотел думать только о том, как его... изломы, если можно так выразиться, мешали им в постели. Ойкава был демоном, но даже для демона то, что они пробовали, было необычным. И он знал, что Хаджиме иногда просто хотелось обычного тепла в постели.

Они умирали, и они имели право натрахаться на всю жизнь, в конце-то концов.

Поэтому Ойкава молча скинул плащ, принимая приглашение с румянцем на щеках.  
Из штанов он выпрыгнул в дверном проёме, испорченная рубаха полетела в стирку. Уже голый, он снимал кольчугу и доспех с Иваизуми с той чуткостью, с которой обычно и застёгивал все эти невозможные пряжки.

По крайней мере, штаны у Хаджиме были и впрямь кожаные. Одно наслаждение.

Они никогда не делали это, если кто-то из них был против — таковы были правила. Но, когда одному было нужно, второму автоматически становилось интересно попробовать, поэтому Ойкава иногда ощущал, что в этом было что-то насильное. Тем не менее, когда он опускается коленями на пол и развязывает шнуровку на его штанах, он ловит взгляд — тёмный, любопытный, жаждущий посмотреть, что будет в итоге. Это какой-то такой довольный, боготворящий прищур и искры в нём, что Ойкава, стоя на коленях с чужим членом в руке, чувствует себя центром вселенной.

Там не было никакой ревности. Никогда и ни к кому.

Однако это — это был толчок от Хаджиме.

Ойкава улыбнулся и закрыл глаза.

***

  
— Они убили его. Они проникли к нам в лагерь, будто это ничего не стоит, и убили нашего самого сильного мага, показывая, что просто играют с нами.  
— Ну, наша защита и правда ни к чёрту.

Такеда фыркнул и неловко почесал щёку, осматривая абсолютно доступную местность. Они были защищены магически, но правда была в том, что они совершенно открыты для физических атак или даже проклятий. Химическое оружие? Да их перебьют как мух. Он понимал, что единственной причиной, по которой этого не сделали, было то, что новый Король хотел мирного решения, в отличие от своих родителей, которые жгли всех магическим огнём, верша праведный суд на месте.

— Кагеяма сошёл с ума, — Укай устало выдохнул, — и совсем не может мыслить здраво.  
— Наше сопротивление буквально состоит из жертв рабства, войны, и все они подростки, — Такеда вновь попал в цель, и Укай скривился, не желая признавать это.  
— Я хотел трезвых на голову людей, которых легко вдохновить. Да ладно, этот выродок сам сказал мне взять Хинату-куна под своё крыло, зная, кто я, а теперь убивает? В этом нет никакого смысла.

— В смерти нет много смысла.  
— Она даёт ценность жизни.

— У меня закончились философские высказывания, — Такеда потёр переносицу, — нам перестало поступать продовольствие неделю назад. Если мы не выдвинемся завтра, нас отрежут от обеспечения чем бы то ни было.  
— Выйди из этой комнаты и скажи всем снаружи, что мы должны продвигаться, а потом попробуй им объяснить, почему. Я посмотрю на тебя.

Такеда действительно вышел. Не то чтобы у него был большой выбор, когда они закрылись в этой палатке, будто сбежав от обезумевших подчинённых.  
На самом деле, он не переносил кровь. Когда Такеда выбежал ночью на ужасный вопль, он знал, что увидит её, но этого было так много: Кагеяма был весь в крови, все руки, следы на щеке и так много в волосах, что те повисли сосульками, будто он искупался в крови Хинаты. Слёзы с соплями текли по его лицу — всё это вместе составляло действительно отвратительное зрелище. 

Он вдохнул свежий воздух, но на языке всё ещё присутствовал привкус железа. Народ разбрёлся по своим комнатам — это, впрочем, неудивительно, когда никто не хотел быть снаружи в принципе. Такеда уставился на тренирующегося с мечом Кагеяму. С мечом в его правой, покалеченной руке, абсолютно спокойного лицом и, судя по стойке, духом тоже.

— Кагеяма-кун, — он неловко окликнул, но Кагеяма не повернулся, лишь нанося удар снизу одной рукой; лезвие дёргалось. — Кагеяма-кун, — позвал он гораздо громче, и тот всё ещё не оборачивался. Он был чистым на первый взгляд, но теперь, подойдя ближе, Такеда видел, что пот смешался с запёкшейся кровью в волосах, стекая оранжевыми струйками по вискам.

Тогда послышался голос Нишинои:  
— Он никому не отвечает, — он незаметно встал рядом. Такеда даже не услышал его шагов. — Он не завтракал, он не брал лук в руки. Только глядел в лес.

Такеда почему-то знал, что не хотел слышать, почему Кагеяма смотрел в лес. В этом было что-то жуткое, когда ещё практически мальчик внезапно остановил меч у горла манекена и так резко обернулся на запад, что даже его мокрые волосы взлетели вверх.

— А что в лесу? 

Нишиноя пожал плечами, спрятав руки в карманы. В последнее время он тоже не нравился Такеде. С внезапно пробудившимся новым Даром и странно большим талантом к магии, Нишиноя изменился изнутри, качаясь из стороны в сторону в этой войне. 

— Всего лишь специальный отряд Короля.

Такеда _знал_, что это ему не понравится.

— И почему они до сих пор не убили нас?  
— Лучший вопрос: почему Кагеяма до сих пор не попытался убить никого из них? — Нишиноя потёр подбородок, перекатываясь с пяток на носки и обратно. — Рю уже разбирается с этим.

— Один? — изумлённо пробормотал Такеда. Нишиноя промычал нечто невнятное, не отвечая. — Впрочем, Кагеяма всегда был умным мальчиком.

Юу резко напрягся и посмотрел прямо на Такеду.  
Хинату убил кто-то ещё.

Они продолжали пристально наблюдать за Кагеямой, которого, кажется, это абсолютно не волновало, пока взрывы в лесу раздавались тут и там. Рю радостно вопил каждый раз, когда какой-то демон попадался в его ловушку, моментально перемещаясь к следующей. Через долгие минуты крики окончательно стихли, что стало волновать Такеду куда больше, чем замкнувшийся подросток с оружием в руках, потому что не к добру, когда посреди битвы Танаку не слышно.

Тогда прилетел ворон. Нишиноя заметил его раньше, уже протянув вперёд руку, чтобы счастливая птица села туда, где виднелось множество не проходящих царапин, но ворон каркнул и стал кружить возле Кагеямы. Тот с пустым выражением лица протянул руку, и когти впились в кожаную перчатку. Тобио аккуратно отвязал небольшое послание, пробежался по нему глазами и отпустил птицу без угощения, подбрасывая вверх.

Положил небрежно меч на землю и направился прямо к Такеде. Тот ощутил, как в животе что-то сжимается, будто это страх, и виски пульсировали от боли. Даже в свете дня ему казалось, что у мальчика с каменным лицом спрятан нож в руке, которой проткнёт его насквозь, если он подойдёт слишком близко. Кагеяма, ничего не сказав, отдал послание и прошёл в дом.

— Это демонический, — Нишиноя сморщился, пытаясь понять некоторые иероглифы. — Почему не человеческий?

Такеда перевернул листок ещё раз, чтобы найти сломанную королевскую печать на обратной стороне, большую часть которой Кагеяма, судя по всему, отковырял, но кусок герба с веткой и листьями легко узнаваем. Сам мужчина неплохо говорил на языке, но письменность давалось ему трудно. Хотя слова «переговоры» и «согласен» рядом с «ребёнок» было невозможно не узнать.

— Потому что это письмо от Короля.

Нишиноя на секунду задохнулся.   
Такеда отстранился и пошёл обратно к Укаю, чтобы тот полностью прочитал письмо и разуверил его в этом кошмаре, которой происходил вокруг.

Юу же всмотрелся в лес, и, не найдя ничего, прошептал под нос заклинание, с громким свистом исчезая с площадки, где больше никого не было.

***

  
Киндаичи еле сдержал рык, прикрывая свои рога ветками и следя за открытой местностью. Он подписывался на все эти эксперименты не ради того, чтобы работать разведчиком и следить за глупыми подростками (это неважно, что он сам находился примерно в таком же состоянии тела, ему было всё ещё больше лет).

— Куними снова плохо, — тихо сказал Ватари, присев рядом и совсем не заботясь, заметят ли его. — Его заклинание на маскировку опять пошло не так.

— Его безучастное лицо меня бесит, — проворчал Киндаичи. — Я никогда не могу понять, нужно ли мне ему помочь или нет.

Ватари похлопал его по плечу, как бы говоря, что это его работа здесь, а не Киндаичи. Они обратили взгляд на особняк, возле которого был единственный мечник, тренирующийся уже третий час подряд. До этого ночью они перехватили письмо: неформальный тон общения и намёк на угрозу смутили их, но они всё равно отослали его Ойкаве-сану, подозревая, какой будет ответ.

— Скажи спасибо Богам, что мы вообще пережили это дерьмо, — с улыбкой произнёс Ватари, отыскивая бесшумным заклинанием локации возвращающегося ворона. Ещё слишком далеко, чтобы перехватить, но уже на пути.

— Неужели это то, ради чего нас выводили из аномальной зоны? — Киндаичи перевернулся на спину, наблюдая за особняком вверх ногами. Так становилось хотя бы интереснее. — И не притворяйся, что тебе не понравилась эта идея больше всех.

Улыбка Ватари сменилась на усмешку, и Киндаичи задумался, почему друг постоянно брил волосы так коротко, хотя статус рыцаря позволял ему выбрать любую причёску.

Их обмундирование было ещё лёгким: они не успели сменить облегчённую экипировку на стандартные доспехи, но кожаные нагрудники и плотные штаны помогали прятаться куда лучше, чем любое железо, так что в этом не было ничего такого. Они всё ещё носили герб королевства и знак рыцарства на плечах, но теперь, с магией внутри, это ощущалось странным, будто они действительно больше не были рыцарями Короля. 

Большая часть из них, насколько он знал, сдохла в аномальных зонах. Или, как выразился бы Ойкава-сан, процентов тридцать-сорок. За их отрядом и зоной следил лично Иваизуми-сан, так что они, в большинстве своём, выжили, став самым большим отрядом магических рыцарей после эксперимента Короля.

Когда раздался первый взрыв и Ватари обернулся в эту сторону с лютым бешенством в глазах, Киндаичи понял две вещи:  
первая — там _был_ Куними,  
вторая — он не готов.

Это удивительно, насколько аномальные зоны могли повысить уровень Дара, сделать из обычной искры пожар магии. Тем не менее, он всё ещё не умел пользоваться этим в экстренных ситуациях, хватаясь за меч, даже если понимал, что сталь будет бесполезна, когда его захотят взорвать.

Они обезвредили все плохо поставленные ловушки из взрывчатки, здесь не должно быть ничего, что могло вызвать взрыв, если это не было целое заклинание. 

Они вскочили, быстро передвигаясь в глубь леса, постоянно глядя за спины друг друга, надеясь, что ещё не окончательно потеряли Куними. Тот выскочил к ним, когда Киндаичи попытался сделать барьер из воздуха с громким свистом, только потом осознав, что выдал их окончательно.

Воздух сдержал огонь, но не остатки ударной волны.

Та прошлась через левую руку волной режущей боли, когда его кости переломались, а кожа изранилась, хотя в волне не было никакого мусора. Куними был бледным, слишком бледным, и по его ноге стекала, струясь, кровь. Он кивнул остальным, и они побежали за ним следом, уходя как можно дальше от источников взрыва.

Срастающиеся во время бега кости — худшее, но Куними был всегда хорош в излечении, так что он позволил это, продолжая тихо передвигаться чётко по шагам Ватари.

Взрывы прекратились.

Они втроём замерли, надеясь, что остальной отряд не уничтожен полностью, когда с эффектом молнии перед ними возник маленький парнишка с белой прядью волос, буквально материализовавшись из воздуха. Телепортация не могла сопровождаться такими разрядами, да и звук догнал спустя несколько секунд, значит... прибежал. От самого поместья.

Киндаичи перехватил меч уже здоровой рукой, занося руку над лезвием и убирая левую ногу назад, когда как Куними занёс здоровой рукой меч над головой, так и не вылечив себя. 

— Кто ты? — спокойно спросил Ватари, так и не вынув оружие из ножен, и мальчик перед ними улыбнулся, сосредоточенно смотря на них. Только сейчас Киндаичи заметил кошачий зрачок в радужках, тут же ослабляя стойку, потому что, ну конечно же, это демон. Причёска изначально должна была его насторожить, он сам так же укладывал волосы, чтобы спрятать рога.

— Канео и Мотому оглушены, но они в порядке, — сказал мальчик резко, и тогда Киндаичи понял, что он был скорее парнем. Однако голос... — Мы вам не враги, честно, и нам есть, что обсудить.

— Что, к примеру? — Ватари склонил голову вбок, анализируя. Киндаичи пропустил это через себя, оценивая и понимая, что с голосом не так: рот двигался медленнее, чем слова выходили из него, и звук был даже ниже, чем обычно могли выдать голосовые связки человека. Точно человека. Не та магия.

Сам он ещё не приловчился определять точно искру, но мог различить опытного мага и слабого. Этот же был сильным, и искра была спокойной, будто заклинания вылетали по велению пальцев, но опыта не было. Видно даже по тому, как молнии жгли кожу на щеках. 

— Ну, к примеру, — лысый парень-подрывник вышел сзади них, подпрыгивая на одной ноге и стряхивая землю с футболки, — переговоры.

— Которые попытаются сорвать, естественно, — продолжил парень с белой прядью. — Раз вы только следили, значит не получали приказа устранения.  
— А это значит, — подрывник подошёл к другу, и Куними всё ещё не отрывал от них глаз, — что Король этого не хочет и переговоры его заинтересовали, а вы — подстраховка на случай западни.

Только когда Куними опустил меч перед собой, Кидаичи оторвал ладонь от своего меча, выпрямляя спину.

— Что с вами не так? — в конце концов произнёс Ватари, сморщившись, что плохо. Он изначально не вставал в стойку, думая, что это будет бесполезно против такого противника, и ему нравились вызовы, поэтому, когда он напряжён, это проблема, которая обычно ставила всех в тупик.

— Киёко-сан, — одновременно сказали они, и Киндаичи сделал шаг назад, — здоровается и рада, что вы выжили, но просит помочь нам оставить землю в мире.

Они оба ошалело моргнули, будто не понимая, почему сказали это, а затем расплылись в счастливых (но каких-то грязных) улыбках, пряча руки за спину от смущения.

Ватари с ужасом выдохнул.

***

  
— Вы идиоты, — Сугавара, глядя им в глаза, хлопнул стопкой документов по столу. — Как можно было уйти настолько рано с первого бала? Вы оставили Ячи-сан совершенно одну, это просто неприлично по отношению к ней, когда даёте такое важное задание, — в его голосе проскальзывала настоящая злость, но Ойкава лишь вертел листок в руках, рассматривая неровный почерк.

— А Дайчи не ревнует? — внезапно спросил Ойкава, подаваясь вперёд на стуле. Иваизуми за его плечом лениво перевёл взгляд в сторону Сугавары, положив руку на эфес меча. — Ты так рьяно защищаешь бедную девочку уже второй раз...

Сугавара вдохнул, выдохнул, успокаивая самого себя, но в глазах читалось «какая ты скотина». Впрочем, пока вслух ничего не сказано, можно игнорировать.

— Скажите, — внезапно Иваизуми обратился к недовольному демону, — а ваш капитан как часто общается не с демонами? И как часто получает дальнюю почту? 

Сугавара на секунду застопорился, поправил белую прядь, побольше открыв рога, и через зубы проговорил:  
— Сборник распространился в целом хорошо, несколько копий будут проданы через внешние...

— Тебе задали вопрос, — Ойкава взял документы в руки, просматривая внимательнее. По-хорошему ему нужно было устроить несколько благотворительных встреч и прибрать бардак казны в первую очередь, но времени не было ни на что.

— Я не понимаю, как это относится к делу, — ответил Сугавара, сморщившись. — Я ответственен за социальную сторону, и я хорошо выполняю свою работу, в отличие от вас, кто сами рушат свой образ в глазах знати, проявляя лютое неуважение ко всему двору, так рано покидая первое мероприятие после похорон, что даст повод для сплетен, что подорвёт ваше и так шаткое...

— Суга, — Ойкава устало вздохнул, а по связи кольнуло раздражение, которое отдалось по вискам из-за головной боли, — не играй на нервах. То, что ты так уходишь от ответа, уже заставляет нас...

— В общении с людьми нет ничего такого! — не выдержал Сугавара, окончательно взбеленившись из-за ситуации. — Дайчи человек, и это естественно, что он общается с такими же, как он. В конце концов, ваш, — он поджал губу, пытаясь подобрать слово, — рыцарь тоже не с рогами на голове.

— Хватит хамить, — рыкнул Ойкава, уже сам хлопая по столу рукой, и край дерева рассыпался в крошку из-за неконтролируемой магии. — Я уже устал от того, что каждый готов мне воткнуть нож в спину. Как только пройдут переговоры, можете бежать, поджав хвост, во все четыре стороны. Мне плевать. Свободен, — Ойкава махнул рукой, левой потирая лоб.

Сугавара стоял столбом, не зная, что ответить. Нахмурился, выпятил подбородок вперёд, еле сдерживаясь, судя по кулакам, чтобы не отрастить птичьи когти. Презрительно хмыкнул, в конце концов пытаясь глядеть на Короля сверху вниз.

— Я не знаю, с чего ты решил, что мне безразлична судьба моей страны, — он взял часть бумаг, которые принёс, в руки. — Но если таково ваше желание, мой Король, я так и поступлю.

Он вышел гордым шагом из королевских покоев, не до конца осознавая, что больше сюда не зайдёт. Ойкава простонал вслух, как только закрылась дверь, и потёр лицо руками.

— Он же ничего не знал, Боги, — проныл Ойкава, упираясь макушкой в доспехи Иваизуми. — Без поддержки доверенных лиц на переговорах мы будем выглядеть уязвимыми. 

Иваизуми молча погладил Ойкаву по голове меж рогов, пытаясь ослабить головную боль, но ничего не получалось. Тот сложил руки в молитвенном жесте, закрыв глаза, и стал бормотать молитву вслух — помогало сосредоточиться и, вроде как, советы Кенмы не были беспочвенными. 

Почерк у Кагеямы никудышный, и грамматика хромала, но по линиям видно и злость, и ярость, и явное желание убить.

Иваизуми пару секунд ещё стоял, утешая своего Короля, а затем сел рядом, быстро написав послание и призвав ворона, чтобы тот полетел к специальной группе. Оставалось надеяться, что те успеют: магическая защита в городе не помешает, особенно если повстанцы собирались действовать внутри города.

— Нам нужно сходить к Кенме, — утвердительно кивнув головой, сказал Иваизуми. — Нам надо, чтобы он подтянул нас до пяти лет жизни хотя бы. Мы не можем себе позволить быть уязвимыми физически на переговорах с разъярёнными подростками.

Яхаба и Кьётани сопроводили их до покоев Куроо с обеспокоенными лицами, но ничего вслух не сказали. Даже такие стражники, как они, понимали, что может быть не так, если ты часто ходишь с демону с таким даром, как у Кенмы.

Покои Куроо были девственно чисты: ни вещей, ни следа личной магии, ни даже кошачьего запаха, который твёрдо стоял в этих комнатах в течение десятилетий. Абсолютно пустая комната, такая же, как множество других в замке.

Иваизуми дал пощёчину Ойкаве прежде, чем камни стен полностью уничтожились, лишь покрылись трещинами. Его голова точно так же отлетела в сторону, и красный след стал проступать на скуле и щеке гораздо быстрее.

— Предатели, — прорычал Ойкава, не обращая внимания на выражение лица Иваизуми, кричащее о боли. — Оба, оба убежали, как крысы, к своей свалке, оба... 

Иваизуми зыркнул на стражников, и те тут же кивнули — конечно, они будут об этом молчать, абсолютно обо всём молчать, — выходя за дверь. Они не собирались уходить, слишком большой риск, но дали немного пространства, чтобы дышалось легче.

— Нам бы только ещё несколько лет, неужели... — Ойкава смял руками металл на спине Иваизуми, впиваясь когтями, — неужели так сложно...

— Мы со всем справимся, слышишь? — Хаджиме впился пальцами в волосы Тоору, поднимая голову, чтобы глядеть в узкий, как нитка, зрачок. — Мы будем лучше.

В конце концов Иваизуми позволил сломать несколько вещей своему мужу, пусть те даже не несли никакой информации и предателях. Если Ойкаве так было проще, то, что же, пусть он сделает это. Они вернулись в свои покои совершенно уставшие и вымотанные. Хаджиме проследил, чтобы никто к ним больше не входил, а затем чтобы Ойкава съел именно рыбу, как и выпил отвар, что прописала Ячи.

— Ива-чан, ты никогда не задумывался, почему жесты по сути не нужны для заклинаний, но их всё равно используют? — Ойкава спросил, полусидя за столом, лениво что-то перебирая руками в воздухе.

— Должен ли я? 

— Просто ответь, — Ойкава фыркнул. — Ладно, я понял, что нет. На самом деле, — он сделал молитвенный жест, резко отодвинув правую руку вбок, — мне кажется, будто я что-то...

— Возможно, у тебя опухоль мозга, — Иваизуми пожал плечами, продолжая наблюдать за Ойкавой. — Мы ведь теперь можем быть больны чем угодно. 

Он снял доспехи, свалив их прямо на пол и особо не заботясь о чистоте. День был муторным и тяжёлым, и голова совсем не соображала, налитая свинцом, а виски пульсировали. Это всё давление. Однако он замер под испуганный вздох Тоору, тут же оборачиваясь и выхватывая меч из ножен.

Ничего.  
Абсолютно ничего.

— Тоору? — позвал он по имени, всё ещё боясь опускать оружие, потому что столько надрыва было в голосе. Такое не может быть просто так.

— Ты не видишь? — с дрожью спросил он, боясь оторваться от какой-то точки перед собой.   
— Что не вижу? — Иваизуми совсем запутался, вглядываясь туда, куда глядел Ойкава, и не видя ничего.  
— Это же... это окно... статуса?


	16. Возвышение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Когда всё идёт слишком хорошо, дальше должно стать внезапно хуже. Это баланс.

_У меня сегодня много дела:_  
_Надо память до конца убить,_  
_Надо, чтоб душа окаменела,_  
_Надо снова научиться жить._  
1939

  
***

  
**Жизненный Квест:** _Не дать убить Короля врагам._  
**Награда в случае выполнения:** вторая жизнь.  
**Наказание в случае провала:** уничтожение души (Вашей), уничтожение души (Короля), уничтожение Королевства.  
**Описание Жизненного Квеста:** Вы так любите Короля, что связали с ним свою жизнь, став его верным Рыцарем. К сожалению, Король — мишень повстанцев, которые хотят его уничтожить. Король очень любит своё Королевство. Ваша задача: помочь с выполнением Жизненного Квеста Короля, не дать уничтожить Королевство глупым повстанцам, которые не знают законы мироздания. Вы не должны дать повстанцам лично убить Короля, иначе Королевство погибнет.  
**Ограничения:** отсутствуют. 

Иваизуми пялился на прозрачную табличку в воздухе, не совсем понимая, что он должен делать с полученной информацией. Хотелось тыкнуть на красный крестик сверху, чтобы закрыть это окно и больше никогда не видеть, но оно всё равно будет существовать. Теперь он о нём знал. 

Иваизуми покосился на Ойкаву, который, судя по жуткой улыбке и исчезающим предметам, всё ещё играл с «инвентарём», помещая туда абсолютно разные предметы: от стула до кровати, и до описания квестов и статусов всё ещё не дошёл. Рыцарь (Боги, это его официальный Статус) всё-таки закрыл окно с описанием, вдохнув поглубже, и начал просматривать звания: «_Мальчик без магии_» (-10 к репутации, -15 к удаче), «_Покоривший аномальную зону_» (+50 к репутации, +10 к магии, +10 к удаче), «_Ученик мастера_» (+10 к репутации, +10 к силе, +5 к ловкости), «_Возлюбленный принца-демона_» (+45 к репутации, +30 к магии, -5 к удаче, -5 к выносливости) и прочие. Иваизуми нахмурился, лишь когда дошёл до последнего доступного, но бесцветного статуса, хотя из-за прозрачности окна было трудно определить.

Ох, это... «_Король_». Он аккуратно тыкнул в него пальцем, и большой красный крест всплыл вертикально перед глазами, выдавая странную комбинацию цифр и древних магических слов, из которых Хаджиме разобрал лишь Error, и только в конце вылезло предупреждение: «_Данный статус может присвоить объекту лишь персонаж такого же статуса_».

Иваизуми помахал перед собой рукой, чтобы окошки наконец развеялись, но они продолжали мигать красным прямо перед его глазами. Он зажмурился посильнее, открыл глаза, и тогда галлюцинации наконец исчезли, оставив после себя головную боль. Точно. У них всего лишь глюки.

Сам Иваизуми не видел того, что видел перед собой Ойкава, но инстинкты доверять ему и чувствовать слова поверхностно (правда ли или убегание от ответа; им обоим нужно было личное пространство) сделали своё дело, и уже через пять минут Хаджиме, как идиот, сидел на кровати и пытался правильно провести рукой из молящего жеста. Получилось через полчаса, за которые он начал сомневаться в адекватности Ойкавы, зная, что тот говорил правду по его мнению. Тогда появилось его собственное окно с полным именем, шкалой здоровья, статусом, характеристиками и маленькими иконками тут и там.

Возможно, именно поэтому Кенма советовал им молиться.   
Возможно, они увидели нечто, что на самом деле никогда не должны были видеть, ведь они не грёбанные боги, чтобы таким образом управлять своей жизнью.

В любом случае, его глаз сразу зацепился за то, что должно было беспокоить Ойкаву в первую очередь: маленькие иконки рядом со шкалой здоровья, постоянно мигающие и подсвечивающиеся. Он отложил их на самый последний момент, потому что чувствовал, что в иконке с поломанными кольцами кроется суть их проблемы.

_Дебаф._   
Какое забавное магическое слово. 

Он пробежался глазами по описанию, суть которого он понял на своей шкуре уже давно, и добрался до небольшой приписки, резко выдохнув весь воздух из лёгких.   
«_Для отмены дебафа используйте системную команду или зелье удачи (высшее)_»

— Ойкава, твою мать! — Иваизуми прошипел, боясь отвести взгляд от окошка, которое могло исчезнуть. — Прекрати быть таким ребёнком и займись нужным делом. Прочитай описание дебафа «Поломанные Узы».

Смех прекратился на секунду, и кровать с грохотом приземлилась на своё прежнее место, когда Ойкава стал тыкать пальцем в воздухе. Иваизуми наблюдал сквозь окно, признавая, что со стороны смотрелось это или забавно, или будто они сошли с ума. 

— Где именно? — спросил Тоору, хмурясь и осматривая пространство перед собой. Возможно, его окно другое. Король же. Иваизуми хмыкнул про себя, качая головой.  
— Рядом со шкалой здоровья, маленькая иконка с поломанными обручальными кольцами.  
— О Боги, — Ойкава отвернулся от собственного окна, в упор уставившись на Хаджиме. — Это просто описание того, как нам не умереть?

— Очевидно, да, — Иваизуми закатил глаза, весело фыркнув. — Мы можем не умереть. Точно.

Они могли не умереть.  
Они могли жить.

— Я же говорил, — он вцепился в свои волосы сзади, оттянув, всё ещё не до конца веря. — Мы будем лучше. Мы справимся с этим. 

Он смотрит на Ойкаву, какого-то гордо сломленного чувствами, сдерживающего эмоции, но дрожащая до виднеющихся клыков губа выдаёт с головой, как и морщинки между бровей. Хаджиме чертыхается себе под нос и бросается к нему, целуя в лоб, нос, щёки, веки, снимая с уголков глаз скопившиеся слёзы кончиком языка, лишь затем припадая к губам. Поцелуй солёный и дрожащий, в конце — неудобный, потому что улыбками не целуются.

Тоору смеётся, Хаджиме смеётся тоже, потираясь щекой о подбородок, ощущая приятное покалывание на коже от щетины и в кончиках пальцев от какого-то облегчения, пузырящегося внутри игристым вином.

Они засыпают, обвиваясь вокруг друг друга, цепляясь за кожу и запах, тем самым погружаясь в долгожданное спокойствие и уют.

У Иваизуми мелькает мысль, что последний раз так было, когда Ойкава оставался в его доме на ночь. Родители заходили в его спальню и целовали обоих мальчиков в лоб. Пахло свежим хлебом, травами матери и цветочной пылью от волос Ойкавы.

Сейчас Тоору так не пах: скорее жжённым сахаром, древесиной и пеплом, но ощущение в груди точно такое же. Тогда Иваизуми впервые подумал, что, возможно, после всего этого дерьма ему следовало съездить в дом нормально, чтобы сделать могильники родителям. Дать покой.

Покой, который они заслужили.

Он проснулся обёрнутым вокруг Ойкавы, который с задумчивым выражением лица водил пальцем по воздуху... нет, по своему собственному окну.

— Доброе утро, — Тоору потрепал его по голове. — Снилось что-то хорошее?

Иваизуми промычал что-то невразумительно, желая, чтобы тепло по всему телу не уходило.

— Эй, Ива-чан, — Ойкава снова подал голос, сделав небольшую паузу, водя глазами по невидимым строкам, — какой у тебя жизненный квест?   
— Помочь с выполнением твоего, — Иваизуми зевнул, сонно глядя на Ойкаву. — А твой?

Если бы Хаджиме не был таким сонным и погрузившимся в спокойствие, он бы понял, что в невнятном ответе, уходе от правды скрыта угроза. 

Его ошибка.

— Я порылся в общих настройках, — начал Ойкава, и Иваизуми потянулся, размышляя, насколько важно всё, что скажет Дурокава таким восхищённым голосом, — и отменить проклятье мы не можем, у нас недостаточно полномочий или не тот статус, что-то вроде этого, однако мы можем сварить зелье. Пара ингредиентов может доставить неудобства, но не более того. К тому же в инвентаре у меня был рецепт, так что концепция должна быть простой, однако статус... должен быть другой, и для меня он возможен, но пока что заблокирован. 

— Так нам надо найти того, кто сможет сварить зелье? — Иваизуми натянул часть доспеха, и Ойкава тут же подошёл, чтобы помочь с ремешками. 

— Это не так просто. Судя по всему, с нами есть кто-то рядом, кто может приготовить его, и есть несколько заклинаний, которые я успел вычитать, но я не знаю, где искать среди замка.

Хотел ли знать Иваизуми, какой именно статус нужен для варки зелья? Вчера он понял, что статусы могли добавить к основным характеристикам или отнять у них, но за некоторыми крылись положение или уровень. Он видел, как Ойкава жевал нижнюю губу, сомневаясь в самом себе.

Ойкава был великолепен в экспериментах. Если у него не был открыт статус, и если это не Куроо или Кенма, значит это статус, за которым скрыта власть.

Иногда Иваизуми ненавидел своё детство с Ойкавой. Если бы он умел не думать, всё казалось бы куда проще.

***

  
Кенма тихо постучал в дверь, которая не могла сдержать горько-сладкий запах лекарственных трав. Будто смерть.

Ячи — тихая и милая, верная прежде всего из-за отношения к ней, будто всё до этого — тёмный отпечаток на бессмертной душе. Но когда она открыла дверь, и он посмотрел ей в глаза, иррациональное чувство безопасности возникло в груди, несмотря на взрыв ярости Короля демонов где-то в замке.

— Кенма-кун? Ты что-то хотел? — она вытерла руки о штаны, как какая-то простолюдинка с человеческих земель, и улыбнулась ему.

— Мы с Куроо уходим, — выражение её лица тут же переменилось на странную грусть, похожую на обвинение. — Мы не считаем, что, оставаясь здесь, вообще выживем.

Она так и не пустила его в комнату, продолжая держать на пороге. Наклонилась к косяку, скрестила руки под грудью и нахмурилась, обдумывая, что могла сказать.

— Это ваше общее решение или решение Куроо-сана? 

А вот это было обидно. Кенма дёрнулся чуть назад, будто она могла его ударить, и медленно выдохнул, успокаиваясь. В конце концов, она имела право знать, почему Кенма тоже счёл возможным уход отсюда, несмотря на то, что он, кажется, бежит всю жизнь откуда-то.

— Король и его рыцарь страдают от проклятья уз, которые изначально наложили без их согласия, — он отвернулся от Ячи моментально, не желая смотреть, что написано у неё на лице. — Они умирают. Год-два без моего вмешательства. Я только растяну... — Кенма замялся, не в силах подобрать слово, а потом и вовсе замолчал. Ему нужно поддерживать щиты Некомы. Вернуться в главное поместье, убедиться, что с сестрой Ямамото всё в порядке.

Он был в замке, потому что здесь было столько свободы, что он не мог охватить её руками — в чём и заключался смысл, в общем-то. Никто не порицал их эксперименты, и Ойкава иногда лично присоединялся к ним, проявляя такой живой интерес, отражающийся в блестящих глазах. Дома наоборот. Не потроши кошек. Не копайся на кладбище. Не трогай кислоту. Не говори с племянником. Не прикасайся к матери.   
(для последнего поздно, но не то чтобы он жалел)

Не будет никакой свободы, когда не станет Короля. Будут разборки за власть, Куро пострадает, потому что слишком близко к Ойкаве был, а помочь уже сейчас они ничем не могли. Бессмысленная трата времени. Лучше уж в заклинание щитов влить столько, чтобы даже в случае божественной кары позволило выжить.

— Даже ты ничего не сделаешь, — он развернулся и ушёл в конец коридора, туда, где его ждал, быстро вышагивая туда-сюда, слишком беспокойный Куроо с дрожащими руками. Их дело было предупредить.

Ячи зажмурилась, застонала, прижимая кулак ко лбу, заставляя себя думать. Она последняя не сдавалась. Она последняя верила, что всё ещё можно исправить.

— Нам надо уходить, — Киёко сзади бесшумная и невесомая, но знакомый запах кожи заставлял сердце успокоиться. — Мы сделали всё, что могли. Я сделала слишком много.

Ячи резко обернулась, глядя на записку в руках сестры. Чёрная бумага с белыми древними буквами. Слова медленно складывались в осмысленные предложения — бумажка исчезла из рук гораздо быстрее, чем Ячи даже поняла, что именно прочла.

— Абсолютно все отвернулись после этого, да? Абсолютно все? 

Киёко мягко улыбнулась, нежно дотрагиваясь до солнечных волос сестры, поглаживая её по голове медленно, не затрагивая рогов. Ячи всхлипнула, не готовая уходить вот так, сразу, несмотря на абсолютно всё, что висело в воздухе.

— Ты знаешь, что это значит.  
— Я знаю, что означает слепой Акааши-сан, — она кивнула, вновь всхлипнув, пытаясь удержать слёзы. Глаза щипало, и через резь и сдавленность в горле Хитока сдалась, отпустив всё: уткнулась в чужую грудь, принимая объятья и успокаивающие круговые поглаживания по спине от рук сестры, вдыхая рвано через рот. — Мне... мне нужно...

— Конечно. Пара дней есть всегда.

Ячи кивнула, кажется, развозюкав сопли по чужой коже. Киёко, впрочем, ничего не сказала. 

— Как же так получилось? Мы ведь с самого... рождения, — она замолчала, прикусив губу до небесно-голубой крови и струйки дыма от прокола, выпуская магию вместе с эмоциями, чтобы меж рёбер так не щемило и не скручивало. 

Не помогло.

Она не знала, поможет ли что-либо когда-нибудь.

***

  
Это не было сложно для Ойкавы. По большому счёту, в самих действиях никогда не было ничего сложного: тот же маршрут, что и к темницам, который он проделывал так часто, разве что последний поворот в другую сторону. Ничего сложного. Только он до этого так ни разу этого и не сделал. 

Усыпальница была компактной. Такой же сырой и воняющей канализацией, как и темницы, такой же металлической — чтобы помнить, что даже правящая династия по своей сути демоны, чьи следы в истории пропитаны кровью. 

Чем больше магии было в теле, тем дольше оно разлагалось. Поэтому большинство предшественников предпочитали, чтобы их сжигали: места занимаешь меньше, детям не приходится смотреть на практически неиспорченное лицо, лелея надежду, что родитель вот-вот очнётся. Только статуи в камне, увековечивающие, будто возносящие над храмовыми Богами из дерева, с чёткими чертами лица и урна с прахом в таком же каменном сундуке. 

В усыпальнице темно, но, глядя на статую матери, Ойкава всё равно содрогнулся от желания упасть на колени и обнять живую мать за ноги, умоляя никуда не уходить. Это как-то странно било по лёгким, не давая дышать, хотя он давно смирился с тем, что родители мертвы. 

«Говори меньше, улыбайся больше, не позволяй никому узнать, что ты думаешь» — девиз Королевы был выведен прямо над датой её смерти.

Боги, Иваизуми сделал его таким мягким. За несколько лет слова матери позабылись и стёрлись из памяти, оставляя лишь некоролевское желание кривляться, когда кто-то раздражал, и улыбаться так, чтобы все читали его выражение лица. Это ложное ощущение безопасности действительно убило его.

Он открыл каменный сундук, достал урну, и оттуда быстро почерпнул прах матери, всё ещё поблёскивающий в свете факела крошечными остатками костей и магии. Высыпал в специально заготовленный мешочек, который кинул в инвентарь.

Закрыл урну, поставил на место, закрыл каменную шкатулку. Поглядел на статую матери ещё раз, пытаясь усмотреть что-то важное в глазах. Но всего лишь камень... Ойкава поморщился. Всего лишь камень и прах. Ничего настоящего от его родителей. Тем не менее, он поклонился на прощание.

(ни разу не взглянув на статую отца).

Это было гораздо проще эмоционально. Какое-то оцепенение напало на него там, внизу, но уже проходя по коридору Ойкава понял, что скорее груз спал с его плеч. Дышалось немного легче, и мелкие иголки по всему телу — это душа восстанавливала ток после такой тяжести. 

Маттсун и Маки тут же подпёрли его сзади с обеих сторон, не спуская с него глаз, будто Ойкава мог куда-то убежать от них. Король усмехнулся, но позволил им, ничего не говоря вслух. Ива-чан заслужил много отдыха, так что настолько раннее утро было лучшим временем для его сна.

Ойкава прошептал себе заранее заготовленное заклинание под нос, и резкая боль в глазах заставила его на секунду сбиться с шага. Теперь было главным постоянно не смотреть куда-то поверх голов, чтобы демоны не заподозрили... что-либо. 

Это был чистый магический язык, начинавшийся со значения «команда для системы», но в остальном Тоору не был уверен. Впрочем, заклинание сработало как надо, пусть и со странным хрустальным звуком вместо обычного хлопка возле губ. Ментальные заклинания слишком сложные для его понимания. 

Теперь над головой Маки вертелось «_Верный рыцарь_», как и над головой Матсукавы. Этот факт заставлял Ойкаву немного горделиво улыбнуться: он сделал правильный выбор, он не прогадал с ними, как... с другими.

На глаза то и дело попадались надписи_ «Слуга», «Помощник слуги»_ и даже _«Сын любовницы слуги»_. Они проходили сквозь стены, плывя прямо на Ойкаву, и хотя тот знал, что это всего лишь в его голове, он всё ещё слишком часто оборачивался, сканируя демонов за стеной. 

— Мы просто... ходим и осматриваем стены? — Маки не выдержал на следующем этаже, когда Ойкава завис возле комнаты Яхабы, который, оказывается, не прочь поделить её с Кьётани. Прямо так, что их статусы накладывались друг на друга.

Хотел ли Ойкава подробностей?

— Бешеный Пёс в последнее время не подлизывался к Яхабе-чи? 

Конечно, да. Он будет ущемлён, если не будет знать, что происходит среди его действительно Верных рыцарей. 

Маттсун покосился на него с истинным презрением во взгляде. Ойкава внутренне фыркнул. Тот не имел подобного права, особенно когда подошёл поближе к двери в один из вечеров, когда Тоору стоял на коленях перед Хаджиме. 

— Ты же не изобрёл заклинание, чтобы смотреть сквозь стены? — Маки скорчил рожу, отодвигаясь от Короля на шаг. Несмотря на клоунаду, рыцарь действительно задумался над вопросом, нахмурившись. — Я ничего не слышал об этом.

— Кошмары. Проклятье, — со вздохом пробормотал через несколько секунд Маттсун. — Долгая история. Лучше не спрашивайте.

Они продолжили путь, и спустя полчаса, останавливаясь возле комнаты их лекаря, Ойкава даже не нашёл в себе сил, чтобы действительно удивиться. Поломанная, будто рассыпающаяся, но такая яркая и сверкающая зелёным светом надпись «_Goddess_» пульсировала в глазах, вызывая головную боль.

Где-то на другом конце связи Ойкава сначала ощутил беспокойство дрожью по спине, а затем то, как Иваизуми проснулся от эмоций мужа. Надо было заканчивать быстро.

Он постучал в дверь, одновременно посылая волны успокоения для Ива-чана.

Ячи открыла ему дверь заспанная, с мешками под глазами и колтуном вместо волос. Такая маленькая. Такая... знакомая. Как он с ней раньше разговаривал?   
Ойкава на секунду растерялся, отменяя заклинание, смотря в глаза Ячи. Как давно он смотрел на неё сверху вниз? Ещё совсем недавно...

Ах.  
Так много смысла _теперь._

Смысла не имеют запах соли на щеках Ячи и её грустная улыбка.

— Ваше Величество? Вам что-то нужно?

— Ячи-чи, не могла бы ты сварить одно зелье? 

Маттсун и Маки в коридоре немного дёрнулись, чуя подвох то ли сердцем, то ли единым разумом. Ячи уставилась на него, как на больного, сканируя глазами. Могла ли она правда сканировать его? 

— Но вы ведь обычно сами...  
— Оно довольно трудоёмкое и долго варится, а в нынешней ситуации я не могу уделить этому должное внимание. Так ты мне поможешь?

Она пристально глядела на него, забывая свою неуверенность на мгновение, но потом помотала головой и нацепила слегка кривую, такую грустную улыбку, кивая.

— Как я могу отказать Королю? 

Ойкава запустил руку под плащ, делая вид, что достал рецепт из какого-то несуществующего скрытого кармана, как и прах матери вместе с землей из аномальной зоны. Ячи быстро пробежала глазами по списку ингредиентов, что-то бормоча под нос, а затем резко посмотрела на Короля. Ойкава продолжал ей улыбаться. 

Что он мог ещё сделать?

— Это... будет готово к вечеру. Я могу подойти в малую столовую, чтобы отдать его вам.  
— Конечно, это будет замечательно, — Ойкава кивнул, ощущая, что вместе с закрытой дверью обрывалось нечто важное между ними. 

Неважно, какими вопросами он задастся сейчас, ответы он всё равно узнает к своему времени. Кажется, к этому вечеру.

— Что это было? — спросил Маки.  
— Это бессмысленно, — пробормотал Маттсун.

Ойкава не хотел дать понять, как близко они подобрались к его собственным мыслям.

***

Ойкава — удивительный мальчик. Ячи дрожала, смешивая ингредиенты, и бормотала себе под нос, отстраняясь от того, что делала. Она знала, что это. Ни разу не пробовала, ни разу не пыталась нарушить ход вещей. Такие зелья ломают пути. 

Но она знала. У них не было принято пользоваться системой — они были в ней, но их действия были вне её. И если даже с таким фактором Акааши ослеп для Ойкавы... Она ощущала ножи меж рёбер и укусы зимнего ветра.

В ней веры было больше всего и всех. Богам вера не нужна — ни внутри, ни снаружи, — но демоны, души так хрупки без неё. Однако вера, вот странно, крошится по краям и рассыпается первой. 

Ячи добавила щепотку праха, и коричневая жижа резко дала температурную реакцию, а затем запахом — цветы, прямо как в комнате вокруг, — а потом сделалась более жидкой, изменив цвет на кристально-зелёный. Хитока выключила огонь, вдыхая обжигающие пары зелья, и попыталась успокоить мелкую дрожь.

Она так часто вынуждена напоминать, кто она по своей природе, что сама стала в этом сомневаться. Но вот оно, зелье, которое могли сварить только Боги, прямо перед её носом. Сама она никогда не интересовалась рецептом.

Ойкава — удивительный мальчик. От самого рождения до самой смерти.  
Он понял, кто она.  
И продолжал улыбаться. 

— Он был бы... удивительным, великолепным... 

Она поджала губы, оттолкнулась от стола, на пятках повернулась к соседнему шкафу и достала приличную склянку. Науки. Возможно, учения или даже разум. Что-то подобное. В нём было так много понимания сути существ: демоны или люди, неважно. Без пелены эгоизма перед глазами он был бы с ними до конца. 

Она вдохнула, выдохнула и расцвела.

Растения, повинуясь её наклону кисти, тут же собрались вокруг неё, растворяясь в дымке, а вещи исчезли немедленно. Удивительно, она и правда принесла сюда личные вещи.   
Жидкость перелилась в склянку, и Ячи вышла из комнаты с высоко поднятой головой и расправленными плечами, сохраняя грацию и твёрдый шаг в течение пути. Один шаг — и камень отзывался песней жизни, второй — в углах что-то трескалось под натиском залетевшего когда-то семечка, расцвётшего в прекрасный цветок, другой — запах озона флёром покрыл плечи, оставляя шлейф по самому полу.

Она никого не видела перед собой. Никого не слышала. Никого не чувствовала. Огромные двери перед ней набатом звонили в голове «Нет возврата», но она приподняла подбородок и улыбнулась им. Те тут же распахнулись аккуратно, негромко хлопая.

Как только Ойкава поднял глаза, она увидела там это. Понимание. Ни страха, ни поклонения, будто он сейчас равен ей.

— Я сделала это, но... — она обернулась к нему, и мягкая улыбка, такая, какая бывала на губах Киёко, смотрящей на жителей столицы с балкона, коснулась её губ. — Это всё будет бесполезно.

Ойкава подошёл к ней, игнорируя недышащего мужа и оцепеневшего советника. Шагом таким бесшумным, будто боится спугнуть. Он забрал у неё зелье, одними губами прошептав «Спасибо». Она уже повернулась, думая навсегда запечатлеть в памяти именно этот образ, прежде чем хватка на её запястье остановила всё.

Видимо, это было что-то в её осанке. Или расправленных, но покатых плечах. Возможно, это яркость света глаз. Она не знала.

(возможно, сверкающая слеза, упавшая на пол)

— Почему ты уходишь?

Ячи ощутила, как её подбородок задрожал, а перед глазами всё совсем поплыло. Она выдернула руку из совсем слабой хватки, всё-таки позволяя слезам начать течь по щекам.

— Вы ведь сами всё испортили. Связи между нами были всегда важными, и когда мы с Киёко только узнали, что новый... родится здесь, мы сразу же пришли. Сначала она, потом я. Шимизу растила вас! Она забирала вашу магию, когда кристаллы не справлялись! Она думала, что станет тем, кто наставит вас на тот самый путь, когда придёт время. Но теперь? — она оглянулась вокруг, находя глаза сестры в противоположном конце зала, зовущие её туда, куда она должна уйти. — Теперь ничего не имеет смысл. Я не хочу смотреть на это. Я должна вернуться, иначе связи с остальными порушатся, а связи между нами слишком важны.

Она служила ему. Всем сердцем и душой, она верила, что он станет кем-то новым, кто принесёт в их небольшую семью больше веселья среди этого застоя, больше мира среди этих войн и интриг, которые позволительны из-за свободной воли, и больше страсти, которой им так не хватало в этой вечной жизни. Даже Акааши, пришедший просто посмотреть, остался здесь на долгое время, обретя Бокуто. Бескорыстно исполнил просьбу из желания помочь. 

А теперь всё разваливалось из-за...

Она посмотрела на Иваизуми, и тот позвал её:  
— Хитока...

Она не могла винить его. Но кроме него винить и некого.

Совершенно беззвучно она растворилась в воздухе — в этот же момент исчезла и Киёко, даже не шевельнув губами.

На их стороне были Боги, а они проиграли.

  
***

  
Кагеяма никогда не понимал Ойкаву-семпая. Тобио смотрел вдаль, болтая легко ногами туда-сюда в такт повозке, которая наконец тронулась, чтобы довезти их до столицы. Кагеяме не хотелось действительно убивать Ойкаву. Кагеяме не хотелось брать власть в свои руки. Кагеяме не хотелось восстановить справедливость.

Кагеяма хотел понять.  
Почему?

Ему не больно. Ему не очень-то грустно, ему не плачется, ему не одиноко. Это просто тихо, постоянно тихо рядом, и все люди вокруг обращались с ним странно. Больше похоже на то, будто Хината отошёл в туалет и потерялся, а Кагеяма не пошёл его искать.

Это никак.

Они приняли план Хинаты в качестве посмертного желания: на самом деле переговорить, а в случае неудавшихся переговоров убить. Кагеяма знал, что они всё равно попытаются убить. Ойкава тоже это знал.

Утверждал, что никого не подсылал лично убить «ребёнка», и приглашал убедиться в этом самому. Вторая записка пришла час назад, и Кагеяма сжёг её, подражая своему учителю. Ойкава любил огонь. Если бы он захотел убить, он бы просто сжёг их всех магическим огнём, и виновные сгорели бы до пепла.

Это был только Хината. Как целенаправленный удар.  
Это не были специальные демоны, присланные следить за ними.  
Это не была магия вообще, а Ойкава — воплощение всего магического, что Кагеяма когда-либо видел.

Смерть Хинаты остудила его. Заставила думать. У них слишком много денег, их основной состав так молод и так легко контролируем, Такеда-сан получает письма раз в день, и в те дни, когда не получает, пропадает в городе. Кагеяме, впрочем, плевать на страну.

Хината давал какую-то видимость дальней цели. Хинаты нет. Видимости тоже.

— Эй, Кагеяма, — Ноя потрепал его по плечу, заставляя перестать смотреть на пыльную дорогу, — ты заставляешь нас нервничать.

Кагеяма молча привстал и сел на обычное место внутри. Киношита избегал его взгляда, тут же отвернувшись туда, где Кагеяма раньше сидел, резко и неловко, будто Тобио мог ударить его прямо сейчас за лишний вздох.  
(возможно. он не уверен)

— Слушай, я знаю, что тебе сейчас тяжелее всего среди всех, и если тебе надо поговорить о чувствах или других реально важных вещах, я буду здесь, ладно? — Нишиноя хлопнул его по плечу. — Мы все здесь.

Но Нишиноя был не здесь. У него связь с кем-то, кто не из лагеря, и больной блеск в глазах, как и у Танаки. Кагеяма не верил им. Они опасны. Больны.

Но он кивнул, приняв миску каши из опасных рук.

Они остановились на привал возле последнего участка леса, где не шастали патрули каждые полчаса. Разбили лагерь, как в очень старые времена, когда ещё не захватывали богатые усадьбы, и легли спать под открытым небом. Когда дыхание каждого из них успокоилось достаточно, и только Асахи-сан остался у углей, а Нишиноя и Танака сбежали глубже в лес, Кагеяма прошептал заклинание с лёгким свистом для отвода глаз, встал и пошёл в противоположную сторону.  
В сторону столицы.

Где-то посреди пути его встретило небольшое искажение пространства, будто лунный свет не знал, куда должен падать, и Кагеяма без опасений шагнул в излом, заканчивая шаг уже в коридоре замка.

Темно. И немного сыро.  
Он сделал ещё один шаг, прежде чем услышал лёгкий смешок впереди и звук шуршащей ткани плаща.

Ойкава изменился.   
Стал как-то выше, волосы короче, и рога гораздо заметнее. Подбородок более отточенный, и ухмылка до клыков обречённая. 

Ойкава... состарился. Не слишком быстро повзрослел для демона. Он постарел.   
Это подтверждает ладонь с выступающими, как у стариков, венами, которой Король помахал ему в приветствии.

Кагеяма только через мгновение осознал, что видел слишком чётко для ночи, и заклинание улучшенного зрения прошло сквозь всю защиту без вопросов. 

— Давно не виделись, Кагеяма-кун. Ты сильно вырос.

Кагеяма знал, что у него два шрама на спине новых, а ещё ладонь теперь не так дрожала, когда он держал нож. Но он не знал, куда и зачем шёл. Ойкава же, судя по расправленным плечам и прямому взгляду, другой.

— Вы сильнее. Где Иваизуми-сан?

Ойкава показушно застенчиво почесал щёку и отвёл взгляд на пару секунд, выдавливая смешок. Некоторые вещи не менялись.

— Ива-чан не знает. Он бы тебя не отпустил, наверное. Знаешь, слишком меня опекает после недавних событий, — Ойкава отмахнулся от этого, как от мелочи, и Кагеяма вздрогнул.

При взгляде на Короля демонов он не чувствовал ничего. Ни ярости, ни отчаяния, ни даже страха или ненависти. Это было ничего. Пустота. Ему не за что прощать демона, потому что он никогда не обижался на него.

— Если бы вы отреклись от престола, то смогли бы жить с Иваизуми-саном где-то, — задумчиво произнёс Кагеяма, и Ойкава в ответ только фыркнул, приблизившись. Они никуда не шли, просто стояли в коридоре; это будет быстрый разговор, не переговоры или долгие задушевные объяснения. 

— Невозможно отречься от власти, которая дана Богами. Иначе последует наказание, Тобио-кун, — он резко перешёл на имя, словно ощущая, что рамки куда более размыты, чем могло показаться. Кагеяма сам этого не осознавал. — Я люблю Королевство.

— Королевство не любит вас.

Ойкава снова фыркнул, прислонившись к стене спиной.

— Меня не любит Ушивака. 

Ах, теперь это имеет так много смысла. Кагеяма уставился на своё правое запястье, прокручивая его, а затем распрямляя пальцы. Несколько из них остались в странном, полусогнутом состоянии, а указательный слишком быстро выгнулся наружу.

— Зачем вы сделали это? 

Ойкава тоже посмотрел на руку, цокнув. Теперь это не излечит никакой целитель, даже зная проблему, и риски не стоили того, чтобы даже одарённый демон брался за операцию. 

— Я боялся, что ты мог победить Ива-чана, став моим рыцарем. У тебя талант к магии, но нет упорства, чтобы развивать его. У меня было мало веры. И много страхов.

Короли не извинялись. Наверное. Кагеяме это было не нужно.  
У него наконец было понимание, почему в детстве всё окропилось серым.

— Я могу под заклинанием сказать, что не отдавал приказ убивать твоего коротышку. Возможно, это был прощальный подарок от кого-то из моих сбежавших поданных. Если так, то сожалею, — Король сделал небольшую паузу, и Кагеяма тоже посмотрел вперёд, на витраж. Люди, демоны, эльфы, вампиры и Боги, сидящие на одной поляне, улыбающиеся друг другу. Скорее витраж для воздушного замка, чем замка демонов. — Ты хороший ребёнок. Попробуй пожить. Не приходи завтра на переговоры. Там не будет ничего хорошего ни для кого. 

Ойкава оторвался от холодной стены, резко взглянув на Кагеяму.  
Так что.  
В убийстве Хинаты действительно нет никакого смысла. Кроме того, что он, вероятно, был слишком ярким для кого-то, чтобы просто смотреть в его сторону. 

Возможно, всех в том зале убьют. Возможно, Король демонов по определению обречён. Кагеяма не знал, но и не хотел знать. Теперь он не хотел иметь ничего общего ни с демонами, ни с людьми.

Он кивнул.

— Не могли бы вы... открыть портал от моего лагеря куда-нибудь... возможно, ближе к границе Инаризаки? Пожалуйста.

Ойкава задумчиво протянул «хо», но потом кивнул с настоящей улыбкой, будто не было всех этих лет, перерезанных запястий и убийств.

Пространство рядом исказилось, и портал к лагерю открылся.

— И, Тобио-кун, подарок на прощанье. Когда не будешь знать, что делать в жизни, просто помолись и резко отведи правую руку. Возможно, ты увидишь что-то интересное.

Кагеяма заторможено кивнул, думая, что это не имеет смысла, и задаваясь вопросом, всегда ли Ойкава был таким набожным, но потом отбросил всё в сторону. Он ошибся. Ойкава не постарел. Он немного сломался.

Тобио резко поклонился и произнёс:  
— Спасибо за всё, Ойкава-семпай.

Король толкнул его ногой в портал.

Кагеяма чуть не упал лицом в свою собственную палатку, вовремя подставив руки и сгруппировавшись. Трава с камнями оцарапала ладони, но Кагеяма быстро встал и зашёл внутрь. В мешок с собой он кинул все книги, немного провизии, сменную одежду. В руки попала книга про Богов, подаренная Кенмой Хинате. Парень смотрел на обложку пять секунд, прежде чем вспомнить прощание Ойкавы и пихнуть её в мешок. Рука задержалась на подаренном металлическом обруче, резкий выдох вырвался сквозь зубы.

Он не позволит им забрать у него что-либо ещё.

Возможно, он бы перековал это под себя позже. Возможно, нет. Сейчас он кинул его в мешок к остальным вещам, раздражённый, что Хината даже после смерти продолжал доставать его без повода.

Листок и карандаш лежат перед ним, когда пространство рядом снова искажается. Это, впрочем, не так уж важно на самом деле, поэтому он царапает лишь пару слов напоследок.

У вампиров другой язык, который он никогда не практиковал с носителями. У них нет рабства и нет последних достижений науки. Но у них много сильных магов и настоящая магическая школа.

_ «Я нашёл цель.»_

Кагеяма делает шаг вперёд.

Он хочет попробовать жить.

***

  
**Жизненный Квест**: _Спасти Королевство или умереть_  
**Награда в случае выполнения:** вторая жизнь.  
**Наказание в случае провала:** уничтожение души (Вашей), уничтожение души (Рыцаря), уничтожение Королевства.  
**Описание Жизненного Квеста:** Вы так долго стремились сделать Королевство лучше, что должны дойти до конца. Повстанцы мешают вам и могут уничтожить Королевство из-за незнания божественных законов, однако убить всех один раз не поможет править вам в дальнейшем. Вы должны либо искоренить причину недовольства, либо предотвратить божественную кару и дать Рыцарю убить вас. Однако вы любите Рыцаря. Сделайте правильный выбор.  
**Ограничения:** нельзя первому убить Рыцаря, нельзя убивать повстанцев. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если вам нравится этот фанфик (или он вас оскорбил до глубины души лол), то дайте мне знать: оставьте комментарий или нажмите kudos, я очень ценю обратную связь!


	17. Конец игры

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Переговоры, случайности, мотивы и смерть.  
А, возможно, всё это было сном.

_Нет, и не под чуждым небосводом,_  
_И не под защитой чуждых крыл,-_  
_Я была тогда с моим народом,_  
_Там, где мой народ, к несчастью, был._  
1961

  
***

  
Дайчи зевнул во весь рот, шагая по одной и той же линии уже который раз. Хотя Сугавара говорил ему, что он не обязан быть вместе с остальными стражниками на посту, он действительно не хотел выглядеть особенным человеком в рассаднике демонов. Он знал, как это выглядит со стороны. Сам наблюдал. 

Об Иваизуми ходили невероятные слухи: от полного отсутствия таланта к магии до звания лишь за способности шлюхи. Дайчи считал, что каждый из них в той или иной мере правда. Он не был хуже, чем Иваизуми, на тех соревнованиях, и всё же выбрали не его, а более молодого и уже знакомого принцу человека. Савамура готов ставить всё своё жалованье на то, что уже тогда мальчишки были связаны узами.

(тогда они казались младше)

Ночью было скучно. Мол, все в напряжении, потому что ожидали реального возможного нападения, но никакого нападения не планировалось. Дайчи бы знал. Так что он просто болтал с другими стражниками, когда ему встречались патрули, и одёргивал сам себя, чтобы вернуться на пост. В Сейджо были интересные системы тренировок, и он правда стал сильнее за последнее время, когда позволил другим показать то, чему они учились. Савамура всё ещё считал, что некоторые рыцари были слишком зависимы от своих партнёров, но то, что они делали вместе, было правда круто.

Он хотел бы остаться здесь ещё.

Если бы не Короли...

Он оглянулся на стражников, которые несли вахту сегодня вместе с ним. Мешки под глазами явно не шли им к лицу, и они выглядели младше его (ему не удавалось воспринимать их, будто они старше, потому что у некоторых даже детский жирок с щёк не сошёл).

— Ребят, если выиграете в карты, отпущу с вахты.

Их глаза загорелись. Дайчи достал свою счастливую колоду, и они сели на ступеньки, предвкушая хоть какое-то развлечение. Ему стоило только немного поддаться, чтобы отпустить их спать. Он мог гордиться ими. Неважно, что это очень неправильная причина для гордости. Они напоминали ему детёнышей тюленей: так же быстро росли на его глазах. 

Савамура достал письмо из-за пазухи, несколько раз смятое, перечитал несколько строк. Достал уголёк, перечеркнул слова, написал заново. В итоге выбросил лист, взял новый — в последнее время он носил их с собой, — разгладил старый листок, списал подчистую первые предложения. Не дав времени подумать, так и не дописал: всё равно всё оправдания, и свистнул. Ворон приземлился на руку в броне, скрипя когтями по металлу, и Дайчи прикрепил несколько раз сложенную бумажку к его лапе.

Ближе к рассвету Савамура стоял лишь возле запасного входа в замок, не патрулируя местность. Сейчас бы в карты с Сугой перекинуться... 

Тогда появилась эта странная атмосфера. Такая драматичная, кровавая, будто могут убить в любой момент, но при этом убивать собираются не тебя. Это чувство окутывало, протекало прямо по коже, не проникая вглубь. Дайчи тут же приосанился, прищурился, сжал руку на рукояти меча.

Он увидел их ещё на подходе к замку. Знакомая энергия и даже магия ощущалась опасностью, и это заставляло его сознание тормозить. Они были подозрительными. Почему больше никто не обратил на них внимание? Почему он должен разбираться с ними?

Они подошли к Дайчи так, будто он не представлял абсолютно никакой угрозы. Будто никогда не было речи, что он решил выйти из сопротивления. Что он хотел жить в мире.

Дайчи посмотрел на них: в масках до глаз, с кинжалами за поясами, в грязных дорожных плащах и со скрытыми ухмылками. Такие не могли принести мир Королевству. Но потом Дайчи вспомнил расстроенное лицо Сугавары, его хмурый взгляд, направленный в горизонт, и сжатые кулаки после разговоров с Королём, хотя там всегда должна быть улыбка и мягкий свет.

Он отошёл вбок, смеряя взглядом половину знакомых лиц. 

— Я проведу вас до тронного зала. Но я ничего не буду делать во время начала всего. Я уже отчитался перед Укаем.

Одна из фигур дёргается от какого-то явного неуважения к одному из их предводителей. Все остальные усмехались, толкая друг друга локтями. Та самая фигура стянула маску, и, конечно же, это Мичимия. Он и вправду отвык от её присутствия. И... ох, она изменилась. Та же короткая стрижка, те же карие глаза и даже круглые щёки, но в глазах видно шрамы. Она стала старше. Сильнее, судя по поступи. 

— Ты действительно?.. — он не дал ей договорить, повторив ту же самую фразу про отчёт, и повернулся к ней спиной.

— Нам нужно в зал, где будут переговоры, — сказал кто-то в маске, и Дайчи коротко кивнул.

Он провёл их сквозь коридоры, не скрывая лица. По пути им никто не встретился. Как, оказывается, просто устроить ловушку в собственном замке великого Короля-мага. Они копошились около пятнадцати минут, прежде чем выйти из зала с огромными улыбками на лицах, которые не могли скрыть даже маски.

— Я рада, что ты остался верен справедливости вне зависимости от стороны, — Саёко, это точно была Саёко с её слегка прокуренным голосом, похлопала его по плечу. 

Компания скрылась в считанные секунды, и Савамура сделал вид, что не заметил взгляда, брошенного на него Мичимией.

Это было каким-то видом унижения. Будто он только что опозорил сам себя. Странное чувство. Дайчи двинулся в свои покои, смежные с небольшой комнаткой Суги. Посмотрел на свою дверь, а затем на соседнюю. Сжал губы и зашёл в комнату Суги.

Он был очень похож не на ворона, а на воробья, когда спал. Такой же нахохленный, закутавшийся в одеяло с головой, только волосы торчали в разные стороны, а ноги совсем голые. И сон такой же чуткий в принципе. 

Глаза Суги открылись, и спустя пару секунд он улыбнулся, глядя на Дайчи.

— Разве не рано? — спросил он хриплым ото сна голосом.

От такого контраста хрипотцы Дайчи стало дурно. Разве он не должен делать всё, чтобы слышать именно этот хрип каждое утро, когда просыпался? Разве должен он принимать похвалу от человека с прокуренным голосом? Разве он не должен защищать Сугу? 

— Давай сбежим сейчас?

Сугавара лишь продолжал улыбаться в ответ на такую трусость и желание защитить. Потянулся, присел, сонно потирая глаза, и похлопал по кровати рядом с собой. Дайчи покорно сел. И тогда Коуши накинулся на него со смехом, начал трепать его по волосам со всей силой, что аж кожу головы жгло. Дайчи смеялся, пытаясь остановить негодника, но тот только сильнее веселился, пытаясь одновременно обездвижить противника и продолжить пытку.

— Ну хватит! — Дайчи задыхался.  
— Вот именно, — Сугавара несильно хлопнул Дайчи по щекам и повернул его лицо к себе так, чтобы смотреть в глаза, — хватит. Мы не предатели. Нам нечего бояться. Мы уйдём сразу после переговоров, понятно? Если захотим.

— Он не верит тебе, — Дайчи вздохнул, уже через секунду жалея, что упомянул это.

— Неважно, — Суга печально улыбнулся и помотал головой, — потому что я верю в него.

Дайчи немного завидовал.

***

  
— Я люблю тебя.

Ойкава остановился и удивлённо посмотрел на слегка смущённого Иваизуми. В коридоре стояла какая-то оглушающая тишина, даже Маки и Маттсун в десяти шагах от них, казалось, не дышали.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — Ойкава наконец улыбнулся, подойдя к Хаджиме совсем близко, переплетая их пальцы. — К чему это?

Иваизуми знал, что в последние часы их общение друг с другом стало немного запутанным и вводило окружающих в тупик из-за странного подбора слов, но им, если честно, плевать. Зелье сработало. Их узы целы и не убивают. Даже больше — по причине долгой связи отдача их эмоций сейчас совсем перепуталась, создавая нечто единое, целое. Это... не плохо. Тоору достаточно проницателен, чтобы понять, где чьи побуждения, за них двоих.

— Ни к чему. Просто, — рыцарь пожал плечами, сжимая ладонь в ответ, — нужно вслух.

Ойкава улыбнулся по-другому, более мягко, снимая перчатку с чужой руки, даже не гремя сталью, и затем прижался губами к здоровым узам, прикрыв глаза. Это здорово. Связь теперь не пожирала их, а была обручем пульсирующего тепла. Даже не тепла, а света. Иваизуми не мог точно описать это словами, но это словно лучи тёплого света от самой крови и костей пронизывали его руку; ни покалывание, ни иглы, ни какой-то зуд. Именно так, едиными нитями насквозь. Ощущалось правильно.  
Но Хаджиме знал: он захотел сказать это из-за Ойкавы.

Странное чувство обречённости.

— Вы женаты? — рот Яхабы так и не закрылся после фразы. Пара перевела на стражника взгляд; они даже не заметили, как тот подошёл.

— Разве это не слон в комнате, о котором мы не говорим? — Маки безразлично обвёл всех взглядом.  
— Что, твою мать, такое «слон»? — подошедший вместе с другом Кьётани морщился, глядя на Короля, как будто всё происходящее вызывало внутри него детское отвращение.   
— Я думал, вы с Иваизуми просто... мол, официальный фаворит, все дела, — Маттсун словно по-новому взглянул на товарища, оценивая все поступки и слова заново.

— Я считал, что мы сошлись на Le secret de Polichinell, — Ойкава чуть склонил голову набок. В этот раз подвис и Яхаба, который всё ещё не завершил своё обучение. — Но да. Мы связаны. С самого детства.

— Как долго? — в глазах Кьётани неподдельный, демонический интерес, и рыцарь удивился. 

Это странный вопрос, вызывающий зуд под кожей. Иваизуми понял, что действительно не помнил, сколько они связаны. Это просто _всегда._ Возможно, что-то было до, но в голове всплывали только размытые образы леса и уезжающего отца. Однако у Ойкавы лицо ребёнка-задиры, поэтому Хаджиме готов к вспышке.

— Чуть больше десяти лет, — Тоору задрал подбородок, и Иваизуми резко выдохнул, когда понял каждую цифру: сколько месяцев, дней, часов они вместе. Он взглянул на Ойкаву, который наслаждался удивлением и неверием, как цветок, впитывающий солнечный свет.

— Я не думаю, что обсуждать это посреди коридора — хорошая идея, — Иваизуми недовольно поморщился, оглядываясь вокруг. Они должны были идти к той самой столовой, в которой когда-то королевская чета полным составом обсуждала планы на будущее Королевства. Провести переговоры там Иваизуми казалось странным решением, но оказалось, что демоны в принципе не склонны к переговорам, да и вообще к каким-то поблажкам, поэтому все разговоры велись либо в тронном зале, либо в темницах.

Иваизуми предпочёл бы темницы. Не то чтобы его кто-то слушал серьёзно по этому поводу.

— Да ладно, после того происшествия на балу слухи должны были пойти, — Ойкава фыркнул, легонько ударив рыцаря по плечу. — Тем более я терпеливо дожидаюсь Сугу.

— Яхаба, — Иваизуми скривился, вспомнив последний разговор с одним из советников, — иди к покоям Сугавары и напомни ему, что у него в планах переговоры. А после их удачного завершения он может улетать, куда душа прикажет.

— Так ты теперь Король, — Маки усмехнулся, подойдя к Иваизуми на опасно близкое расстояние и приобнимая за плечо. Ойкава тут же сбросил чужую руку, угрожающе рыкнув. — Даже не знаю, как пошутить.

Маттсун закатил глаза, хватая друга за руку и ведя вперёд.  
— Иногда лучше промолчать. Давайте, мы должны проверить всё помещение перед началом.

Ойкава с той самой неизбежностью, которая окутала голову Иваизуми туманом, смотрел на открытую дверь. Там не было ничего, что он не видел раньше. Ничего, что могло вызвать такой лютый страх у Хаджиме.

— Я тебе доверю, Ива-чан. Ты же знаешь это, — Иваизуми в ответ кивнул. — Ты должен защитить Королевство, не дать им убить меня. Выполнить... Жизненный Квест.

Иваизуми смотрел на Ойкаву и видел только потухшие угли, грозящиеся рассыпаться в пепел.

— У нас всё будет хорошо. Мы на полпути, помнишь, да? 

Ойкава помотал головой.  
— Понимаешь? Не дать им убить меня. Им, — Ойкава остановился, сжав руку Иваизуми до хруста. — Если надо, ты сам должен...

Нет.  
Иваизуми откинул руку, сделал шаг назад и помотал головой. Бред.  
Как дышать?

— Ты должен. Это твой долг.  
— Не проси, — Иваизуми будто со стороны услышал, как собственный голос, похожий на скулёж, дрожал. Как же жалко.  
— Я хочу правильный конец. Я хочу, чтобы ты был последним воспоминанием. Хочу, чтобы они сгорели в огне проклятья, — Тоору вновь подошёл к Хаджиме, и всё, что последний слышал, это шелест плаща. 

— Что насчёт меня? Чего я хочу?

У Иваизуми есть небольшая проблема.  
Она заключалась в том, что единственное, чего он хотел — это помогать Ойкаве.

Тот смиренно улыбнулся, абсолютно точно зная правду, и промолчал, смягчаясь над Иваизуми. 

— Просто... помни это, ладно?  
— У нас всё будет хорошо.

Ойкава вновь смиренно улыбнулся, повторяя эхом:  
— У нас всё будет хорошо.

А затем был поцелуй. Такой же странный, как и разговор: без клыков, не голодный, но отчаянный; Ойкава прихватил нижнюю губу вместо привычной верхней и отвечал как-то нежно, без пыла; зато руки сжимали челюсть до боли.

— Ваше Величество, — Маки вернулся в коридор с обеспокоенным лицом, и личное напряжение между Иваизуми и Ойкавой исчезло, преобразовавшись в нечто более общее и беспокойное. Маки не обращался официально без повода. — Мы нашли кое-что. Кьётани сказал, что это... провода?

Король зашёл внутрь твёрдым шагом, прежде чем рыцарь смог остановить его. Кьётани сидел на корточках возле стула во главе стола, пока Маттсун руками следовал за началом нитей, снимая прикосновениями заклятье невидимости. 

— Кто сегодня на посту?

Кентаро крутил в одной руке два провода с оголёнными концами, второй открепляя их от внутренней стороны ножки стула. Маттсун же в это время вынес из-за угла большую металлическую коробку с несколькими кнопками.

— Дайчи, — сказал сзади Маки. — Ночью и с утра.  
— Что это вообще такое? — пробормотал Иваизуми, беря предмет в руки. Ойкава задумчиво промычал, за пару секунд отсоединяя провода.

— Генератор электричества. Это... человеческое изобретение, создаёт энергию, которая у них заменяет магию, — Ойкава хмыкнул. — Оставьте провода на месте, а... — он ощупал дно ящика, с победным «Нашёл!» вытаскивая приклеенный кристалл с обмотанной вокруг нитью, — это приклейте как-нибудь. Надеюсь, не отпадёт. Даст невидимость на провода.

— Разве не лучше переклеить их на стулья, эм, этих повстанцев? 

Вопрос задаёт Кентаро каким-то забитым голосом, стесняясь своей идеи, но все оборачиваются к Ойкаве и смотрят на Короля так, что молодой рыцарь понимает, что сказал что-то разумное.

— Нет.

— Все вышли, — приказал Иваизуми глухим голосом, и рыцари молча тут же удалились из зала, оставив их наедине, хотя ни один из них не планировал этого делать ещё секунду назад. — Тоору, — голос Иваизуми тут же сменился, становясь мягче; Ойкава ощущает стыд, хотя не понимает, за что именно, — какой у тебя Жизненный Квест? 

Ойкава не ответил.

— Ты же понимаешь, что не должен действовать под влиянием каких-то слов, которые видишь только ты? Действуй так, как сам считаешь нужным, — Ойкава сжал его запястье на половине фразы, и Иваизуми остановился, глядя на Короля.

— Мой Жизненный Квест называется «Спасти Королевство или умереть», — с улыбкой ответил он, сжимая руку Иваизуми с такой силой, будто тот попал в капкан. — С ограничением, что нельзя убивать повстанцев. 

Иваизуми раньше очень часто ловил себя на мысли, что хочет смачно, со всей силы ударить своего лучшего друга, любимого, родного человека головой о стену. Так, чтобы с кровью, чтобы рога треснули и больно было по-настоящему. У него тряслись руки в такие моменты, и он закрывал глаза, чтобы восстановить дыхание до нормального. Он думал, что это прошло.   
Он ошибся.

Ойкава ощущал дрожь в своей руке от чужой и клокочущую ярость, которая оценилась через пару мгновений узами как угроза со стороны Иваизуми: того несильно шибануло током по правой руке от вязи. Тоору улыбнулся.

— Возможно, если бы мы разорвали узы, как нормальные разумные существа, ты бы мог меня сейчас сильно ударить. Но это не так.

Иваизуми вдохнул, выдохнул, снова вдохнул, успокаивая гнев внутри, оставляя это для настоящих врагов. Которые по ту сторону стен. С той стороны дворца. Не рядом с ним.   
(Ойкава враг сам себе чаще, чем другие существа) 

— Это не значит, что я не могу их убить, — в конце бормочет он, вырывая руку из хватки Ойкавы. — Думай, Дурокава, думай! Ты не действуешь по чьей-либо указке. Ты командуешь другими. Есть столько способов обойти подобную формулировку, что...

— А ты уверен, что за это не будет никакого наказания, когда мы уже знаем, что оно возможно? — Ойкава усмехнулся, садясь за стол. — Хочешь проверить?

— Хочешь умереть? 

Ойкава фыркнул. И не ответил.

Практически уютное молчание прервал Яхаба, ведя за собой Сугавару со странным предметом в руке. Иваизуми, почти не нервничая, осмотрел предмет: обруч то ли просто металлический, то ли бронзовый, с небольшой гравировкой и тремя небольшими камнями.

— Корону придумали люди как символ власти, но ведь повстанцы в основном люди, так что я подумал, что это уместно, — Сугавара приветливо улыбнулся и махнул рукой, будто между ними нет никаких обид или напряжения. — Нашёл в закромах сокровищницы. 

— Суга-чи, ты гений, — Ойкава потянулся за обручем, но Сугавара передал украшение Иваизуми, чтобы тот внимательно его осмотрел. Иваизуми хмыкнул, оценив жест, и с пафосным видом повернулся к Ойкаве, с полуприкрытыми глазами водружая обруч на лохматую голову.

С рогами корона и правда смотрелась излишеством. Но для людей, наверное, самое оно. 

— Что дальше? — спросил Сугавара.

Иваизуми не ответил, бросая на того подозрительный взгляд. Всегда была возможность, что лазутчики проскочили мимо Дайчи. Была возможность, что он их не заметил. Но что куда более вероятно — так это помощь соратникам. Бывшим или нынешним? Не суть.

Ойкава весело ответил, принимаясь за бумаги:  
— Ждём.

***

  
Саёко прикрепила капюшон к волосами на заколки и немного смолы — всё что угодно, лишь бы не отсвечивать в темноте и грязи столицы, — что дало ей немного больше спокойствия. Она смотрела на лагерь и не верила. Будто мало им было убить их Шоё, солнышко, гарант выигрыша и верности. Этот чёрт и Кагеяму убрал, а они, идиоты, не доглядели. Сами виноваты.

Она заметила, как Ноя и брат переглядывались между собой, обсуждая письмо безмолвно, и по глазам она видела, по мутным глазам, что верили идиоты письму. Что верили в наглую ложь, будто Кагеяма с перемолотой душой и рукой взял и изменил своё мнение по поводу того, кто переломал ему всё. 

Акитеру отводил от неё взгляд. Акитеру не прикасался к ней, потому что в последнее время она курила слишком много от нервов, и её волосы пропахли табаком: ядом для эльфийского чувствительного носа. Саёко обещала себе бросить и через пять минут снова набивала трубку, одну из тех, которые забрала с чьего-то трупа. 

Она наблюдала, как Акитеру что-то делал руками, переплетал и вырезал ножом. Она не знала, что. Не знала, поднимет ли он взгляд на неё.

Они разбили лагерь прямо перед стенами столицы, чтобы завершить все приготовления к их главной миссии. Саёко должна выступить уже скоро, как только солнце окончательно уйдёт, чтобы дать указания всем маленьким точкам в столице наконец поднять бунт. Чтобы они разнесли беззащитный замок по кусочкам. Чтобы все обездоленные забрали свой кусок из набитой казны и заполненного погреба.

— Эй.

Она резко обернулась, замахиваясь правой рукой, и только через секунду поняла, что это Акитеру. Который наконец посмотрел на неё. Он улыбался ей.

— Ты напугал меня, — она выдохнула с улыбкой на лице, вытряхивая пепел из трубки. — Что-то хотел? 

— Я не хотел пугать, честно, — он неловко посмеялся, и Саёко поняла, что в один момент все стремительно отвернулись от них, делая вид, что не смотрят. Забавно. — Просто безделушка, делал последние пару дней. Я хотел... тебе...

Он запнулся пару раз, и Саёко не выдержала, улыбнулась ещё шире, раскрыв ладонь, когда Акитеру отвернулся от смущения. Она уставилась на деревянную звёздочку, обмотанную красной нитью, которая переходила в шнурок.

— Это...  
— Я знаю, что я не мастер, правда! — Акитеру затараторил, будто это не само совершенство, а и вправду какая-то безделушка. — Я знал только механику и практиковался пару раз, но раз ты будешь одной из тех, кто идёт на переговоры, я бы просто хотел, понимаешь... чтобы ты, ну, защищена...

Она обняла его прежде, чем он успел договорить, выбив весь воздух из лёгких.

— Боги, спасибо.

Амулет на крови дарящего — это такое же признание в верности, как обручальное кольцо на пальце. Она чувствовала тепло, пульсирующее волнами, когда звёздочка упала на грудь. Пальцы Акитеру были холодными, немного дрожащими от волнения, когда он завязывал ей нить на шее, пока она держала свои короткие волосы приподнятыми.

Улыбка расцвела на её губах, такая неуместная, что она не знала, что с ней делать.

— Я бы хотел потом отвести тебя к себе домой. Ты пойдёшь со мной? Познакомишься с родителями, моим братом, — он поцеловал её ободранные костяшки пальцев, и девушка ощутила, как нагреваются щёки. Затем помог нацепить заколки назад, сразу с капюшоном. — Что скажешь? 

Акитеру старше её. Наверное, умнее, образованнее. Наверное, с полной семьёй и настоящим домом. Он её яркий свет во тьме, которая поедала их с братом. Единственное, что она могла делать — идти за ним.

Она думала над этим, пока петляла по самым грязным улицам города, находя все их притоны и харчевни, давая понять, что пора. Никто лучше неё не сливался с темнотой и ночью. Никто лучше неё и не знал запретные улицы города, нужные дома и людей. 

— Так рада восстанию? — спросила у неё ещё маленькая, возраста Шоё, когда тот только пришёл в лагерь, девочка посреди вонючего притона.

— Да, — ответила Саёко. Она отомстит за всё, что им пришлось пережить, а потом уйдёт с Акитеру, с братом и найдёт им новый дом.

Чего она не замечала — так это небольшой следилки на собственном капюшоне. Тёмных теней за соседним домом. И резких выдохов и хрипов, как только уходила из нужных мест.

***

  
— Вы не должны задавать лишних вопросов, — Такеда кивал головой, рассматривая все пункты плана. — Я представлю вас как своих помощников, потому что у вас меньшая магия и большая история; он не будет сомневаться в том, что вы искренни в намерениях, если заглянет в вашу голову.

— А он может? — Танака рядом спросил с таким неподдельным сомнением в голосе, что его сестра поморщилась. Такеда в ответ пожал плечами, пробормотал нечто вроде «Никогда не знаешь» и замолчал, перечитывая какую-то бумажку перед носом.

— Вступайте в диалог с ним, только если он спрашивает напрямую или если вы думаете, что способны сказать нечто важное, когда другие возле вас не знают, что сказать, — Такеда кивнул сам себе, что со стороны Нишинои выглядело странно. — Не берите слишком заметное оружие с собой. Не раскрывайте наши численность и местоположение. Не идите на индивидуальные сделки, не...

— Просто, — Укай положил руку на плечо Такеды, прерывая. Тот замолчал и покраснел то ли от волнения, то ли от смущения, — будьте разумны и не подвергайте нас опасности, помня о наших интересах.

На выходе из их импровизированного лагеря Асахи перехватил Ною. Танака понятливо кивнул им и сказал:   
— Не больше пяти минут.

Юу смотрел на Асахи и видел только бесконечную усталость в осунувшемся лице и затуманенных глазах. Когда это прошло мимо него? Ноя поморщился, а затем обнял Асахи — как не обнимал давно, слишком давно, — сжав рубаху в руках, словно пытаясь оторвать кусок. По связи впервые передалось что-то кроме глухого эха, и Ноя вздрогнул, понимая, что его не обняли в ответ.

— Я вернусь, слышишь? — он говорил прямо в лицо, вдыхая запах трав и приправ. — Я вернусь, и мы всё исправим. Честно. Я обещаю.

Асахи утешительно улыбнулся, отрывая чужие руки от своего лица.

— Мне кажется, нам всё-таки лучше...

Нет.  
Нет, нет, нет-нет-нет, _никогда._  
Ни в коем разе.

Асахи прервался, ощутив лютую, бешеную панику от уз, и отошёл на шаг, ошарашенный интенсивностью чувств в том месте, где раньше была стена.

— Я вернусь, — Ноя выдохнул шумно через нос, смотря только себе под ноги, — и мы всё обсудим.   
— Но ты ведь уже, — Асахи помотал головой, снова попытавшись.  
— Нет. Слышишь меня? — Юу шагнул вперёд и взял его ладони в свои, заставив смотреть себе в глаза и не замечая, как по собственным кончикам пальцев скакали разряды. — Всё будет нормально. Я обещаю.

И Асахи сдался. Тепло улыбнулся, потрепал по голове на прощанье и пошёл обратно неслышным шагом.

Ноя, прикасаясь к тому месту, где пару секунд назад была большая тёплая ладонь, ощутил жгучий стыд, пронизывающий каждую клетку тела иглой. Потому что по связи, от которой он так удобно отрешился, передавалась боль сердечная, умственная, усталость, непонимание, что делать и как жить. Он должен был заметить. Разобраться.

И он сделает это.

Когда он догнал остальных, никто не стал спрашивать у него, что случилось. Танака только утешительно запрокинул руку ему на плечо, что удручало гораздо больше, чем должно. Они шли по главной улице, и вдруг Ноя начал осматриваться, заметив, что людей в столице подозрительно много. Мол, слишком хорошо одетых и приятно выглядящих людей.

Он незаметно показал другу сначала на одного зажиточного горожанина, затем на второго, но Рю лишь пожал плечами, тоже не зная, что происходит. На секунду он захотел спросить Такеду или Укая, но тут же передумал, увидев их взгляд.

Что-то отталкивало от них.

Они легко прошли во дворец. Руки Нои била мелкая дрожь, которая усиливалась переживаниями со стороны Асахи, которые ощущались острее, чем обычно. Их осмотрели и забрали всё оружие, которое было.

— Яды, магические амулеты, что-то запрещённое? — буднично спросили у него, и Ноя помотал головой. Конечно нет. Он не дурак.

Они зашли в зал под пристальным взглядом стражников, который заставлял чувствовать себя неудобно. Тем не менее, они не проследовали за ними, закрыв двери прямо за спинами компании. Нишиноя огляделся и выдохнул через нос: зал для переговоров больше напоминал семейную дорогую столовую. Просторное помещение, огромный овальный стол в центре и куча стульев, светлые стены и большие окна. Помещение буквально дышало чистотой и чем-то хорошим. 

Король их уже ждал. Он сидел во главе стола на стуле, который, кажется, был чуть выше, чем другие в комнате. Сзади был Рыцарь с загорелым лицом. Совсем сбоку, подставив стул, сидел другой демон.

Они не ощущались враждебно. Они были какими-то... обычными. Ноя не знал, чего ожидал: расшитого золотом и драгоценными камнями платья, какой-то неожиданной короны или зелёной чешуи и крыльев за спиной. Король был в простом чёрном плаще с красной оборкой, его корона — простым металлическим обручем, а рога по длине в половину ладони. Рыцарь был полностью в доспехах и с мечом на поясе, с короткой военной стрижкой и напряжением в плечах. Рядом с Королём сидел советник с белыми-белыми волосами, маленькими рожками и спокойным выражением лица.

Был бы Нишиноя чуть более подозрителен, подумал бы, что им в лицо пихают их ошибочные суждения. Человек и альбинос-демон на стороне Короля. 

— Добро пожаловать в сердце Сейджо, — голос Короля не был слишком низким или высоким. В нём был какой-то звон, но больше в нём было силы. Когда слова доходят до тебя независимо от громкости. 

Нишиноя и Танака были единственными, кто поклонился. Король на это лишь усмехнулся, ничего не сказав. Такеда вышел вперёд, прежде чем Нишиноя успел всех представить подобающе.

— Я Такеда, один из лидеров «освободительной группы», — Нишиноя переглянулся с Танакой, который, судя по мине, тоже слышал подобное название в первый раз. Почему не называть всё своими именами? Укай-сан подошёл к Такеде и встал чуть впереди него, будто, если что, хотел иметь возможность закрыть плечом. — Рядом со мной Укай-сан. Сзади нас Саёко-сан, Танака-сан, её брат, и Нишиноя-сан: они наши помощники.

Король рассматривал их, как хищник свою добычу, и улыбнулся так, что клыки показались из-за губ.

— Ну, надеюсь, Такеда-сан, вы знаете, кто я, — он хихикнул, прямо как какая-то маленькая девчонка, но звук был настолько тихим, что, наверное, Ное показалось. — Сзади меня Иваизуми, мой главный рыцарь и лучший друг, а по правую руку Сугавара, мой советник по социальным вопросам. — Все трое хмыкнули как-то в унисон, будто в сказанном есть что-то смешное. Юу тоже хотел бы понять, над чем смеяться. — Приятно познакомиться. 

— Наверное, — прошептал рыцарь себе под нос, из-за чего Король улыбнулся. 

— Присаживайтесь, — Ойкава указал рукой на стулья, ровно пять штук. Ноя прошёл первым, Танака уселся рядом с ним. Саёко с раздражённым видом села напротив брата, а Такеда и Укай сели дальше всех и ближе к выходу. 

Наверное, умно.

— Отмените рабство, и тогда мы расформируем все отряды, — сказал Такеда, как только сел. Пару секунд ничего не происходило, а затем Король засмеялся. Чистым, искренним смехом, будто услышал хороший анекдот от лучшего друга. Саёко дёрнулась, поморщилась, но промолчала.

— К вашему сведению, — Король утёр несуществующую слезу, — вы здесь единственные, кому грозит плаха. Так что вы не в праве ставить условия. Я призвал вас к переговорам, несмотря на уверения всех моих советников и рыцаря, чтобы не убивать вас. Потому что через лет семьдесят таким темпом на территории Сейджо не останется маложивущих рас. А теперь, — из голоса пропал звон, превратившись в нечто, похожее на рык, — объясните мне, почему я не должен убивать вас.

Ноя наблюдал. И по реакции рыцаря понял, что что-то в этой угрозе не так, но не мог понять, что. Возможно, им правда каким-то образом не выгодно их убить прямо сейчас, но эта невыгода виделась в огромных перспективах на будущее, а не прямо сейчас, когда они мешали.

— Ваше Величество, — Ноя наконец вырвался вперёд, и эхо голоса раздалось по всему залу, — все сидящие перед вами здесь — люди, выросшие на территории Королевства, которых как-то притесняли. Кто-то из нас был в рабстве, даже несмотря на то, что наделён магией. Кого-то избили на улице до полусмерти, а затем выгнали из собственного дома. Нам не дают устроиться на хоть какую-то нормальную и оплачиваемую работу, поэтому нам приходится воровать, чтобы есть. Мы не хотим, чтобы другие люди в Сейджо переживали подобное. Чтобы их... отбирали у семей в рабство.

Танака несмело похлопал его по плечу, выражая одобрение, и даже Такеда посмотрел на него с лёгкой улыбкой. Король кивал в такт словам, ни разу не прервав. 

— Вы просто обращаетесь с людьми, как с мусором, и считаете ниже себя всех, у кого нет рогов, — Саёко выплюнула это Королю в лицо, и все за столом застыли на несколько секунд в оцепенении.

Иногда, очень редко, Ноя жалел, что у сестры Рю такой пробивной и жёсткий характер.

— Итак, вы с чего-то решили, что Сейджо проводит расистскую внутреннюю политику, — Ойкава усмехнулся, а Саёко рядом с Ноей насмешливо фыркнула. — Но позвольте заметить, что Аоба Джосай является многонациональной страной. Не считая того, что сами демоны внутри страны делятся на ареалы обитания, от кошачьих до птичьих, и королевство не вмешивается в их внутреннюю политику, так их процент лишь около семидесяти пяти. Остальные — ну, люди, вампиры, даже эльфы; эмигранты из соседних стран — составляют двадцать пять процентов населения. Мы физически не можем себе позволить себе ведение расисткой политики.

Нишиноя на лице Короля читал «а очень бы хотелось».

— И с учётом всего этого в рабство отправляют чаще всего людей, — Укай вступил в спор с миролюбивой улыбкой. — Да и само существование такой группы как рабы... В рабство забирают абсолютно любых людей, целые семьи.

— И как же убийство меня поможет решить проблему работорговли? — Ноя краем глаза подметил, что Такеда-сан нервно дёрнулся на месте. Повисло на пару секунд тяжёлое молчание, которое, судя по улыбке, действительно веселило Короля. — Судя по отчётам, вы встретились недавно с одним из охранников и преподавателей детского дома. Он вёл сирот, таких, как вы в детстве, в дом, где они бы точно смогли избежать участи рабов, однако вы перебили всех их охранников. В итоге на повозку напали разбойники, из-за чего сопровождающий маг умудрился сломать ногу, из-за чего, в свою очередь, — Король сделал странную дугу головой, акцентировав внимание на следующей фразе, — им пришлось задержаться и остановиться возле аномальной зоны, где только чудом их не сожрали звери, и лишь из-за стражи, которая была специально отправлена в это место, но один из детей навсегда перестанет ходить.

— Благими намерениями... — Рыцарь за спиной Короля устало проворчал, отведя взгляд. Ойкава улыбнулся, кивнув.

— Дорога в ад, точно, — демон с каким-то немыслимым, но знакомым обожанием посмотрел на рыцаря, и Нишиноя вспомнил; точно, Танака так же рядом с ним на Киёко-сан смотрел каждый раз. — Вы мне что-то говорите о расизме и неприязни, но мой главный Рыцарь — человек, которому я доверяю свою жизнь и свою душу.

— Исключения только подтверждают правила, — Такеда покачал головой, отрицая. — Мы живём в расисткой, в нацисткой стране, где о магии судят по цвету волос, а по наличию рогов впускают в трактир или выталкивают из него.

Король покрутил прядь своих волос на пальце, рассматривая её на свету.

— Вы считаете, что я расист? 

— Что мы ещё, чёрт возьми, — Саёко выплюнула ругательство прямо в Короля, но тот и не вздрогнул, внимательно смотря на неё и правда слушая, — должны думать, когда всех, кроме демонов, унижают и насилуют?

— Но я женат на человеке. Как я могу ненавидеть людей? — Ойкава невинно приподнял бровь, не давая время на ответ. — Это риторический вопрос, если что. Итак, если я не ужас, которым вы в сказках пугаете детей в вашей организации, может дело не в правительстве? Рабство никогда не было полностью легальным в нашем Королевстве. Более того, ровно с того момента, как я взошёл на престол, Королевство стало проводить анти-рабскую политику. 

— И в чём же заключается ваша политика? — Укай спросил серьёзно, но даже Ноя ощутил насмешку в этих словах.

— Обучение ремеслу у ведущих мастеров королевства за счёт казны именно для людей, — Ойкава улыбнулся обманчиво, скрывая агрессию. Ноя вспомил всё то количество именно людей на главной улице города и понятливо кивнул. — Создание отрицательного образа рабства как структуры среди придворных за счёт публикаций...

— Это просто смешно, — Саёко прошипела не хуже змеи, и Ноя пожалел, что она с ними. Танака бросил взгляд на сестру, прося её успокоиться, но у той мысли где-то далеко, и рука правая постоянно под столом поправляла что-то. Нишиною самого било по связи нехило, и, если слухи не врут, Акитеру предложил ей уйти с ним домой, возможно связавшись узами, так что он понял бы, если её физически тяготило расстояние. Но девушка нервничала, постоянно оглядывалась по сторонам и огрызалась, совсем не думая.

— И в целом лет через десять, когда остатки сельского хозяйства не будут держаться на рабах, я планирую полностью его упразднить.

Ноя не знал, что такое «упразднить», но подозревал, что это хорошее слово. 

— Это слишком долго. В конце концов, все соседние королевства уже многие годы живут без рабства, и только Сейджо до сих пор поддерживает подобное, — Укай говорил ровно, скрестив руки на груди, не позволяя себе лишний раз шелохнуться. Ноя, в принципе, согласен. — Почему нельзя сделать это хотя бы в ближайшие года? Два-три?

Демон рядом с Королём устало вздохнул, но сам Ойкава терпеливо пояснил, не давая другим рядом с собой говорить:  
— Потому что иначе вы же умрёте с голоду. Люди никогда исконно не жили в Сейджо, но рабство здесь было с незапамятных времён, создавая основу экономики в качестве трудовой силы. К тому же нынешние рабы просто не знают, куда идти, если их отпустят в один момент: они продолжат работать на том же месте за гроши всю жизнь, потому что те, кто богаче, будут относиться к ним, как к рабам.

— Территория, — рыцарь внезапно заговорил, сжимая спинку стула Короля. Тот не выглядел удивлённым и не пытался заставить замолчать, и это настораживало Ною, — на которой в основном живут люди, отошла Аоба Джосай после длительной войны. Королевство полностью её восстановило. Здесь никогда не порабощали людей намеренно.

— Но мы всё равно видим, что в основном в рабство забирают всех людей без разбора, когда в той же Шираторидзаве... — Такеда начал говорить уверенно, но его тут же прервал громкий «кхм».

— Знаете, почему исторически Шираторидзава и Аоба Джосай не в хороших политических отношениях? — в разговор вступил беловолосый демон, который до этого момента, кажется, лишь вечно что-то записывал на своих бумажках. — Дело не только в том, что у Шираторидзавы больше питьевой воды в равнинах за горным хребтом. Дело в том, что люди, если честно, очень мало живут, но хотят очень много. И сразу. В прошлую войну, которую начали они, люди попытались забрать нашу территорию, потому что слишком наплодились, понимаете? — Нишиноя не помнил имя, только первые слоги, «Суга», и этот Суга пугал немного больше, чем Король. Потому что в выглядящем, если руководствоваться стереотипами, безобидно демоне скрывались куда большие кровожадность и желание убить. — Но ещё больше сейчас мы с ними не в ладах...

Ойкава издал странный звук, который должен значить насмешку, и скрестил руки на груди, нахмурив брови.

— Ушивака действительно доставучий. Как-то в детстве я победил его на мечах. С тех пор мстит, засранец, — Король бормотал себе под нос бред, который не имел никакого смысла.

— ...потому что страной руководит даже не правитель, а его помощник, Сатори. У того небольшой... недуг? возможно, навязчивая идея, — Суга продолжил, как ни в чём не бывало, — завоевать свою родину. 

— Иначе говоря, — Ойкава прервал своего помощника одним движением руки; вся игривость куда-то исчезла, уступив место угрозе, — мы прекрасно знаем, что всё вы это делаете не из лучших побуждений, а из-за того, что Шираторидзава вас спонсировала на внутренний бунт с условием, что вы меня убьёте, потому что вы не знаете ни истории, ни законов страны, в которой живёте.

Тишина.  
Звенящая в костях и мозге тишина, не позволяющая думать.

Одно движение — всё сломается.

— Нет! — Танака вскакивает с места, и рыцарь уже обнажает меч в его сторону, когда друг продолжает кричать: — Мы бы никогда! Это бред! Единственное, что мы хотим, это чтобы больше никто не жил, как жили мы!

— О, — Ойкава кивает, протягивая руку к... мужу, тому самому Иваизуми из писем, который обучал когда-то их Кагеяму владению мечом. — Я верю. Особенно вам двоим, — он склоняет голову чуть вбок и улыбается как-то нежно, — благословлённым Богиней. Киёко-сан и не посмотрела бы в вашу сторону, если бы в ваших мыслях было что-то плохое. Ведь главное отличие демонов от людей в том...

— Что они знают, что Боги есть, — Танака договаривает и садится на место с каким-то осоловелым взглядом, еле дыша. Саёко, глядя на брата, смеётся нервным, раздражённым смехом, но Укай и Такеда... О. 

Точно.

Они оба нервничают, переписываются на одном листе бумаги и ищут выход взглядом, никого ни о чём не предупреждая, просто будучи очевидными перед самим Королём. Безразличные к тому, что о них подумает Король страны, в которой они живут.

Они _не повстанцы. _

Они способ развалить страну.

— Возвращаясь к главному, — Ойкава вновь берёт слово, — я обещаю дать вам в два раза больше золота.

Всё ломает Саёко. Нишиноя должен был догадаться, что всё сломает она: импульсивнее брата, напористее любого из них, пережившая ради выживания столько, сколько им не приходилось. Она смеётся, запрокинув голову, и достаёт тот самый механизм с кнопкой. Она нажимает на неё прежде, чем Юу успевает понять, в какой они опасности. Он медленно поворачивает голову, ожидая крика, взрыва, запаха гари: чего угодно.

Но он получает _ничего._

— Я бы не советовал, — Король медленно говорит, подбирая слова, и в этот раз Ною всё это пугает больше, чем возможные пытки и казнь, — считать меня глупее, чем есть. Но удивительно, — он цокает языком и качает головой, — моё предложение всё ещё действительно. 

Эта атмосфера, эта властность и опасность в воздухе — оно всё вместе пахнет металлом, озоном и сухой землёй. Дышать больно — потому что дышать им лишь позволяют. Будто искрится воздух — но Нишиноя осознаёт, что искрятся его пальцы. Сбоку жар, невыносимый и обжигающий холодом: это Танака, который не может контролировать подаренную ему силу.

Двигаясь, словно воздух — толща воды, Ноя полностью поворачивается к Укаю. Почему тот доверил запуск Саёко? Ей, самой взрывной, самой отчаянной из всех? 

— Хватит эту белиберду... — женский хрип, но не отчаянный. Боковым зрением Ноя замечает странное движение руки девушки, но всё ещё продолжает в упор глядеть на Укая и Такеду.

— Я не сжигаю вас магическим огнём, потому что мне доставит это лишь проблемы. Вы заботитесь о множестве сирот, которых пока не может немедленно взять на себя детский дом и которые стали таковыми после чумы, вызванной магическим источником, против которой привиты пока что лишь городские жители. Вы также хорошо проредили землевладельцев, чьи владения я теперь могу распределить для дальнейшего более продуктивного использования. Более того, если я сожгу столько детей, каким монстром буду? — пауза, пауза, _пауза_ тянется, плодя образы обгоревших трупов детей в головах. — Со временем, если вы забудете про своё подобие идеологии, возможно, вы бы смогли помочь с устройством второго детского дома...

— Не надо...  
— Но твои лидеры задумались.

И Ноя видит, что они правда размышляют над этим. Представляют, сколько им отсыпят, на что они потратят, как распределят. Юу собирает все детали, мелочи и понимает, почему в руках держал прочный дорогой металл.

Саёко дрожит. Ноя боится, что из этого последует, и пальцы невольно вновь искрятся разрядами. Он не понимает, что должен делать и как, но есть на уровнях инстинктов установка: остановить Саёко.

Внезапно по узам вдаривает двойным беспокойством, и это выводит его из себя на несколько секунд. Он пытается послать спокойствие в ответ, но в такой нервной обстановке это выходит едва ли.

— Лекарства от магической чумы нет.  
— Король много тратит на здравоохранение.

Юу пропускает некоторые реплики мимо ушей, но слышит, что говорить начинает вновь беловолосый демон. Нишиноя возвращается в мир под вопрос Такеды:

— Откуда нам знать, что вы не убьёте нас, как только мы расформируем все отряды? 

Король склоняет голову чуть набок, а затем улыбается и смотрит на демона рядом. В поведении правителя есть какая-то манерность, которая немного раздражает, показушная сила, и это не нравится Ное. Он не понимает, как такой демон может быть избран Богами, когда всё сразу на лице написано, но при этом написанное — ложь.

— Дайчи, за которого поручился Сугавара, сегодня ночью впустил ваш отряд, чтобы с помощью прикольной штучки поджарить меня. Однако Суга сидит всё ещё здесь, и я доверяю ему все вопросы королевства так же, как раньше. Я умею прощать.

Рыцарь за спиной Короля закатывает глаза, когда как тот самый Суга становится одного цвета со своими волосами. Дёргается, но смотрит прямо Ойкаве в глаза, и обескровленными губами повторяет беззвучно «Нет».

— Я думаю... Мне надо идти...

— Куда? — спрашивает Ойкава, сжимая руку советника, кажется, до хруста. — Наши гости всё ещё не убеждены, что им выгоднее получить большую кучу золота и остаться живыми, чем выйти мёртвыми.

Демон сглатывает, облизывает губы и больше не дёргается, уставившись в документы на столе. Он складывает руки на коленях и больше не поднимает взгляд. Несмотря на ситуацию, в Нишиною прокрадывается жалость к Королю. Это какое-то несуразное чувство, но избавиться от него не получается; Ноя решает, что это чувства богини проникают в него.

Такеда и Укай переговариваются между собой, не приглашая ни Саёко, ни Танаку, ни Ною к себе. Они кивают головами, постоянно посматривая на Короля, и у них ничего не выражающие лица.

Тогда на улице раздаётся первый женский визг.

Никто из них не реагирует.

— Вы убили Хинату-куна, — Саёко тычет пальцем в Короля, и рыцарь выходит вперёд, шумя доспехами.

Король качает головой:  
— Я не отдавал подобных приказов. Коротышка не был мне интересен. Клянусь на могиле матери.

Рыцарь почему-то хочет смеяться, но Ноя следит за пальцами Саёко. За её правой рукой. Что-то не так, что-то подсказывает ему внутри, что с рукой девушки происходит нечто странное, но он не понимает голос, не может вслушаться. 

— Вы убили Кагеяму.

Тогда уже позволяет себе смешок, скрытый под кашель, сам Король:  
— Этот мальчишка выучился у меня всему, что можно, сам. Я бы никогда не убил то, что взрастил, каким бы опасным оно не оказалось в итоге. Он попросил ответов, я ему их дал, а затем по доброте душевной даже отправил к вампирам, как он и хотел. Честно, ему подходит это место.

— Эй, да он тебе правда нравится, да? — внезапно тон рыцаря становится поддразнивающим, что никак не вяжется с количеством металла на нём и уверенной стойкой, настолько смирной, что будто он не дышал пару мгновений назад. Ойкава фыркает и отворачивается от рыцаря, и на этой реакции Ноя вспоминает, кто этот рыцарь.

Муж Короля, связанный магическими узами.

— Век бы его не видел, — Король гримасничает, отмахивается рукой от рыцаря, который резко становится слишком близко к Ойкаве.

Блеск ножа.

Нишиноя вскидывает руку быстрее, чем соображает, что делает, под звук воплей за окном. С рук слетают разряды, нацеленные точно в руку Саёко с ножом, направленным на Иваизуми, рыцаря, связанного узами. 

Умрёт один — умрёт второй.  
Так просто.

Не можешь убить Короля? Убей его связанного. Его мужа.

Ною тошнит, когда молния сталкивается с огнём в мгновенье до кожи Саёко, и барьер вокруг неё искрится. Барьер от амулета на крови. Сила удара заставляет её выронить нож и ломает руку, хотя она не мёртвая, не без конечности; хороший исход.

Но магия от Богов — не та магия, которая может рассеяться в мгновенье звука; Ноя слышит свист прежде, чем понимает, что поток неуправляемой энергии перенаправляется прямо на Короля. 

Это всё ударяется в вовремя поставленный щит, стёкла в окнах бьются, слишком высокий звук вибрации режет уши. Магия, молния и огонь вместе оплетают щит вокруг, но Суга кричит, хватаясь за правую руку, и ближе к низу щит трескается. Через трещины проникают лучи, горячая магия, и Король рычит, шепча заклинания заново и заново, пока поток не рассекается. 

У Нои звон в ушах от магии и криков на улице. Танака рядом рыдает взахлёб, смотря в никуда, но Юу, если честно, не слышит этого, только видит туманным зрением.

Он плохо видит в принципе, только смутные и размытые образы, но всепоглощающая сила слева даёт ему понять, что что-то не так. Опасность. Ему грозит опасность. Им всем.

Он толкает Танаку в плечо несколько раз, потом бьёт больно, торопясь и спотыкаясь, лишь бы убежать отсюда. Ногами ощущает, как что-то металлическое упало на пол, и вдруг слева становится так жарко и светло одновременно.

— Тоору, нет!

Жуткий крик он различает даже сквозь звон. Становится всё жарче, и комната пылает красным, но это всё ещё не огонь, лишь свет из окон и... от Короля. Нишиноя перекидывает руку друга через плечо и пытается вытащить их обоих. Где стражники? Где все?

Тогда от струи адского огня их закрывает мечом и магией рыцарь. Он орёт им что-то, что-то про то, наверное, что нужно бежать, а у самого то ли доспех, то ли целая рука горит. Огонь отходит, опоясывает щит, но всё ещё жарит, и Ноя пытается быстрее перебирать ногами с Танакой на плече, но получается плохо.

Они выползают на площадь, по пути так никого и не встретив. Они слышат шаги, бег, крики, не разбирая, кто куда бежит и кому кричит. Когда они ступают на главную улицу, то вляпываются в лиловую кровь. Крови так много, и вся она смешивается: красная с голубой, лиловая с... другой. Это всё создаёт огромную лужу под ногами. В носу стоит запах железа хуже, чем после кузницы.

Они бредут к лесу за стенами города, к свободному воздуху. Зрение Нои постепенно восстанавливается, и он видит то, что абсолютно не хочет видеть: как какая-то маленькая человеческая девочка ножом колотит женщину-демона, защищающую своего ребёнка; как человеческая девушка, напарываясь на меч, пытается достать факелом лицо стражника; как всех немногих, гораздо меньше, чем знал Ноя на улицах, загоняют в одну кучу, большую, человек сорок или больше, но гораздо меньше, чем отчаявшихся людей в столице. Их оцепляют кругом барьера, а потом...

Они падают замертво.

— Ноя!

Он оборачивается и видит живого. В крови, но живого, потрёпанного и израненного, но живого. Асахи. 

Нишиноя улыбается.

_Темнота._

***

  
Ойкава держал ладони над окровавленной, истерзанной в ошмётки рукой, читая и читая заклинания со свистом, который ощущал остатками кожи, но не слышал из-за криков и треска. Возможно, трещали его кости внутри. Возможно, опоры замка. Он, в общем-то, не знал.

Кожа из подгорелой треснувшей корки превращалась в разглаженную и слишком розовую, но здоровую поверхность на глазах. Когда Иваизуми положил ладонь ему на плечо, Ойкава остановился, кивнув. На первое время должно хватить.

— Найди Дайчи.

Суга посмотрел сначала на руку, а затем опустил взгляд на ноги Ойкавы, моментально позеленев и отвернувшись.

— Но я не...  
— У нас нет времени на это дерьмо, — Иваизуми поднял с пола Ойкаву, стараясь не смотреть вниз, и сам поморщился от собственной боли. Тоору попытался встать на ноги, и, увы, не вышло. — Постарайся убедить его в этот вечер ни о чём не думать. Иначе вы умрёте.

Сугавара ничего не понял, но кивнул, шатаясь встал и вышел.

Иваизуми всё-таки посмотрел вниз.  
Там от ног осталось не много.

Хаджиме подавил тошноту в горле и побрёл к выходу вслед за Сугаварой. Возле выхода не было никого знакомого, но валялся труп той самой блондинки. Ойкава рядом оскалился знакомо и плюнул в раскорёженное от взрыва магии лицо. Умерла она, впрочем, явно не от этого: на животе красовалась огромная зияющая рана, из которой до сих пор лилась кровь, явно от меча. Иваизуми только надеялся, что с ребятами всё в порядке.

— Нам нужно безопасное место, — прохрипел Ойкава на руках, — тронный зал защищён лучше всего, я ещё наложу пару...

Он не закончил, прикрыв глаза на секунду, и Иваизуми, не обращая внимания на тупую боль в руке, побрёл именно туда. В коридорах постоянно слышался топот, звук, скрежет металла, но они шли окольными путями, растягивая и растягивая время, будто оно резиновое. Не сработало.

На первого человека в маске и капюшоне они наткнулись у самого входа в тронный зал. Она посмотрела на них — точно она, с этими перепуганными глазами и узкими плечами, — и закричала, тыкая пальцем по запястью. 

— Заткнись, — Ойкава щёлкнул пальцами для пущего эффекта, и она упала замертво, как тряпичная кукла с вывернутой шеей.

Они не видели ни Маттсуна, ни Маки, ни Яхабы, ни даже Кьётани. В одном из проходов Иваизуми показалось, что промелькнула знакомая магия и обесцвеченная макушка, но топот нарастал, так что он лишь ускорился. 

Он надеялся, что ребята, которые всё ещё в аномальной зоне, в порядке. Что они уйдут оттуда, когда поймут, что больше приказов никаких не будет. Что они найдут себе хорошую работу с навыками, которые выторговали у судьбы. Что ребята среди стражи не пострадали. Что сестра Ойкавы хорошо воспитает их племянника. Что всё то, что они начали, кто-то закончит.

Они заперли дверь, Ойкава зачитал с жутким, пронзительным свистом несколько щитовых заклинаний, и воздух слишком сжался возле двери, оставаясь разряженным в остальной половине зала.

Больше помещение. Пустое. Просторное. Даже немного светлое.

Хаджиме попытался аккуратно положить Ойкаву на пол, но не выдержал, упал на колени вместе с Тоору. Тот цеплялся за его доспех, проделав дырки пальцами и разодрав кожу в кровь глубокими ранами, будто отпустить физически больнее, чем что-то другое. Почему-то, прямо в этот последний момент, отчаянно не верящий в то, что знал.

— Посмотри на меня, — Хаджиме прохрипел, нежно приподнимая родную голову ладонями, несмотря на все сопли и кровь, которые были на лице Тоору. — Мы пытались. Мы проиграли. Ты ведь знал давно, что так случится.

Ойкава помотал головой в разные стороны, прижимая ладони Иваизуми к своим щекам и зажмуриваясь, чтобы ничего не видеть. Нет, не так, не так, не так, Боги. С улицы слышался гул толпы, крики, свист и лязг дешёвого, проржавевшего металла, ломающегося друг о друга.

— Несёт кровью. И гарью, — пробормотал Иваизуми, вставая с колен и заглядывая в огромное окно сбоку.

Вот они здесь. В тронном зале, запертые изнутри, чтобы не умереть от чужих рук, иначе проклятье падёт на всё то, что они пытались выстроить. Ойкава вытер глаза, в которых на удивление не оказалось слёз, одна кровь, и посмотрел на какой-то блёклый, словно неважный, трон. Руки тряслись.

Они ведь оба знали: проиграли, когда Ойкава недостаточно доверился, когда решил, что Иваизуми мог от него сбежать, будто не было ничего, кроме этих странных магических уз между ними. Но рыцарь молчал, чтобы не ворошить уже сделанное сейчас, когда их страна сгорала заживо, и Король молчал, глядя на трон.

Они ведь оба знали: умирают.

— Я Король до костного мозга, до сути магии, я не смогу... — Ойкава давился воздухом, сжимая корону в руках и практически ломая металл. Иваизуми обречённо улыбался, и отблески света факелов с тенями от граблей, вил и магических залпов танцевали на его лице нечто страшное.

Они никогда бы не смогли отсюда сбежать вместе, предав народ.  
Они никогда бы не смогли укрыться вместе, скрывая свои амбиции.   
Они бы никогда не смогли быть вместе, имея такое разное прошлое.

Для Иваизуми Ойкава — его прошлое, настоящее и будущее, но было что-то до Ойкавы. Оно было незначительным и неважным, не имевшим для большей части жизни веса, но оказалось в конце таким определяющим, что дышать не получалось. Он _человек._ Он не мог понять демонов до конца. Он не знал, где была та грань на самом деле, и никогда не останавливал Тоору вовремя. Он позволил убить ту ведьму, которая прокляла их, лишь бы у Тоору выдался хороший день.

Ха, — Иваизуми посмотрел на толпу, — выдался же хороший день.

Если бы он знал немного лучше, если бы понимал, если бы останавливал вовремя, если бы...

— Хаджиме, — Тоору тянулся рукой, пытаясь прикоснуться к его лицу, не в силах уже подняться; судороги до сих пор проходили по всему телу, — не бери на себя.

Иваизуми отчаянно усмехнулся, запрокинул руку Ойкавы себе на плечо и поднял с общим стоном обоих. Узы ничего не передавали, но ему не нужно было блестящее имя на руке, чтобы понять, что иметь прожаренные мышцы в ногах — больно.

— Давай хоть посадим тебя на престол, а?  
— Я там так редко сидел, даже не верится.

Тошнота подкралась к глотке, и мир качался вокруг, но скоро мир будет потерян полностью, так что какая разница? Стукаясь головой о голову и напарываясь виском на рог, Иваизуми посадил Ойкаву на трон; поправил руки, чтобы те были чётко на подлокотниках, но в первый раз промахнулся, не поняв, где его собственная рука.

— Дурной, растянутый конец, — Ойкава закатил глаза, услышав, как в дверь бились люди. Возможно, демоны. Ни в чём нельзя было быть уверенным. Пол и стены содрогались под натиском, и парадные двери трещали болью предательства.

— Я бы ещё потянул, — с дрожью, слишком высоким голосом признался Иваизуми, садясь у подножья. Здесь можно было учуять ещё и запах прожаренного мяса. Холодная рука опустилась ему на волосы, и рыцарь не сдержал нервного смешка.

— Всегда мечтал увидеть тебя на этом месте. Буквально, — последнюю гласную Ойкава потянул в привычной издевательской манере, и на секунду показалось, что всё будет хорошо, но.   
_ Бум!_  
Взрыв за дверью.

Иваизуми вздрогнул, тут же поднялся на ноги, ощущая песком на коже, как время уходило, и прильнул со всей силой к Ойкаве, впиваясь левой рукой в волосы, лбом в лоб, прижимаясь носом и втягивая естественный запах пепла, магии и дыма. Ни поцелуев, ни объятий, ничего — только одно дыхание и кожа к коже, чтобы ощутить.

— Блять, я надеюсь, загробный мир существует, — проворчал Хаджиме под очередной _Бум!_, и Ойкава ненадолго засмеялся; хрипло и с надрывом, но это стоило того, потому что это всегда было и останется самым прекрасным, что слышал Иваизуми в своей жизни. Рука сжимала рукоять кинжала, оставшегося ещё с вылазок в город. — А теперь слушай меня. Ты самый великий Король, которого когда-либо видел мир.

Тоору кивает и в последний момент с дурацкой знакомой улыбкой тянется за поцелуем, сжав волосы на затылке в кулак и прижимая к себе, когда Хаджиме уже врезался ножом в шею, доставая до позвонков.

Поцелуи Ойкавы всегда странные — кровавые, нежные, будто он был самым драгоценным сокровищем для него, будто само его существование было наивысшим благом, и с таким трепетом сухие потрескавшиеся до крови губы обхватывали его нижнюю, мокрую от слёз, что хотелось выть.

Их «всегда» оказалось таким недолгим.  
Иваизуми взвыл, доведя рукоять до конца и умирая.

_A winner is you._

  
**Эпилог**

  
_В страшные годы ежовщины я провела семнадцать месяцев в тюремных очередях в Ленинграде. Как-то раз кто-то "опознал" меня. Тогда стоящая за мной женщина, которая, конечно, никогда не слыхала моего имени, очнулась от свойственного нам всем оцепенения и спросила меня на ухо (там все говорили шепотом):_  
_— А это вы можете описать?_  
_И я сказала:_  
_— Могу._  
_Тогда что-то вроде улыбки скользнуло по тому, что некогда было ее лицом._  
1957

  
***

  
— Итак...

Ойкава переглянулся с Иваизуми, который по-прежнему ошарашенно пялился в экран с надписью Win; джойстик в его руке немного подрагивал.

— Это было... — Хаджиме попытался подобрать слова, но в итоге помотал головой, положил джойстик на кровать и растянул ноги на полу.  
— Странно? — предположил Тоору, выгибая бровь. — Как мы вообще до этого докатились?

— Ну, я так и не понял, почему мы выиграли.  
— Вроде как тем, что ты убил меня, мы устроили геноцид всех врагов из-за Божественного проклятия? — выдвинул теорию Ойкава, запуская руки в волосы и сжимая их у самых корней, чтобы ощутить кровь в сосудах. — И все повстанцы умерли.

Final Quest была одной из лучших игр, в которые они когда-либо играли, и система управления, как и лор, была очень запутанной и сложной. Именно поэтому после тренировок они по пять часов играли в неё, пытаясь понять, возможен ли положительный исход для изначально проигрышной стороны.

— Получилось как-то печально.  
— Но и неожиданно! — Ойкава ухмыльнулся, глядя на волосы Иваизуми и думая, насколько будет странным прямо сейчас зарыться в них ладонью. — Ты не можешь этого отрицать. Тут интересная графика, но самое лучшее здесь — это сюжет.  
— Действительно. Брак внезапно даёт слишком много баффов, — Хаджиме взглянул сбоку исподлобья на чуть покрасневшие щёки друга и несмело улыбнулся.

Их колени касались друг друга, и более смуглая рука лежала на кровати, практически обнимая за шею другого человека. Ещё немного — можно будет назвать объятьем.  
Хаджиме смотрел на голый участок кожи, на линию роста волос и на жилку, бьющуюся в такт с сердцем, а потом сделал это. Опустил руку немного ниже.

Они только начинали жить.


End file.
